Víctima de la moda
by paolamendoza
Summary: Kari, una hermosa joven de 16 años, estudiante ejemplar, fotógrafa oficial del periódico escolar, que vive atrapada en un tormento que poco a poco la va desgastando y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta.    Advertencias: Universo alterno.
1. Prólogo

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo así, de hecho tengo casi dos años de que no escribo, pero espero que les guste!

**Prólogo**

Aquella noche no podía pensar en algo más que el terrible dolor de estómago que tenía, la joven se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su cama, con sus manos apretando su delgado abdomen.

- Kari, ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Susumu, su madre, se encontraba de pie frente al cuarto de su hija.

- Sí, estoy bien.- respondió ella sin mucho convencimiento.

- Mmm de acuerdo, estaré en mi cuarto.- dijo.

Ella la escuchó alejarse; con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, que se encontraba dentro de su habitación, se inclinó en el inodoro y vomitó. Se levantó para enjugarse la boca y lavarse el rostro, se miró por un momento en el espejo, se encontraba pálida, tenía los ojos rojos y aún sentía la acidez en su garganta. Un sentimiento de culpa, de desprecio e incluso de asco se apoderó de ella, se veía terrible y se sentía peor. Regresó a su cama y volvió a acomodarse en la posición anterior, comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba cómo había comenzado todo...

Verano de 2003

Era, sin duda alguna, un verano más caluroso que en años anteriores, las carreteras estaban abarrotadas de personas que acaloradamente esperaban con ansia llegar a su destino.

- Hemos llegado.- dijo el señor Yuuko Yagami, aparcando la camioneta, que la compañía para la que trabajaba le había provisto, cuidadosamente.

- ¡Es enorme!- comentó Kari, su hija, asombrada. Se bajó rápidamente tomando consigo su mochila.

- Sin duda alguna uno de los mejores hoteles por aquí, o al menos eso me dijeron.- dijo su padre.

- ¿Mamá, puedo ir a dar una vuelta?- preguntó Tai, tomando su mochila y una maleta de la cajuela.

- Primero ayuda a bajar las maletas y a que nos instalemos en la habitación; luego puedes ir ver lo que quieras.- dijo en un dulce tono de voz su madre.

El moreno obedeció sin poner objeción, sacaron todo de la camioneta, en la entrada del hotel, un empleado los recibió, trayendo un carrito para que desplazaran en él las maletas.

- Se lo agradezco.- comentó el señor Yagami.

- Estamos para servirles, espero que su estancia en el Best western sea de su agrado.- dijo amablemente el joven, dándose media vuelta se alejó.

La familia Yagami se acercó a la recepción y tras confirmar el registro ahí, lo que les tomó menos de 10 minutos, fueron conducidos por otro joven hacia su habitación. Era amplia, contaba con tres camas, una matrimonial y una litera, había un pequeño sillón, una mesa con cuatro sillas y una pequeña nevera, sin olvidar mencionar que tenía un amplio cuarto de baño.

- Tai, tú dormirás arriba de la litera.- dijo Susumu.- Kari, tú vas abajo, querida. Los jóvenes se dispusieron a dejar su equipaje en sus respectivas camas.

- El mar está precioso.- comentó el señor Yagami, quien se encontraba en el balcón. Kari y Tai se acercaron.

- ¿Puedo ir?- preguntó el joven moreno, algo impaciente.- ¡Por favor!

- Claro, ponte tu traje de baño, tú también cariño.- dijo Yuuko sonriendo a su pequeña princesa.

Luego de unos 20 minutos ya se encontraban metidos en el precioso océano, no había muchas olas, la arena era casi blanca y muy suave. La pareja Yagami se encontraba sentada en la playa mientras veían a sus hijos divertirse. Yuuko había sido premiado en su trabajo por ser reconocido como el empleado del mes tres veces consecutivas, esto debido a su facilidad de venta en el campo de bienes raíces, como premio la compañía de bienes raíces le había regalado un viaje con todo pagado a Miami Florida, para él y su familia, la estancia sería de una semana.

Cerca de media hora estuvieron mojándose y divirtiéndose cuando la señora Susumu los llamó para ir a comer, ambos chicos se envolvieron en sus toallas y caminaron rumbo al hotel. El restaurant estaba precioso, había una barra para buffet, del techo colgaban lámparas en forma de araña, había pinturas abstractas en las paredes, todo el lugar estaba colorido y la música de fondo era de los años 80. La familia Yagami se sentó cerca de la barra de menú, en una mesa para cuatro.

- Bueno chicos, vayan pero sirvanse sólo lo que van a comer.- dijo Susumu.- Ve con ellos cariño, yo cuido la mesa.- dijo ella brindándole a su esposo una cálida sonrisa. Los tres se fueron, Tai tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse pasta, mientras que Kari se servía verduras y pizza.

- ¿Ya viste? Es una vergüenza.- le susurró una niña rubia, que se encontraba en frente de Kari, a una castaña, ambas rieron mientras veían a Kari.

- Lo sé, ¿cómo puede vestirse así?.- comentó la castaña con algo de preocupación. Kari volteó a donde ellas y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la rubia a Kari, quien se acercó a ellas, con el plato en las manos.

- Kari.- dijo despreocupadamente.

- ¿Vas a comer todo eso?- preguntó la castaña apuntando al plato de Kari, en éste había brocoli, lechuga, tomate, spaguetti blanco, tres rebanadas de pizza con peperoni, dos piezas de pollo y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Andar en un lugar público vestida así y que te vean comer todo eso?- preguntó la rubia. Kari llevaba un short color crema, unas sandalias y una blusa de tirantes celeste, que le quedaba algo apretada.

- Pues no en realidad, ¿debería darme?- preguntó sin entender. La castaña dio un largo suspiro y finalmente dijo.

- Kari, deberías verte en un espejo, estaś gorda y te ves mal, ¿de qué planeta se supone que eres? Las niñas de nuestra edad debemos estar delgadas, si comes todo eso poco te faltará para bajar rodando las escaleras.- La rubia rió ante tal comentario, Kari sintió de pronto mucha pena y al mismo tiempo mucho enojo, ¿quién se creía ella que era para decirle semejante cosa? Los ojos se le pusieron rojos.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿A ti qué te importa cómo me vea o qué hago?.- dijo Kari con la voz algo ronca, las miró con coraje y se alejó dirigiéndose a la mesa, las chicas rieron en voz alta.

- Si sigues así, cerdita, nadie te va a querer.- gritó la rubia riendo, Kari se limitó a seguir caminando pese que había escuchado aquél comentario.

- ¿Pasa algo, cariño?- preguntó su madre al verla enojada y llorando.

- No, nada.- dijo ella respirando profundamente y comenzó a comer, sintiendo cómo en cada vocado que probaba la vergüenza disminuía y el coraje se iba.

Tras haber comido todos, regresaron a su habitación.

- Vayamos a dar un paseo.- dijo el señor Yuuko.- Sirve que bajamos los alimentos.- rió.

- Podemos ir al acuario.- dijo Tai. La señora Susumu tomó su bolso y salieron de la habitación, todos excepto Kari.

- ¿Vienes, cariño?- preguntó su madre.

- En un momento, los alcanzo en el lobbie.- dijo Kari y se metió al baño cerrando con llave la puerta. Su familia salió de la habitación.

¿Gorda? Se miró en el espejo y comenzó a sollozar, ¿acaso ellas habían dicho que estaba gorda? Miró cómo el short le apretaba y la blusa también, haciendo que se saltara un poco la barriga, con apenas 14 años de edad, Kari pesaba 63 kilos, nunca se había sentido mal por ello y sus padres no le decían nada al respecto. Se miró y se sintió terrible, por primera vez sintió ganas de golpearse.

- ¡Ridícula, estúpida, fea!- se gritó frente al espejo, tenía el rostro rojo y las lágrimas no cesaban de salir. De reojo vio al inodoro y sin pensarlo dos veces fue allí y se inclinó en éste, No iba a permitir que algo tan insignificante como la comida arruinara su vida, la aparatara del mundo, la hiciera sentirse desdichada, marginada… se dejó caer de rodillas y puso las manos sobre la tapa, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza, armándose de valor. Finalmente, introdujo dos dedos en su boca y los llevó lo más profundo que pudo, hasta que empezó a sentir las arcadas. Vomitó todo lo que había comido y quizás más. Vomitó hasta que sintió que el dolor se purgaba, la abandonaba. Vomitó acercándose, inconscientemente, al principio de su autodestrucción.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hey! Una disculpa por no haber subido T_T es que tuve exámenes, que GRACIAS A DIOS ya pasé! :D ahora sí a darle al 100 a mi historia! :D considero éste capítulo importante, me he inspirado en la canción Because of you – Kelly Clarkson para escribirlo, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1**

- Matt, son casi las 10, levántate por favor.- dijo la señora Natsuko, su madre, entrando a la desordenada habitación de su hijo mientras dejaba ropa, recién lavada y doblada sobre la cama. El rubio entreabrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente quedó cegado por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó dando un largo bostezo.

- Son las 10, mi vuelo sale en dos horas, así que levántate para que almuerces conmigo, TK llegará aquí a la 1 no olvides que debes ir a recogerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo su madre.- Y por favor, Matt pon algo de orden en este cuarto, ¿sí?- El rubio se sentó en la cama, rascó su cabeza al ver la habitación, había libros tirados, demasiados CD's y cajas de ellos sobre la alfombra y escritorio, ropa por todas partes, zapatos, latas de refresco, envolturas de frituras, sin duda alguna aquél era un caos en el que la palabra orden no cabía.

- Mamá.- comenzó a a decir Matt viendola recoger sus zapatos y ordenándolos en el closet.- ¿De verdad pensabas dejar a papá?- Natsuko volteó y al ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiro cargados de tristeza, sonrió y se sentó junto a él acariciendo su cabello, a pesar de sus 19 años, ella seguía viendo a Matt como su pequeño.- Te he escuchado hablar con una de tus amigas, ¿es cierto que pensabas dejarlo?

- Cariño, no es fácil.- dijo ella agachando la mirada.- Tu padre y yo hemos pasado momentos duros éste año y...

- ¿Aún lo amas?- comentó Matt mirándola duramente.

- Matt, yo...

- Dime mamá, ¿aún sigues amando a papá? Tú me dijiste que el amor nunca se termina, me dijiste que el amor es algo que todo lo soporta, todo lo perdona, todo lo resiste, me dijiste que es algo que decides hacer no que sientes hacerlo.

- Claro que lo amo, Matty.- dijo ella con los ojos algo enrojecidos mirando dulcemente a su hijo.- Siempre he amado a tu padre, desde que tenía tu edad; sin embargo, las cosas ahora no están bien, creo que éste tiempo a solas nos servirá para pensar en lo que hemos hecho.

- ¿Qué le dirás a TK? Sabes que no me gusta mentir, ¿le contarás sobre las peleas, gritos y el llanto?- dijo Matt con un tono de enojo.

- No cariño.- dijo ella tras dar un largo suspiro.- No quiero que le cuentes eso a TK, ¿es mucho pedir que guardes el secreto? Lo que le diré a tu hermano es la verdad: me voy a Francia a cuidar a tu abuelo y tu padre se fue a América por asuntos del trabajo.- Matt la observó con cariño y tristeza, sentía un nudo en la garganta, amaba a sus padres y lamentaba el ver esto que les estaba sucediendo.

- Guardaré el secreto.- dijo finalmente, Natsuko sonrió.- Mamá perdóname, perdóname por haberte decepcionado, por no haber ido a la universidad éste año.

- Cariño, no me has decepcionado.- dijo Natsuko abrazándolo.- Eres mi hijo y te amo, no importa lo que hagas o no hagas, y por el simple hecho de ser tú me enorgullece, claro que no me has decepcionado.- depositó un tierno beso en el rubio cabello de su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Para Matt, ese año estaba resultando terriblemente duro, su padre había comenzado a beber mucho y a ausentarse en casa, muchas veces no dejaba dinero y su madre y él habían pasado noches en vela esperandolo con la cena, pero eso no sucedía y terminaban por ir a dormir hambrientos; Natsuko no quería denunciar a su esposo, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle "un daño" de esa magnitud, de igual manera no quería dejarlo, pese a que veía la indiferencia que él mostraba para con ellos. Hacía un año que su hijo menor, Takeru, o TK como le decían de cariño, había decidido irse a Francia con su abuelo para estudiar aquél idioma natal, acaba de egresar de secundaria cuando le dijo a su madre sobre su plan, al ver ella la crisis financiera por la que su familia pasaba y que las posibilidades de que TK pudiera entrar a una buena preparatoria eran escasas, accedió a enviarlo; meses después Hiroaki Ishida comenzó a beber mucho, lo removieron de su trabajo y poco a poco los ahorros que tenían se fueron acabando. A casi un año de la partida de TK, Natsuko se armó de valor para confrontar a su esposo.

- Amor, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó ella dulcemente, su esposo estaba en el sillón, hacía menos de una hora que acababa de llegar, luego de dos días de ausencia, estaba sobrio.

- ¿Sí?- dijo él cambiando de canales sin realmente prestar mucha atención a esto, ella suspiró profundamente y comenzó.

- Los ahorros están por terminarse, dudo que lleguemos a final de mes con ellos, tú no tienes empleo y TK regresará en mes y medio.- suspiró.- Cariño, sé que estás molesto conmigo y piensas que no he sido una buena esposa y lo lamento.- en este punto, se le quebró la voz, Hiroaki se levantó y la tomó de los hombros, ella comenzó a sollozar y él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Hey, no llores amor.- era la primera vez que él la llamaba así en meses.- Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No eres tú quien siempre dice que todas las cosas, buenas o malas, nos ayudan para bien*?- él la tomó de los hombros y la apartó un poco para obligarla a mirarlo.

- Pues sí... pero no es fácil, tengo miedo.- dijo ella, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- Matt no se ha inscrito en la universidad y bueno, tú sabes que él lo ha hecho porque tiene ese sueño de ser famoso y dedicarse a la música.- ella rió agachando la mirada.- Si lo he apoyado, en parte es porque no podemos pagarle una universidad... pero... me preocupa.- dijo sollozando.- su esposo la abrazó nuevamente.

- Cariño, hay algo que debo decirte.- ella levantó la mirada, su esposo señaló el sillón y ambos se sentaron.- Me han ofrecido un empleo.- dijo él, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió.- Pero es en América.- ella lo miró por un largo momento sin decir palabra.

- ¿América? ¿En dónde...?- él le secó una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla.

- Realmente no me corrieron del empleo anterior.- dijo él.- Yo renuncié.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Linda, perdóname por esto que voy a decir.- dijo él bajando la mirada, ella le tomó las manos.- Tuve... una aventura con la recepcionista de la compañía.- una exclamación salió de Natsuko, se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar, su esposo la miraba triste, se sentía quebrado por dentro, odiaba verla llorar de esa manera y aún más se odiaba a él mismo por lo que había hecho.

- ¿Cóm...o?

- Fue un momento de torpeza, ¡idiota!- se maldijo.- Lo lamento mucho, Natsuko.- dijo él rompiendo en llanto.- Me sentía mal, las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros y... lo siento.- dijo él.- ella lo miró con pena, con tristeza, con enojo y con amor, había una mezcla de emociones.- Ella me amenazó que si no le daba cierta cantidad de dinero te diría a ti y a los niños lo que pasó, yo no tuve otra opción más que renunciar para que me dejara en paz.

- ¿Y el trabajo? Dijiste que te habían ofrecido trabajo en América.- dijo ella con una voz fría y serena.

- Ha sido un amigo de la emisora, a él le ofrecieron dirigir un canal en una estación de radio que está por abrirse en América pero ha rechazado, me recomendó allá y si acepto el puesto tendré que irme en una semana.- ella notó que él no la mencionó en su viaje, ni a sus hijos.

- ¿Irte... solo?- él la miró profundamente, ella sollozaba con la mirada baja.

- Serán dos meses de prueba y entrenamiento.- finalmente dijo él, se limpió la cara con las manos.- Si el canal consigue el rating esperado, dejarán el programa y entonces debo elegir si quiero continuar allá o me regreso.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunté.- dijo ella tranquila, pero en su voz se notaba la molestia.

- Sí, cariño.- dijo él.- Me iré solo. Creo que es lo mejor para nosotros, estar distanciados un tiempo.- ella se quebró al escucharlo decir eso.

- Hiroaki, ¿acaso ya no me amas?- volteó a verlo, él odiaba ver esa expresión en ella, odiaba hacerla llorar de esa manera.- ¿Me vas a dejar?

- No, no es eso.- dijo él.- Es que en estos momentos no me siento bien conmigo mismo, he traicionado a las personas que más amo en el mundo, me he convetido en un adicto al alcohol y he fracasado como persona, necesito tiempo y espacio para mí.- ella rió ante éste comentario.- ¿Qué parece ser gracioso?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos novios y de repente no me hablabas en semanas y cuando te veía decías que necesitabas tiempo para ti solo?- él asintió.- ¿Y te acuerdas que cuando nos casamos tú dijiste que eso no pasaría más?- ella sonrió.- Sabía que cuando me dijiste eso, no era verdad. Te conozco bien, Hiroaki, es por eso que no me asombra tu actitud.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer?- la pregunta fue firme, él titubeó antes de responder.

- Realmente sólo estuve con ella una noche, estaba demasiado ebrio, ella me encontró en un bar y me llevó a su departamento.- Natsuko respiró profundamente.- Perdóname, por favor.

- Yo...- ella sonrió.- Yo te perdono y lo hago porque te conozco y sé de verdad que lo que hiciste no fue con la intención de dañarnos.- él comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ¿acaso se había casado con un ángel?- Y te apoyo totalmente, ve a América, consigue ese puesto y bueno, ya veremos qué Dios dirá.- dijo ella sonriendo y tomándole las manos, en un impulso movido por emociones él la abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias.

*** "Todas las cosas, buenas o malas, nos ayudan para bien" es una frase que siempre, siempre digo y traigo presente conmigo, y es que, ¿todo es relativo, no es así? Cuando no aprobamos un examen podemos verlo como un "problema" y automáticamente la palabra "problema" se asocia con la palabra "malo", pero no necesariamente es así, depende de cómo se vea, puede ser un problema porque quizá tus papás te castigarán o te pondrán un reporte, sin mencionar el bajo promedio que se tendrá, pero de eso "malo" tú aprendes que la escuela no es un juego, quizá de esa experiencias aprender a organizar tu tiempo, tus prioridades para que no vuelva a suceder algo así. Por eso es que cada vez que me encuentro en estrés, tristeza, dolor, miedo, angustia, ¡lo disfruto! Tan loco como suena, pero lo hago, porque sé que si me encuentro en ese estado es porque algo bueno saldrá de mí, algo voy a aprender y adquiriré experiencia que, Dios sabe, podré utilizar para ayudar a otros que estén atravesando lo mismo, dándoles un consejo. ¡Así que anímense! Pase lo que pase acuérdense que TODO obra para bien! :D**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ay siento que no he avanzado mucho xD jajajaja.. para éste capítulo me inspiré en la canción Hard to live in the city – Albert Hammond Jr.**

**Espero de verdad que les guste! Y perdón por los errores ortográficos, es que escribo ya noche y aunque sí lo leo varias veces hay algunos que se me pasan :D Dejen reviews.**

**Capítulo 2**

Era una cálida mañana de agosto, en Odaiba. Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, por lo cual las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que regresaba a trabajar, niños, que eran llevados por sus padres, presumiendo sus útiles escolares nuevos, su ropa nueva, juguetes, etc. Sin duda alguna, como cada principio de año escolar el ambiente se encontraba lleno de nuevas expectativas, metas distintas y una visión de cambio; sin duda también sería un verano extremadamente caluroso.

- La comida está lista, la dejé en el refrigerador.- comentó la señora Susumu.

- Está bien, mamá, más tarde la calentaré.- dijo Kari quien se encontraba apurada buscando algo, aún andaba en pijamas.- ¿Has visto mi cuaderno, el rosa que compré ayer?

- Sí, lo dejé sobre tu escritorio.- respondió.- ¿Segura que lo llevarás bien estando sola? Puedo cancelar y...

- ¡No!- dijo Kari, luego soltó una risita nerviosa.- Estaré bien, mami, no te preocupes, además Tai vendrá en un par de días.- dijo prestando atención a su mamá, quien estaba por salir de viaje.

- Así es, recuerda cerrar bien la casa, no olvides las ventanas y por favor no te quedes hasta tarde en la escuela si no es necesario.- dijo Susumu, luego se acercó a darle un abrazo.- Apenas llegue al hotel te marcaré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.- dijo su pequeña sonriendo.- ¿Cuándo regresarás?

- Al parecer estaré un mes allá, el gerente de banco tiene un par de conferencias que dar, ya sabes, por el taller de ventas y ya que su asistente no podrá ir, tendré que reemplazarla.- Susumo agarró sus maletas y salió de la casa.- Por favor come algo cariño, te ves pálida.

- Sí, creo que me haré un cereal antes de irme, adiós mami, cuídate, te quiero.- dijo la joven abrazando nuevamente a su madre, observó como esta subía a un taxi y al arrancar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.- _¿Comer? ¡Ni de chiste!- _pensó.

Hikari Yagami acababa de cumplir sus 16 primaveras, se encontraba por cursar la preparatoria; era de complexión delgada, tez blanca, ojos grandes almendrados y llevaba el cabello a media espalda color chocolate. Había sido el primer lugar de generación en secundaria y fotógrafa oficial del periódico escolar, puestos que estaba dispuesta a conservar, además de que en algunas ocasiones se encargaba de organizar eventos comunitarios en el vecindario. Vivía con su madre, en un pequeño pero modesto departamento a un par de cuadras de la escuela. Su hermano, Tai, estaba estudiando en la Facultad de economía en la Universidad de Tokyo, por lo que iba sólo en vacaciones a visitarlos, casualmente tendría dos semanas libres por temporada de exámenes en las que su mamá le había pedido que fuera para quedarse con su pequeña hermana.

Susumo se había separado de su esposo en el otoño de 2004, al darse cuenta de que él la engañaba con una de sus amigas de secundaria, la separación había sido dura para todos en la familia, en especial para la menor, su madre había tenido que buscar empleo vendiendo afores para un banco, aunque su ex esposo seguía cubriendo los gastos de sus hijos; ella tuvo que esforzarse mucho el último año de secundaria para poder conseguir una beca en la Odaiba High School.

Kari se dio una ducha y se vistió, para lo cual tardó una eternidad. Nada le quedaba bien. Tenía la sensación de que todo le quedaba pequeño. ¡La ropa estaba hecha para mujeres hermosas y delgadas, no para ella! Iba a tener que arreglárselas como pudiera. Se puso una blusa de cuello "v" rosa, manga corta y unos jeans rotos, a juego con la blusa se puso sus tenis converse del mismo color. Tomó su mochila en la que ya previamente había guardado sus cosas excepto un fólder en el que contenía algunas fotos que había tomado para el periódico de secundaria y la papelería importante que piden al ser nuevo estudiante, como copia de boleta de calificación y acta de nacimiento, y su cuaderno rosa. Algo malhumorada, salió de su casa.

Antes de llegar a la escuela pasó a comprar una botella de agua de un litro, que pensaba rellenar más tarde en un bebedero al terminarla, y un paquete de chicles, pues estos calmaban las ansias de comer. Al llegar a su destino se puso a buscar el aula donde se reunían los del periódico escolar, tenia tiempo de sobra antes de comenzar su primer clase. Todo esto era diferente, entre los pasillos Kari vio rostros conocidos de sus ex compañeros de secundaria, algunos se veían bronceados, más altos, otros estrenaban ropa, había uno que otro que llevaba collarín y muletas, pero ella le resto importancia a estos; había casilleros a los lados, se preguntó si le darían uno.

Kari no era el tipo de chica que ansiaba ir a la preparatoria para hacer amigos ni estaba expectante a enamorarse. De hecho, al sentirse "defraudada" en su creencia de que el matrimonio perfecto podía existir, tras el penoso divorcio de sus padres, se había fijado expectativas muy altas que un hombre debía tener para que ella le pudiera abrir su corazón. Entre ellas se encontraba la apariencia, uno de los hombres que le arrancaba suspiros en cada ocasión que le veía era Leonardo DiCaprio*, anhelaba que el hombre del que se fuera enamorar fuese así, rubio, alto y de ojos azules, ella daba por hecho que ese era el principal requisito que debía cumplir y una de las causas del por qué se había rehusado a salir con quienes se lo habían propuesto en secundaria.

Se detuvo frente a la dirección, dudó en si entrar o no, pero ya estaba ahí y nada perdía con preguntar; abrió la puerta, el lugar era amplio, había un sillón, que supuso sería para cuando había mucha gente y se debía esperar para ser atendido. También había allí un escritorio donde estaba una señora, ya grande de edad que vestía un saco rojo y una falda negra, estaba llenando unos papeles, se encontraba muy alterada, había pilas de folders en su escritorio, las dos líneas telefónicas no paraban de sonar; frente a ella se encontraba sentado un joven llenando unas formas. Había dos puertas dentro de la dirección, a lo que Kari supuso serían la oficina del director y el baño.

- Disculpe.- dijo acercándose al escritorio de la señora, quien volteó a verla.- Estoy buscando el aula del periódico escolar.

- Está al lado de detención.- dijo secamente la mujer y siguió escribiendo, Kari sonrió.

- Verá, es que soy nueva aquí y...

- Señorita, no quiero parecer grosera pero me encuentro ocupada en estos momentos.- dijo la mujer en tono frustrado, Kari no dijo palabra alguna, tan sólo le sonrió amablemente.

- Gracias.- dijo y se dio la media vuelta, al salir de la dirección se topó con su mejor amigo, Davis Motomiya, un alto joven de cabello rojizo, pero no se percató de él puesto que se le había caído el fólder, los papeles y el cuaderno. Se agachó para recogerlos sin siquiera mirarlo, quien por ende se había agachado para ayudarla a juntar todo.

- Lo lamento mucho, venía distraído.- dijo él tomando el cuaderno rosa, tras juntar algunos papeles se los tendió, ella levantó la mirada y quedó sorprendida.

- ¡Davis!- le dio un efusivo abrazo. Ambos se levantaron.- No te preocupes, de igual manera yo vengo distraída.

- ¿Davis?- preguntó una chica de cabello morado, se encontraba atrás de Kari, quien al escuchar su voz reaccionó de inmediato.

- ¡Yolei!- dijo dándole un abrazo.

- Kari, ¡qué bueno que te veo! Tengo mucho que contarte.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¡Me imagino! Yo también tengo mucho que contarles.- dijo sonriendo.

- Hikari Yagami.- dijo Davis en un tono serio.- ¿Estás comiendo bien?

- _¡Ay no! ¿De verdad luzco tan mal? Estúpida comida, ¡estoy obesa!- _pensó.- Mmm sí, ¿por?

- Te ves demasiado delgada.- dijo Yolei, prestando atención a los brazos de ella.

- ¡Ay chicos, no jueguen!- dijo Kari abruptamente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- Sigo igual que hace un mes, o inclusive peor, creo que subí un kilo.

- Pues no se nota.- dijo Davis.

- Me tengo que ir, ¿quedamos para el almuerzo?- preguntó Kari cortando aquella incómoda plática.

- Claro.- dijo Yolei sonriendo también.- Yo separo la mesa.

- ¿Davis?- preguntó su mejor amiga con esa sonrisa que lo obligaba a acceder a sus caprichos.

- Vale.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Adiós.- dijo Kari sin más, dándose la vuelta y caminando rápidamente, sentía como si las piernas y el estómago le chorrearan grasa y gordura; se perdió entre los muchachos, cosa que agradeció profundamente puesto que aún sentía el par de miradas posadas en su horrible cuerpo.

Luego de no obtener el éxito requerido optó por entrar a su primer clase, ya iría más tarde a buscar el aula del periódico. Visualizó el salón a lo lejos, le tocaba estudiar Cálculo, algo en lo que era relativamente buena. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa el maestro ya había comenzado a dar clase, estaba escribiendo el temario en la pizarra.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó dudosa.

- Usted debe ser Hikari Yagami.- dijo el maestro mientras se levantaba los lentes para observarla de arriba a abajo.

- Así es.- dijo ella aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

- Tome asiento en la parte de atrás.- dijo él.- Y por favor, señorita Yagami sea más puntual la siguiente clase, se lo pasaré ésta vez por ser el primer día.- ella se sintió apenada, tanto que sentía sus mejillas rojas. Sus compañeros intercambiaron algunas miradas entre ellos.

_- ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué tengo que ser obesa y horrible?- _pensó Kari, tomó asiento en la primera hilera, el penúltimo banco, odiaba estar tan atrás y se maldijo por no haber chequeado antes su reloj. Ellos hablaron en voz baja unos segundos, con las cabezas muy juntas.- _Están criticándome, estoy segura. Diciéndose unos a otros "¿cómo es posible que una chica así se presente en esas condiciones? ¿No tiene vergüenza de salir a la calle?"_. _No necesitaba oírlos con claridad para saberlo. Era eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podían decir?_

Y, una vez más, Kari veía como todo se derrumbaba. ¡Había pasado todo el fin de semana sin comer, haciendo ejercicio hasta el agotamiento, tratando de deshacerse de todos los kilos que le sobraban y había sido en vano! La gente hablaría de ella siempre, era como una maldición que tenía que cargar: su obesidad.

Tras una mañana normal, en la que la mayoría de las clases consistían en presentarse ante el grupo y soportar las miradas y "críticas" de sus compañeros, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Kari fue a la cafetería, abarrotada de personas desesperadas por conseguir un bocado; ella pasó de largo entre las mesas hasta formarse en la larga fila para poder comprar un te helado, la verdad es que, aunque le encantaba estar con sus amigos, en la hora de comer prefería estar sola. Vio a una chica que llevaba en las manos una bandeja con una hamburguesa, papas cubiertas de queso, una coca-cola, unos doritos y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

_- ¿Cómo puede comer todo eso?_- se preguntó saboreando aquella comida.- _Y aún así sigue estando más delgada que yo_.- pensó, pero esto tenía de cierto tanto como que la luna es de queso.

Miró por un momento la barra de comida, lo cierto es que olía demasiado bien y ella no había probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior. Se le hizo agua la boca al ver cómo acomodaban la pizza con el queso derritiéndose.

- ¿Va a comprar algo, señorita?- preguntó la cajera, pues había llegado su turno en la fila. La pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Un te helado, por favor.- dijo Kari, la cajera la miró de reojo.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Así es.- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Son 89 yenes.- le dio la botella y Kari salió rápidamente de la fila.

Se alejó de la barra, la comida consistía en una deliciosa tentación con la que luchaba a diario, era imposible ver esos lonches, ese pescado ahumado, las tartas, pasteles, galletas y que no se derritiera la boca. En la mayoría de los casos cuando la tentación ganaba, Kari iba a verse al espejo desnuda, ¡se odiaba, se odiaba tanto! ¡La comida estaba arruinando su cuerpo! Al tocarse los brazos, las piernas, su cintura, no podía hacer más que sentir repulsión, estaba gorda. Lo mejor que podía hacer era infiltrarse a su baño y vomitar hasta quedar aliviada por dentro.

Al salir de la cafetería Kari se topó con Davis, acompañado por Yolei, ella le sonrió a ambos.

- Kari, ¿no piensas comer?- preguntó Davis al ver sólo la botella de te.

- Ah pues... desayuné bien en mi casa, Davis.- mintió sonriendo.- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

- ¡Bah!- se quejó su amigo.- Ven a comer, anda.- dijo empujándola para entrar en la cafetería.  
- Pero no tengo hambre.  
- Vamos, tienes que pedir algo. Al menos algo pequeño.- dijo Yolei, no dispuesta a ceder.

Kari no iba a zafarse tan fácil, así que ordenó una ensalada. Era todo lo que podía llegar a soportar. Y, de todas maneras, iba a tratar de no comerlo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Tenía muchas tácticas. Una de ellas era mover la comida en el plato de forma que parece que falta una buena parte de ella, mientras se distrae al acompañante con una charla interesante. Pero tuvo que desecharla de inmediato, porque le sirvieron la ensalada en un enorme cuenco de vidrio transparente y así era más complicado. Entonces se dio cuenta que nada serviría. No había manera de tirar la comida a un lado sin que ellos o alguien más lo notara y, definitivamente, no iba a meterla en su cartera. No le quedó más alternativa que comer. Y Davis parecía vigilarla. Había algo un poco raro en la forma en que la miraban. Y tuvo la extraña sensación de que, si iba al baño a vomitar, contarían los minutos que se ausentara y le dirían algo al respecto. Estaba absurdamente paranoica.  
- _Cuando llegue a casa- _se dijo a sí misma a modo de consuelo.- _Vomitaré cuando llegue a casa. Sólo un poco más, para que no sospechen. Sólo un poco más..._

Afortunadamente, no quisieron pedir ni postre, ni café. Eso la alivió sobremanera. No hubiese podido soportarlo más.

***Leonardo DiCaprio es mi actor favorito jiji y tengo que admitir que esos estándares que Kari tiene yo los tengo! Jajaja son una proyección mía xD**


	4. Capítulo 3

**En este punto es donde debo decir: Digimon no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestados los personajes; estoy poniendo todo mi corazón en ésta historia, en serio. Creanme que éste capítulo ha sido difícil, y es que introducir al protagonista y la manera en que se conocen, no, definitivamente no es fácil jajaja.. pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Fotógrafa oficial?- preguntó Yolei.

- ¡Sí! ¿Acaso no es genial?- dijo Kari, al otro lado de la línea telefónica.- ¡Conseguí entrar!

- ¡Felicidades, Yagami! Aunque de antemano sabía que obtendrías el lugar.- se rió la chica de cabello morado.- ¿De qué van las primeras fotos?

- Ni te lo imaginas. Básquetbol.- al otro lado del auricular se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Yolei.

- ¡No lo creo! Pero si tú eres tan afortunada, estarás rodeada de chicos guapos ¿cómo lo haces?

- No lo sé, supongo que es suerte; debo ir a ver los entrenamientos al gimnasio, de todos modos el reporte estará enfocado en el equipo de la escuela.

- Pero si apenas y entramos ayer...- en casa de la Yagami se escuchó el timbre.

- Yolei, debo atender, ¿te veo al rato?- preguntó Kari con voz de niña mimada, levantándose de su cama.

- Claro, te veo al rato amiga.- dijo Yolei. Kari se miró en el espejo, aún seguía vistiendo su pijama rosa de franela y pantuflas de conejito, no esperaba a alguien por lo que supuso de inmediato que era Davis; prácticamente fue dando brincos por el pasillo hasta que abrió la puerta, la figura que vio enseguida la dejó boquiabierta.- ¿T... tú?

* * *

- No quiero que te vayas.- sollozó una chica de cabello castaño, mientras era abrazada fuertemente por su novio; ambos se encontraban sentados en una gruesa rama de un viejo árbol.

- Ya no llores, preciosa, serán dos semanas nada más.- dijo él besando su cabello, ella levantó el rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas y humedecidas.

- Pues sí, pero son exactamente las dos semanas que yo también tengo libres, esto no es justo.- dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el hombro derecho de su novio, él rió.

- Mimi.- dijo dulcemente tomando su cara para obligarla a verlo.- Lamento mucho esto, créeme que sí me molesté con mamá cuando me "ordenó" que fuera, pero por otro lado Kari estará sola y la extraño.- la chica lo miró seriamente.

- Eres un tonto buen hermano.- dijo riendo, él le besó la frente y luego la estrechó en sus brazos.- ¡Me asfixias!- dijo sin poder soltarse de sus fuertes brazos.

- Ahora soy yo quien no quiere dejarte ir.- dijo él sonriendo, ella suspiró profundamente y así se quedaron un buen rato.- Te quiero.- susurró, la soltó un poco y se acercó para besarla.

- Yo te quiero más.- dijo ella besándolo nuevamente.- ¿Ya hiciste las maletas?- preguntó separándose unos centímetros.

- Pues, no en realidad.- dijo él soltándola completamente.

- Tai.- suspiró ella negando con su cabeza mientras agachaba la mirada.

- Sería un honor para mí que me ayudaras a hacerlas.- dijo el moreno poniendo una de esas sonrisas que tanto le fascinaban.- Además...- puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y con su vista recorrió su rostro.- El cuarto está solo.- ella rió y se pegó a él rondeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- Entonces el honor será mío, señor Yagami.- dijo ella acercándose a besarlo.

* * *

Las puertas de la preparatoria se abrieron temprano; la biblioteca era el lugar más poblado y es que, horas antes de iniciar cursos, muchos chicos llegaron para encerrarse en algún cubículo o tomar alguna mesa y ponerse a leer sobre los temas que verían ese día y los siguientes; tal grupo de muchachos era criticado por su poca o nula vida social y su falta de interés a los temas de moda, pero esto los tenía sin cuidado.

Más tarde ya se veía gente en los pasillos, la cafetería fue abierta y cerca de una hora antes de iniciar clases ya se escuchaba murmullo por toda la escuela; el estacionamiento se encontraba casi lleno. De pronto resonó un fuerte motor y la mayoría de los muchachos que estaban fuera del edificio no pudieron evitar el voltear y ver que se trataba de un Mustang GT/CS modelo 2009 en color gris, tal carro llamó demasiado la atención, no sólo porque lucía de maravilla sino porque era poco común ver uno así en Odaiba; se aparcó cerca de la entrada. Más maravillados quedaron, en su totalidad las mujeres, al ver salir al dueño de tan precioso auto, se trataba de un chico muy alto, de piel muy blanca, cabello rubio y complexión esbelta; éste lucia una camisa blanca, pantalones ligeramente entubados, unos tenis converse en color negro y unos Ray-Ban que lo hacían lucir terriblemente sexy. El chico se bajó del auto, llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo; cerró el auto con sigilo y con tan sólo dar un apretón a su llavero se activó la alarma de éste, caminó con la frente en alto, a sabiendas que estaba siendo observado por cientos de ojos.

- Sin duda alguna es un placer tenerlo aquí, señor Takaishi.- dijo el director del Odaiba High School amablemente.

- Muchas gracias.- contestó el chico rubio con una encantadora sonrisa, típica de él.

- Además, creo que se encuentra más que listo para entrar al equipo de Básquetbol.- dijo el mayor quitándose los lentes para poder tallarse el ojo izquierdo.- Estoy seguro de que el entrenador Yamamoto estará dichoso de ver a un joven con tan excelentes referencias en el juego.- el chico sonrió agachando la cabeza.- Es la primera vez que tenemos un ganador del MVP.- el joven se ruborizó.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me muero de ganas por empezar a jugar.- un brilló salía de sus enormes ojos azules.

- No se hable más, enseguida le comunico al entrenador que usted irá a verlo y así pueden platicar sobre el asunto, Margaret tiene su horario.- dijo señalando hacia afuera, al escritorio de la secretaria.- No me queda más que decir: Bienvenido al Odaiba High School.- el chico sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla; el director le estrechó la mano y al verlo salir de la oficina, siguió con sus asuntos.

Takeru Takaishi, joven de 17 años, de nacionalidad francesa, era conocido por haber ganado un MVP* del Top 16 en las Euroligas, hecho que lo convirtió en la sensación del verano en Francia; TK, como lo llamaba su familia, había elegido tomarse un año sabático al salir de la secundaria, sus padres no pusieron resistencia a tal acto ya que no contaban con los recursos económicos necesarios para poder enviarlo a una buena preparatoria.

El chico pasó ese año en casa de su abuelo, quien residía en Francia; ahí es donde su talento fue descubierto por Dejan Bodiroga, ex jugador del equipo de Panathinaikos BC, ganador del mismo premio y uno de los mejores amigos de su abuelo; usando muchas de sus influencias, pudo hacer que permitieran jugar a TK en éste equipo y así, a menos de un mes de haber entrado, el chico ya contaba con un premio reconocido internacionalmente. Luego de ésto le ofrecieron firmar un contrato para quedarse como jugador permanente pero él decidió regresar a Odaiba junto a su hermano Matt y entrar a la preparatoria para retomar sus estudios, siendo ésta una institución pública. A su abuelo no le había hecho mucha gracia que el chico tomara esa elección, renunciando quizá, a su única oportunidad de tener "éxito" en la vida, pero esto tenía sin cuidado a TK, quien era un muchacho ambicioso, sí, pero no en ese sentido.

* * *

Kari se apresuró al subir, no quería llegar tarde a Cálculo y pasar una vergüenza como la del día anterior. Entró en el amplio salón del periódico escolar. Había cuatro escritorios distribuidos aleatoriamente y un cuartito en el que había una copiadora, una computadora conectada a un multifuncional y un estante en el que había fólders, clips, un par de grapadoras, marcadores y demás artículos de oficina.

- Buenos días.- dijo amablemente la chica, ahí se encontraba Ken Ichijouji, el editor principal del periódico y Cody Hida, uno de los reporteros, quien miraba a Kari de manera curiosa.- _¡Dios! Debí haberme puesto la blusa negra. Luzco obesa.- _pensó al momento que se incomodaba ante tal mirada.

- Buenos días, Hikari.- dijo Ken, Cody se limitó a sonreír y seguir tecleando.

- He traído la papelería que me pediste.- se acercó al escritorio y le extendió un fólder; el joven vio los documentos y tomó uno llevándolo al cuartito para sacarle una copia, Kari lo siguió.

- Ahora mismo puedes ocupar tu escritorio.- dijo Ken, pulsando un par de botones en la máquina.- Es el que está aquí en frente.- se acercó a la puerta para señalarlo.

- Oh, gracias.- dijo Kari sonriendo.- La verdad es que no he traído cosas, no esperaba esto.- se sonrojó, Ken sonrió.

- ¿Tienes portátil?

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que habrá problema si la traes? El director aún no nos financia el equipo necesario.- dijo Ken, tomó la copia que acababa de arrojar la máquina y el documento original, Kari lo siguió nuevamente al escritorio.

- No, no habrá problema.- el chico la observó con detenimiento, ella le dirigió una sonrisa algo torcida, él bajó la mirada y guardó la copia en un fólder que tenía una etiqueta con el nombre de Kari.

- Bien, ayer te comenté que necesitamos fotos del equipo de básquetbol, no sé si el entrenador haya metido más jugadores o sacado algunos, ¿te molestaría chequear eso?

- No, para nada; claro que lo haré.- dijo ella.

- Bien, supongo eso es todo por hoy, las fotos las necesito dentro de dos semanas.- dijo Ken, la chica se sorprendió.

- Entonces.- balbuceó.- ¿No tengo que venir hasta que las haya tomado?

- Así es.- dijo él con una amigable sonrisa.- Aunque si tienes dudas o quieres mostrarme algunas puedes venir.

- Claro.- dijo ella feliz.- Entonces, nos vemos luego.- se despidió de ambos.

- Pasa un lindo día.- dijo Cody sin despegar su vista del monitor, al salir, Kari bajó rápidamente, aún le quedaban cinco minutos.

* * *

- Lo siento, Davis pero ya te he dicho que el equipo está completo.- comentó el entrenador Yamamoto.

- Pero entrenador, deme una oportunidad, por favor.- suplicó Davis quien se encontraba paseando como perrito faldero tras éste.

- ¡Hey niñas, pónganse a correr!- les gritó a los jugadores que daban vueltas alrededor de la cancha para calentar. Volteó a ver a Davis.- Mira chico, no puedo meterte al equipo. Pero haré una cosa, te tendré como reemplazo, si algo le llega a pasar a un muchacho entras tú, te costará el entrenar a diario la misma jornada que ellos.- amenazó el entrenador levantando su dedo índice.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Estoy en el equipo?- el mayor suspiró resignado.- ¡Gracias! Voy a entrenar a diario, ya lo verá.

- Hablando de eso, muéstrame qué tan bueno eres tirando.- señaló una pelota, Davis dudó.- ¡Vamos!- el muchacho la tomó y se acercó a la cancha botando la bola, volteó a ver al entrenador quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego lanzó la pelota pero ésta se desvió totalmente sin siquiera rozar el aro.- Davis, ven acá.- escuchó la voz, en tono algo molesto del señor Yamamoto; caminó cabizbajo hasta donde él.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Una pequeña niñita puede tirar mejor que tú.- se rió por lo bajo.

- Yo... no he practicado en mucho tiempo, pero le prometo que empezaré a hacerlo, día y noche...- el entrenador negó con la cabeza.

- Necesitas a alguien que te enseñe a tirar y para eso tengo al indicado.- dijo el entrenador mirando a TK quien se acercaba a él.- Takaishi, ¿me harías un favor?

- Lo que sea entrenador.- comentó el rubio prestando toda su atención.

- Éste es Davis.- dijo, TK lo miró y sonrió, luego se volvió al entrenador.- Será un jugador de reemplazo pero necesito que le enseñes a tirar, es algo torpe en eso.- Davis refunfuñó.

- De acuerdo, no será problema.- dijo TK, el entrenador los miró a ambos y se alejó comenzando a gritarle a los demás jugadores quienes seguían dando vueltas.- Soy Takeru Takaishi, pero llamame TK.- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha.

- Davis Motomiya.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Bien, ¿cuándo empeza...?- en ese momentó sonó la campana del receso. TK sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana? Después de clase, ¿puedes?

- Seguro.- dijo Davis entusiasmado y entonces, mientras veía a TK, que le sacaba como media cabeza, recordó a Kari y todas aquellas veces en que su castaña amiga le hablaba sobre el romance perfecto que anhelaba vivir junto a su "rubio amado".

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó TK algo incómodo ante la no reacción de Davis.

- No, no.- meneó la cabeza.- Mañana te veo.- dijo, tomó su mochila y salió del gimnasio.

* * *

- Kari, come más despacio.- dijo Yolei, sorprendida al haber encontrado a su amiga, ya sentada en la cafetería, devorando un completo desayuno, en su bandeja tenía jugo de naranja, tocino, tostadas, huevos y una enorme taza de café con mucha azúcar. Se atragantaba con todo, mezclando los sabores sin poder diferenciarlos. Solo quería dejar de oír cómo su estómago gritaba, pidiendo con alaridos algo de comida.

- Yo...- Kari masticó apresuradamente luego le dio un enorme trago a su jugo.- Mi papá vino a verme esta mañana.- le dio un mordisco a una tostada.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- en ese momento Davis llegó con su bandeja sentándose a un lado de Yolei, miró a Kari con extrañeza, ella se limitó a sonreír.

- Mi papá vino esta mañana, quiere hacer las pases conmigo, incluso me comentó que le gustaría que me fuera a vivir con él.

- ¿Cómo, así nada más?- preguntó Davis, inocentemente.- ¿Te irás con él?

- ¿Estás loco? Claro que no me iré, él nos dejó, dejó a mi mamá y me dejó a mí.- siguió comiendo el huevo.

- Bueno, bueno, no tienes que irte pero, ¿lo perdonarás, verdad?- dijo Yolei sonriendo. Kari la miró menos de medio segundo y siguió comiendo, dando por hecho que su amiga entendía que eso era un "no".- Vamos, pequeña, es tu papá y sin importar lo que él haga, siempre será tu papá.

- Yolei tiene razón, debes perdonarlo.- dijo Davis quien llenaba sus waffles de miel.

- ¡No! ¿No entienden? Él me dejó, dejé de importarle hace mucho tiempo, que no espere que con un simple "lo siento" se arregle todo.- dijo Kari fastidiada.- Iré por más comida.- Se levantó con la bandeja en las manos, Yolei y Davis la observaron tirar los residuos en el contenedor e ir a formarse.

- ¡Eh, Davis!- se escuchó la voz de TK, el pelirrojo giró a su lado izquierdo y lo vio acercarse.

- TK, ¿qué pasa?- el rubio se paró frente a éllos.

- Quería decirte, mañana no podré quedarme, me ha surgido algo.- dijo apenado.- ¿Quedamos para el jueves?

- Seguro, cuando puedas.- dijo Davis sonriendo.

- Vale.- dijo TK.- Te veo luego.- le sonrió a ambos y se alejó.

- ¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó Yolei con un tono curioso mientras se comía una papa frita.

- Es TK, me enseñará a tirar la bola.

- ¿Qué?- rió la chica.

- Entré en el equipo de básquet.- dijo Davis dándole un trago a su refresco, Yolei lo miró pasmada.

- ¿Tú? ¿Jugando básquet?- la chica comenzó a reír, Kari regresó a la mesa; esta vez llevaba pan dulce, chilaquiles, un guiso, spaguetti y una coca-cola.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó.

- Davis...- dijo Yolei entre risas.- Entró en el equipo de básquet.- Kari lo miró sorprendida, el chico masticaba sus waffles.

- ¡Guau! ¿De cuándo acá te interesa jugar?- preguntó la castaña, quien devoraba su guiso.

- Lo pensé mucho en vacaciones, la verdad es que necesito hacer algo de ejercicio y también quiero sacar una beca, no se me ocurrió otra cosa en la que puedo ser bueno.- dijo Davis.

- Pues te felicito.- dijo Kari.- Vaya que entrar a algo en lo que eres totalmente nuevo es digno de admirar.

- La verdad.- dijo Yolei quien ya se había tranquilizado.- Kari tiene razón.

* * *

_- Me acerqué a los retretes. Me encerré en un cubículo y, tras asegurarme de que no había nadie espiando por debajo de los paneles de madera verde que hacían las veces de paredes, introduje dos dedos hasta mi garganta y vomité todo lo que había comido. Empecé a toser espasmódicamente y mis ojos se pusieron llorosos. Al terminar. Me senté un momento, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Me sequé los ojos con un pañuelo y busqué mi cepillo de dientes en el bolso. Salí del cubículo y me lavé los dientes frenéticamente. Tenía los nudillos de ambos dedos todos colorados, irritados, por el contacto con los dientes. Me los froté un poco, tratando de disimularlos. Me miré en el espejo y me arreglé lo más posible. Una vez que todas las marcas de lo que acababa de suceder desaparecieron, salí del baño y fui directo al pasillo central. La cabeza me latía con fuerza y me sentía muy mareada. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Supe que iba a caerme. Me sostuve de la pared y traté de recuperar el equilibrio. Respiré hondo. No era momento de sentirme mal. No podía sentirme mal. Tenía que llegar a clase. Me separé de la pared y traté de retomar el camino. Entonces caí de rodillas._- ¡Dios mío!- _Escuché que decía una voz. Sentí que me__ tomaron por los hombros, pero no pude ver nada. Mi mirada estaba completamente nublada, solo sabía que era un hombre._

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado. Kari intentó ponerse de pie pero no lo logró.

- Estoy bien.- farfulló, tratando nuevamente.

- Déjame ayudarte.- dijo.- _Sentí que pasó uno de mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y me levantó con facilidad - para sus adentros, el chico pensó que yo pesaba menos que una pluma - me hizo caminar unos pasos hasta el interior del un salón que estaba frente a nosotros. Todo lo que me rodeaba parecía negro y rojo, aunque yo no distinguía donde comenzaba un color y acababa el otro. Me sentó sobre una silla cercana. De repente, todo se oscureció y, antes de que el chico pudiera evitarlo, caí al suelo, inconsciente. Sintiéndome aún mareada, abrí los ojos lentamente, lo único que distinguí fue un par de ojos azules._

_

* * *

_

**MVP: Most Valuable Player (Jugador más valioso) un premio, que en Básquetbol, es entregado al mejor jugador.**

**Quiero que sepan que el nombre del equipo en el que estuvo TK y eso lo he sacado de wikipedia xD y realmente no sé si se entregue un premio así porque así pero ¡qué va! Es nada más una historia y recuerden que no todo lo que sucede en una historia es cierto.**

**¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo por mi parte estuve haciendo algunos deberes y recogiendo xD pero aquí estoy nuevamente, siento que englobé muchas cosas en éste capítulo pero ya es necesario que la trama se vaya desarrollando, ¿no? Además es un poco más largo que los demás, así tendrán más que leer xD jajaja..**

**Confieso que algunas experiencias que se narran en éste capítulo son personales. Confieso que es el capítulo en el que más me he tardado xD tuve que leer algunas cosas sobre anorexia y básquet xD jajaja.. pero espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo; para ser mi primer fanfic me gustaría tener una gran cantidad de reviews (como a todos, así que no se hagan los santos xD).**

**Ya había comentado anteriormente, que todo lo que sucede, bueno o malo, es para nuestro beneficio, muchos me dieron la razón, muchos no opinaron, anyways... no estoy aquí para imponer creencias religiosas ni algo por el estilo, ustedes son libres para creer en lo que quieren; yo por mi parte he elegido creerle a Dios, así que en momentos de angustia, de miedo, de nervios, momentos de inseguridad y aún en los mejores momentos, siempre recuerdo esto:**_**"En paz me acuesto y me duermo, porque sólo tú, Dios, me haces vivir confiado." Salmos 4:8. **_**No sé qué estén pasando uds; pero no piensen que sus problemas son únicos y que nadie los entiende, si creen en Dios, ¡no teman! Él guarda su vida y si permite que sucedan eventos desafortunados, como ya dije antes, es porque algo bueno se viene.**

**Una vez escuché que detrás de una gran batalla hay una gran bendición. Y hoy aprendí que no existen los errores, sólo las lecciones; así que cuando pienses que te has equivocado y metiste la pata, y des cavida a que tu **_**juez **_**interno comience a culparte, di: **_**esto es parte de mi crecimiento, ¿qué puedo aprender de ello para que mi forma de ser se moldee para bien? **_**Estamos inscritos, TODOS, en una escuela informal llamada VIDA, así que las lecciones no cesarán de ocurrir.**

**¡Ánimo! Aunque el año se ha ido rápido, no pierdan nunca el buen ánimo, el gozo y la felicidad que hay en ustedes; cada mañana al levantarse díganse a sí mismos: "Hoy es un día de éxito, de bendición un día para ver victorias sobre mi vida, un día en el que recibiré enormes regalos" y si lo pueden creer.. ya está hecho! :D**

**Dios los bendice :)**


	5. Anuncio

**Anuncio**

Hola chicos, espero que estén súper bien! :D

Ante todo, haré una pausa en la historia y les pido una disculpa porque no he actualizado y me supongo que han de estar esperando el capítulo, pero es que ahora no me he sentido bien.

No sé si se enteraron, ayer como a las 7:00pm hubo una balacera en el centro de la ciudad de Monterrey, en México. Justamente ayer decidí que iría al centro a pagar mi celular y a caminar un rato por Morelos y mi mamá no me dejó, se puso en un plan en el que dijo: ¡No vas! Y yo: "¬¬ pero si ya he ido miles de veces sola" porque en serio que ya he ido así xD además eran como las 2:00pm cuando iba a ir, o sea era temprano y mi mamá se puso en un plan en el que dijo: "No vas y no vas" y no me dejó salir, obvio me molesté y mi prima le dijo: "Tía, deja ir a Paola, al cabo ya está grande no le pasará nada" pero mi mamá no quiso, sencillamente no quiso.

Total que me llevó a pagar el celular a otro local mucho más cerca de mi casa, regresé y ya no quise salir; vi las noticias como a las 8 de la noche y que anuncian lo siguiente: hubo una balacera en el centro, en la calle Morelos, hay una chava muerta y como 5 personas heridas. Se me fue la sangre a los pies, literalmente. O sea la chava que falleció tenía 21 años, se llamaba Lucy Quintanilla, estaba estudiando Diseño Gráfico y así de la nada recibió el impacto de una bala y murió al instante. Cuando vi eso me puse a llorar y de hecho hoy también he llorado, porque me puse a pensar en mil cosas, o sea yo pude haber estado ahí a esa hora esperando el camión de regreso a mi casa, pude ser yo quien recibiera esa bala y en cambio, estoy ahora en mi casa tranquilamente mientras gozo de buena salud. Lo primero que dije fue: "¡Gracias Dios!" porque yo estoy convencida de que fue Él quien puso en mi mamá ese sentir, esa decisión para que no me dejara ir, porque yo estoy convencida de que Dios cuida mi vida, Dios me guarda.

Lo que pasó con ésta joven nos tiene consternados a la mayoría de los jóvenes en Monterrey, porque es increíble como en un segundo la vida se escapa. En los noticieros anunciaron que ésta chava tenía muchos planes, sueños, metas, estaba por terminar su carrea, tenía un novio, quería viajar, inclusive en facebook pude ver sus fotos y le gustaba el anime, tenía fotos de una serie llamada Bokura ga ita, no sé si la han visto, yo la vi hace dos semanas y dije: "¡Ay Dios!" no sé si me entiendan, sentí una conexión con ella, me sentí identificada y eso que no la conocí.

No tenemos la vida terrenal comprada, no sabemos en qué momento nos toque irnos, pero al menos yo sé que, pase lo que pase, iré con Dios, pues por Él tengo vida eterna. No me importa si me tachan de loca religiosa fanática, situaciones así me llevan al extremo de anunciar lo siguiente: Es Jesús nuestra fuente de salvación, el aceptar Su sacrificio y que ÉL es nuestro Señor y Salvador, nos garantiza el tener la vida eterna y, aunque admito que sigo en shock por lo sucedido, no tengo miedo, pues sé que si salgo ahorita a al calle y me sucediera eso, Dios tiene el control de todo, de la vida de mis padres, mis hermanos y ÉL les dará la fuerza para soportarlo, además ellos saben que nos volveremos a ver.

Otra noticia, ayer en la mañana falleció mi gatita :(

Subiré el capítulo el fin de semana, sólo que ahora no tengo cabeza para escribir, con el sucedo ocurrido mi mentalidad ha cambiado... y creo que la de Kari tmb :) jiji..

¡Gracias por leer y comprender, en serio! Cuídense mucho, disfruten la vida, el día a día y no se afanen, mortifiquen o preocupen por lo que vendrá, vivan el aquí y ahora pues muchas veces por pensar en el futuro nos olvidamos de vivir en el presente o por aferrarnos al pasado no vemos la vida que tenemos en este momento y lo valiosa que es, es un regalo, nuestra vida es un regalo precioso, una muestra de que Dios nos ama y nos ha brindado lo mejor que existe: la vida.

Bien dice la Biblia que si Dios cuida aún de los pájaros y ve que tengan alimento cada día, así hará con nosotros y aún mejor! Pero debemos aprender a confiar en que ÉL tiene el control de todo :D

Les aconsejo que escuchen esta canción y reflexionen en lo que dice, en lo personal en momentos de angustia, tristeza o que me siento sola, la escucho y me anima demasiado: Tercer Cielo - Mi último día (¬¬ no sé por qué no se puede publicar el link /watch?v=ZG-mbu6fBfU)


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

La enfermería estaba sola. El chico acostó a Kari sobre la camilla y buscó alcohol pero sin resultado alguno. Se le ocurrió ir y pedir ayuda pero temía que Kari despertara sintiéndose mal; escuchó a alguien andar por el pasillo, al asomarse vio a una chica de cabello morado que se dirigía al baño, iba tarareando una canción.

- Hey.- dijo TK.- ¿Podrías ayudarme?- ella se sorprendió al verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- acercándose a él entró en la enfermería.- ¡Kari!- denotó sorpresa al ver a su amiga yaciendo inconsciente en la cama.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó el rubio ante tal reacción.

- ¡Claro que la conozco! Es mi mejor amiga, ¿qué le pasó?

- La encontré casi inconsciente al salir del baño, prácticamente se desmayó en mis brazos.- dijo él observando atentamente cómo Yolei tomaba la mano de Kari. En ese momento entró la enfermera, el ojiazul le explicó lo sucedido.

- Tiene el pulso bajo, debe ser la presión.- dijo la enfermera apretando la muñeca de Kari, tomó un pequeño botiquín de una cajonera y sacó el alcohol, llenando con éste un algodón.

- ¡_Claro, la cajonera!- _pensó TK. El timbre sonó.- Tengo que ir a recoger mi carpeta.- dijo.

- Está bien, ve; yo me quedaré con ella.- dijo Yolei. ¡Dios! Ese chico estaba tan alto y su mirada, sencillamente derretiría hasta el más frío témpano de hielo, Yolei reprimío una sonrisa al notar a la enfermera embelesada con él.- Muchisimas gracias...

- TK.- dijo sonriendo.- Ya vuelvo.- salió de aquél reducido lugar, no pasó ni medio minuto cuando el pasillo se atascó de muchachos.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Yolei, Kari abrió los ojos.

- Sí, estará bien, pero es mejor que te asegures de que coma algo, tiene la presión muy baja.- dijo la enfermera.

- Pero eso es muy extraño, comió demasiado durante el almuerzo.

- ¿Qu...é...?- Kari intentó levantarse, aún se sentía débil y las manos le temblaban así que no consiguió sostenerse.

- Te has desmayado.- le dijo Yolei, quien seguía de pie a su lado.

- Ah.- se limitó a responder.- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Afortunadamente un chico te ha encontrado, él te trajo acá.- Kari observó la pared a su lado derecho; sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la enfermera, Kari se volteó para verla.

- Sí.- mintió.- ¿Puedo ir a casa?- la mujer miró a Yolei.

- Está bien, yo la acompañaré.- dijo la chica.

- En ese caso, sí, puedes irte en cuanto cobres fuerzas. Toma mucho jugo, en especial de naranja, necesitas mucha vitamina C, si te vuelve a suceder no dudes en ir con un médico.- dijo la mujer sonriendo. Kari asintió.- Si me disculpan, debo seguir atendiendo algo.- salió de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Yolei, Kari la miró algo aturdida, sabía a qué se refería.

- Me he desmayado.- dijo bromeando, su amiga suspiró.- No lo sé, fui al baño y de pronto empecé a sentirme mareada... ¿dices que un chico me trajo aquí?- cambió de tema, no le daría explicaciones sobre su ataque. Yolei sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Eso no era un chico! Parecía un modelo, ¡está hecho un bombón!- dijo haciendo ademanes graciosos con las manos, tenía un tono exagerado. Kari se sentó sobre la camilla.- Debiste verlo, Yagami, sin duda alguna él es tu "Romeo".

- ¿Mi Romeo?- preguntó incrédula.- ¡Ay Yolei! Pero si tú siempre me dices que mi Romeo no existe, que no me haga ilusiones, no me vengas con que ahora crees en él.

- ¡Es que es real! Se llama TK; dijo que vendría a ver cómo sigues. De hecho ya lo había visto antes.

- ¿En dónde?

- En la cafetería, cuando fuiste a servirte por segunda vez él apareció, creo que le dará lecciones de básquet a Davis.

_- ¡Básquet!_ _Eso es, Davis me ayudará a conseguir esas benditas fotos_. Bueno.- comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, debo recoger mi mochila.

- ¿No piensas esperar a Romeo?

_- No, Romeo debe esperar, al menos hasta que baje 5 kg._

- ¿Kari?

- Lo siento, me distraje.- dijo sonriendo.- Vayámonos. En vista de que el rubio no volvió y el pasillo ya estaba casi vacío a excepción de unos chicos que recogían sus libros de los casilleros, Yolei decidió irse con su amiga.

* * *

TK corrió desesperado.

_- Por favor, que aún siga ahí_.- suplicó para sus adentros. El entrenador lo había entretenido cerca de media hora.

Llegó a la enfermería y lo único que pudo ver fue a un muchacho de cabello oscuro, tenía un pedazo de rollo tapando su nariz que parecía haber sangrado, aquella escena le resultó graciosa pero reprimió una sonrisa.

- Disculpa.- dijo TK.- ¿Has visto a una chica? Estaba aquí hace un rato, es muy delgada de cabello castaño.- el muchacho lo miró extrañado.

- No, cuando llegué aquí no estaba.

_- Demonios_.- maldijo TK.- Ok, gracias.

Se apresuró a salir, sin dejar de voltear esperando ver esa joven. De pronto un grupo de chicas, que portaban ropa brillante en la que la mayoría de las prendas predominaba el color rosa y el blanco, se acercaron a él con ademanes coquetos. Todas pertenecientes al equipo de animación

- Tú debes ser el nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo una de ellas, de cabello rojo, por su pinta parecía ser la líder del grupo. TK la miró con recelo.- ¡Vaya! Pero si eres más guapo de lo que me contaron.- sonrió, gesto que las demás imitaron.

- ¿Y tú eres...?

- Jun Motomiya.- la chica no despegó la mirada de él.

- ¿Motomiya? ¿Eres hermana de Davis Motomiya?- con una cara de pocos amigos, asintió

* * *

- ¡Ka...ri?- preguntó Tai sorprendido.

- Hermano.- dijo ella con una débil sonrisa, se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo. Él se agachó un poco para poder alcanzarla, casi se figuró que podía sentir las costillas de su pequeña.

- ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera venido antes- el moreno usó ese tono preocupado que a ella le causaba risa; tomó las maletas, Kari entró a la casa.

- Estoy bien, sólo es que he tenido la presión algo baja.- dijo ella, se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

- Pero ve, estás demasiado pálida.- él se acercó y puso una mano en su frente para medir su temperatura.- ¡Y demasiado fría!- ella estaba acostumbrada a estarlo, parecía algo tan ordinario como respirar… o comer.

- Estoy bien.- volvió a recalcar, su hermano la miró con una insinuante preocupación.- Te extrañé mucho.- dijo recargando su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de él, quien por inercia le acarició el cabello.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho.

- Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo es la universidad?- dijo ella levantando la mirada, sonaba entusiasta; él sonrió.

- Antes dime una cosa, ¿ya desayunaste?- ella bajó la mirada.

- No. _No consumo calorías hasta las 4:00pm.- _Pero no tengo hambre.

- ¡Ja! Eso no lo creo.- tenía una expresión seria, por la actitud de su hermano se temía que le fuera a hacer lo peor que se le hace a una chica: obligarla a comer.- Vamos, ve a bañarte, te llevaré por algo delicioso y de paso te cuento todo.- el moreno sonrió.

- En verdad... no tengo hambre, ¿por qué no mejor nos quedamos aquí a platicar? Hay comida en el refrigerador.- en ese momento su estómago lanzó un gruñido.- _Demonios_.-pensó.- Tai arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba extrañado.

- No hermanita, he dicho que iremos a comer fuera, vamos date prisa.- el chico rodeó el sillón y se echó sobre este, tomando el control para encender el televisor. Kari suspiró y fue hasta su cuarto arrastrando los pies.

Una vez dentro del baño comenzó a desvestirse, mientras lo hacía se miraba en el espejo. Se detuvo al quedar en ropa interior, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, los huesos de su columna se saltaban, pero ella no se percataba de eso, agachó la mirada, había una culpa, una atormentadora culpa que no la dejaba vivir, era como tener una voz en su cabeza que todo el tiempo le gritaba: _"Estás obesa, jamás nadie te va a querer, eres una abominación, ¡sólo mírate!"_. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas terribles ganas de gritar, era tanta la repulsión y el odio que sentía por ella misma. Comenzó a tocar sus brazos, se sentían gordos y anchos, sus mejillas parecían estar infladas. Vio su abultado vientre, comenzó a pellizcarlo, pareciera que toda esa grasa nunca se iría de su cuerpo; y sus asquerosos muslos en los que tenía más de un par de moretones, los odiaba tanto. Se giró para verse de perfil, en el espejo sólo podía notar esa enorme barriga, sumió el estómago, pero no parecía desaparecer mucho en el reflejo, se recargó en el lavabo.- _¿Por qué tengo que estar tan gorda?- _se golpeó el abdomen, lo escuchaba gruñir de hambre, le tentaba la sola idea de ir a comer con Tai.- ¡_No, Hikari! Te has pasado de la raya con todo ese mugrero ingerido, hoy no puedes comer, no debes.- _le dijo esa voz interna.- _Nunca estarás demasiado flaca..._

La chica seguía examinando su cuerpo mientras lloraba de coraje y dolor pasó sus manos por el cabello para observar su cuello. Agachó la cabeza sin percatarse que algunos de estos se habían enredado en sus dedos, últimamente se le caía demasiado, pero claro, ella no lo notaba.

_- Vamos Kari, no hay por qué temer.- _intentó auto-animarse; entonces sus ojos se posaron en un objeto blanco y cuadrado que descansaba a un lado del lavabo, era el objeto que la perseguía constantemente para torturarla.- _Tal vez, con todo lo que he vomitado bajé algo.- _se dijo a sí misma; sin levantar la mirada fue y se paró sobre la báscula. 48 kilos.- _¡Qué?- _abrió sus ojos de par en par, sólo había conseguido bajar un kilo en esa semana. Se enojó muchísimo, abrió el espejo y sacó un pequeño frasco. _Laxantes._ Nunca fallaban, sacó dos diminutas pastillas y se las tragó rápidamente, ni siquiera necesitó agua para ello, tenía mucha práctica. Se mojó el rostro y empezó a respirar agitadamente.- _¡Estúpida! Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer lo que te propones_.- se dijo a sí misma frente al espejo, y así sin más, llena de rabia e impotencia, terminó de desvestirse y entró a la regadera, el agua estaba helada.

* * *

Kari se encontraba en la cocina de aquella enorme casa, estaba preparando macarrones y pechuga rellena de queso, llevaba un delantal en color verde. Parecía como si tuviera mucha práctica con el cuchillo, cada pedazo de betabel cortado era simétrico. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, supuso que era _él, _se lavó las manos y se quitó el delantal, en efectivo, _él_ entró en la cocina.

- Hola amor.- sonrió ella, _él_ se acercó rodeándole la cintura y se besaron dulcemente.- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

- De maravilla.- dijo.- Hoy he hecho mucha labor comunitaria y he salvado a un niño de que le extirpen un riñón sin necesidad.- ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se sentía tan orgullosa de su príncipe.- ¿Y a ti, mi vida?

- Bueno.- se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una enorme sonrisa.- Hay algo que tengo que decirte.- aquellos ojos azules brillaron más de lo normal, ¡Dios! _Él_ la enloquecía.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?- usó aquél tono seductor apretando más a Kari contra su cuerpo, ella acarició su pecho sin mirarlo.

- Amor, las cosas entre tú y yo van a cambiar.- _él _la miró curioso, parecía un niño con ese gesto, ella apartó un mechón de su rubio cabello que caía por la frente. Suspiró.- Vas a ser papá.- los ojos de su amado se abrieron como platos y la cargó dando vueltas por la cocina.

- ¡Wow! Mi amor es la _mejor_ noticia que has podido darme.- dijo bajándola pero sin soltarla. Luego, ambos con una sonrisa y sin poder despegar sus miradas, fundieron sus labios en un apasionado beso hasta que ella escuchó que la llamaban...

- Kari, Kari, Kari, Kari. Tierra llamando a Hikari- Davis repetía continuamente su nombre mientras agitaba los brazos frente a su amiga, estaban en el porche de su casa.- ¿Soñando despierta otra vez?- ella suspiró.

- No puedo evitarlo.- se mordió el labio inferior.

- Es increíble que aún no conozco a ese tipo y ya siento que te está robando mi atención.

- Lo siento Davis.- volvió a disculparse, él se sentó a su lado.- Es que simplemente ahí está todo el tiempo, es difícil sacármelo de la mente.

- Pero Kari, ponte a pensar, ¿qué pasa si no es como lo quieres? ¿Qué pasa si no es ese rubio perfecto el que llega a tu vida?

- Fácil: no le doy oportunidad.- Davis bajó la cabeza negando.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que hay mucha posibilidad de que te quedes soltera?- Kari agachó la cabeza mirando su abdomen y sus piernas.

_- Claro que lo veo_.- pensó.- Yolei me comentó que te dan clases de básquet, ¿cómo vas con eso?.- decidió cambiar el tema, Davis volteó hacia ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja.- ¿Qué?

- Tal vez... no te quedarás soltera después de todo.- Kari no habló esperando a que prosiguiera.- El chico que me da lecciones de básquet se llama Takeru Takaishi, aunque le decimos TK. Viene de Francia, podría decir que es una estrella mundial.

- ¡Bah! ¿Qué haría una estrella así en Odaiba?

- Por lo que me ha comentado, vive aquí con su hermano mayor, su papá está en América y su mamá cuida de su abuelo en Francia.- Kari lo miró pensativa.

- ¿Por qué es una estrella mundial?

- Ha ganado un MVP.- ella no entendió mucho sobre esto y él prefirió no explicarlo.- Sí Kari, creo que TK es tu _Romeo_.- ella sonrió, dicho así por dos personas ¿sería coincidencia?

- Kari, ya entra.- se escuchó la voz de Tai.- Pasan de las 10:00pm.

- ¿A qué hora entrenas mañana?- le preguntó a Davis, éste se puso de pie.

- ¿Con Romeo?- preguntó sonriendo, ella se sonrojó.- A las 4:00pm en el gimnasio, ¿irás a verme?

- Sí...- él sonrió aún más.- ¡Ay Davis! No es por Romeo, es que necesito hablar con tu entrenador y pedirle permiso para fotografiar al equipo.

- Por equipo te refieres a TK, ¿verdad?- dijo él riendo, ella se enrojeció totalmente cosa que le causó más gracia.- Está bien.- dijo entonces.- Te veo a las 4:00pm en el gimnasio, pero a cambio debo pedirte un favor.

- Ya decía yo...- susurró ella sonriendo.- ¿Qué cosa?

- Necesito tu ayuda con Cálculo. En verdad Yagami, estoy ¡perdido! No sé qué rayos es una derivada y esas cosas demoníacas.- ella se rió.

- Hecho, ¿cuándo quieres ayuda?

- Mañana mismo, ¿puedes? Es que no quiero retrasarme y luego estudiar todo un día antes del parcial.

- Ok, luego de tu entrenamiento venimos a mi casa.

- Salgo a las 6:00pm, ¿no te importa esperarme?

- En absoluto.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Hikari!- se escuchó la voz medio molesta de Tai.

- Me voy antes de que salga con un cuchillo.- dijo Davis, Kari lo acompañó a la reja.- Nos vemos mañana, bonita.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Kari se quedó mirando al cielo, hacía mucho que no admiraba así las estrellas.

- _Bonita.-_ sonrió.- _Sólo lo dice porque es mi amigo._- entró a la casa, poniendo llave a la puerta, Tai estaba en la cocina.

- No me gusta que ese chico esté aquí tan noche.- dijo haciendo su papel de hermano mayor celoso.

- Por favor, es Davis.- dijo ella, como si eso lo justificara todo.

- No importa.- Kari se sentó en una silla junto a la barra de la cocina, Tai le extendió un plato con un lonche de jamón y un vaso de jugo de mango.

- Tai, te agradezco pero...

- No tienes hambre.- dijo él.- No me interesa, quiero ver que te lo comas.- Kari le lanzó una mirada de fastidio y le dio una pequeña mordida al pan.- Mimi vendrá.- dijo él, luego masticó su lonche.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Llega mañana en la noche, ¿está bien si se queda con nosotros?

- Claro.- dijo ella entusiasta.- Tengo mucho que contarle sobre ti.- Tai la fulminó con la mirada a lo que ella rió.- ¿En dónde dormirá? ¿Conmigo?

- Ah pues...- el chico le dio una gran mordida al lonche, se puso rojo como tomate, Kari entendió eso.

- Ah ya.- dijo sin más.- No le diré a mamá con una condición.- aquí venía, Tai se reprimió por haberle enseñado a chantajear de esa manera.- No me obligues a comer esto.- dijo alejando el plato de ella.

- Pero no has cenado, apenas y probaste tu hamburguesa en la tarde.

- Tú elige.- dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

- Está bien, ya no comas...

* * *

- TK... ¡TK!- gritó Matt, ambos estaban en el comedor.

- ¿Eh... qué..?- el chico sacudió su cabeza saliendo del ausento en el que estaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? Toda la semana has estado como distraído.- dijo sirviéndose su tercera porción de spaguetti blanco.

- Deben ser los entrenamientos.- se justificó. Matt sonrió.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo sin levantar la vista de su plato, casi podía ver la expresión de TK en su mente.

- ¿Qué?

- La chica, la que te tiene así, ¿cómo se llama?- el menor soltó un largo suspiro.

- ¡Ay Matt! Nadie me tiene así, ya te dije que es por los entrenamientos, hacía mucho que no practicaba tanto.

- Ajá y yo soy Pinocho.- dijo riendo.- Te conozco casi como la palma de mi mano.- TK lo miró resignado, luego sonrió.

- La verdad...- dijo observando la jarra de limonada.- Sólo la he visto una vez.

- Entonces debe ser especial.- recalcó Matt, clavando su azul mirada en cada expresión de su hermanito.

- Tan sólo es... Kari.- dijo casi como un susurro cosa que al mayor le causó mucha gracia.- Si esas chicas no hubieran llegado tal vez la habría visto.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?- TK lo miró con una expresión seria.

- No lo sé.- dijo luego de pensarlo un rato.- Pero esa chica... se veía tan linda y tan frágil... causó en mí la necesidad de protegerla. Es algo muy extraño, ¿sabes?

- Supongo que te entiendo, me pasa con Sora, ella me ha contado que la mayoría de las mujeres tienen esa necesidad de sentirse protegidas, cuidadas, queridas, tal vez Kari sólo lo refleja exteriormente.

- Tal vez...

* * *

**¡Perdón! Casi una semana sin subir capítulo, lo siento mucho.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, espero que sigan dejando y no sólo pasen a leer xD aunque sea una carita feliz pero escriban algo jajaja en serio me inspiran.**

**Awee esta semana fui librada dos veces de una balacera, sólo porque Dios es grande sigo con vida.**

**Y bueno, ¿qué decir? Que esta historia me está haciendo engordar xD jajajaja es que deberían ver, o sea apenas y me siento a escribir se me antoja un chocolate, papas, un lonche, café, pan... mil cosas y yo de obediente le hago caso a mi estómago ¬¬ jajajajaja es que sí es inspirante escribir mientras como :p**

**Espero que les haya gustado... tengo MIL ideas escritas pero siempre que me voy a poner a hacerlo mi mamá llega: "Paola, me puedes traer esto..." ¬¬ jajajaja y pues me corta la inspiración xD**

**Agradezco especialmente a Aussy-chan quien en más de una ocasión me insistió a que subiera capítulo! :D gracias nena, yo también espero tu capítulo ansiosa jiji.**

**Dejen reviews por favor! :D**


	7. Capítulo 5

**¡Perdón! Como he regresado a la universidad y vuelto a la rutina de las tareas y pasar el día en la facultad no había podido terminar éste capítulo y de hecho no está terminado, o sea me tomé el atrevimiento de subirlo incompleto porque no quería dejarlos esperando más :S espero que me disculpen, el viernes subo la otra parte si Dios quiere :D y waaaaaaa no podía terminar éste capítulo porque me puse a escribir el final! Ya tengo el último capítulo y el epílogo de ésta historia y tengo mucho, mucho escrito para el clímax, ahora necesito TIEMPO jajajaja.. pero de que la termino, la termino y antes de que se acabe el año.. o el mes :p**

**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me animan bastante! No dejen de poner, por favor! :D :D tengan un lindo miércoles xD y cuídense! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Aquella mañana predominaba un precioso cielo despejado, eran apenas las 8:00am y el sol ya estaba comenzando a picar.

Se escuchaba el canto de las aves, la risa y llanto de los pequeños llevados a sus respectivos colegios, el claxon de algún auto conducido por una desesperada persona que no se percató de su despertador y llevaba prisa, pero sobre todo se respiraba, se sentía y percibía claramente un ambiente de paz, tranquilidad y amor. El verano sin duda alguna es quizá la estación más alegre del año en la que no importa qué desgracia pueda llegar a ocurrir, el hecho de pasar un día entero en alguna piscina, parque o comiendo una deliciosa nieve lo olvidaría todo.

En casa de los Yagami reinaba la tranquilidad, Kari acaba de despertar y se encontraba tomando una ducha mientras que su impulsivo hermano yacía dormido plácidamente en el sillón, por el hecho de que la televisión se encontraba encendida, cualquiera diría que éste se quedó ahí mientras veía el fútbol.

Por otro lado, en casa de los Motomiya la tranquilidad no cabía. Jun se había levantado enfurecida al notar que sus padres se fueron de viaje dejando una nota a temprana hora, y es que ella era esa clase de chica que si no tiene a su mami sencillamente no puede hacer algo; mientras que Davis estaba intentando preparar unos huevos revueltos, pero sin mucho éxito. La cáscara cayó en el sartén, se le derramó aceite en el piso y el pan que puso a tostar se quemó.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió irse así?- bufó Jun irritada entrando a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador para tomar jugo.

- Ya basta, hermanita, deja el drama para otra ocasión.- dijo Davis de muy buen humor, cosa que la irritó más.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¡Tonto! Ni siquiera sabes preparar un huevo.- empujó a su hermano y tomó la pala.- ¡Qué asco!- exclamó al ver las cáscaras dentro del sartén.

- Bien, hazlo tú.- dijo el chico suspirando. Jun le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero optó por ignorarlo y limpiar aquél desastre para hacer un desayuno decente.

- ¿Cómo te conoce Takeru?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Me está enseñando a tirar en básquet.- dijo sin más, tomó una manzana que estaba sobre el frutero y la mordió, pero se ahogó con ésta al escuchar la risa de su hermana.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú jugando básquet?- preguntó burlándose, él sólo la ignoró y siguió comiendo.- Bueno, _hermanito _necesitaré tu ayuda.- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ayuda?- ella sirvió el huevo sobre dos platos y prosiguió a dorar el tocino, él esperaba atento a su respuesta.

- Verás.- dijo, dejando a un lado todo para mirarlo.- Resulta que éste chico es un adonis y quiero salir con él.- Davis arqueó una ceja, lo que significaba que no entendía del todo, Jun suspiró.- Siendo yo la capitana de las animadoras debo salir con el mejor jugador del equipo y por lo que he escuchado ése es TK, tu trabajo será hablarle de mí, le dirás cuán buena chica soy y me ayudarás a conseguir una cita con ese bombón.- aquello fue más una orden que una petición. Davis lo pensó.

- No.- dijo sonriendo a su hermana.- TK y yo somos amigos o al menos eso intentamos, no lo echaré a perder por tu capricho.- el chico se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí.

- Oh, yo creo que sí lo harás.- repuso ella maliciosamente.- Porque si no, le diré a Kari que has estado enamorado de ella desde hace tres años, que has alejado a sus pretendientes y tú sabes cómo eso arruinaría su amistad.- él volteó con una expresión seria.

- No te atreverías.- afirmó.

- ¿Quieres probar?

* * *

- ¡Ya me voy!- gritó Kari desde la entrada, Tai salió de su cuarto vistiendo sólo unas bermudas, acababa de bañarse.

- Pero no has desayunado, espera a que te prepare algo.

- Oh no.- dijo ella.- No quiero llegar tarde a Cálculo, luego el maestro se pone algo pesado.

- ¿Llevas dinero?

_- No. _Sí.- dijo con una mentirosa sonrisa.- Te veo al rato, limpia un poco ¿no querrás que tu novia vea el desastre que eres?- Tai sonrió.

- Claro, cuídate mucho.- tras darle un abrazo a su pequeña hermana, cerró la puerta y suspiró al ver, efectivamente el desorden que había dejado, y es que con un día ahí ya la ropa de su maleta se encontraba sobre casi todos los muebles.

Antes de llegar a la escuela, Kari se paró en una farmacia para comprar unas pastillas diuréticas, había leído en Internet que éstas le provocaban eliminar agua y sodio del cuerpo, eso necesitaba, eliminar toda esa agua que sólo le estorbaba y la hacía lucir hinchada.

Caminó apresuradamente pese a que le dolían mucho las piernas. Esa mañana había notado que tenía moretones en ellas, pero supuso que era algo normal. También notó que pequeñas manchas blancas comenzaron a aparecer en su cara y brazos, pero claro, ella pensó que se debía a su _sobrepeso_.

- ¡Kari!- escuchó que gritaron, justo cuando iba entrando al campus.

- Davis, hola.- dijo sonriendo, el chico venía agitado, se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre sus piernas para respirar bien.

- Creí que venía tarde.- pudo decir finalmente incorporándose, ambos entraron a paso normal.

- Aún faltan 10 minutos para que suene la campana.

- Demonios.- maldijo.- Jun debió adelantar el reloj.- Kari le lanzó una incomprensible mirada.- Mis padres saliron de viaje y Jun asumió su rol de ama de casa.

- Ah ya.- rió ella.

- ¿Anoche te regañó mucho, Tai?

- ¡No, qué va! Tan sólo está chiflado y quiere aparentar ser un hermano celoso.- dijo sonriendo.

- Menos mal.- él le devolvió aquella sonrisa.- ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

- Sip, te veo al rato.- se despidió ella y tras darle la espalda caminó a su primer clase.

* * *

La casa había quedado impecable, y es que uno de los talentos escondidos del Yagami era la limpieza; siempre que se proponía a hacerlo no había quién lo detuviese, aunque cabe mencionar que eran pocas las ocasiones en que sentía las ganas de hacerlo.

Aquél día era especial, su novia se quedaría con él, aquella persona a quien odió mucho en un principio y que fue robándole el corazón por fin conocería la casa que lo vio crecer. Tai no era rudo como aparentaba, mejor dicho parecía un algodón de azúcar. Tras la separación de sus padres se negó a creer en el amor y cerró su corazón para no verse _lastimado_ si esto llegaba a ocurrirle. Por el primer semestre en la universidad mostró un porte de chico malvado y sin sentimientos, pero no era él realmente. Al conocer a Mimi, siendo ésta la chica más dulce del campus y con una gran capacidad de expresión, no pudo más que estar celoso de ella, no entendía cómo alguien era capaz de mostrar todo lo que quería y sentía sin vergüenza a ser juzgado o catalogado y tenía mucha envidia por no ser él quien tuviera el valor de hacerlo.

Ella también estudiaba economía, su plan era un día poder dirigir una de las empresas que su padre tenía en América y después de todo, lo llevaba en la sangre. Ambos se conocieron cuando, a finales del primer semestre, les tocó hacer un proyecto juntos, no se habían dirigido la palabra hasta entonces y Tai se empecinó en querer hacerle ver que estaba "mal" al mostrar sus sentimientos de esa manera, pero ella sólo reía y lo ignoraba, limitándose a hacer su trabajo.

Un día sin más, mientras terminaban aquél proyecto, ella le confesó sus sentimientos, le dijo que era muy atractivo y que sencillamente le fascinaba, esto lo dejó en shock, ver tanta seguridad en una chica, tanta valentía, simplemente era digna de admirar y, pensando en que si salía con ella podría hacerla cambiar y que se volviera como él, quien creía estar en lo correcto, la invitó a cenar. El resto es historia, Mimi tenía el don de convencimiento y sabía bien cómo usarlo, además de que pudo llegar al clavo de todo y ayudar a Tai a sacar esos sentimientos reprimidos.

El Yagami se había convertido en un hombre afortunado por tener a una chica como ella a su lado, esto todo el mundo lo sabía.

Recordando aquella escena en que su preciosa novia le había confesado lo que sentía, Tai sonrió para sí mismo mientras aspiraba, era tan agradable estar en casa nuevamente, aunque fuera por dos semanas. Tan concentrado estaba en lo que hacía que no escuchó el timbre sino hasta la tercera vez que sonó. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó, el señor Yagami sonrió.

- ¡Tai, qué sorpresa verte!- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, dubitó un momento pero se acercó a abrazarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

- Tengo dos semanas libres, mamá me pidió que cuidara de Kari mientras está de viaje. Pasa.- dijo serio pero amable al mismo tiempo. Yuuko entró.- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

- No, estoy bien hijo.- ambos tomaron asiento en la sala.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bastante bien.- se jactó el moreno.

- Me alegra mucho...

- ¿A qué has venido, papá? No sabías que yo estaría aquí ni Kari, ¿vienes a ver a mamá?- el señor lo miró serio, luego sonrió.

- A decir verdad sí, quiero hablar con ella. ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Bien. Pero papá...- no pretendía ser grosero.- No le pidas que vuelva contigo, porque no lo va a hacer.- Yuuko suspiró.

- No Tai, no quiero pedirle que regrese.- dijo seriamente.- Tan sólo quiero pedirle que me perdone.

- ¿Que te perdone? ¿Después del daño que le causaste tienes el descaro de pedirle que te perdone?- el joven soltó una risa irónica.

- Es que necesito su perdón y... también el tuyo.- el moreno se quedó callado observando la expresión fría y angustiada de su padre.

- ¿Por qué?- hubo un largo silencio antes de obtener respuesta.

- Estoy enfermo, hijo. Hace dos semanas me dio un pre infarto, mi corazón no está bien.- aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

- ¡Caray! Pero...

- Gracias a Dios ahora me siento bien, pero tendré que tomar medicamentos y me han puesto una dieta especial.- los ojos de Tai comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, ¿_enfermo_? ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? El hombre que le dio la vida ahora estaba en riesgo de morir... tenía un nudo en la garganta pero su orgullo no le permitía quebrarse.- No sé en qué momento vaya a irme, no sé si será hoy o dentro de 10 años...- en este punto, a Yuuko se le quebró la voz.- Quiero que me perdones hijo, fui un tonto al haberlos dejado, perdóname por el daño que te causé y por no valorar ésta familia.- y así esporádicamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Tai se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a él.

- Papá, ya, ya.- intentó tranquilizarlo, aquél hombre se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.- Yo... te perdono.- dijo quebrándose al tiempo que se levantaba para abrazarlo, ambos estuvieron así llorando juntos por un buen rato.- Te perdono porque pese a todo sigues siendo mi padre y bueno o malo no soy quién para juzgarte.

- Gracias hijo.- le dijo Yuuko ya más calmado.

- Está bien, quizá no entenderé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y por qué tuvo que pasar eso, pero agradezco que haya sido así, porque...- sonrió.- Gracias a ello conocí a una chica maravillosa y he crecido mucho como persona.- su padre sonrió y lo abrazó complacido.

- Te quiero, Tai. Eres mi hijo y siempre te voy a querer.- hubo un breve silencio.

- Yo a ti, papá.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que algún día Kari pueda perdonarme?

- Pues no será fácil.- comenzó.- Pero después de todo es una Yagami y tiene un noble corazón.- su padre sonrió.- Hablaré con ella, pero por ahora no apresures las cosas.

- Gracias.- repitió Yuuko nuevamente, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente y un pedazo de su atormentadora culpa restaurado.- Ahora... cuéntame sobre tu encantadora chica.- Tai sonrió de oreja a oreja poniéndose algo rojo.

* * *

Para fortuna de los alumnos, el día se había pasado muy rápido al igual que esa semana. Es increíble que mucha gente se sorprendiera al notar que luego de los 15 años la vida se va volando, pero para Kari, una chica sumamente observadora, aquello no era novedad.

El gimnasio se encontraba en total quietud a excepción de Davis quien estaba botando un balón en medio de la cancha. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el rechinido de las puertas y las fuertes pisadas de Kari, quien se acercaba corriendo, llevaba en las manos su cámara digital y un par de libros que parecían enciclopedias, ambos con la palabra _Cálculo_ reluciendo en el título. El pelirrojo sonrió al verla.

- Veo que la velada de hoy será intensa.- dijo señalando con su vista los libros, se acercaron a las gradas.

- Claro, ¿qué pensabas?- dijo riendo más no mirándolo a los ojos, claramente buscaba con su vista a alguien más.

- Romeo está en los vestidores, ahorita viene.- dijo, la castaña se sonrojó.

- En realidad... buscaba al entrenador.- Davis soltó una fuerte carcajada.

- Vamos Yagami, esa ni tú la crees.- Kari le golpeó el hombro y rió con él. Estar con su mejor amigo la tranquilizaba por completo, la hacía olvidar las dietas, los laxantes, la comida, o su peso.

- Vale, sí busco a Romeo pero sólo porque Yolei y tú me han metido mucha curiosidad.- se mordió el labio inferior.- Pero antes quiero hablar con el entrenador sobre las fotos.

- Su oficina está por aquella puerta.- dijo apuntando a su lado derecho.- Saldrás a un pasillo donde están los vestidores y los baños y también la oficina.

- ¡Gracias, Davis! Cuida de mis cosas, por favor, ya vengo.- dijo sonriendo, tomó su cámara, una pluma y una libreta y corrió en aquella dirección. Al pasar por los vestidores escuchó un ruido.- _TK...-_ pensó. Sonrió.

- Pase.- se escuchó la grave voz del entrenador Yamamoto cuando Kari tocó la puerta. Ella entró.

- Buenas tardes, señor.- dijo, quedando de pie en la puerta.- Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y soy la nueva fotógrafa del periódico escolar.- le brindó una agradable sonrisa a aquél hombre que la miraba como pasmado.

- Ah claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, hija?- respondió amablemente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

- Verá, uno de los primeros reportajes a publicar será sobre el equipo de básquetbol y me han pedido que venga a hacerle unas preguntas, ¿tiene algo de tiempo?

- Claro, siéntate.- dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio, Kari cerró la puerta.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Sé que hay jugadores nuevos, ¿cuántos y quiénes son?

- Este año son sólo dos, Davis Motomiya, quien realmente no es jugador sino suplente y Takeru Takaishi.- dijo sonriendo.- Es el jugador estrella.- afirmó.

- ¿En qué basa esa confianza, señor?- preguntó Kari, pero inmediatamente se sintió estúpida al haberlo hecho. Yamamoto rió.

- No es sólo el hecho de que ganó un MVP, ese chico tiene el corazón de un campeón, él no juega para perder y no pierde su _humildad_ al jugar.- recalcó aquella cualidad.- Es una excelente influencia para los demás.

- Entonces, ¿el éxito del equipo está asegurado?- el entrenador sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

- Define la palabra éxito.- dijo, Kari abrió los ojos, no esperaba aquella respuesta.

_- Éxito_.- se repitió.- _Bajar de peso_.- escuchó esa fastidiosa voz interna.- _¡Vamos Hikari, responde! No es momento de ponerte quejosa_- se dijo.- Para mí el éxito... consiste en aprender, sin importar si se gana o se pierde, lo importante es aprender.- luego de sentir que le sudaban las manos pudo relajarse.

- Entonces tú y yo estamos en lo mismo y la respuesta es sí, creo que el éxito está garantizado.- dijo el entrenador. Kari suspiró.

- ¿Me daría permiso de tomar unas fotos del equipo? Son para el reportaje.

- ¿Para cuándo las necesitas?

- Para la siguiente semana, ¿podría venir el martes a tomarlas?

- Seguro, ven a las 2:00pm.

- Gracias, entrenador.- sonrió Kari.- Muchas gracias.- el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

- No hay de qué, hija.- dijo de buen ánimo.- Te veo el martes.

- Adiós.- dijo Yagami, alejándose apresuradamente de ahí hacia el pasillo. Suspiró aliviada, la verdad es que nunca había hecho entrevistas y no había preparado preguntas para esa ocasión.- _Estuvo bien_.- sonrió para sí misma. Al cruzar por la cancha se percató de que Davis jugaba con un chico muy alto y de una destacada cabellera rubia, el corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente.- _Es una liberación de endorfinas, las hormonas no me controlan_.- dijo para tranquilizarse, cosa que resultó efectiva. Fue a su mochila para guardar la libreta y la cámara

- ¡Kari!- escuchó la voz de Davis, tras un largo suspiro y una reprensión a sus nervios, volteó. Los observó acercarse, aquél chico, efectivamente era _su_ Romeo, aquél que visualizó a los 11 años cuando vio a Leonardo DiCaprio en el papel de Jack Dawson, aquél con quien tenía fantasías a diario.- Quiero presentarte a Takeru Takaishi.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, la morena sonrió.

- Mucho gusto.- extendió su mano. TK la observó atónito un momento, era ella, la chica en quien había estado pensando desde el segundo día de clases, aquella a quien llevó a la enfermería, finalmente la tenía de pie, sonriendo frente a él, se veía tan...

- Preciosa...- susurró.

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kari.

- Quiero decir, el gusto es mío.- reaccionó rápidamente el rubio, dándole ese fuerte apretón de manos. Davis observó aquella escena como si fuese un espectador en medio de una película romántica, sintió muchas ganas de reírse al ver la cara de su amiga, pero también muchos celos...

- Bien, Kari.- dijo.- TK y yo entrenaremos media hora más, ¿está bien?

- Sí, claro.- dijo ella ruborizada al notar que no había despegado la vista de esa mirada azul, agachó la cabeza para disimular.- Estaré aquí.- sonrió.

Davis se alejó botando el balón, TK contempló a Kari unos segundos más antes de seguirlo. Había una sensación extraña en aquél ambiente y Yagami no pudo más que atribuir aquello a la liberación continua de endorfinas, oxitocinas y feromonas en su cuerpo. Y es que bastaba con ver a TK para sentir una descarga así de hormonas.

Tras la separación de sus padres, Kari, presa del miedo a que le ocurriese lo mismo, había investigado qué era el amor y si de verdad se terminaba, lo que encontró fue que a lo que se llama _enamoramiento _no es sino pura reacción química en su cuerpo, cosa que inhibía su capacidad de pensar o razonar con claridad porque eran las hormonas las que gobernaban. Y entonces la pregunta se volvió más perturbadora, ¿qué era el amor?* No complacida con ésta respuesta indagó más en el tema hasta encontrar y establecer como creencia personal que el amor es una _decisión, _algo que no se siente y que no se vive, sino que se elige hacer.* Es así como mantenía los pies en la tierra a veces...

* * *

*** El amor es paciente y benigno; el amor no tiene celos ni envidia; el amor no es presumido ni vanidoso; ****no hace nada indebido, ni es egoísta, irritable o rencoroso; no se alegra de la injusticia, mas se alegra si triunfa la verdad. El amor sufre sin desánimo, no desconfía de nada, no pierde la esperanza y soporta toda adversidad. El amor nunca deja de ser... 1 Corintios 13:4-8 (mi favorito).**

*** Cuando conocemos qué es el amor, en mi creencia, elegimos sentir eso por la persona que nos gusta, con la que queremos estar y es en los momentos de problemas, de diferencias, de luchas en donde debemos recordar que nosotros tomamos esa decisión de **_**hacer**_** el amor por esa persona, porque sí, creo que el amor es algo que se hace y no solamente en la cama jajajaja. También creo que es por eso que los matrimonios fracasan hoy en día, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, porque se olvidan o quizá nunca se enteran en qué consiste el amor.**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El pasillo principal se veía impresionante, el techo tenía pinturas francesas de Paul Helleu, diseño que mostraba constelaciones del zodiaco y había sido tomado de manuscritos medievales, estaba pintado hacia atrás por lo que las estrellas se mostraban como si fueran vistas por Dios y no por el hombre. La luz entraba por seis ventanas en forma de arco, el piso del vestíbulo era de mármol y las paredes de piedra*. Era medianoche en Odaiba, la estación de trenes estaba casi vacía; 10 de las 12 taquillas se encontraban solas. Lo único que se podía respirar en esos momentos era paz, una bendita quietud que ahogaba el ambiente.

Pero como todo tiene su final, aquella calma fue robada por la presencia de una castaña muy despampanante, llevaba cuatro maletas, éstas eran rosas con mariposas moradas en su estampado, también cargaba una mega bolsa color verde marca _Prada, _portaba un vestido casual color negro un poco arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones a juego con su bolsa, que resonaban fuertemente contra el mármol en cada pisada; un muchacho de servicio se vio en la necesidad de ayudarla a arrastrar dos maletas.

Ella se detuvo casi a mitad del pasillo, el joven, quien la seguía a paso rápido se paró con brusquedad para no toparse con su espalda.

- ¿En dónde estará?- se cuestionó ella en voz alta mientras volteaba a todos lados.

- ¡Mimi!- escuchó gritaron su nombre a lo lejos, al voltear se encontró con su novio corriendo, ella soltó las maletas y se acercó a él.

- ¡Amor! Te extrañé tanto.- dijo con tono chiflado. Tai la abrazó.

- Si sólo han sido tres días.- rió.

- Me ha parecido una eternidad.- ella levantó la mirada y sonrió, él se acercó a besarla.

- Vamos a ca...- el chico se quedó boquiabierto al ver al joven, quien seguía sosteniendo las maletas.- ¿Por qué trajiste tanto equipaje?- suspiró.- Mimi, sólo será una semana...

- Pero, pueden pasar muchas cosas.- ella se zafó de los brazos de su novio y se acercó a tomar las maletas que había dejado.- He traído vestidos, por si me llevas a cenar, ropa deportiva, ropa formal, el maquillaje, mis peluches...

- Está bien, está bien.- dijo Tai.- Yo me encargo.- le entregó una propina al joven y agarró las maletas; comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Mimi lo seguía, se había creado un silencio entre ellos.

- Tengo hambre.- rompió aquella atmósfera. Tai volteó a verla y sonrió.

- Te prepararé algo en casa.- ella asintió. Siguieron caminando.- Cariño, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Lo que sea.- el moreno se detuvo para verla al hablar.

- Verás, he notado que Kari está algo... mal...- suspiró y giró la mirada hacia el techo.- La encontré muy delgada, casi no come o me dice que ya lo hizo en la escuela...

- Ah...

- ¿Podrías hablar con ella?- Mimi sonrió.- Creo que si tiene problemas tendrá más confianza de decírtelos por ser mujer.

- Claro que sí, yo hablo con ella, mi vida, no te preocupes.

- ¿Mimi?- escuchó una voz femenina.- ¡Mimi!- vio a una joven pelirroja acercarse a ella, dejó las maletas y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Sora! ¡Qué milagro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi novio tenía antojo de comida italiana y el único restaurante abierto es el de aquí.- rió.- Ha entrado al baño, estoy esperándolo. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo...?- Sora se percató de Tai y lo miró.

- ¡Lo siento! Qué maleducada he sido.- dijo Mimi.- Te presento a Tai, mi novio.- el chico le tendió la mano y la pelirroja lo saludó.- Amor, ella es Sora, estuvimos juntas desde el jardín de niños hasta la preparatoria.

- ¿Cómo la aguantaste?- preguntó el moreno en broma, Sora se rió y Mimi le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su novio.

- ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

- No, sólo una semana.- dijo la castaña.- ¿Por qué no me has escrito? Extraño tus e-mails...

- ¡Ay amiga! Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte, pero con la universidad apenas y me da tiempo de dormir.- se quejó.- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?...- en ese momento, un joven rubio salió del baño acercándose a ella, Sora le tomó la mano.- Matt, quiero que conozcas a Mimi Tachikawa.- el chico la saludó.- Y él es su novio, Tai.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo el castaño saludándolo. De pronto se hizo un silencio entre los cuatro.

- Me decías que si nos vemos mañana.- dijo Mimi.

- Ah sí, podemos ir a tomar un café, ¿no te importa si me la robo un par de horas, Tai?- el chico miró a Mimi, quien de inmediato puso sus ojos suplicantes.

- No, claro que no.- sonrió.

- Bien, te daré la dirección del apartamento de Matt, por lo general estoy ahí y no en mi dormitorio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Larga historia...- dijo Sora, sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta, arrancó la hoja con la dirección que había escrito y se la dio a Mimi.- ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

- Emm...- Mimi le mostró el papel a Tai.- ¿Tú sabes, amor?

- Sí, está a un par de cuadras de mi casa.

- ¿De verdad!- exclamó Sora. Tai asintió.

- ¡Genial! Entonces mañana te veo.- dijo la castaña dándole un efusivo abrazo a su amiga.

- ¿A las 4:00pm?

- Perfecto.

- Hasta mañana, entonces.- los chicos se despidieron, sin más partiendo cada uno a su casa.

- Esa chica, Mimi.- dijo Matt.- Es algo... interesante.- Sora se rió.

- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, ella suele ser muy llamativa.

- Su novio es un patán.

- Matt...

- De verdad, basta con verlo para saber que es un creído.

- ¡No empieces! Me prometiste que no juzgarías a la gente, ni siquiera lo conoces.

- Ni tú.- ella se detuvo, el rubio suspiró.- Ok, lo siento.

- Un "lo siento" no lo arregla.- Matt se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, pegando su frente a la de ella.

- ¿Me perdonas?- le mostró una seductora sonrisa.- No lo volveré a hacer.- Sora sonrió y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo.

* * *

Todas las personas necesitamos tiempo a solas de vez en cuando, estar con nosotros mismos y meditar en nuestras acciones, re ordenar prioridades y establecer nuevamente metas a corto y largo plazo, ver si hemos cumplido las que nos propusimos y si no, chequear qué está faltando de nosotros para hacerlo.

Definitivamente no hay cosa más relajante que pasar un día entero haciendo lo que nos gusta, consentirnos, mimarnos, apagar el celular e ir a caminar por un parque o visitar un museo, etc. Para Kari, estar con ella misma era una de las cosas que más le divertía, que más disfrutaba hacer. Alejarse de la sociedad, de la presión social, de sus amigos, su hermano, la tentación que la comida causaba, el miedo al ver la balanza, ella afirmaba que podría estar sola siempre y ser feliz, pero claro cualquiera sabe que los humanos somos seres sociales por naturaleza y estar solos mucho tiempo no nos hace felices.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Mimi llegó a tomar posesión de su casa, literalmente. Ya mucho había sido con tener a Tai haciéndole de comer, lo había soportado hasta cierto punto, pero Mimi, ella era otro caso... se la pasaba haciéndole preguntas sobre su autoestima, cuestionándole sobre su manera de comer y llevándola a tomar nieve o por una rebanada de pastel en las tardes. Kari ansiaba alejarse de todo aquello, por eso ese día decidió saltarse su última clase e ir a caminar sin rumbo alguno al centro de la ciudad. Le dolía el estómago, no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior, le ardía la garganta.

- _Maldita comida_.- pensó.

No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que en el fondo se estaba matando. Pasó junto a una cafetería y se detuvo. Por el vidrio, podía ver a la gente charlando animadamente, tomando café y comiendo sándwiches, pasteles y croissants. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, entró y se sentó en una mesa.  
Una chica se acercó enseguida y le tomó el pedido: una Coca-Cola y una porción grande de pastel de chocolate. Se lo trajo, Kari lo comió desesperadamente, sabiendo que lo hacía por mero despecho y enojo hacia ella misma. El pastel desapareció de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se tomó la Coca-Cola de un trago. Y aquí venía la culpa...

Se levantó para ir al baño. El asco le subía por la garganta y el odio lo acompañaba. Entró, pero había varias mujeres allí, lavándose las manos, maquillándose y encerradas en alguno de los cubículos. Miró alrededor desesperada. Necesitaba privacidad. Quería que se fueran. Pero ninguna de ellas mostraba mucho apuro. Comenzó a angustiarse y salió de allí apresuradamente. Pagó y volvió a la calle. Caminó unos metros y vio un callejón pequeño, por el que sacaban los residuos de la cafetería y se encontraba la entrada de servicio. Se deslizó hacia allí. Dejó caer su bolso y se inclinó entre dos tachos de basura, mientras por dentro se decía a ella misma lo repulsiva que era por haber comido todo eso. Metió dos dedos en la boca y los llevó lo más profundo que pudo. Sus nudillos tenían marcas coloradas por todas las veces que lo había hecho y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había mordido, como si fuera una defensa involuntaria de su organismo. Comenzó a vomitar espasmódicamente, al mismo tiempo que un alivio la invadía por completo...

* * *

Ese mismo día las chicas que andaban por el centro de Odaiba estaban deleitando sus pupilas al ver a un atractivo rubio pasear por ahí. El chico vestía una camisa celeste de botones y unos jeans gastados, llevaba el cabello algo alborotado por el viento y sus Ray-Ban. Obviamente se percataba de aquellas miradas y el cuchicheo que venía luego de estas. Sonrió para sí mismo, aunque humilde, TK tenía sus momentos de vanidad.

Ese día se encontraba fastidiado, por lo que no quiso entrar a sus últimas dos clases, al igual que la castaña, él también disfrutaba estar a solas consigo mismo. Alejarse del alboroto que las muchachas armaban cada vez que lo veían entrenar o tener que contarle a los maestros la historia de cómo había ganado el MVP. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente. Esos días se había puesto tremendamente melancólico al recordar a su madre, la extrañaba a horrores y de igual manera a su papá, hacía más de un mes que no hablaba con él.

Durante el almuerzo, le había avisado a Davis que no podría practicar, sin dar más explicaciones. Salió de la preparatoria en su Mustang y aunque adoraba manejar, aquél día se le antojaba andar caminando. Aparcó el carro en un estacionamiento público en el centro y empezó a caminar mientras pensaba. Pasó frente a una boutique, vio un maniquí que vestía de novia, llevaba una peluca castaña, al ver la silueta le recordó a Kari, aquella preciosa chica que no había vuelvo a saludar desde aquél día en el gimnasio. Caminó por una larga avenida, se le antojó comprar un refresco. Sabía que en la esquina, o quizás en la otra esquina, podía comprarlo. Aún no se había familiarizado mucho con el lugar. Estaba muy cambiado desde que él se había ido a Francia. Pasó junto a una cafetería y pensó en comprar un café. Sin embargo, algo lo entretuvo y pronto se olvidó del café. Del callejón que estaba junto a la cafetería, provenían unos ruidos casi agónicos. Se detuvo, como por instinto, y trató de visualizar algo. Escuchó una tos y luego otra vez ese ruido. Entonces se dio cuenta que eran arcadas. Se acercó, preocupado, lentamente.

Había una chica reclinada, agarrándose de una pared y sosteniéndose el cabello castaño con la otra mano. Su bolsa estaba tirada junto a los pies de TK y no se veía nada bien.

Kari escuchó los pasos y se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, pero no podía detenerse. El pecado que acababa de cometer tenía que ser expulsado de su cuerpo cuanto antes o moriría.  
Una mano le corrió el cabello del rostro y le sostuvo la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- Tranquila, tranquila.- murmuró una voz masculina.- ¿Estás bien?- Kari asintió dificultosamente.

Volvió a toser y vomitó una última vez. Era algo incoloro y baboso: la señal de que ya había terminado. Trató de alcanzar su bolsa, pero estaba demasiado lejos. El hombre se movió rápidamente y se la dio. Buscó un pañuelo y se limpió la boca. De haber podido utilizar el baño, se habría lavado los dientes. Tuvo que conformarse con un chicle de menta.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, entonces. Ella levantó la mirada y lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Sí, gracias. Creo... creo que comí algo que no me cayó bien.- respondió, con la voz algo ronca. Carraspeó para aclarársela.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o a tu casa?- ofreció con preocupación.

- No, de verdad estoy bien. Gracias.- dijo y respiró hondo. Le sonrió.- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres muy amable.

Se colgó la bolsa del hombro y se alejó a paso normal. Las piernas no podían sostenerla muy bien. Quizás no se debía a la debilidad que sentía tras haber vomitado, sino más bien a tener que cargar con todo ese peso.

- Kari.- gritó TK, quien iba tras ella, se detuvieron frente a la cafetería.

- ¿Sí?

- No te dejaré ir así.- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- P...pero estoy bien.- volvió a repetir. Lo observó atontada, se veía terriblemente guapo.

- Aún así, ¿qué haces sola por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- su tono sonó como el de un padre castigador.

- ¿Y tú?- ella sonrió.- Veo que a los dos nos dio por saltarnos las clases.

- Eso parece. ¿De verdad quieres un agua o un refresco?- TK señaló la cafetería.

- Está bien, una botella de agua no me caería mal.- dijo, el rubio se adelantó para abrirle la puerta, se acercaron a la caja para pedir el agua.

- TK, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó una pelirroja acercándose a él, quien sacaba la billetera para pagar.

- ¡Hey, Sora!- exclamó él sonriendo.- Me he encontrado con una amiga.- dijo, Kari sonrió.

- ¿Kari?- preguntó Mimi acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Espera... ¿ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Sora confundida, todos se miraron dudosos y empezaron a reír. TK pagó el agua y compró un refresco.

- Sí, Kari es la hermana menor de Tai.- dijo Mimi.- ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes?- le preguntó a Sora.

- En realidad, acabo de conocerla. Mimi, él es TK, el hermano menor de Matt.- el chico le sonrió.

- Sí, ustedes están idénticos.- dijo la castaña. Kari y TK seguían sin comprender aquella situación.

- Matt es mi novio.- comenzó a explicar Sora.- Y Tai el novio de Mimi. Nosotras nos conocemos desde niñas, hemos venido a tomar un café.

- Vaya, el mundo es muy pequeño.- dijo Kari, los cuatro salieron de la cafetería.

- ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?- preguntó Mimi, los chicos se sonrojaron.

- Deberíamos.- recalcó TK.

- No le digas a Tai, por favor.- suplicó Kari.

- No le diré, no te preocupes, pero tú y yo hablamos luego.- la menor sonrió.

- ¿Y hacia a dónde van?- preguntó Sora. TK y Kari se miraron.

- Pues nosotros vamos a...- comenzó Kari.

- A caminar.- dijo TK.- Vamos a dar una vuelta y charlar antes de regresar a casa.

- Bueno, nosotras vamos a ir al cine.- dijo Mimi.- Nos vemos más tarde.- los chicos asintieron. Cada uno partió a diferente lado de la avenida, TK y Kari caminaron hacia su derecha.

- Gracias... por el agua.- dijo Kari.

- De nada.- TK siguió caminando.

- Ya puedes irte. Estoy bien, regresaré sola a casa.- el chico se volteó para mirarla y levantó una ceja.

- No te dejaré ir sola, ¿qué si te vuelves a sentir mal?- Kari suspiró.- Ven conmigo.- suplicó el rubio con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A donde sea.- sonrió. La verdad es que con ese Romeo, ella estaba dispuesta a ir al espacio si se lo pedía.

- De acuerdo.- TK la tomó de la mano y se fueron caminando hacia su carro.

* * *

*** La descripción de la estación de trenes está basada en Central Station en Nueva York.**

**Bueno, es lo que puedo dejar por el momento jajaja.. xD la verdad es que para éste capítulo he comido un chorro! Y me he inspirado con la canción "Oh" del grupo Menya, les advierto que sólo la encontrarán en youtube.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sus reviews! Si Dios me lo permite el martes subo el siguiente capítulo xD aunque tengo examen el jueves, todo depende de cómo me organice T_T**

**Disfruten la semana que viene! :D**


	9. Capítulo 7

**Para éste capítulo me he inspirado con la canción de: "Soledad perdóname – Yahir" y "Goodbye my lover – James Blunt". Espero que les guste! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Una escena de película. Cualquier persona que viese aquello habría dicho lo mismo. Un par de jóvenes, sentados bajo un frondoso árbol en un bonito parque, con el atardecer frente a ellos, la chica reía tan llena de vida, radiaba felicidad, ocultando el hecho de que por dentro, estaba muriendo. Mientras que él, todo un príncipe, con su cabello rubio alborotado, sus mejillas rosadas y un brillo especial en sus ojos azul cielo, hacía muecas provocando la risa de aquella joven. Estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que ni siquiera se percataban de la envidia que causaban a muchos espectadores.

- Y así fue mi primer pelea de niño.- dijo TK, Kari sonrió.- Bueno señorita, hemos pasado cerca de una hora hablando de mí, ahora quiero saber de ti.- el rubio lanzó una sonrisa que la hizo derretirse.

- De mí...- repitió ella luego se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en qué sería bueno contarle.- Siempre fui muy seria, saqué diploma desde el kinder hasta la secundaria, en cada grado he sido presidenta del salón, he ganado muchos concursos y competido en olimpiadas.- se jactó un poco, pero sin parecer presumida.- Creo que si me conocieses me calificarías como la niña modelo, obediente a sus papás, inteligente, honesta, responsable...

- ¿Perfecta?- rió él, ella se ruborizó.

- No perfecta, creo que _excelente _es la palabra que mejor me describiría.- suspiró. TK notó de inmediato un aire de nostalgia.

- ¿Pero...?- ella lo miró dudosa, tener a Romeo sentado era lo mejor que podía sucederle en aquél momento y no quería arruinarlo con sus quejas, pero por otro lado, aquél chico había abierto la puerta de la confianza de par en par, invitándola a desahogarse. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Cuando mi papá nos dejó... perdí las ganas de vivir. Fue como si me hubieran arrancado el alma. Me volví insegura, perdí el ánimo, el entusiasmo, no quería estudiar, dejé de creer en el amor...

- ¿Ya lo perdonaste?- la chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, los sentía húmedos y cómo en su garganta se formaba ese nudo que aparecía siempre que recordaba a su progenitor.

- Yo... no tengo qué perdonarle.- agachó la cabeza.

- Aún te duele. Él te lastimó, Kari, pero no lo hizo con mala intención...- TK pasó un brazo por su hombro izquierdo, la chica sollozó.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dejó? Creí que me amaba, que amaba a Tai y a mi mamá, pero no es así, él prefirió irse con otra y...- la chica se detuvo un momento para dejar escapar el llanto, que por mucho tiempo pedía a gritos ser liberado, el rubio le apartó el cabello que se pegaba a las mejillas.

- Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que tu papá te ama, te ama demasiado y nunca lo ha dejado de hacer, de igual manera con tu familia.- la chica lo miró desconcertada.- Es sólo que...- suspiró.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé, Kari. Los hombres se cansan y tu papá está en todo su derecho de cometer errores, así como tú también, no puedes juzgarlo por lo que hizo, porque bueno o malo, sigue siendo tu padre y eso nada en la tierra puede cambiarlo*. Algún día tú vas a cometer errores con tus hijos, piensa en lo mal que te sentirías cuando ellos te llamen "mala", pero no están en tu lugar para entender por qué haces lo que haces...

- TK...

- El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que lo perdones, para que puedas ser libre.

_- Libre_.- Kari nunca lo había visto de esa manera, por una parte quería seguir llorando y sacando el odio que sentía y por otra quería quedarse contemplando a Romeo, le parecía demasiado bueno, demasiado maduro y demasiado guapo para ser real. Suspiró, aunque intentara no podía detener el llanto.

- Cuando mi papá nos dejó, yo sabía que no volvería.- aquello la tomó por sorpresa, él sonrió.- No eres la única que ha sido dejada por su papi.

- ¿Pero tú...?- tomó aire.- ¿No te duele?

- No, aunque no me lo creas he aprendido que si las cosas pasan de esta manera es porque así tienen que ser. Alguna vez me dijeron que no puedo cambiar lo que ya está hecho pero sí la actitud con que lo veo. Claro que amo a mi papá y lo extraño, pero si él decidió irse, pues qué bien, ¿no? Algo aprenderé de ello.

- Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.- el chico sonrió.

- Tienes mucho que aprender de mí, Hikari.- dijo con un tono exageradamente vanidoso.

- ¿Puedo... pedirte un favor?

- El que sea.

- Abrázame.

* * *

- ¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota? ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó Matt al ver entrar a su hermanito.

- No lo molestes, Matty.- dijo Sora, ambos estaban en el sillón, el rubio abrazaba a su novia mientras veían una película de terror.

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿En dónde estabas?- TK se sentó en el sillón de a lado.

- Estuve con Kari, perdí la noción del tiempo, lo siento.- dijo sin mostrar mucho arrepentimiento, seguía idiotizado.

- Bueno, cuñado. ¿Nos contarás cómo te fue?

- Excelente.

- ¡Bah!- Matt le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza.

- Ella es perfecta...- suspiró.- Es bonita, es sensible, inteligente.- lanzó otro suspiro provocando la fuerte risa de su hermano.

- ¡Oye no te burles! Tú también te pusiste así.- dijo la pelirroja, Matt se sonrojó.

- Claro que no.- se cruzó de brazos.- Nunca fui tan cursi.

- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todas las canciones, poemas, los mensajes de texto, e-mails en los que expresabas TODO el amor que me tienes?- TK se rió.

- ¿Ves hermano? Viene de familia.- le guiñó un ojo, Sora rió.

- ¿Tenías que decirlo en voz alta? Ahora no dejará de molestarme.- dijo Matt fingiendo estar enojado.

- Ya, mi vida. Como sea te quiero.- dijo Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Mejor me voy...- dijo TK, de inmediato se levantó y fue a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, aún seguía sonriendo.- Kari...- susurró.

Aquél día fue mejor de lo que esperaba, jamás pensó que la castaña fuera a abrirse así con él, ¿quién lo diría? Ambos compartían una historia similar. Ahora todo tenía sentido, todas aquellas preguntas que hizo un día sobre por qué le había tocado sufrir el abandono de su padre tenían una razón: ayudar a su adorada _Julieta_.

* * *

Aquella noche no podía ser mejor, la brisa se sentía fresca y húmeda, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, la luna se veía especialmente grande y brillante, el mar estaba en calma y la marea baja; hacía un par de horas las personas acababan de desalojar la playa, todas excepto un par de enamorados, dispuestos a pasar una velada romántica.

La chica se encontraba sentada sobre la arena, llevaba el cabello alborotado debido al viento, con los brazos se rodeaba las piernas, estaba temblando ya que sólo portaba su bikini color negro y un short de mezclilla, llevaba 10 minutos esperando a su amado.

_- ¿Dónde estás, TK?- _murmuró en voz baja.

Él la había hecho esperar ahí mientras iba por la cena, ella quiso ir pero éste se rehusó, la chica pensó que quizá le prepararía una sorpresa y si iba seguramente echaría a perder sus planes, así que se sentó a contemplar el mar mientras él regresaba.

Por lo general ella era muy paciente, sabía esperar a que las cosas se dieran solas y muy pocas situaciones la hacían enfadar. Aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

- Lamento hacerte esperar, bonita.- escuchó la melodiosa voz masculina de su novio, quien se acercó con un cesto lleno de comida y un mantel, ella se puso de pie.

- Está bien.- dijo sonriendo, cogió el mantel y lo acomodó sobre la arena, ambos se sentaron, el rubio no había dejado de observarla.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó acomodándose el cabello un poco.

- Es que te ves... eres preciosa.- la castaña se ruborizó toda provocando una gran sonrisa en su novio quien de inmediato se acercó a besarla.

- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas me las voy a creer.- dijo en broma.

- Deberías creerlas... no son más que la verdad.- el chico se acercó más a ella tomándola por la cintura y aventándola un poco hacia atrás, y acto seguido, Kari se recostó sobre el mantel con su novio sobre ella repartiéndole besos por el cuello y mejillas.

- Me haces cosquillas.- dijo mientras reía, él le besaba el cuello. El chico se detuvo a observarla, por cuestión de segundos que parecieron horas se miraron a los ojos sin decir palabra, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para posesionarse de sus labios.

- Te quiero.- dijo él en un momento que se detuvo a tomar aire para luego seguir besándola esta vez con más pasión. Por su parte, Kari acariciaba su espalda y su cabello sintiendo lo suave y cálida que era su piel, adoraba el contacto de ésta contra la suya. En ese momento la pasión incrementó, TK comenzó a acariciarla, sus manos se deslizaron de sus brazos, a sus senos y luego a su abdomen pero sin terminar ahí, comenzó a desabrochar el shorts de ella, quien se estremeció al instante.

- Espera.- dijo Kari mientras jadeaba, se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse, TK se acomodó sobre sus rodillas esperando a que hablara.- Es... yo...- la chica lo miraba dudosa, una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que se aventara a ser la mujer de Takaishi y otra parte le decía que eso no estaba correcto que debía esperar.

- Entiendo.- dijo él sonriendo.- No estás lista.- la castaña se sonrojó toda.

- No... no es eso.

- Kari.- dijo él tras luego dar un largo suspiro.- Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sé que esto es nuevo para ti... también lo es para mí.- dijo el rubio apenándose.- Y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, cuando ambos estemos listos.

_- Ambos._- repitió ella en su mente. ¿Acaso TK no estaba listo? La chica sólo asintió sintiéndose terrible por haber arruinado aquél momento, el rubio se acercó para besarle la frente y luego se acomodó para poder abrazarla, por un buen rato.

- Kari... ¡Kari! ¡Yagami!- y entonces, con aquél grito de Yolei, la castaña despertó de su sueño.

- ¿Qué?- la pelimorada suspiró.

- ¿Otra vez soñando despierta?- Kari se sonrojó.- Estabas por contarme cómo te fue con TK ayer.- dijo cruzándose de brazos, ambas estaban en la cafetería, Yolei había terminado su porción y la castaña apenas y pudo terminarse la mitad de una manzana.

- Ah sí.- sonrió.- Perdoname amiga, es que...- cerró los ojos buscando una explicación.

- Ya, está bien. Te conozco y pues, obvio con semejante bombón las fantasías se producen solas.- las dos rieron.- Ahora sí cuéntame cómo lo viste, en dónde, qué te dijo, ¡quiero saberlo todo!

_- Me ha salvado en otro ataque_.- pensó Kari.- Me lo encontré ayer en la cafetería que está junto a la tienda de vestidos de novia.- suspiró.- Ayer decidí saltarme la última clase.

- Ah ya, con razón Davis me marcó 20 veces, te andaba buscando como loco.

- Más tarde hablo con él.- se lamentó, luego sonrió al ver la expectante sonrisa de Yolei.- Fuimos a un parque, estuvimos sentados bajo un árbol...- añadía más suspenso en cada palabra.- Y hablamos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?- la enorme sonrisa de la pelimorada se convirtió en una irritante mirada.

- Sí, me contó cómo era él de niño, sus peleas en el colegio, su familia, su viaje a Francia.- suspiró alegre.- ¡Ay Yolei! Es perfecto.

- ¡Estás enamorada!- cantó la chica picando el brazo de Kari con un popote.

- ¡Calla! Claro que no, apenas y lo conozco, no estoy enamorada.

- Sí lo estás.

- ¡No! Es el efecto de las homonas...

- ¡Ay Yagami! ¿Vas a empezar con ese cuento otra vez?- se rió Yolei.- Aunque digas que todo es meramente reacción química, también involucras sentimientos.

- Pues no con Romeo. Además él no se fijaría en mí, si estuvo conmigo fue porque le di lástima...- y entonces, recordó que no debía mencionar eso.

- ¿Lástima? ¿Por qué?- Kari meditó un momento antes de hablar.

- Bueno es que, ayer me comí una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y no me cayó bien. TK me encontró vomitando.

- ¿Qué?- Yolei estalló a carcajadas.- ¡Ay no! ¡Eso sí que es penoso! ¿Sólo a ti se te ocurre?

- Basta Yolei.- dijo Kari algo irritada. En ese momento el timbre sonó.

* * *

La escuela estaba casi vacía, hacía menos de media hora que se había escuchado el timbre de salida. Kari caminaba rumbo al gimnasio, planeaba disculparse con Davis y saber si quería estudiar ese día. Aunque más allá de eso la verdadera intención era ver a TK.

_- Si no estuviera tan gorda..._- iba torturándose mentalmente.- _Admítelo Yagami, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, TK no te hará caso, es obvio que a él no le gustan las cerdas como tú._- y aquí estaba, otro ataque de ansiedad, su auto-estima bajando rápidamente... suspiró antes de entrar al gimnasio. Y allí estaban, ambos, encestando el balón sin cesar.

- ¡Kari!- exclamó Davis, se acercó a ella.- No te vi ayer...

- Sí, lo siento.- lo cortó.- ¿Quieres que estudiemos hoy?

- ¿Qué estudiarán?- preguntó TK, uniéndose a su conversación. A pesar de estar sudado seguía viéndose encantador.

- Cálculo.- dijo Davis.- Kari es muy buena y me está explicando.

- ¿En serio?- la chica asintió.- ¿No te molestaría explicarme también?

_- ¡Dios no! ¿Es esto posible?_- y así, la Yagami se sintió metida en una película romántica.- Cl... claro.

- Espéranos aquí, sólo nos cambiamos y ya.- dijo Davis, no pasando por alto el hecho de que los dos no dejaban de mirarse.

- Sí.- sonrió Kari, luego se acercó a las gradas para sentarse, los chicos fueron a los vestidores. A tan pocos días de haber entrado, la preparatoria se había convertido en su etapa favorita. Definitivamente sabía que lo que sentía al ver a TK no era amor, pero le gustaba mucho y eso la hacía olvidarse, aunque fuera por unas horas, lo gorda y horrible que era realmente. Pasaron algunos minutos más antes de que los chicos regresaran, al parecer se habían dado una ducha.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Davis.

- Sí.- en ese momento se escuchó un gruñido.

- Lo siento.- dijo TK apenado.- Tengo hambre.

- Podemos comprar algo de comer mientras estudiamos.

_- Demonios._- pensó Kari, no se zafaría fácil de ésta.

- Kari, ¿podemos usar tu teléfono para pedir una pizza?- preguntó TK.

- Sí, está bien.- suspiró resignada, de todos modos se le antojaba a montones probar una rebanada, ya más noche se encargaría de sacarla de su cuerpo...

Los tres platicaron animadamente camino a casa de ella. Por suerte ésta estaba demasiado cerca de la escuela y con TK al volante no tardaron ni un minuto en llegar.

La chica agradeció encontrarla limpia, al parecer Mimi había recogido. Una nota se encontraba sobre la barra de la cocina, decía lo siguiente: "Mimi y yo hemos ido a pasear y cenaremos fuera, prepárate algo. Te quiero. Tai.", nuevamente agradeció el hecho de que su hermano no estuviera ahí, probablemente no se lo sacaría de encima hasta que sus amigos se fueran.

- Aquí tienes el teléfono.- dijo Kari, entregándoselo a TK, él y Davis se habían acomodado en los sillones de piel en la sala.

- Ah genial, ¿de qué quieren la pizza?

- Champiñones.- dijo Davis.

- ¿Tú Kari?

- De lo que sea, está bien.- TK sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y marcó el número de la pizzería.

- ¿Qué me enseñarás hoy, Yagami?- preguntó el pelirrojo aventándole un cojín.

- ¡Oye!- ella lo aventó de regreso.- Hoy aprenderás a derivar.

- ¿Qué?

- Derivar.- rió.- Es la cosa más sencilla que hay... y divertida también.

- No te creo, tú siempre dices que todo está fácil y no es verdad.

- Porque no pones atención.- dijo ella enseñándole la lengua.

- En 15 minutos llega la pizza, si no, es gratis.- dijo TK, dejando el teléfono en la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón.

- ¡Qué bien! Me muero de hambre.- dijo Davis.

...

Durante unos segundos, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sentía como si tuviera poderes sobrenaturales para percibir cosas realmente fuera de lo común: lo escuchaba masticar de una forma increíblemente ruidosa; las migas caían de su boca lentamente, como invitándola a que siguiera su recorrido con la mirada atenta; y el queso olía especialmente delicioso. Sacudió la cabeza.

_- La perfección no está en una rebanada de pizza_.- se dijo a sí misma, en un desesperado intento de olvidarse del asunto.

Pero, al parecer, había olvidado que la perfección no era posible de alcanzar. Se estaba autodestruyendo, siguiendo un camino que, a menos que se aparatara a tiempo, la conduciría a un callejón sin salida. El problema era que quizás ya no estuviera a tiempo de apartarse.

* * *

*** La experiencia de TK es personal, lo que él dice no es pura ficción, es la realidad de mi vida jajaja.**

**Son las 2:37am D: ya he recibido dos regaños por no estar dormida, en unas horas tengo examen y no he estudiado! Pero aquí tienen, ya no quería hacerlos esperar más, dejen review para que al menos valga la pena T_T jajajajajaja...**

**Puff ¿qué puedo decir? Que tengo mucha hambre! XD que la última parte no la tenía pensada, se me ocurrió ahorita, por eso si tiene errores, repito palabras muy seguido o falta de coherencia en las frases, discúlpenme! Pero estoy prácticamente dormida u_u* jajaja...**

**Deseenme suerte! Que tengan bonito día :D**


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sesiones como aquella se habían vuelto rutinarias después de clases. TK, Davis y Kari se juntaban a estudiar, pedían algo de comer o preparaban ellos mismos y se divertían a montones. Muchas veces la chica pudo excusarse con un "No tengo hambre" o "Se me ha revuelto el estómago" pero cuando le era imposible recurría al vómito. No era que le gustara, ya lo consideraba normal, incluso no tenía problemas con ello, pero el ardor que le producía la acidez no desaparecía con facilidad, incluso al comer, la garganta le dolía mucho. Pero claro, esto era normal, porque la comida daña al cuerpo de la peor manera: inflándolo, y eso era lo más cruel que una persona puede sufrir.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que los chicos entraron a la preparatoria; semanas atrás Tai y Mimi habían tenido que regresar a la universidad, el Yagami se quedó preocupado por su hermanita, a quien cada día notaba más agotada. Su novia le había tranquilizado asegurándole que sólo era el cambio que atravesaba, Kari se encontraba en otra etapa en la que el ritmo de su vida había aumentado y aún no se acostumbraba.

La señora Susumo estaba en constante comunicación con su hija, aún le quedaba una semana más para regresar, incluso estuvo a punto de pedirle a los papás de Yolei que cuidaran de Kari, pero ésta se rehusó diciéndole que eso era innecesario.

Por otro lado, el entrenador Yamamoto hacía que cada jugador sudara la gota gorda en los entrenamientos, aunque faltaban un par de meses para el primer partido de temporada y sabía que las llevaba de ganar, no se confiaba. El primer ejemplar del periódico escolar se había vendido bastante bien ese mes y no necesariamente por los reportajes de la olimpiada de matemáticas o las adivinanzas; era porque en la sección deportiva había más de un par de fotos de un sexy rubio de apellido Takaishi, la culpable de aquello recibió un aplauso por parte de su equipo de trabajo y es que conseguir que las animadoras se acercaran a comprar una copia, ¡eso era un milagro!

- Mi padre me ha hablado ayer.- dijo TK, se encontraba caminando junto a Kari rumbo a su casa, ese día Davis había tenido un compromiso familiar y sólo estudiarían ellos dos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó ella dándole un sorbo al café que el rubio le había comprado.

- Le ha ido muy bien en el trabajo, ha firmado un contrato por dos años.- la chica lo miró atenta esperando alguna lágrima, suspiro o aire nostálgico, pero ni una de esas reacciones salieron del chico.- Es un excelente hombre, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho.- entonces la morena abrió sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Lo quieres? ¡Por Dios! TK...- pensó antes de hablar.- Te abandonó hace como medio año y te llama diciéndote que no regresará hasta dentro de dos más, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- abrió la reja de su casa y ambos entraron, ella se detuvo al ver que él se sentaba en un escalón del porche.- ¿No quieres pasar?

- Me gustaría platicar un rato, de todos modos no podemos avanzar mucho en el estudio sin Davis, luego mañana estará perdido.- Kari suspiró, se quitó la mochila dejándola a un lado y se sentó junto a TK, quien permanecía serio tomando su café.

- Lamento si te ofendí.- se disculpó con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en el suelo.- Es sólo que...

- La gente no es como tú, Kari.- comentó él sonriendo, ella levantó la mirada contemplándolo, parecía un ángel con esa camisa blanca y los jeans ajustados.- Mira, vas a pensar que estoy loco pero es mi forma de ver las cosas.

- Ajá.

- ¿Has escuchado que dicen "cada cabeza es un mundo"?

- Sí.- aquellos ojos azules parecían magnetos que atraían a los suyos.

- Bueno, tú piensas que mi papá está actuando mal y que me ha abandonado, crees que ya no me ama pero, ¿sabes por qué?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Porque estás juzgando mi vida y la de mi padre en base a la experiencia que tú pasaste con el tuyo.- eso debió doler, la chica escuchó algo quebrándose en su interior.

- TK...

- No llores.- se adelantó a decir él.- No te estoy diciendo que estás mal, es un consejo que a mí me dieron hace tiempo y estoy seguro te servirá mucho. Cada persona actúa diferente, no esperes que todos hagan lo mismo que tú o reaccionen como tú.- ella asintió y bajó la mirada.- Que tú no veas bien lo que mi papá hace no significa que esté mal o viceversa.- hubo un silencio que pareció eterno.

- Gracias.- dijo ella, él la miró, tenía los ojos cristalizados y una encantadora sonrisa, le pareció divina. Él se sonrojó.- Eres la primer persona que tiene el valor de decirme algo así y te lo agradezco mucho.

- Bueno, yo te diré los consejos que me han funcionado para ser _feliz.- _Kari lo contemplaba con serenidad, quería grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su rostro, cada expresión. Por años había anhelado encontrar a Romeo y ahora que él estaba ahí, frente a ella, le parecía un sueño, algo irreal y temía que fuese a terminar. Sin prestar atención al momento y perdida en el profundo mar de sus ojos no notó que el rubio se había acercado más hacia ella sin romper el contacto visual, sintió la cálida mano del chico tocar la suya y ahí fue cuando el calor subió y el corazón empezó a palpitar a 1000 por segundo y...

_- ¡Aléjate! ¿No ves el asco con que te mira?- _apareció aquella voz interna y Kari se separó bruscamente poniéndose de pie y derramando lo poco que quedaba de su café.- Lo... lo siento.- dijo dándole la espalda, TK se levantó.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones.

- ¿Vamos a estudiar? No quiero que se nos haga más tarde...- TK suspiró y entro a casa con una enorme sonrisa, es que ver ese par de mejillas sonrojadas valía un millón de veces más que el Titanic restaurado.

* * *

Como en toda preparatoria pública, el baile de Halloween es una tradición. Y más en Odaiba High School, en donde esa noche parecía no tener fin; los alumnos se tomaban muy en serio el requisito de ir disfrazados, variedades de vampiros, hombres lobo, zombies, Frankesteins, brujas, asesinos y demás llenaban el gimnasio y hacían de aquella una de las funciones más divertidas del año, inclusive se desconocían hasta a los maestros. Pero aún faltaba un mes para esto, mientras tanto ya se podía apreciar la publicidad del evento en las paredes del campus.

- ¡Qué tontería! Ese baile no hará más que generar pérdidas de dinero a la escuela y que los alumnos se embriaguen y tengan accidentes horribles.

- Parece que alguien se ha levantado de buen ánimo.- dijo Davis en forma de sarcasmo, Kari le lanzó una mirada fulminante.- Vale, no te enojes.

- Tranquila amiga, acuérdate lo que Romeo te dijo, si a ti no te parece hacer algo no lo hagas pero deja que los demás disfrutemos.- dijo Yolei dándole palmaditas en el hombro. La castaña suspiró.

- Romeo...- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- Lo voy a extrañar hoy.- en ese momento dos muchachos pasaron corriendo a su lado aventándola brúscamente.- ¡Hey!- exclamó algo tarde, los agresores ni siquiera se percataron de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yolei dándole una mano para que se levantara.

- Sí.- se sacudió la ropa.- Esos tontos, alguien debería detenerlos.

- ¡Kari! ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Davis señalando un enorme moretón en el brazo de la chica, quien lo ocultó con su otra mano.

- ¿Esto? Nada, un golpe que me di con mi escritorio.

- ¡Pero está hinchado!- Yolei rió en silencio al ver la expresión exagerada del chico.

- Sólo un poco, pero no me duele ya.- acto seguido, ambos salieron de la preparatoria a casa de la Yagami, en donde planeaba hacer una pijamada junto a su mejor amiga.

* * *

- Sora... ¿estás ocupada?- preguntó TK entrando al comedor, la chica dibujaba unos patrones en cartoncillo, la mesa estaba llena de hilos, agujas, cuencas, telas, tijeras, silicón caliente y revistas de diseño.

- No para ti.- respondió la pelirroja dejando lo que hacía y brindándole una cálida sonrisa.- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Verás...- comenzó el rubio.- Dentro de un mes será el baile de Halloween y voy a invitar a Kari.

- Ajá.

- Y... me preguntaba si tú puedes hacer nuestros disfraces.- dijo algo sonrojado a lo que la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¡Pero claro! ¿De qué irán?- y aquí, los ojos del Takaishi brillaron de entusiasmo.

- De Romeo y Julieta.- dijo, Sora quedó inexpresiva.

- Ah... ¿ustedes?... pero...- balbuceaba.

- Ya sé, ya sé, es Halloween y debemos ir vestidos de algo aterrador.- la chica asintió.- Sabes que no me gusta hacer lo que otros hacen, aunque sea por tradición.

- ¿Y crees que Kari esté de acuerdo?- el chico bajó la mirada.

- Ella ni siquiera quiere ir al baile...- comentó.- Davis me ha dicho que tiene unas creencias muy firmes en que eso es pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

- ¿Y tú la vas a convencer?- preguntó Sora cruzando los brazos.

- Sí, de eso yo me encargo.- aseguró el rubio, su cuñada suspiró.

- Bien, ¿y qué quieres que haga?- TK le mostró una foto, en la que aparecían Leonardo DiCaprio y Claire Danes en la escena del baile de la cinta Romeo & Juliet.

- ¿Podrás?- la chica observaba la foto atentamente.

- Sí, el vestido está sencillo, ¿tienes las medidas de Kari?

- No había pensado en eso.- dijo el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferir.

- Tengo una idea.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Los mejores amigos están ahí siempre, ¿no? En las buenas, en las malas, ellos están para apoyar y decir la verdad, aunque sea cruel y duela. Para una chica de 16 años no hay cosa más divertida que pasar la noche junto a su mejor amiga y sin la protección de un adulto. Es que la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer es innumerable. Desde ver películas de terror y gritar libremente hasta subirse a la cama y sentirse protagonista de un concierto de rock, dormir a la hora que se les pegue la gana y comer cualquier cosa en la madrugada, sí, aquello era la gloria. Kari y Yolei estaban de lo más entretenidas, la Yagami se sentía "bien", había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última pijamada. En ese momento se encontraba sometida a un forzoso "cambio de look", lidiaba con su amiga queriéndole picar el ojo con la brocha del rímel.

- Vamos Hikari, no te haré daño.- dijo Yolei.

- Pero es que no me gusta. Esto no es para mí.

- Claro que es para ti, esto es para todas las chicas, anda amiga, déjate maquillar sólo por ésta noche.- la castaña suspiró.

- Ok.- Yolei siguió con lo suyo, le aplicó sombra color rosa, delineador líquido, rubor, labial... en fin, adoraba arreglar así a su amiga, quien traía una blusa de tirantes negra y un pequeño short de mezclilla blanco.

- ¡Te ves hermosa!- exclamó la pelimorada. Kari se miró en el espejo, era cierto, se veía diferente, pero no _bonita_ ella sabía que no podría verse así por culpa de su gordura.- ¿Qué pasa, no te gustó?- preguntó al ver la mirada decaída de la castaña.

- No es eso, me ha encantado.- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.- Es que sigo sin entender por qué somos las mujeres las que tenemos que arreglarnos. ¿Por qué no los hombres?- Yolei rió.

- Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad Hikari?- la castaña se sonrojó.- Como sea, cuéntame de TK, ¿ya se han besado?- se acomodó en la cama cruzando las piernas y poniendo una almohada sobre ellas para apoyar los codos.

- No, claro que no. Apenas y nos conocemos.

- ¡Ay por favor! ¿Has visto la manera en que te observa? Es obvio que le gustas.

- No seas ridícula.- dijo Kari lanzándole un oso de peluche, se sentó junto a ella.- Estoy segura que no le gusto, él no se fijaría en... alguien.. alguien como yo.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Tan sólo mírate! Estás preciosa, amiga. Yo sé que cualquier chico se moriría por estar contigo, especialmente TK.

- No entiendes...- en ese momento en la radio comenzó a sonar I will learn to love again – Kaci, Kari le subió el volumen.

- ¡Nuestra canción!- exclamó Yolei poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y comenzando a bailar, Hikari la imitó.

Ambas chicas bailaban graciosamente y movían su cabeza de forma exagerada para despeinarse. Kari tomó su celular y lo utilizó como micrófono, se puso a cantar frente al espejo mientras que Yolei seguía brincando sobre la cama, apenas empezó el coro, le arrojó una almohada a la castaña, pero sin dejar de cantar, aquello significaba una cosa: ¡guerra! De inmediato, Kari la tomó y se la arrojó, la pelimorada le aventó los peluches y cojines, pero mientras tanto no dejaban de bailar y cantar.

Para cuando terminó la canción ambas respiraban agitadamente, voltearon a verse, estaban hechas un desastre, con el cabello por sin ningún lado, se rieron de ellas mismas, la Yagami se paró frente al espejo para arreglarse un poco pero Yolei volvió a iniciar la guerra.

- No te rendirás, ¿eh?- dijo Kari, lanzándole su conejo de peluche.

- Yo nunca me rindo, ya deberías saberlo.

- ¡Presumida!- en ese momento sonó el timbre, Kari fue a abrir y se quedó pasmada al ver de quién se trataba.- T... TK, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡No huyas, cobarde!- se escuchó la voz de Yolei quien desde el pasillo le arrojó a Kari una almohada pegándole en la cabeza.- TK, hola.- dijo poniéndose como tomate al verlo, aquél chico no pudo contener más la risa y estalló a carcajadas.

- Lo siento.- dijo entre dientes.- Es que, ustedes...- Yolei sonrió y se fue dando saltos al cuarto de Kari.

- ¿Quieres... quieres pasar?- preguntó, estaba demasiado sonrojada.

- No, te lo agradezco.- dijo el rubio aún sonriendo.- Eh venido para invitarte al cine.

- ¿Ahorita?

- Mañana.- Dios, aquí venían... las mariposas en el estómago.

- Pues...

- Perfecto. Paso por ti a las 5:00pm.- dijo el Takaishi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le acomodó el cabello a la chica.

- Oye no es justo, nunca me dejas hablar.- dijo ella dándole un golpe que él apenas y sintió en su hombro derecho.

- Nos vemos mañana, conejita.- dijo señalando las pantuflas de ella quien sentía que la cara le hervía. El rubio se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego le susurró al oído.- ¿Te han dicho que te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D apenas lo terminé hoy, perdón si repito palabras seguidamente, son las 2:15am xD ya debería estar dormida pero cuando hay inspiración ni qué hacerle! Jajaja tengo que aprovechar esos momentos...**

**Gracias a los que aceptaron la invitación a la comunidad, la verdad es que me pareció buena idea hacerla.. jiji agreguen todas las historias que quieran! En vacaciones tengo mucho qué leer xD ya, tres semanas más y termino! :D**


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Apenas Yolei hubo abandonado la casa, Kari pasó toda la tarde haciendo abdominales y flexiones en el piso de su habitación. Tomó sus diuréticos en la mayor cantidad que fue capaz de tolerar. Se prohibió comer el más mínimo bocado. Tenía que disimular la gordura. Decidió hacer ayuna hasta que el cuerpo aguantara. Nada de comer y vomitar: esta vez haría las cosas más fáciles. Vomitar a veces la debilitaba un poco. En ocasiones no podía ni levantarse del suelo. Así que simplemente suprimiría la comida y se mantendría fuerte, a modo de poder hacer ejercicio físico sin cansarse con tanta facilidad.

Trató de no mirarse mucho al espejo. Sabía que todo le quedaba espantoso, que se notaba que necesitaba bajar unos kilos antes de poder lucirlo como correspondía. No deseaba desanimarse. Estaba segura de que se vería muy ridícula con esa ropa tan bonita que Yolei le había dejado para su cita con TK, era un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y ligeramente entubado, una blusa beige con unas pequeñas flores azules y que a la vez tenia como un cintilla cerca de la cintura y unos zapatillas de mezclilla.

En una oportunidad no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo. Ahogó un grito. ¡Se veía horrible! Sentía cómo el elástico de la ropa interior se clavaba en su cuerpo, veía sus piernas y tobillos gordos y desagradables. Ese abdomen asqueroso y con apariencia de no haber sido ejercitado nunca. Se puso a llorar, mientras se cubría con una bata. ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡No podía sufrir semejante humillación! No era consciente del profundo daño del que estaba siendo victima, ni de la forma en que el cuerpo se iba desgastando. El reflejo que era visible en el espejo no era el mismo, era cada vez más demacrado y enfermizo...

Cuarenta y siete malditos kilos. Estaba lejos de su objetivo aún… muy lejos. ¿Cuándo se acabaría esa odisea? ¿Cuándo llegaría de una vez por todas a la perfección?

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan mal y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Entonces vio que, desde debajo de la cama, asomaba una tableta de chocolate. Quizás la había dejado abandonada ahí anoche. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la devoró con ganas. Sin embargo, sólo la hizo sentir peor y una gran repulsión por sí misma. Fue al baño de inmediato y se abrazó al retrete. Vomitó el chocolate y aún más, como si así no sólo estuviera expulsando las calorías de su cuerpo, sino también todas las penas que llevaba dentro.

No podía salir ese día con TK, él era demasiado bueno y demasiado guapo, no se merecía salir con una gorda como ella, tan sólo lo haría verse ridículo y no, ella no sería capaz de hacerle pasar por eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto aquél día en casa de los rubios francesitos se respiraba una atmósfera de alegría, el menor se había levantado muy temprano y como si fuese impulsado por algo mágico se puso a hacer lo que nunca: ordenar su cuarto.

Con algo de música a cargo de Josh Kelley – You are the woman, comenzó levantando la ropa del suelo poniendo la sucia dentro de un cesto y colgando sus camisas limpias. Sacudió el polvo que por meses llevaba acumulando su escritorio, cambió las sábanas de su cama, las cortinas, algunos de sus trofeos; lo mejor de todo es que pensó que podría acostumbrarse a aquello, le resultaba divertido ir recogiendo, además de que encontró unas cuantas cosas que él ya consideraba perdidas.

- ¡Ay Dios! ¿Estás drogado?- preguntó Matt entrando al cuarto, TK se rió al verlo, tenía un aspecto aún somnoliento, vestía únicamente bóxers negros, el cabello alborotado y a un lado de la comisura de su boca se apreciaba un notable rastro de saliva ya seca.

- Deberías hacerlo tú también.

- Eso es para niñas.- dijo dando un largo bostezo.- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- ¿Desayunar?- se rió.- Son ya las 2:00pm. Y no, no he comido.

- Bien le diré a Sora que venga y nos prepare algo.- TK puso una cara de asombro e incredulidad que a su hermano le causó mucha risa.- Estaba bromeando, claro que no haría eso.- el menor suspiró.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

- No, pero ya pensaré en algo después de comer, tal vez vaya con Sora a patinar. ¿Y tú?

- Voy a ir al cine con Kari.- se jactó el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso lo explica todo!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu actitud de Cenicienta.- se rió Matt, TK le lanzó una almohada.- Esa chica de verdad debe ser especial.

- Lo es.- acertó a decir.- No sé qué pasa, pero me encanta estar con ella.

- No me digas, ¿sientes como si el mundo fuera color de rosa y hubiera mariposas en tu estómago?

- Algo así.

- ¡Gay!*- se burló Matt, lanzándole una pequeña pelota que encontró por ahí.

- La traeré a casa después del cine. ¿Sería mucho pedir que la trataras bien?

- Pues si ella te ha convertido en esto y eso hará que limpies mi cuarto, sí la trataré bien.- dijo el mayor sonriendo. TK le lanzó una mirada despreciante.- ¿Por qué la traerás aquí? ¿No es mejor que se vayan a un hotel?- el menor le lanzó una botella que tenía un poco de refresco de vaya Dios a saber cuándo.

- De hecho la traerá porque quiero conocerla.- dijo Sora entrando en ese momento a la habitación.

- Amor, ¿qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Matt a forma de saludo, le dio un beso en los labios.

- Vine a traerles de comer.- dijo ella mostrando las bolsas con sushi.- Supuse que aún no lo han hecho. Te ves tan sexy recién levantado.- dijo la pelirroja dándole otro beso a su novio.

- Ejem...- tosió TK.

- Lo siento, cuñado.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¡Vaya! Qué bien que te hayas decidido a limpiar, ahora esto sí parece un cuarto.

- Sí, su noviecita lo está convirtiendo en chacha.- se burló Matt. A lo que Sora rió.

- Kari no es mi novia, no aún.- dijo TK, terminando de acomodar unos libros en los cajones del escritorio.

- A todo esto, ¿por qué quieres conocerla?- preguntó Matt. La chica sonrió.

- Verás amor, tu hermanito me ha pedido que diseñe sus trajes para el baile de Halloween y necesito tomarle las medidas a Kari, pero...

- Ella no sabe que pienso llevarla.- continuó TK.- Digamos que tengo un plan entre manos.- Matt los miró con cierto interés.

- Ustedes dos están locos.- dijo sin más, tomando a Sora de la mano y llevándola a la sala.

* * *

- Kari, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Davis al verla, el chico había ido a pedirle unos apuntes de literatura. Ella aún vestía su pijama rosa de franela, tenía unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos y la piel demasiado pálida.

- Eh, sí. Pasa Davis.- dijo invitándolo a entrar, el chico la miró angustiado.

- ¿Ya comiste algo?- ella se cruzó de brazos, estaba temblando pero quería disimularlo.

- Sí.- mintió.

- Kari.- Davis le lanzó una mirada significante.

- Bueno, no. Pero es porque no tengo hambre.

- Kari.- volvió a usar ese tono. Suspiró.- ¿Por qué te matas de hambre?

- ¡No me estoy matando!- se excusó rápidamente.- Es sólo que...

- ¿Qué?- ahora él se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. La chica bajó los suyos en rendición.

- TK me ha invitado hoy al cine y no pienso ir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- ella volteó el rostro, sentía los ojos húmedos, sabía que lloraría.

- Porque no quiero.

- ¡Ay por favor! Kari llevas años esperando a Romeo y ahora que él llegó, ¿no quieres estar con él?

- Es que no entiendes, Davis.- suspiró.- Yo no me siento muy bien como para estar con él.

- ¡Pero qué dices!

- Es la verdad.- ahora sí, las lágrimas habían hecho camino por sus mejillas que ya habían tomado un color algo rojo.- Nada más mírame, estoy hecha un desastre, estoy gorda y horrible.

- Gorda.- repitió el pelirrojo, Kari abrió los ojos.

- Escúchame Yagami.- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros.- Lo que menos eres es eso, tú no estás gorda, ¡al contrario! Eres perfecta así y si ese rubio no puede verlo o te está obligando a cambiar entonces se las verá conmigo.

- No, no, no es eso Davis.

- Si a él le gustas Kari, no intentará cambiarte, debes gustarle así por quién eres.- la chica lo abrazó recargando la cabeza en su pecho, Davis le acariciaba el cabello.

- A veces quisiera que todo se terminara, Davis.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La tortura, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es levantarme y verme al espejo y sentir odio, repulsión por mí misma.- Kari se aferró más a su amigo, desahogándose completamente.- Es lo peor, ya no quiero sentirme fea. Estoy harta que todos me digan que soy preciosa y que no estoy gorda y no poder verlo.

- Kari.- el chico la apartó para poder mirarla de frente, le limpió las mejillas con ternura.- ¿Si de verdad es tan horrible por qué no has pedido ayuda?

- Porque... es normal ¿no?- se rió.- No me hagas caso, creo que toda chica pasa por esto en algún momento; debo estar sensible por el SPM*.- Davis se rió.- _Arregla esto, Hikari_.- se dijo a sí misma.- Ya me siento mejor, son altos y bajos en el auto-estima.

- ¿Segura que es sólo eso?- preguntó él no muy convencido.

- Sí.- sonrió.

- Bueno, a todo esto ni te he dicho a qué vine, necesito tus apuntes de literatura.

- Ah claro, déjame los traigo.- dijo ella, se fue al cuarto por ellos y en menos de medio minuto regresó con su libreta rosa.- Aquí están.

- Gracias, te debo una.

- Y yo a ti.- dijo la chica abrazándolo nuevamente.

- Nos vemos el lunes, pero antes prométeme que vas a comer algo y ya no pienses en cosas feas de ti misma, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió.- Eres preciosa...- suspiró.- Ponte lo más linda que puedas para Romeo, sé que le gustas, Kari.

- ¿Qué?- ella lanzó una risa irónica.- Claro que no, Yolei y tú quieren que me haga ilusiones, ¿verdad?

- ¿Yolei?

- Ella me dijo lo mismo anoche, pero no les creo. TK y yo apenas y nos estamos conociendo.

- ¿Por qué cuando se trata de ti todo lo que puedes ver son tus errores y debilidades?

- No sé.- respondió secamente, él suspiró nuevamente.

- Vale, te veo el lunes, bonita.- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido, salió de la casa y la chica se fue a dar una ducha.

* * *

De modo que salieron de allí; recorrieron un par de calles con el auto, hasta llegar al cine. TK entró en el estacionamiento, aparcó y bajaron. Subieron hasta el complejo de las salas en el ascensor. Kari no pudo dejar de notar que el espacio reducido los hacía estar más cerca uno de otro de lo que jamás habían estado.  
Apartó esos pensamientos de inmediato.  
Escogieron una película. El lugar estaba desierto, pese a que era sábado. La tranquilidad perfecta para disfrutar de una agradable función.  
Compraron los boletos y luego TK fue por unas palomitas y un enorme vaso de Coca-Cola. Ni siquiera era dietética. La chica se sintió horrorizada.  
Fueron libres de elegir los asientos que más les gustaban. Estában solos en la enorme sala y eso, sumando la oscuridad que se hacía más y más profunda a su alrededor, la hacía querer comersélo a besos.  
Sostuvo el balde de las palomitas y agradeció que debido a la poca cantidad de luz el rubio no pudiera ver que no las estaba comiendo. Solo él metía la mano una y otra vez y tomaba un puñado que se llevaba a la boca. Olían delicioso, pero... no. Ella tenía que pensar en su figura.

Más de una vez le pasó el vaso de gaseosa y ella simuló tomar, aunque ni siquiera llegaba a mojar sus labios con la bebida.  
La película fue bastante buena. Una comedia que los entretuvo y que le permitió apreciar la risa de TK. Era una risa tan... seductora.  
Salieron de allí pasadas las 7:00pm y él insistió en ir a probar esas hamburguesas de las que le había hablado. ¿No se había saciado con todas las palomitas que había comido? Así que fueron directo a ese sitio del que él hablaba. Ocuparon una mesa en el fondo y Kari miró alrededor. No parecía nada lujoso, de hecho, era bastante corriente. No parecía el tipo de lugar al que iría un chico como TK.

Les llevaron los menús y ella lo miró vagamente.

- No tengo hambre, TK, discúlpame.- repuso, mientras sentía que se le hacía agua la boca con algunos platos que figuraban allí. Moría por un solo bocado de... ¡no!- Creo que me llené con las palomitas.- el chico la miró serio unos segundos. Tanto que creyó que se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada.

- Pide algo.- dijo, no dispuesto a ceder. Kari suspiró, pensó en que no tenía caso seguir privándose de la comida, no esa noche, ¿por qué no la disfrutaba de la misma forma que hacía con la compañía de TK? De todos modos sabía cómo deshacerse de ella fácilmente. Ordenó una hamburguesa con papas y refresco. De complementos ella pidió que le pusieran muchos pepinillos, los amaba. Comenzaron a comer.

- Delicioso.- dijo dándole otra mordida a su hamburguesa, el rubio se sorprendió al verla comer así.

- ¿Sabes qué me gusta de las chicas, Kari?- preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza a lo que él rió.- Que les guste tanto la comida como a mí. Que no se preocupen de cuántas calorías tienen que ingerir o que estén obsesionadas con su imagen, como la mayoría de las mujeres hoy en día.- Kari tragó la comida y bebió de su refresco, sin dejar de mirarlo.- Hay algunas que son tan tontas y sufren trastornos alimenticios.

- ¡TK!- exclamó.

- ¿Qué?

- No las llames así, ellas no son tontas. _¿Lo soy?_

- Kari.- dijo él tranquilamente.- Todo es culpa de la sociedad que trata de engañarlas diciéndoles que están gordas, cuando en realidad están bien. Todas las mujeres son preciosas, sean como sean pero cuando exponen su salud las convierten en unas tontas ¿o no?

- La verdad...- la chica suspiró no entendía por qué pero sentía como si no tuviera argumentos en defensa.- Pobrecitas, ¿no crees?- dijo volviendo a su hamburguesa.

- Prométeme algo, Kari.- dijo el chico, un brillo iluminaba su rostro y ver sus ojos era como contemplar el cielo a pleno día.- Prométeme que tú no caerás en eso.

_- Lo siento, TK, no puedo... ya estoy en eso- _pensó por un momento. Tragó saliva.- Sí, yo, te lo prometo.- dijo sintiéndose miserable y mentirosa.

Terminaron de comer rápidamente. TK pagó la cuenta y fueron hasta el coche en donde el rubio le abrió la puerta a su chica, ella comenzaba a sentir deseos de vomitar.

- Son las 8:30pm.- comentó él.- ¿Crees que te regañen si llegas tarde a casa?

- No.- sonrió ella.- Como ya te había dicho, mi mamá sigue de viaje, ¿qué tienes en mente?

- Bueno, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

* * *

*** Gay. No tengo absolutamente algo en contra de ellos, claro que no! No vayan a pensar eso, jajaja es que acá en mi país es normal que cuando un chavo hace comentarios "cursis" se les llame así, porque la mayoría de las mujeres somos las que hacemos esos comentarios xD jajaja.**

*** SPM: Síndrome Pre-Menstrual. Jajaja todas las mujeres en algún momento de nuestra vida nos vemos afectadas por éste y sí, efectivamente, los cambios hormonales provocan los altos y bajos del auto-estima.**

**Aweee espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! :D De verdad, anoche xD eran las 4:00am cuando se me ocurrió una idea GENIAL jajajaja... pero ya la verán después :p**

**Perdón que no haya respondido reviews! Sí los leo, obvio sí! :D Y me encanta que me dejen... pero no he tenido tiempo D: pero así rápidamente le contestaré a alguien a quien no puedo responderle el review D: Maii2502: Sí, sí dime Pao! Jajaja de hecho me gusta más que Paola xD.**

**Que tenga una excelente mitad de semana! D: ya se nos acabó octubre y el año también! Jajajaja, no sé ustedes pero a mí se me fue de volada D:**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Aquella casa parecía un mansión, aunque la chica había pasado por ahí muchas veces, no se había percatado de lo grande y hermosa que ésta era.

Estaba a un par de cuadras de la suya. Se encontraba ubicada en una esquina. Tenía un jardín precioso, había rosales, lirios y dos árboles enormes. También había allí una mesa redonda de campo, con una sombrilla enorme al centro y cuatro sillas. Era de dos plantas, la fachada de color amarillo, el camino que llevaba a la cochera y la puerta principal era de cerámico en color rosa, tanto las ventanas como las puertas eran de madera. En la planta alta había un balcón y el techo era de tejas en color caoba. La chica se quedó deslumbrada.

- Tu casa es... muy bonita.- dijo, TK sonrió.

- Gracias. Espera a que la veas por dentro.- presumió, Kari sonrió.

Entraron a lo que ella seguía llamando mansión, efectivamente él no mentía cuando dijo eso: Justo frente a ellos estaba la escalera, ésta era de madera y el barandal en color negro. Todo el piso era de madera en color arena. A su lado izquierdo había un desnivel, ahí estaba la sala, las paredes eran de color rojo ocre; los sillones eran de piel en color crema, con cojines en color café y calabaza. Al centro de la sala estaba una mesita muy linda, de madera también, casi del mismo color del piso, sobre ella había un frutero, con manzanas artificiales; bajo ésta había un tapete que tenía dos cuadros, uno en color naranja y otro color arena. Junto a la pared estaba un mueble, en donde se encontraba un home theatre, el DVD y la televisión LCD marca _Samsung, _de 46 pulgadas. Había dos ventanas grandes, las cortinas eran blancas con detalles en color calabaza.

Al lado derecho de la escalera, se encontraba el comedor, para 6 personas, éste era de color ocre y los cojines de las sillas en color beige, de junto estaba la cocina. Al centro de ésta estaba una barra, la parte superior era en color gris oscuro y blanco por abajo, en ésta había dos sillas con su base de fierro y el asiento y respaldo en color cereza. Kari se sorprendió al ver que las paredes eran de color gris, el refrigerador era de acero inoxidable, así como también la estufa, la campana y el bote de basura. Había dos lámparas que colgaban sobre la barra, en color negro, dos ventanas grandes con persianas en color gris oscuro.

- Nunca había visto una casa tan linda.- exclamó la castaña, el chico solamente sonrió.

- ¿Tienes hambre, quieres algo de beber?

- No.- respondió ella, aún con deseos de vomitar.- Estoy bien.

- Veré si Sora está arriba.- dijo él, espérame en la sala.

- Claro, pero...- se lo pensó bien antes de preguntar.- ¿Puedo pasar al baño?

- Ah sí, está al fondo de la escalera.- dijo él.

El rubio subió los escalones de dos en dos, Kari se encerró en el baño, éste era muy grande. Se miró al espejo, las palabras de TK resonaban en su cabeza, a ella le gustaba demasiado y le había hecho una promesa... pero también tenía otra promesa, una que se había hecho tiempo atrás: llegar a los 30 kg. Sólo así podría estar delgada y perfecta. Se sentía confundida. Suspiró.

_- Vamos Kari, hazlo por él_.- se dijo a sí misma.- _Para que no se sienta avergonzado de andar con una cerda como tú_.- el odio comenzó a subir por su garganta, así como también la hamburguesa de esa noche. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar un poco más se inclinó en el retrete y comenzó a vomitar, de forma automática salió todo. Para su suerte se había vuelto casi una experta en eso y no hacía mucho ruido. Jaló la perilla y se levantó, sosteniéndose de la pared, las piernas le temblaban, se miró al espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello, se secó las lágrimas que salían por el esfuerzo. Abrió su bolsa y sacó el cepillo de dientes. Cuando quedó lista, le sonrió a su reflejo.- _Lo has hecho bien, debes seguir así._

Salió del baño y fue directo a la sala, ahí estaban TK, Sora y un chico rubio que a ella le pareció endiabladamente sexy.

- Kari, ¿cómo estás?- se acercó Sora a saludarla.

- Muy bien.- sonrió.

- Eh... mucho gusto.- dijo Matt, extendiendo su mano.- Yo soy Matt, el hermano de TK.

- Ah sí.- le respondió ella al saludo.- Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto.

- Te has de preguntar por qué quería conocerte.- dijo Sora, todos se sentaron, Matt junto a su novia en el sillón grande, TK en el sillón pequeño y Kari en el mediano, frente a todos. Ella asintió.- Verás, estoy estudiando diseño de modas y ya empiezo con las pasarelas y desfiles en la escuela y necesito una modelo para algunos vestidos que he hecho.

- Ajá.

- Me parece que tú eres perfecta para eso.

_- Es una broma_.- se dijo, sintiéndose incómoda.- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, de verdad.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.- Los vestidos te quedarán hermosos. ¿Qué dices?

- Pues...- no lo entendía, ¿se trataban de vestidos para muchachas con sobrepeso? Debía ser eso, ella era perfecta para modelar ropa en tallas extra.- Está bien.- respondió.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó.- Si quieres vamos para que te los pruebes.- la castaña miró a TK sin saber qué hacer, éste se puso de pie y Sora también, ella los imitó. Subieron hasta la habitación del menor, era muy grande. Las puertas del closet eran de madera, las persianas guindas, el techo del mismo color, las paredes color beige, la cama era matrimonial con una sobrecama en color arena con detalles rojos. Tenía una escritorio en donde había algunos libros, su laptop, impresora y una lámpara. Se sorprendió al ver que el cuarto de TK era el que daba al balcón.

- Eres muy ordenado para ser un chico.- dijo Kari, Sora se rió.- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, nada.- dijo TK sonriendo, la castaña se sonrojó.

- Estos son los vestidos.- dijo la pelirroja levantándolos de la cama.

- ¡Son muy lindos!- exclamó Kari, en efecto, eran tres vestidos, uno era strapless, de color rojo, un poco arriba de la rodilla, otro era largo, de tirantes, en color verde, tenía una cintilla en la cintura que terminaba en un moño en la parte de atrás, de color verde un poco más claro, y por último, otro strapless en color blanco a la rodilla, tenía flores bordadas, estaba ajustado de la cintura y un poco suelto en la parte de abajo.- ¿Tú los hiciste?

- Sí.- se jactó.- ¡Ahora pruébatelos! Vamos TK, no puedes ver a la chica.- dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta, el rubio sonrió. Kari cerró la puerta con llave, aunque sabía que no entrarían, valía más prevenir. Miró los vestidos, eran muy lindos y se veían muy pequeños ¿cómo iban a entrar en su cuerpo con toda esa grasa colgando? Suspiró. Comenzó quitándose las zapatillas, los jeans y finalmente la blusa, ni siquiera volteó al espejo que estaba en una de las puertas del closet, sabía que se arrepentiría al verse. Se puso el vestido rojo primero, para su sorpresa no batalló en que éste entrara y encajaba perfectamente bien en su cuerpo, se acercó a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó, Sora de inmediato entró al cuarto, TK iba tras ella. Sus ojos se fijaban en los brazos, en el pecho, en cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo que se sobresalían de una forma nada natural. Pero, por supuesto, Kari no tenía idea de esas cosas.

- ¡Te queda perfecto!

- Te ves... muy linda.- dijo el chico, haciéndola enrojecer por completo.

- ¡Me encanta! Déjame... espera.- Sora salió del cuarto, TK se acercó a ella tomándole la mano.

- De verdad te ves muy bien.- ella se sonrojó muchisisisimo más.

- ¡Basta TK!- agachó la mirada, él levantó su rostro sujetándole la barbilla.- Y eres aún más linda cuando te sonrojas.- en ese momento un flash los invadió y quedaron deslumbrados.

- Lo siento.- dijo Sora.- Pero estaban perfectos.- ambos se enrojecieron.- Bien Kari, quiero que te pares derecha, levanta la cabeza.- se acercó a acomodarla, TK se hizo a un lado.- Muy bien, sonríe.- y así, comenzó a tomarle fotos. Le tomó más de diez en diferentes poses.- Tienes talento, tienes carisma y lo mejor ¡el cuerpo perfecto!- la castaña no supo si tomar eso como un cumplido o como una broma.- Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿cuánto pesas?- la chica observó a TK antes de responder.

_- No lo digas, se burlará de ti_.- habló la voz interna.- Eh... yo... cuarenta y siete kilos.- dijo apenada, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Y cómo le haces? ¿Estás a dieta o algo así?

- No...- sonrió.- Es mi complexión natural.- y con eso dio fin al tema.- Me probaré el otro.- señaló el vestido.

- Claro.- le dieron la misma privacidad de hace un momento, se probó el vestido largo, y de la misma forma Sora le tomó muchas fotos, ésta vez hizo que la chica se acomodara en la cama de TK.- Tengo una idea.- abrió una puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, los tres salieron, ahí le tomó muchas más fotos. Por último se probó el vestido blanco, ese se le veía especialmente lindo, parecía como si estuviese hecho para ella, resaltaba su tono de piel, pero ella sólo podía ver una enorme barriga y kilos de grasa bajo éste.

- ¡Guau!- exclamó TK, estaban en el balcón.

- Te queda.. perfecto.- dijo Sora. La chica se sonrojó, parecía que esa noche no haría más que verse como un tomate.- Déjame... voy por Matt, tiene que verte.

- Estás perfectamente hermosa, Julieta.- dijo TK acercándose a ella.

- No hagas que me sonroje.- dijo apenada, él rió.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.- Me encantas cuando te sonrojas.

- TK...

- Shh.- la cayó el chico inclinando su rostro, ella pudo sentir su aliento muy cerca, era el aroma más dulce que jamás había olido, cerró los ojos esperando a que la agonía terminara y finalmente sus labios se posicionaran, pero todo lo que recibió fue un flash proveniente de la puerta, TK se apartó de ella algo irritado. Sora lo notó, Matt estaba tras ella.

- Yo... lamento interrumpir.- dijo sintiéndose la peor basura.- Es que... esa foto podrá hacer que quede exenta en mi clase de Fotografía. Ustedes estaban...

- Ya, está bien.- dijo TK, se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándolo un poco.

- ¿Me harías un favor?

- ¿Cuál?

- Vamos afuera, quiero fotografiarte a ti con Kari.- la castaña abrió los ojos, ¿había escuchado bien?- Es que... deberían ver, ustedes son tan naturales, como modelos de revista.- ambos se sonrojaron.

Y así, los cuatro salieron al porche. Sora empezó tomando únicamente fotos de Kari sola, le había dicho que posara al natural y aunque la castaña no tenía idea de qué significaba aquello hizo su mejor intento; se sentó en la mesa, posó junto a los rosales, bajo el árbol, incluso Sora la hizo que subiera al balcón nuevamente para poder tomarle fotos desde abajo. Regresó de nuevo a dónde estaban ellos, a Kari le fascinó aquello, se sentía como en una nube. Definitivamente haría del modelaje uno de sus pasatiempos favorito, no sólo por diversión sino que vio en ello una forma de poder auto-disciplinarse y bajar más fácilmente de peso, ahora tendría motivos que la obligaran a _de verdad_ no comer.

- TK, hazme un favor.- dijo Sora. El rubio estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal.- Quiero que cargues a Kari y hagas, no sé... da vueltas con ella. Quiero que parezcan una pareja feliz, que fluya el amor entre ustedes.- Kari se rió.

- Ok.- dijo poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la castaña.

_- ¡Dios no! Nervios no.- _sintió la piel cálida de TK, él la levantó con mucha ligereza.

- Kari, abraza a TK del cuello.- dijo Sora, la chica obedeció.- Así, muy bien, ahora hagan algo típico de una pareja.

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules observaban a Kari, se veía realmente hermosa en sus brazos, con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran especialmente esa noche. Comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, ambos reían, mientras Sora tomaba fotos y más fotos, Matt sólo los contemplaba, sentado en donde TK estaba antes, fumando un cigarrillo.

El chico acercó su rostro al de ella, pegando sus frentes, Kari sentía ese dulce aliento nuevamente tan cerca, con su mano izquierda le acarició la mejilla, Matt y Sora intercambiaron miradas ¿acaso era aquello tan sólo actuación?

* * *

**Awee perdón que sea tan corto el capítulo, es que ¿adivinen qué? Me cortaron el internet! D: y no tendré hasta el lunes o martes, ahorita porque me quedé en casa de una amiga y tenía preparado eso, pero realmente ese no es el capítulo que originalmente me gustaría subir, aún tengo unas ideas más pero en casa ajena es imposible escribir! XD así que disfrútenlo y dejen review por favor jiji para animarme (H) :p que pasen bonito fin! Gracias a Dios se nos vino el frío! :D al menos acá en mi país ya hace frío jajajaja..**

**Y perdón porque no soy buena describiendo lugares, intenten imaginarse la casa de TK xD si no les dejo los links a ver si aparecen D:**

**everydayminimalist. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/flat_pack_ (cocina)**

**mydesignsecrets. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/3d_living_room_by_ (sala, obviamente yo la describo más grande, porque me la imagino más grande)**

**mestredeobras. com/imagem_/pinturas_em_ ****(la casa por fuera)**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Hacía un par de horas que se había quedado dormida, siendo arrullada por la melodiosa voz de su recién esposo al platicar sobre política y básquetbol; el sueño le ganó, sentía los ojos pesados, tanto que el mantenerlos abiertos era una tortura. Así, yaciendo plácidamente boca abajo se encontraba ella, estremeciéndoce ante el roce de los labios de su amado contra su cuello, frente, labios, espalda y mejillas. Aún más con el tacto de él al acariciarla, aquella cálida piel tocando la suya no podía más que hacerla sentir como en el cielo. Una parte de ella quería despertar, contemplar ese hermoso par de ojos azules que la derretían por dentro y entregarse a su amado como unas horas antes lo hizo, pero por otro lado, aquella semana había sido muy cansada, no imaginaba que la vida de recién casada fuera tan ajetreada, le dolían las piernas y la columna y había noches en que simplemente su esposo no la dejaba dormir.

- Mmm...- bostezó, finalmente el deseo de estar con él era más fuerte. Apenas pudo ver con claridad notó una encantadora sonrisa que la mataba.

- Te ves preciosa recién levantada.

- No es cierto.- dijo perezosamente sin cambiar de posición.

- Bueno, tienes razón señora Takaishi, estás hecha un desastre, ve tu cabello, tus ojos, creo que asustarías hasta al monstruo más feo de la tierra.- dijo el rubio entre risas, ella lo empujó del hombro pero sin llegar a moverlo y volteó su cabeza hacia el otro lado.- Vamos amor, estoy jugando.

- Ajá.- el chico le acarició el cabello, ¡Dios! Ella amaba cuando él hacía eso.- Tu no eres precisamente un adonis al despertar.- volteó a verle.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué soy?- él se acostó, inclinando su rostro muy cerca al de ella, podía sentir su respiración.

- Eres...- aquella mirada estaba consumiéndola, sintió su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto de su chico acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura apartando un mechón de cabello.- Eres perfecto.- dijo lanzándose a besarlo, se movió para poder abrazarlo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba aprisionada bajo los fuertes brazos de su amado.

- Te amo.- dijo él besándole el cuello. Ella sentía cada una de sus caricias intensamente, ¿existiría algo mejor que hacer el amor con TK? Si así fuese le gustaría saber qué. Él levantó la cabeza para observarla, había un brillo radiante en sus ojos, se sonrieron mutuamente. Ella acarició su rostro, su cabello, su pecho... cada parte de él, de su ser, de su cuerpo, encajaba perfectamente en el suyo.

- Yo te amo más...- dijo atrayéndolo hacia sí, aprisionó sus labios en un erótico beso que provocó en él vaya a saber uno qué cosas.

Y entonces, el celular sonó. Marcando el reloj las 3:17am, Kari recibió un mensaje de Yolei que la hizo despertarse por completo y con esto, malhumorarse.

"_Amiga, me tienes que contar TODO lo que te ha pasado con Romeo, no puedo esperar a que sea lunes! Te quiero :D"_

La castaña suspiró dejando el celular junto a la almohada, estiró los brazos tras dar un largo bostezo. Aún era muy temprano para despertarse y lo peor, era domingo, no tenía motivos para salir de cama. Se echó boca arriba con sus manos sobre la cabeza, apenas y podía distinguir el techo con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

_- ¿Por qué estoy soñando esto? ¿Qué me pasa?- _se preguntó en voz alta.- _El amor no existe, es una reacción hormonal... sólo eso. Recuerda Kari, si no involucras tus sentimientos no vas a salir lastimada. Tk es un chico encantador que... está contigo por lástima. Mírate en un espejo, nadie te va a querer así... nunca._

_

* * *

_

Una semana más se fue volando, muchos acontecimientos pasaron en tan poco tiempo. La señora Susumo regresó de viaje, pero no traía exactamente buenas noticias para su hija: su jefe le había ofrecido un ascenso, con un salario mucho más alto y más prestaciones, como gastos en el seguro médico, vales de despensa e incluso la oportunidad de adquirir un crédito para una casa o un carro; una oferta muy tentadora, la única condición era que tenía que irse a vivir a Estados Unidos por seis meses, el tiempo en que él estaría allá. Odaiba era una ciudad muy segura y aún más la colonia en la que vivía, ella confiaba en Kari, sabía que era una muchacha muy responsable y podría cuidarse sola, aunque al llegar a casa le dio otra impresión.

- Acepta mamá, el trabajo está increíble.- dijo Kari, era un martes en la noche, ambas estaban cenando, o al menos una de ellas.

- No cariño, no te dejaré sola tanto tiempo.

- Pero yo puedo cuidarme bien, nada malo me pasó.

- No voy a arriesgarme.- dijo observándola, la castaña movía unos chícharos en el plato con el tenedor.- Come tus verduras y la carne.

- No tengo hambre.

- Hikari.- la castaña le lanzó una mirada seria, tomó un pedazo de brócoli y sintiendo demasiada repulsión, se lo comió.

- Yo sólo digo que deberías aceptarlo, a las dos nos conviene, sólo serán seis meses.

- Es que no es sano que una joven como tú viva sola.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Al menos piénsalo, de verdad yo voy a estar bien. Puedes confiar en mí.- sonrió. Susumo se quedó mirándola, Kari masticaba muy despacio la carne, su piel se había puesto amarilla, bajo sus ojos aparecieron unas ojeras horrendas, sus pómulos estaban descoloridos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su niña?

* * *

- Hola guapo.- saludó Jun, entrando al gimnasio, las clases habían terminado y sólo se encontraba TK encestando un balón repetidamente.

- Ah, hola.- dijo sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, la pelirroja se acercó.

- ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿No te da gusto verme?- el rubio tomó el balón y caminó a las gradas.

- ¿Qué quieres Jun?- preguntó fastidiado, y es que en lo que iba de la semana la chica había ido en repetidas ocasiones a coquetearle, cosa que le resultaba despreciable en una mujer. Ella sonrió.

- Te quiero a ti.- dijo acariciando su pecho y pegando su cuerpo al de él. En ese momento se escuchó un golpe, voltearon a la entrada del gimnasio.

- Lo siento.- dijo Yolei, el rubio se acercó a donde ella y le ayudó a levantar los libros que había tirado.

- Ho... hola TK.- dijo sonrojándose, ambos tomaron una libreta amarilla al mismo tiempo y al chocar sus manos sintieron una descarga eléctrica.

- Lo siento.- dijeron a coro. Sonrieron.

- Vine a buscar a Davis.

- Se fue temprano.- respondió él.- Me dijo que iría a estudiar, mañana tiene su primer parcial de cálculo.

- Qué extraño, me pidió que viniera a verlo, quedamos de ir a mi casa. Tengo una hora de estar marcándole y no me contesta.- Jun se acercó a ellos, le lanzó una despectiva mirada a la pelimorada.

- Bueno bebé, nos vemos luego.- dijo dándole un beso a TK en la mejilla; miró por última vez a Yolei y salió. Él suspiró, la chica notó esa expresión de molestia en su mirada.

- Te acompaño a tu casa.- dijo amablemente.

- No te molestes, iré caminando.- sonrió.- Nos vemos luego.

- Espera.- la detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor.- la chica lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Qué cosa?- él suspiró agachando la cabeza.

- Quiero llevar a Kari al baile de Halloween.- levantó la mirada y se encontró con una graciosa expresión de sorpresa que ella tenía.

- Pe... pero...

- Estoy enterado de que a ella no le gusta asistir a esos eventos.- ella asintió con la cabeza.- Sin embargo... ya estoy diseñando los disfraces.

- ¿Qué?- se rió.- ¿En serio? ¿De qué piensas ir?- el chico se sonrojó, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

- De Romeo y Julieta.- quedó boquiabierta, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

- Yolei... ¿estás bien?- preguntó el al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Eh... yo... sí, sí.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Sonrió.- No te preocupes TK, déjamela a mí, yo me encargo.

- ¡No!- se rió.- En realidad prefiero que sea sorpresa.- ella frunció el ceño.

- No entiendo.

- Lo que realmente necesito que hagas es que consigas la combinación de su casillero. Un par de días antes dejaré el vestido ahí con una nota en la que dirá que la estaré esperando a cierta hora en el patio de la escuela.- la chica parpadeó varias veces, es que todo aquello se le antojaba súper romántico.

- Cuenta conmigo.- le extendió su mano, a lo que él la apretó y sonrió.

- Hecho.

* * *

Hacía dos días que el otoño había llegado, trayendo consigo un clima fresco y húmedo. Pasaban de las 9:00pm en Odaiba, el tráfico había cesado hace una hora, el ambiente, por increíble que pareciese, estaba tranquilo, hasta casi se podía decir que desierto.

Aquella noche Kari aprovechó que debía estudiar para su primer parcial de cálculo y se quedó a dormir con Yolei, aunque ambas sabían que eran lo suficientemente buenas y que habían aprendido bien todo, parecía absurdo que estudiaran algo que ya conocían a la perfección. Pero entre amigas, pretextos así son los mejores para pasar juntas toda una noche.

Susumo estaba por acostarse, le dolía la cabeza en tan sólo pensar que debía tomar una decisión; no quería dejar sola a Kari, definitivamente su hija no se encontraba _sana_ como para tomar la responsabilidad de vivir sola, pero una oferta así difícilmente llegaría de nuevo, y ella en verdad necesitaba ese dinero. Al parecer, sería otra noche en vela pensando en la mejor decisión a tomar.

Fue hasta la cocina en donde puso una olla con agua a hervir para preparase un café. Se perdió en sus pensamientos que no notó el chillido de la vasija hasta que el timbre sonó. Apagó la estufa y con un poco de temor fue a abrir.

- Hola.- dijo Yuuko.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de malhumor, sin moverse de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- lo contempló con ansia. Él no era el mismo hombre de quien se había enamorado, por el contrario, su cabellera estaba llena de canas, tenía la barba crecida, una barriga que salía a relucir y muchas arrugas en la cara.

- Adelante.- dijo abriendo más la puerta, él caminó hacia la sala, ella se quedó de pie, cruzada de brazos.- Siéntate.- señaló el sillón.

- Así estoy bien, dime a qué has venido.

- Son dos razones.- comenzó.- La primera, es que he venido a pedirte perdón.- los ojos de ella se abrieron al escuchar esto.- Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que te hice, por la manera en que te dañé y te pido perdón por eso.- se quedó callada, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pero el poco orgullo que tenía no la dejaba doblegarse.

- ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?- preguntó con la voz algo grave.

- Estoy... estoy enfermo. Hace meses me detectaron el colesterol muy alto y me dio un pre infarto.- ella se llevó las manos a la boca para no soltar un grito.

- Pero...- él agachó la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos.

- Susumo... mi corazón está dejando de funcionar lentamente, no sé cuánto, pero sé que me queda poco tiempo de vida.- levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Y... ¿con un transplante... no?

- Es muy difícil y peligroso.- dijo. Ella permanecía inmóvil, quieta.- Hay más posibilidad de que no sobreviva si me lo hacen.

- ¡Ay no...!

- Es por eso que vengo a pedirte perdón.- la miró firmemente, con decisión, se puso de rodillas ante ella.- Perdóname Susumo, por favor perdóname.- dijo quebrándose ante ella, quien no pudo más que soltarse a llorar.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Levántate!- dijo tomándolo de los brazos. Se miraron desconcertados, dolidos y sin más se abrazaron fuertemente.- Sí, sí te perdono.- dijo entre sollozos.

- Gracias... gracias.- decía él.- No tienes idea de lo mucho que siento haberles hecho esto... fui un tonto.

- Pero todo pasó por algo y ya no te culpes.- dijo ella soltándolo pero sin separarse. Lo miró dulcemente.

- Me da miedo, pensar que tal vez no estaré ahí para la boda de nuestros hijos, para verlos crecer y envejecer. No estaré aquí para conocer a mis nietos.

- Shhh.- le calló ella.- No pienses en eso. Acuérdate que tú generas tus pensamientos, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Enfócate en lo positivo, piensa y cree que vivirás por muchos años y disfruta cada día como si fuese el último.- suspiró, había que tener valor para decir aquello.

- Gracias.

Y con eso, la bomba detonante que la ayudaría a elegir había explotado. Ahora mejor que antes se convenció de que debía tomar esa oportunidad. Si su ex esposo llegaba a faltar... ¿qué sería del futuro de sus hijos?

* * *

- ¿Estudiando?- preguntó Jun entrando al cuarto de Davis. Él estaba en su cama rodeado por un montón de libros y libretas.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- la chica fue y se tiró sobre la silla de su escritorio, comenzó a agarrar los lápices que estaban sobre éste.

- Hoy vi a TK.

- Ajá.- le molestaba esa actitud indiferente de él, o en realidad de cualquier persona.

- Hey tonto, hazme caso.- dijo lanzándole un borrador que lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jun?- preguntó fastidiado mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió.

- Que conquistes a Kari.- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

- Estás loca.

- Tal vez. Pero me han llegado rumores de que TK está interesado en ella y no pienso permitir que terminen juntos, eso sería como un insulto a la naturaleza.- el chico se empezó a reír.

- ¿En serio? ¿Insulto a la naturaleza?- preguntó entre dientes.

- Ríete lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero te pido esto porque a los dos nos conviene.

- Sabes que no lo haré.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque...- buscó un buen argumento pero no halló las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Ves? No hay qué o quién te impida que estés con Kari. Date la oportunidad.- y aquí, usando esa manipuladora expresión, infiltró unas cuantas ideas que lo dejaron pensando.

- ¿Qué si ella me rechaza?

- Pues te rechaza y ya.- se rió, él se mantuvo serio.- No dejarán de ser amigos, aclárale eso antes de que le confieses lo que sientes.

- No lo sé, Jun...

- Ándale, hazlo por mí.- dijo poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir.- Así TK se olvidará de ella y podrá fijarse en mí.-

- Es que...

- Invítala al baile de Halloween.- dijo cortándolo.

- A ella no le gusta ir.

- Davis...- suspiró, pensaba que su hermano era el chico más idiota del planeta.- No se trata de lo que a ella le gusta, se trata de lo que tú quieres. Ustedes son mejores amigos, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Bueno, tú has hecho muchas cosas por complacerla como su mejor amigo, ¿o no?- él asintió.

- ¡Ahí está! Ahora que ella haga algo por ti...- Davis le prestó tanta atención que se olvidó de que en unas horas presentaría su primer examen y no había terminado de estudiar. Aunque tonta, su hermana a veces tenía ideas ¿brillantes?

* * *

**¡Lo siento! Pero aún no tengo internet D': y sólo me he conectado en breves momentos para chequear mi correo y ver si han subido capítulos de los fics que estoy leyendo xD**

**Aquí les dejo esto, espero que les guste y dejen review please! :D**

**Y ni les dije pues, para mí es un privilegio el que me hayan permitido traducir la historia Intimacy (Intimidad) es de mis favoritas y ahorita que la vuelvo a leer para traducir uffff me acuerdo cuando la traía en el celular xD y andaba hasta en la calle leyendo xD jajajaja.. espero que tengan oportunidad de leerla y les guste :)**

**Awww gracias a Dios ya tengo inspiración! :D yeiii digamos que ya conocí a Romeo :p y pues obviamente traigo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y quiero volver a verlo x3 jajajaja...**

**Disfruten de la semana, del mes y de la vida! :D y dejen reviews! :p**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

El invierno es muy crudo en la ciudad, pero apenas era octubre. Las hojas de los árboles caían sobre la acera, bañando el paisaje con sus tonos ocres. Lejos estaban aún la nieve y el hielo que cubriría la superficie de los lagos, donde la gente patinaría alegremente. El sol no se había asomado en toda la mañana y la brisa se sentía húmeda, incluso se percibía el olor a tierra mojada. Una blusa, dos suéteres anchos y un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas cubrían el cuerpo de Kari, mientras caminaba por las calles de Odaiba. Estaba helada hasta los huesos.

Ya que su madre había tenido que salir de viaje ese fin de semana y Yolei se había ido a visitar a su abuela, la chica se dispuso a ir a casa de TK, y es que, aquél rubio se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante; fuera o no su Romeo, ella disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, él sabía cómo hacerla reír. Estaba más que segura de que no podría verla de otra manera, no mientras siguiera pesando cuarenta y cinco kilos.

Al llegar a su destino pudo sentir su corazón cómo latía con fuerza, parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

_- Estúpidas mariposas.- _maldijo.- ¡_Déjenme en paz! Es un chico y nada más...- _suspiró. Se arregló un poco el cabello y tocó la puerta.

- ¡Kari, hola!- saludó Sora. La castaña se rió al verla: llevaba el cabello en una red, con un gorro de chef. Un delantal en color mostaza, la cara algo manchada de harina y una pala cubierta de chocolate que se le escurría por una mano.- Pasa.

- Hola.- sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Estoy preparando galletas y pastel.- caminó hacia la cocina y Kari la siguió.- Takeru se está terminando de bañar.- la chica suspiró al escuchar su nombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja. Se sentó en la barra, había harina, moldes, masa, leche, azúcar y un montón de ingredientes sobre ésta.

- Huele bien.- dijo, la cocina estaba impregnada de aroma a chocolate.

- ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?- preguntó mientras sacaba una charola con galletas ya listas y la ponía a un lado de la estufa para que se enfriaran.

- Súper.- dijo apáticamente. La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

- Bueno... la verdad no tan bien.

- ¿Y eso?

- Mi mamá se irá a vivir por seis meses a Estados Unidos. Al principio pensé que estaba bien, me encantó la idea. Pero ahora no sé, la voy a extrañar mucho.- la mayor sonrió.

- Cuando yo me vine a Odaiba y tuve que despedirme de mi mamá, fue muy duro. Me acuerdo que duré deprimida más de un mes.

- ¿Y luego?- preguntó con interés.

- Ayúdame a preparar más galletas, sólo haz bolitas de masa y luego las aplastas con éste rodillo.- dijo.- Y pasas el molde por encima.- Kari lo dudó por unos segundos, odiaba la comida y todo lo que se refería a ella, odiaba estar tan cerca de las galletas porque se le antojaban a montones, sabía que una sola la haría subir todos los kilos que con mucho esfuerzo bajó en esas semanas.

- Ok.- Sora se sentó frente a ella, haciendo lo mismo.

- Luego conocí a Matt.- un brillo se marcó en sus ojos.- Él ha sido una bendición, me ayudó mucho en esos momentos difíciles.- Kari se quedó pensativa.- Aunque será duro, porque efectivamente las niñas somos un lío sin nuestras mamis.- dijo riendo.- Sé que puedes aguantar, además son sólo seis meses.

- Pues sí.- sonrió.

- De todas formas, tienes a TK a tu lado...- la morena se puso como tomate, Sora soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión.- ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó entre risas.

- TK te gusta, te gusta mucho, entre ustedes hay algo.

- ¡No!

- Ay Kari.- se rió.- Yo ya pasé por eso, es obvio que el chico te tiene loca.

- No... no me tiene loca, tú estás loca.- dijo aventándole un poco de harina a la cara, a lo que ésta también hizo lo mismo.

- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- Es que no me gusta, Sora, no hay secreto que guardar.

- Claro, y yo soy la reina Isabel. No le diré a TK que te gusta, aunque creo que es algo que él ya supone bien.- más color rojo vino a la cara de la pequeña.

- ¿Co... cómo que... lo supone bien?

- Relájate.- la miró por unos momentos pensando en si decirle o no.- ¡Ay Yagami!- exclamó con un suspiro, luego se echó a reír.

- ¡Ya Sora! No te rías de mí, ¿dime qué pasa?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- la castaña abrió los ojos, sabiendo de antemano lo que le diría.- Tú le gustas mucho a TK.

_- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Es obvio que él sólo siente pena por mí, nadie se le acercaría a una gorda como yo, sólo está siendo amable..._

- Hola Kari.- saludó TK, entrando a la cocina. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, un súeter color verde, llevaba sus pantuflas puestas y el cabello mojado. Su piel se veía más blanca de lo habitual y sus ojos más grandes.

- Hola.- sonrió. Agachó la cabeza para evitar que viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Veo que Sora ya te puso a trabajar. ¿Cómo van las galletas? Huele delicioso.

- Esas ya están listas.- la pelirroja apuntó a las que estaban a un lado de la estufa, él se acercó y agarró una saboréandola.

- Están buenas, muy buenas.

- No hables con la boca llena.- dijo Sora, TK le enseñó la lengua.

- Bien Kari, ¿qué te trae a mi casa en un sábado tan frío como éste?- se sentó junto a su cuñada.

- Le estaba contando a Sora que... me encuentro algo triste, quería salir de mi casa.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- le dio una galleta que no quiso despreciar, no ese día.

- Mi mamá se va de viaje, por seis meses. La verdad...- sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacarse una idea.- No quiero pensar en eso, he venido para que me distraigas.- él y Sora la miraron sorprendidos.- Hoy se me antoja hacer cosas locas, muy locas.- sonrió. Se desprendió de su abrigo y uno de los suéteres. El volumen del cuerpo disminuyó considerablemente, pero no era algo que ella notara con frecuencia.

- Entonces sé exactamente qué hacer.- dijo Sora.- Ponte tu abrigo de vuelta, vamos a salir.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kari, ella iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto y Sora conduciendo. TK las seguía en su carro por petición de la pelirroja.

- Ya lo verás.

Condujo a velocidad normal, no quiso decir ni una palabra de qué tenía en mente desde que salieron. Unos veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a una colonia que se veía muy poco poblada. Se estacionó frente a una bodega, el rubio aparcó su coche atrás del de ella. El lugar no parecía muy divertido.

- Síganme.- dijo, activó la alarma de su carro y entró a la bodega, Kari y TK quedaron boquiabiertos al ver de qué se trataba: Era un estudio de modelaje, o eso parecía, había reflectores, cámaras, modelos, montones de ropa y unos cuantos escenarios improvisados.

- ¿Qué...?- la pelirroja sonrió al ver la cara de los dos.

- Dijiste que querías divertirte. Aquí estamos.

- ¿Pero...?- preguntó Kari sonriendo.

- Por hoy serás mi modelo. Bueno, técnicamente los dos serán mis modelos.

- ¿Yo? No, yo no...

- Sí, vamos, va a ser muy divertido.- dijo Sora, tomándolos a los dos de la mano y jalándolos hacia delante.- Anne, ¿ya escogieron el tema de bodas?- le preguntó a una chica bajita de cabello rubio.

- Mmm no que yo sepa, tú habías dicho que lo querías.- miró a los jóvenes al lado de su amiga.

- Perfecto.- sonrió.- Entonces iré por la ropa.- siguió jalando a TK y Kari hasta un cuartito que tenía pegado su nombre en una hoja de papel frente a la puerta.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kari.

- Esto, pequeña amiga, es mi lugar de trabajo.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó TK.- Sora sonrió, abrió la puerta de un pequeño armario y sacó dos bolsas negras, en las que se notaba que contenían ropa.

- Ustedes se van a poner eso. ¿Se acuerdan de las fotos que les tomé hace varias semanas?- ambos asintieron.- Bueno, gracias a ellas, como supuse, quedé exenta en clase de fotografía. Pero ahora mi ambición es más grande.- Kari se rió.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Están haciendo un concurso para la revista Vanidades, que se publica en la universidad. Nos dieron varios temas a elegir para fotografiar sobre esto. Yo escogí el matrimonio.- TK y Kari intercambiaron miradas. Sora les entregó las bolsas, al abrirlas, en una había un precioso vestido de novia, era strapless, ceñido hasta la cintura con flores bordadas, la falda estaba esponjada, era divino. En la otra había un esmoquin en color negro.

- ¿Quieres que nosotros... seamos tus modelos de esto?- preguntó TK.

- Así es. Pensaba decírselos hasta el martes. Ahora, Kari tú vienes conmigo.- la jaló del brazo.- Tú ponte eso.- le ordenó al rubio; luego se acercó y le susurró al oído: Y cuando termines quiero que vayas al parque hundido en el que sueles practicar básquetbol y me esperes ahí- el chico asintió.

Cruzó casi toda la bodega junto con Kari y llegó a un cuarto que decía: Peinado y maquillaje, abrió la puerta. Adentro había tres muchachas, dos de ellas estaban ocupadas peinando a lo que serían dos modelos.

- Hola Sora.- la saludaron.

- Hola chicas.- sonrió.- ¿Nana, estás desocupada? Como podrás ver, ya tengo mi modelo.- dijo, haciendo lucir a Kari, quien se sonrojó ante la mirada de las cinco.

- Claro, ven acá.- acomodó la silla frente a un peinador que tenía.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kari.- se aclaró la garganta.- Kari Yagami.

- Mucho gusto, Kari. Me llamo Nana.- se saludaron de mano.- ¿De qué hará tu modelo?

- De novia.- dijo Sora, quien tomó asiento en una silla frente a ellas.

- Perfecto. Siéntate aquí.- le indicó a la castaña, quien antes se quitó el abrigo y un suéter dándoselos a la pelirroja.- Tienes muy bonito cabello.- dijo al comenzar a cepillarlo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué podré hacerte?- se preguntó a si misma.

- Hazle la media cola de caballo que va atada por dos trenzas y riza su cabello.- dijo Sora, mientras hojeaba una revista.

- ¡Ah si! Bien Kari, tú no te preocupes, que de aquí saldrás como una verdadera novia.

Y así pasó casi una hora. El peinado que le hicieron consistía de la mitad de su cabello recogida en dos trenzas y atada por un broche de mariposa plateado. Y el cabello que quedó suelto lo rizó todo. También acomodó su flequillo por un lado. Para el maquillaje, optó por dejarla al natural, aplicando sólo base del mismo tono de su piel. Le puso rubor en color rosa, resaltó sus ojos con delineador negro y enchinó sus pestañas. Por último aplicó un poco de labial en color durazno y gloss sobre éste.

- Lista.- dijo, Kari quedó maravillada.

- Te ves preciosa.- dijo Sora.

- Gracias, muchas gracias.

- De nada. Ahora ve por tu vestido y a conquistar a tu galán.- las tres se rieron. Sora y Kari regresaron al cuarto.

- Espérate.- dijo la pelirroja antes de entrar.- Tengo que ver si TK ya se fue.

- ¿Qué?- entró al cuarto y en menos de medio minuto abrió la puerta.

- Sí, ya se fue.- Kari entró.

Sora le ayudó a ponerselo, la menor no tenía idea de que un vestido así fuera tan pesado. Abrochó el cierre por la parte de atrás, le acomodó la falda, el velo. Se jactó por el buen ojo que tenía, de los cuatro vestidos que había, escogió ese le quedó a la perfección. Ni muy ajustado ni muy flojo.

Kari se miró en un espejo que había allí, lucía preciosa. El vestido era justo como el que se había imaginado para su boda, el peinado, maquillaje. Se miró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo y le gustó la imagen, le gustó lo que vio, por primera vez no se enfocó en la barriga, los muslos, brazos y grasa de su cuello.

- Es hora de que TK te vea.

- ¿En dónde nos tomarás las fotos?- la pelirroja sonrió.- Es una sorpresa.

* * *

**Espero que les guste! :D estuve muy inspirada ayer, gracias a mi prima Aussy-chan xD xD jajajajaja quien fue mi soporte en momentos de "acoso" jajajaja...**

**¿Adivinen qué? Ya tengo trabajo! En la oficina de mi papá xD y andaré en las empresas como buena mujer de negocios :p la cosa es que eso me quitará tiempo para escribir! D: así que no se enojen si no actualizo tan, tan rápido; haré mi mejor esfuerzo, además de que también estoy traduciendo la otra historia y en dos semanas exámenes finales. Gosh! D: igual estoy al pendiente de todos sus reviews! :D quiero llegar a los 100... creen que se pueda? :p jajaja hope so... :D**

**Feliz fin de semana, cuídense y diviertanse al máximo! :D**


	15. Capítulo 13

**Para éste capítulo me inspiré en la canción Hello – Lionel Richie. Les aconsejo que la escuchen mientras lo leen! :D**

**dark-fallen-angel-91 Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! :D jajaja espero que te la hayas pasado brutoooooo y que hayas recibido muchos regalos! :D disfruta éste capi, es para ti! Y perdóname por no subirlo el día 20! T_T tuve un fin de semana intenso :p pero aquí está... :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

Sora conducía más lento de lo normal, se detenía adrede en cada semáforo, aunque estuviera la luz amarilla provocando en Kari un ataque de nervios; la castaña había hecho pedazos un trozo de rollo que traía en las manos. Gracias a Dios no había lluvia en ese momento, eran cerca de las 6:00pm. Para su fortuna, el cielo se había despejado y se podía apreciar un tono naranja en él.

Perdiendo toda la calma, Kari suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa Sora? Me tienes muerta de ansias, dime a dónde vamos.- suplicó.

- No mi pequeña, ya faltan dos cuadras para llegar.- sonrió.- La paciencia es una virtud.

- ¡Bah!- se estacionaron frente a un parque "hundido", para entrar a él había que bajar unos 10 escalones hechos de piedra. Era muy grande, tenía un camino hecho de concreto que llevaba al área de juegos, metros más delante, y alrededor había muchos árboles. Sora le ayudó a bajar, ya que la hazaña parecía peligrosa con los tacones que traía, no caminaron mucho cuando se encontraron con TK.

- ¡Wow!- exclamó el rubio, quedando totalmente boquiabierto al ver a Kari.- Te ves... ¡wow!- la chica se sonrojó toda, casi pudo sentir el calor en su cuello y brazos.

- Tú también estás muy guapo.- se le escapó decir, el rubio se acercó a ella con una endemoniada sonrisa que la estaba volviendo loca.

- Bien Sora, creo que debes ir por un juez.

- ¿Para qué?

- Pues, ¿para qué será? Para casarme con esta encantadora señorita.- la castaña se puso de todos los colores y la mayor se rió.

- Basta TK, estás haciendo que mi modelo pierda la postura. Ahora chicos, acomódense aquí...

Sora empezó a mostrarles cómo y dónde posar. Detrás de un árbol, en el piso, abrazados, solos, riéndose, serios, en fin, una hora se fue volando sin que la notaran. La pelirroja sólo capturaba los mejores momentos, sus mejores ángulos.

- Les tomaré la última foto para terminar e irnos.- dijo.- Quiero que posen como más les guste, hagan lo que quieran.

TK se acercó a Kari y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, la castaña comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

_- Concéntrate Kari, es sólo trabajo.- _se dijo.

El rubio no dejaba de mirarla y sonreír, ella inconscientemente puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acarició el cabello. El chico inclinó la cabeza acercando su rostro al de ella, podían sentir sus respiraciones, y entonces, sus labios se posesionaron en un romántico beso. Kari pegó su cuerpo al de TK, atrayéndolo más hacia ella con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, cabello y sus mejillas. Él por su parte no dejó de abrazarla. No pensaron en nada, no les importó que Sora los viera, tan sólo eran ellos, el mundo dejó de existir en ese momento en que se comían con ansias, con ternura y pasión.

- Ya está bien, pueden terminar.- gritó Sora, pero hicieron caso omiso.- Chicos ya, está bien.- en ese momento se separaron un poco, respirando agitadamente. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

* * *

- Estás loca, Yagami.- dijo Yolei.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí!- exclamó emocionada.- TK me tiene vuelta loca y ese beso... ¡uff!

- ¿Kari cómo saco ésta integral?- preguntó Davis.- los tres se encontraban estudiando en casa de la castaña, era una noche agradable. Yolei le dio un golpe al chico con un cojín.- ¿Qué?

- Estamos hablando de la cosa más romántica que le ha pasado a Kari y tú sales con eso.- Kari se rió.

- Déjalo Yolei.- se volvió a su amigo.- Mira, para esta necesitas una fórmula...- comenzó a explicarle, la pelimorada no evitó notar la forma en que Davis la miraba mientras le explicaba.

- ¡Ay amiga! ¿Qué crees que pase?

- No sé, no sé... el lunes que lo vea, ¡ay no! Me moriré de la pena.- se rió.

- Ya no seas exagerada. Tú dijiste que fue de lo más profesional, ¿no? Haz que él vea que no le diste importancia.

- Cierto.- se mordió el labio inferior.- Davis...- dijo seriamente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tú crees que yo le guste a TK?- el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es obvio, Hikari. ¿Por qué preguntas?- hubo silencio.

- Pues creo que no soy la chica que él espera a su lado.

- ¿Y según tú qué clase de chica crees que él espera a su lado?- preguntó Yolei.

_- Alguien delgada, bonita, inteligente... _Pues alguien que no sea como yo.- se rió.

- Basta. Por una vez en tu vida deja de ver tus defectos y disfruta el momento.- acertó a decir Davis tras luego suspirar.- Eres preciosa Kari y como te dije antes, si TK no puede verlo y no quiere aceptarlo, entonces no te merece.

- Tienes razón... después de todo, no sé si éste sea mi último momento.- Yolei la miró extrañada y Kari sólo sonrió.

* * *

Acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba pensando qué iba a hacer con su día cuando golpearon a la puerta. Susumo aún dormía, o intentaba hacerlo o algo parecido, así que Kari fue a atender enseguida. Se sorprendió que fuera TK. Era un tanto temprano aún.

- Buenos días.- saludó y le plantó un hermoso beso en la mejilla. Se veía muy bien, su aspecto era fresco. Estaba enfundado en unos jeans azules gastados, tenis converse, una remera rayada negra y gris y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado y sus ojos tan azules y brillantes como de costumbre. Lucía endemoniadamente bien y cada vez que lo veía le parecía imposible que tuviera diecisiete años. Había pasado una semana desde la sesión de fotos y su relación tornó a ser la misma.

- Hola.- dijo, sonriéndole.- ¿Ya terminaste con todo lo que tenías que hacer?

- No, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme, si no tienes nada más que hacer.- repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.- Anda, no puedes negarte.

- Por supuesto que no puedo negarme. No sabía en qué ocuparme hasta que llegaste. Gracias por salvarme del aburrimiento.- rió y él también.- Sólo déjame buscar mi abrigo y mi bolsa, ¿está bien?

- Claro.

Se puso dos suéteres más y encima su abrigo gris. Nada mitigaría el maldito frío de Odaiba. Él la observó atentamente cuando aparecía nuevamente en la sala, pero no dijo nada sobre el exceso de ropa. Quizás pensaba que era muy friolenta… y lo era.

- ¿Tu mamá no está?- inquirió, mirando a todas partes.

- Sí, pero está en la cama.- explicó, disgustada.- Supongo que se levantará más tarde para trabajar.

- Sí, seguramente. ¿Ya desayunaste?- quiso saber de repente.

- Hace un rato.- mintió.- Pero si tú no comiste nada, podemos…

- No, está bien. No tengo hambre, en realidad. Comeré algo para el almuerzo. Conozco un lugar donde hacen unas hamburguesas deliciosas…- murmuró, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, al salir de la casa.

Sonrió. No quería pensar en comida y mucho menos verse obligada a comerla.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, cuando ya estaban en el auto.

- Tengo que pasar por el local donde trabaja Matt unos minutos y después podemos pasear por ahí.- dijo, encendió el radio y sonaba una canción de The Strokes, que Kari comenzó a cantar.- No sabía que te gustaran.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.- replicó pícaramente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces tendrás que contármelas.- masculló. Iba a responderle cuando sonó su celular. Él atendió de inmediato.- ¿Hola? Ah, hola. Sí, llamé más temprano, pero no me contestó nadie. No me digas que estabas en la cama...- TK rió y aparentemente, la persona que estaba del otro lado también, porque le llegó un pequeño sonido.- Estoy yendo para el local y luego daré un par de vueltas por ahí. Quiero revisar unos papeles. Sí, lo sé. Te llamaré más tarde.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Entonces ya le dijiste que no irás en Navidad?- sonrió.- Sí, nos vemos.

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar con Sora, algo se retorcía dentro de ella. ¿Acaso podía sentir celos por la cuñada de su Romeo? Quizás era por el tono en que él le hablaba, desearía que por una vez él le hablase así. Pero claro, a una gorda como ella no se le puede tratar más que con lástima.

- ¿Piensas tener hijos?- preguntó de pronto el rubio.

- Yo...- no deseaba tener hijos, le aterraba todo el asunto del parto y, además, estaba el hecho de engordar varios kilos que luego era difícil bajar. No, gracias. Ya bastante le costaba tratar de hacer algo por su cuerpo sin bebé incluido. Jamás haría algo así.- No.- respondió secamente, el chico frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y eso? Casi cada chica a ésta edad sueña con ser madre.- ella suspiró.

- Pues yo no.- TK se detuvo frente a un local en donde vendían instrumentos musicales, antes de bajarse miró a Kari.

- ¿Te molestó mi pregunta?

- No.- bajó la mirada y sonrió.- Es sólo que... _no quiero engordar _pienso que en vez de traer otro ser humano al mundo, quizás pueda adoptar y brindarle a un niño el amor que le fue quitado.

- Ya veo.- inquirió pensativamente.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas tener hijos?

- De hecho ya tengo tres.- bromeó, Kari le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.- Sí, me gustaría tener dos. Pero ahora que lo pienso, podríamos adoptar uno y luego te convencería de tener otro.- la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y él se rió.

- ¿Qué estás...?

- Vamos, que aún tenemos un largo día por disfrutar.- dijo bajándose del coche. Kari aún no caía en cuenta de lo que él había dicho.

Entraron en el local, era muy amplio a pesar de que la apariencia externa no lo mostraba. Matt estaba era quien atendía la caja, estaba sentado frente a una computadora; traía unos audífonos puestos. Había unas cinco personas mirando curiosamente las guitarras, bajos y percusiones.

Kari jamás había sentido interés o curiosidad por la música. Le encantaba, como a toda chica, ponerse a bailar sola en su cuarto o cantar a todo pulmón mientras se bañaba. Pero fuera de eso no era una gran fan de algún género en específico. Se sorprendió al ver a una niñita, tendría apenas unos cuatro años, estaba tocando un teclado de prueba, lo hacía bastante bien. Su padre estaba a un lado y le aplaudía a su pequeña animándola a seguir haciéndolo.

- Yo aprendí a tocar a los cinco.- le susurró TK al oído.

- ¿De verdad?- Kari lo miró perdiéndose al instante en ese profundo mar azul que representaban sus ojos.

- Así es.- se jactó.

- Algún día, madmoiselle*, tocaré para ti.- ella se sonrojó toda y sonrió.

- ¿Hablaste con Sora?- preguntó Matt de pronto.

- Sí. Me dijo que hablará con su madre para decirle que no se irá en Navidad allá.

- ¿Qué? Pero si le dije que se fuera. Debe estar con su familia.

- Parece que prefiere pasarla contigo.- Kari los miraba algo confundida pero prefirió no entrometerse. Matt sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar.

- Aquí está lo que mamá te envió.- le entregó un pequeño sobre.- Tengo que irme.

- Gracias. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.- dijo Kari, TK la rodeó por la cintura llevándola hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué fue todo aquello?- preguntó una vez que estaban en el coche.

- Sora no quiere ir a su casa a pasar la Navidad, prefiere quedarse con nosotros pero Matt le insiste en que debe estar con su familia.

- Ah ya veo.- hubo silencio, la chica miraba por la ventana, algunas cuantas gotas comenzaban a aparecer frente al cristal.

- ¿Y tú, bonita? ¿En dónde pasarás la Navidad?

- Supongo que iré a casa de mi abuela y Tai vendrá.

- ¿Verás a tu padre?- silencio.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

- No tenemos, pero quiero saber.- le tomó una mano acariciándola dulcemente.

- No quiero verlo, TK.- tenía la mirada agachada.- Él me lastimó mucho y aún duele.

- Pero es tu padre.- unas lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas.- Piensa que no lo tendrás eternamente, preciosa. Si algo le llega a pasar, que espero no sea así, te vas a arrepentir muchísimo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto TK?- volteó a verlo, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos totalmente bañados en lágrimas, a él le pareció tan tierna. Suspiró profundamente antes de responder.

- Porque te quiero Kari, no sólo me gustas mucho, te quiero mucho y deseo verte feliz.

- Yo soy feliz.- él arqueó una ceja.- Bueno...

- Claro que no lo eres.- la chica volteó el rostro para que no la viera llorar. Él detuvo el coche.- Hey, mírame.- dijo, tomándole el rostro.

- No...- hizo un puchero como niña chiquita y él rió ante el gesto, le secó el rostro con la manga de su camisa.

- Entiendo que te duela Kari, pero como te lo he dicho, es tu papá y creeme que si lo perdonaras, es cierto que sufrirías por un momento, pero sólo será un breve momento, después lo olvidarás y ese dolor desaparecerá.- ella sólo lo miraba, ¿acaso era él su ángel guardián?

- TK...- bajó la mirada respirando agitadamente y luego volteó a verlo.- Llévame a ver a mi papá.- el rubio sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

- Claro que sí, bonita.

- Pero quiero que tú estés conmigo cuando hable con él.- se le quebró la voz.- Te necesito a mi lado.- aquellas palabras se cargaron con más significado del que tenían.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado.- se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño pero romántico beso en los labios, antes de arranchar el coche.

* * *

**Aww espero que les haya gustado! :D estoy totalmente inspirada, en serio! :D ya quiero que sea miércolessssss :D si todo sale bien, para el viernes subo un capítulo más romántico y más interesante! :D awee qué lindo :D tengo examen en media hora y yo aquí xD jajajajaja...**

**Quiero reviews por favor! :p aunque sea para criticar y saber lo mal que escribo xD**


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

El lugar al que llegaron se veía precioso, una colonia linda, tranquila. Era una zona residencial.

Se estacionaron en una esquina, donde se encontraba la casa de Yuuko. Kari respiraba agitadamente, era notable que los nervios la estaban carcomiendo.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó TK, de pronto, la chica lo miró, ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos le brindaron confianza... seguridad.

- Sí.

- Vamos.- salió del carro y fue a abrirle la puerta. La tomó de la mano y no la soltó mientras caminaban por el porche. Kari tocó la puerta, tres ligeros pero firmes golpes. TK sintió los dedos de la chica apretar los suyos y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

- Ya voy.- se escuchó una voz masculina. Ella suspiró.- ¿Kari!- preguntó sorprendido, la última persona que se imaginaba parada en el umbral de su casa era su hija y su... ¿amigo?

- Hola papá.

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Yuuko miró a TK y luego a Kari sin entender mucho qué estaba sucediendo.- Él es Takeru Takaishi, compañero de la escuela.- lo presentó Kari.

- Mucho gusto, señor.- dijo el rubio extendiéndole una mano, Yagami lo saludó.

- Pasen.- dijo, abriendo la puerta.

La casa era grande, pero estaba muy descuidada. La pintura del techo se estaba cayendo, había una vieja sala muy manchada. El piso se veía opaco y lleno de polvo, así como los muebles. Había trastes sucios por todos lados y un peculiar olor a encerrado. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de TK fue ver un montón de botellas de cerveza por todo el piso.

- Disculpen el desorden.- dijo Yuuko, pasando a la sala.- La señora que se encarga de limpiar no ha venido en dos semanas.

- Está bien.- dijo Kari, sin soltar a TK, ambos se sentaron en el sillón más grande, casi podían sentir los resortes de los cojines.

- ¿Y bien...? ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó.

- Excelente, la verdad.- dijo Kari.- En la escuela me está yendo bien, soy fotógrafa oficial del periódico escolar y tengo las notas más altas en la clase de cálculo.- se jactó.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y tú? Creí que vivías con alguien...- farfulló seriamente.

- Tú lo has dicho, vivía. Hace meses que estoy solo.

- Ah ya.- dijo ella, sin el más mínimo interés de proseguir con ese tema.- Papá yo...- suspiró.

- ¿Sí?

- La razón por la que vine fue para aclarar... nuestra relación.- tragó saliva, TK le apretó la mano en señal de fortaleza.- Necesito que sepas cómo me he sentido todos estos años.- su padre agachó la cabeza, probablemente sintiéndose apenado.

- Adelante hija, te escucho...

* * *

Mientras tanto, ese mismo día, la rutina fue la misma para los alumnos del Odaiba High School.

- Davis, ¿has visto a Kari?- preguntó Yolei, sentándose en la mesa con su amigo, era hora del almuerzo.

- No. No llegó a Biología.

- Qué raro, ¿y TK?

- Pues no estuvo en clase de deportes.

- ¿Crees que se hayan ido juntos?- el chico se detuvo antes de morder su hamburguesa.

- Puede ser.- dijo seriamente.

- Me preocupa esa chiquilla, no debería faltar a clases y menos por irse con él.

- A mí me preocupa que se ilusione así con él, quien ni siquiera le ha propuesto que sea su novia. No sé si TK sea de los que les gusta jugar con las chicas.

- ¿Tú crees? Se ve tan bueno.

- Las apariencias engañan, Yolei.- dijo con la boca llena, la chica se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento.- Pienso invitar a Kari al baile de Halloween.- anunció.

- Te dirá que no.- Davis frunció el ceño.

- Eso lo decide ella.

- Davis...- iba a comenzar a darle un sermón cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que no me conviene hacerme ilusiones? ¿Me dirás que si intento competir con TK saldré perdiendo? ¿Qué me dirás Yolei?- la desafió. La chica lo miró atónica por una fracción de segundos.

- Bueno no te diré eso porque evidentemente ya lo sabes.- se cruzó de brazos.- Pero te advierto, Kari no es un premio a ganar ni un objeto por el cual competir.

- Ella me gusta.

- Sí, Davis. Desde que tengo memoria sé que te gusta, pero dime... ¿por qué ahora que la ves entusiasmada con alguien piensas conquistarla? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

- Porque...

- Te diré por qué. Lo haces porque te gusta competir, eso es todo en lo que piensas. Quieres probarle a TK que eres mejor que él y probarle a los demás que tú te ganaste a la chica del jugador estrella. Sólo lo haces para sentirte superior.

- Eso no es cierto.- la chica levantó una ceja.- No lo es y lo sabes. Si pienso hablar con Kari es sólo porque en verdad me gusta y no veo motivos por los que me pueda rechazar.- ella soltó una risa algo irónica.

- ¡Por favor! Sabes que está babeando por TK.

- ¡Sí pero él sólo está jugando con ella!- y entonces, los celos brotaron creando en él un plan algo egoísta.

- ¿Cómo dices?- meditó un momento en sus palabras antes de hablar.

- Sí, Yolei. TK está saliendo con Jun.- la chica abrió los ojos como platos, abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra y entonces recordó cuando lo encontró en el gimnasio con la pelirroja.

- ¿Eso... eso qué dices... es cierto?- él asintió.

- Jun me lo ha dicho, TK piensa ir con ella al baile. Creo que lo de Kari es sólo una apuesta que ha hecho con alguien del equipo.

- ¿Qué! ¡Davis! ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo antes?

- Yo...

- Esto no se quedará así, oh no.- farfulló furiosa.- Kari debe enterarse la clase de persona que es ese Takaishi.- Davis se mordió el labio consternado, ¿qué había hecho?

* * *

Takeru devolvió a Kari a su casa. Pasaban las 7:00pm, habían estado más de una hora en casa de Yuuko hablando. Al fin, la chica pudo reconciliarse con él, como esperaba y darle una nueva oportunidad a su padre para que entrara a su vida.

El rubio conducía tranquilo, se sentía feliz de poderla ayudar de esa manera. Había valido la pena saltarse las clases ese día.

Llegó a su casa en menos de un minuto. Guardó su carro en la cochera. Un delicioso aroma a queso y salsa de tomate lo embistió al entrar. Al parecer Matt y Sora habían comprado pizza y estaban en la sala, todas las luces apagadas. Se disponían a ver una película de terror cuando el menor entró.

- TK, hola.- saludó Sora.

- Hola.- se sentó en el sillón, su hermano y cuñada estaban sobre la alfombra.

- Ve por un plato y sírvete una rebanada de pizza. Hay refresco en el refrigerador.- dijo la chica.

- Gracias.- sonrió. Se levantó pero en vez de ir a la cocina subió a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama.

- ¿TK?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás ocupado?- preguntó Sora, el chico traía una pequeña pelota que lanzaba contra el techo.

- No, ¿por?

- Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.- sonrió.

- ¿Qué es?

- Sígueme.- el rubio se puso de pie y fue hacia donde ella, al cuarto de Matt. Un precioso vestido blanco se encontraba extendido sobre la cama.

- Sora... te quedó precioso.- sonrió.

- Kari se verá realmente linda en él.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¿Ya pensaste en cómo se lo darás?- el rubio esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

- Oh sí, claro que lo he hecho.- sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó.- ¿Davis? Hola, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué faltaste a la práctica?- preguntó el chico, del otro lado del auricular.

- Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos.

- Debes hablar con el entrenador, estuvo preguntando por ti.

- Ah sí, mañana voy con él. Davis, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó el rubio, caminando hasta su cuarto de vuelta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Planeo llevar a Kari al baile de Halloween y ya tengo su disfraz.- eso le dolió como una cuchillada en el corazón.- Pero ella aún no lo sabe, quiero que sea sorpresa.

- Ajá.

- Me preguntaba si puedes conseguirme su combinación del casillero para dejar el vestido ahí mañana con una nota.- hubo un momento de silencio.- ¿Davis?

- Sí. Yo lo consigo.

- Perfecto. Muchas gracias. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Minutos antes de salir al almuerzo, te veo afuera de la oficina del periódico escolar.

- Hecho. Hasta mañana. Gracias de nuevo.- se despidió el rubio.

- Adiós.

- ¿Jun?- llamó Davis antes de entrar al cuarto.

- Pasa.- gritó ella, estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama pintándose las uñas.

- Lo he hecho.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó cerrando el esmalte.

- Haré que Kari piense que yo la llevaré al baile- ella sonrió.

- ¡Vaya, hermanito! Me sorprendes. ¿Qué has hecho exactamente?

- TK ya tiene listo el disfraz de Kari, me pidió que consiguiera la combinación de su casillero para dejarlo ahí.

- ¿Y ya la tienes?

- Me subestimas, hermanita.- dijo él usando el mismo tono de voz.- Claro que la tengo.- la chica se levantó de un brincó y fue a darle un abrazo.

- Haré que parezca que fui yo quien dejó el vestido, o mejor aún. Que ella no sepa quién lo dejó y tú encargate de llevar a TK.

- Claro que lo haré.- ambos sonrieron.

- ¿En dónde estuviste todo el día?- preguntó Susumo al ver a Kari en su cuarto. Acababa de llegar del trabajo.- Me llamó Yolei preocupada porque no llegaste a la escuela.

- Ah, mamá...- se levantó de la cama y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina.- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Si vas a poner un tonto pretexto olvídate de que te deje aquí sola...

- Fui a ver a papá.- la señora, quien se estaba quitando un arete se quedó inmóvil, sin palabras.- Hoy fui a hablar con él y a hacer las pases.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo fue?

- Pues, resulta que tengo un amigo, TK...

- ¿El chico rubio que vino en la mañana?

- ¿Cómo...?- la castaña se sorprendió, creyó que su madre estaba dormida cuando él llegó. Susumo sonrió.

- Cariño, 16 años viviendo conmigo y ¿aún no me conoces?- la joven suspiró, era imposible ocultarle algo a su madre.

- Sí, él. Le he pedido que me llevara a ver a papá.

- ¿Y cómo está?

- Está... bien.- dijo sin sonar convencida.- Se ve cansado y muy viejo. Vive solo.- añadió, Susumo la miró por un momento.

- Ya veo. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, cariño. Después de todo él sigue siendo tu padre y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará.- Kari sonrió.- Pasando Navidad me iré a Estados Unidos.- hubo silencio.- No podré pasar año nuevo aquí.

- Ah...

- Había estado pensando.- la interrumpió antes de que hablara.- En que quizás era buena idea que te quedaras con tu padre en mi ausencia. Ahora que han hecho las pases no me queda duda. Será una buena oportunidad para que mejoren su relación, ¿no crees?- la chica lo dudó.

- Quizás es muy pronto.

- No sé si lo notaste, Kari pero tu padre está enfermo. Yo me quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que estás con él.- la castaña asintió.- Piénsalo, tienes hasta Navidad para decidir.

* * *

- ¡Vamos, Yagami!- exclamó Davis.

- Ya te dije, no pienso ir, no me gustan esos bailes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustan si nunca has ido a uno?- ambos corrían hacia la oficina del periódico escolar.

- ¡Claro que he ido! En secundaria, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ay por favor! Ese baile realmente fue aburrido y obsceno, te prometo que éste será diferente.- la castaña se detuvo frente a la oficina.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes prometer eso?

- Porque TK estará ahí.- esbozó una sonrisa, Kari levantó una ceja.

- No es razón suficiente y lo sabes.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Ustedes prácticamente son novios.

- No es cierto.- esta vez fue Davis quien levantó una ceja.- Bueno, quizás nos hemos comportado como si lo fuéramos...

- Perdón que te diga esto, Kari pero has salidos dos veces con él, te has besado con él y sigues diciendo que no son novios, ¿qué son entonces?

- Somos...- se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué has dejado a TK que haga eso y por qué aún no te ha pedido que formalicen su relación? ¿No te parece que quizá está jugando contigo?

- ¿Qué!- la castaña abrió los ojos como platos.- No, no... TK no haría eso, es sólo que...- buscó una buena excusa pero fue tarde, las palabras de Davis rondaban su cabeza haciéndola pensar cosas, ¿que no eran?

- Kari, llegaste.- dijo Ken, abriendo la puerta.

- Ah... hola Ken.- respondió.- Él es...

- Davis Motomiya, mucho gusto.- dijo extendiéndole una mano.

- Ken Ichijouji, el gusto es mío.- sonrió.- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Sí, aquí están las fotos y la información.- le entregó un par de folders.

- Gracias.- le sonrió a ambos.- ¿Te veo adentro?

- Sí, sí.- Kari sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.- Ya voy.- Ken volvió a la oficina.- ¿Podemos terminar de hablar luego?

- Sí. Y perdón por lo que dije, quizá estoy un poco celoso por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Sí, ya sabes... hace años que no tengo una relación y tú ya casi tienes una.

- Ah ya. No te preocupes, amigo. Ya llegará alguien digna de ti.- el pelirrojo sonrió.- ¿Qué?

- ¿Alguien como tú? Podría ser...

- ¡Eres imposible!- ambos rieron.- ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

- Hecho.- Kari entró a la oficina. Davis caminó y cuando iba apenas a bajar las escaleras escuchó que la llamaron.

- ¡TK, hola!

- ¿Cómo estás?- el chico traía una bolsa negra en los brazos.

- Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Esto, mi colega.- el chico se rió.- Es la sorpresa para tu encantadora amiga, pero antes de que lo veas necesito que me hagas el favor de llevarme de una vez al casillero.

- Seguro, sígueme.- subió nuevamente las escaleras con TK a su lado, pasaron de largo la oficina del periódico escolar y finalmente llegaron al pasillo en donde estaban los casilleros. Davis abrió el candado de éste, por sorpresa para los dos, todas las cosas de Kari guardaban un perfecto órden. TK sacó el vestido de la bolsa mostrándoselo, quien quedó maravillado.- Está muy lindo, ¿lo compraste?

- No, la novia de mi hermano, Sora, es diseñadora de modas y le he pedido a ella que lo hiciera, ¿crees que le guste a Kari?

- Creeme amigo, le encantará.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

TK lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa y lo dejó colgado en el casillero con una nota pegada por fuera que decía lo siguiente:

"_Querida Julieta: Espero éste obsequio sea de tu agrado y con él puedas concederme el privilegio de tu presencia para asistir al baile de Halloween. Te esperaré con ansia a las 10:00pm afuera del gimnasio. Con cariño, Romeo"_

- Si que eres cursi, Takaishi.- se burló Davis al leerlo. TK le golpeó el hombro.

- Ya basta. Lo escribió Sora, no yo.

- Definitivamente Kari estará feliz con todo esto.- cerraron el casillero y regresaron a las escaleras para bajar. A mitad de camino se toparon con Jun.

- ¡TK! ¡Hola!- lo saludó dándole un efusivo abrazo.

- Hola Jun.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Eh, yo me voy. Te veo luego TK.- dijo Davis y corrió escaleras abajo, el rubio le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Ya se cobraría más tarde por haberlo dejado con su hermana.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo?

- ¿Listo para qué?- la chica soltó una risita tonta.

- Para el baile de Halloween.- se acercó a él.- Estoy esperando a que me invites.

- Lo siento, Jun. Iré con alguien más.- ella levantó una ceja y soltó un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho que iré con alguien más. Consigue a otro que te lleve.

- No Takaishi, lo siento mucho pero yo iré contigo.- el rubio soltó una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? ¿A la fuerza?- la chica sonrió maliciosamente, literalmente se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. TK no pudo reaccionar y le siguió el beso sin percatarse de la presencia de Yolei, quien los veía desde abajo.

- ¿Ves que tengo razón?- escuchó la pelimorada que susurraron a su oído, al voltear se encontró con Davis, quien la jaló escaleras abajo.

- Pobre Kari.- suspiró.- ¿Cómo puede ese infeliz hacerle eso?

- Te lo dije. Las apariencias engañan. TK parece ser un santo que no rompe un plato pero en el fondo, es un mujeriego, como todos.

- Tengo que advertirle a Kari antes de que se ilusione más.

- ¡No!- exclamó Davis, la chica lo miró sin entender su reacción.- Hay algo mejor que puedes hacer.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- TK planea invitarla al baile, tan sólo convéncela de que no vaya con él y vaya conmigo.

- Pero tú aún no se lo has pedido ¿o sí?- el chico sonrió.

- Digamos que, le he dejado una sorpresa en su casillero...

* * *

**¿Dos reviews? ¿En serio? ¬¬ creo que pueden ser más explícitos si no les gustó, jum! Jajaja.. de hecho yo también no sé cómo darle continuación a la historia pero espero que con éste capi ya se empiecen a desenredar muchas cosas.**

**Sé que muchos me pidieron no odiar a Davis pero D: era necesario que metiera algo así de drama.. jajaja ¿a poco no les ha tocado ver a alguien que parece un santo y se aprovecha de los demás para su beneficio propio? A mí sí, y éste clase de papel le daré a Davis xD**

**No he podido escribir sobre los ataques de Kari D: ¿será porque yo estoy comiendo mucho? XD jajajaja no sé! Pero ya es hora de poner algo así :p**

**Aww espero ya en el siguiente escribir sobre el baile, en serio ya quiero! :D jajaja... disfruten de éste por mientras!**

**Ya he pasado todas mis materias excepto Fisico-Química D: presento el lunes que entra, así que les dejo estos dos para que disfruten ésta semana y ya pasando esa materia me dedico únicamente a escribir! :D**

**Dejen reviews, en serio! Por favor! No sólo pasen a ver y leer, también comenten! Que si no me hacen llorar T_T**


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor, TODO se vale. ¿Pero qué cuando la guerra es entre dos amigos? ¿Qué cuando se compite por alguien? ¿Se vale herirlo para obtener lo que se quiere? ¿O es mejor no competir y ver cómo el otro se queda con "el premio"? ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos del que "pierde"? Obviamente, al ver al otro con el "premio" se sentirá frustrado, como todo un perdedor, un cobarde que no se cree lo suficientemente bueno como para competir.

Así, exactamente, se sentía Davis. Para él, Kari representaba ese "premio", TK se había convertido en un gran amigo, desde que iniciaron las clases, y, sin que él lo supiera, estaba metido en esa guerra.

Pero era lo correcto, ¿no? Para el pelirrojo, quien lo único que deseaba era que su mejor amiga lo viera como un novio, era correcto competir, mentir y traicionar a quien fuese con tal de "ganar".

Los días se pasaban volando, ya se aproximaban los próximos parciales. Los momentos de estrés y tensión empezaban a ambientar la preparatoria; la biblioteca cada vez se veía más llena de gente. El semestre parecía irse volando, ya casi se llegaba Noviembre.

Tres días faltaban para el dichoso baile de Halloween. Las cintas estaban contratadas, los colores predominantes en las ventanas, casilleros y pasillos del campus eran el negro, morado y naranja.

_- 44 kilos. Maldita sea_.- se reprendió Kari.- _Jamás, jamás podré quitarme esta estúpida grasa de encima.- _se dijo en voz baja. Estaba encerrada en el baño de su cuarto.- _Tengo que vomitar, tengo que sacar todo... ¿todo? Pero si no he comida en días...- _intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que cayó alimento sólido a su cuerpo.- _No importa, tú hazlo.- _le dijo aquella voz interna. La chica, quien vestía sólo su ropa interior, se acercó al retrete. Dio un largo suspiro antes de intentar; se apretó el estómago y se metió los dedos a lo más profundo de su boca, pero apenas y sintió un poco de asco.- _No puedo...- _volteó hacia la báscula nuevamente.- _44 kilos, es demasiado.- _unas lágrimas salieron, se sentía totalmente víctima de la situación. Se preguntó si ella sería la única a quien eso le afectaba o si en verdad todas las chicas tenían complejos por su peso.

Mientras lloraba de coraje e impotencia, empezó a recordar su niñez; lo atormentador que había sido pasar la secundaria comparándose con las chiquillas más populares, _más bonitas y delgadas_... recordó el verano en que vomitó por primera vez, ¡Dios! A pesar de que era una tortura, se sentía agradecida con aquellas mujercitas que le dijeron eso en el restaurante... que le abrieron los ojos a la realidad.

De pronto, el recuerdo que más la atormentaba vino a su mente, justo después de ese verano, en que tuvo que cambiarse de secundaria y dejó de ver a Davis y Yolei...

- ¡Escondan la comida, muchachos! ¡Pronto, ahí viene! ¡Nos quedaremos sin almuerzo!

Las palabras cruzaron todo el enorme comedor escolar y la niña de 14 años que caminaba con su bandeja se ruborizó al ver que todo el mundo la miraba y se reían. Bajó bruscamente la cabeza, tratando se hacerse la desentendida y los lentes de pasta gruesa se le deslizaron por la nariz, casi hasta la punta.

Se acercó a la primera mesa que vio, donde había varias chicas sentadas conversando alegremente.

- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó tímidamente. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en ella, con aire despectivo, estudiándola con minuciosidad. Por último, la que parecía la líder del grupo, una chica muy bonita de lacio cabello negro, le sonrió burlonamente.

- Claro que no. Vete de aquí gordita. No queremos que te vean con nosotras.

Tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para no llorar. Jamás la habían humillado así, bueno, excepto la vez que fue de vacaciones con sus padres, en aquél restaurante... ese debía ser el comienzo de clases más espantoso de la historia.

No sólo era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a ella directamente en lo que iba del día, sino que la actitud de sus compañeros auguraban que su paso por aquella secundaria iba a ser absolutamente penoso. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos! Ellos jamás habían sido tan desagradables, ni la habían criticado. Habían crecido juntos, pero el comienzo de ese curso los había puesto en caminos diferentes.

No tuvo más remedio que apartarse de esas chicas. Trató de buscar otra mesa vacía, pero cambió de opinión. Giró a la izquierda y se encaminó hacia una puerta lateral. Salió al patio y se sentó en una banca.

Su bandeja estaba repleta de comida: sandwiches, un pedazo de pastel, una gelatina, un brownie de chocolate y una lata de Coca Cola. Casi no tenía espacio para sostenerla y debía manejarla con cuidado para que no se le cayera nada.

Comió todo, sin dejar la más mínima miga. Comió sintiéndose feliz, casi olvidándose de lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿No es un asco?- llegó a oír y miró alrededor, para ver que un grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban sentados no muy lejos de ella, con las carpetas abiertas sobre las rodillas, la miraban de reojo, con evidente desagrado.

Sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían de vergüenza. Se levantó y se fue corriendo, dejando caer la bandeja y los desperdicios que habían quedado sobre ella, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte. Sólo se detuvo cuando llegó al baño. No había nadie allí y se sintió casi a salvo, pero al mirarse al espejo, no se reconoció en el reflejo. Veía un monstruo, veía lo que ellos veían. Una niña deforme, de espeso cabello castaño, cejas pobladas, figura más que voluptuosa, lentes que bien podrían haber pertenecido a su abuela, aparatos en los dientes...

Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se limpiaba de la comisura de los labios los restos de postre de chocolate.

_- ¡Idiota, gorda!_- sintió ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así cuando los demás eran tan perfectos?

Por el espejo visualizó los retretes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia allí y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se inclinó y comenzó a vomitar todo... sacando la ira, el coraje y la decepción. Era la segunda vez que ella se provocaba el vómito de esa manera...

Agarró un vaso que estaba a un lado del fregadero y lo enjugó bien, lo llenó de agua del grifo y se lo bebió. Sabía horrible, no tan dulce como el agua purificada que su madre siempre traía en garrafones. Llenó de nuevo el vaso y volvió a beber, haciendo un gesto de asco. Se acercó de nuevo al retrete y ésta vez, con todas las ganas se llevó los dedos lo más profundo y con su otra mano se apretó el estómago, agresivamente. Al sentir el líquido regresar se inclinó un poco más, vomitando tan sólo el agua que acababa de ingerir con algo de saliva. Empezó a llorar por la presión que se había causado, jaló el retrete y se fue al fregadero, sin percatarse de que un poco de sangre había salido junto al líquido baboso...

Estaba temblando, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, supo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y no quería, se encontraba sola en casa. Terminó de desvestirse y se metió a la regadera, se dio un baño con agua muy caliente. Eso la despertó un poco.

Titiritando de frío, se vistió rápidamente. Se puso unos jeans, que en otro tiempo le quedaban muy ajustados, una blusa de tirantes negra y encima un suéter de cuello "V" de color rosa. Se puso sus converse rosas y una chaqueta en color morado que traía peluche en la gorra.

Era un día soleado, el termómetro marcaba 22º C pero para ella, era como si trajera el polo norte adentro.

Se dejó el cabello suelto, sólo lo desenredó. Se puso perfume, su favorito: Fantasy – Britney Spears. Tomó su bolsa y se dispuso a ir a la preparatoria. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y había empezado a sentir un hormigueo en los brazos.

_- Estúpida gordura, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo será el día en que me vea bonita?- _aquél, sin duda alguna iba a ser un día difícil. Hubiera preferido quedarse en casa.

Caminó apresuradamente por la primer cuadra. El aire estaba muy frío y le golpeaba la cara con furia, pero no le importó. A mitad de la segunda cuadra las piernas no reaccionaron y se desvaneció, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y dejó de escuchar. Cayendo inconsciente al duro piso de cemento.

* * *

- Qué raro que Kari no haya llegado.- comentó Yolei, se encontraba comiendo junto a Davis en la cafetería.

- Ha faltado mucho a la escuela, ¿no te parece?

- Davis...- la chica soltó el tenedor que al chocar con el plato hizo un ruido espantoso. Su amigo esperó seriamente a que hablara.- Kari está mal.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Acaso no te parece obvio? Lleva ojeras todo el tiempo, su piel siempre está pálida y encima parece una calavera con esos huesos saltados.- el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, pero al ver que Yolei no bromeaba se aclaró la garganta.

- Relájate, no creo que esté enferma. Seguramente es porque TK le gusta y ya ves cómo son ustedes las chicas que no comen y se la pasan en vela pensando en los tipos que les "roban el sueño".- dijo tras luego darle una mordida a su sándwich.

- No Davis, Kari no es así. La conozco y ella no está así por TK.

- ¿Entonces? Si le preguntas te dirá que no está enferma y que nada le pasa.- Yolei lo miró preocupada.

- Habla con ella, Davis. Eres su mejor amigo y si algo sé sobre Kari, es que te hace más caso a ti que a mí.- Davis la miró sin inmutarse, como chico, él carecía de ese "don" que las mujeres "tienen" y no era muy observador, no notaba esos detalles que para Yolei eran evidentes. Sin embargo, él quería a Kari y por ese sentimiento que albergaba, es que asintió, no sólo para su amiga, sino para él mismo. Si algo le pasaba a Hikari, y en él estaba la posibilidad de ayudarla, lo haría.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor?- preguntó Susumo al verlo aparecer en la sala de espera.

- Se encuentra estable, sólo se le bajó la presión. Por ahora sigue durmiendo.- respondió el médico, seriamente.- Señora, ¿tiene tiempo? Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle.

- Claro, dígame.

- ¿Kari ha perdido más de 5 kilos en éste mes? ¿Se encuentra a dieta?

- No doctor, ¿por qué?

- Para la edad y estatura de su hija, noté que se encuentra desbalanceada. Pesa casi 12 kilos menos de lo que debería.

- Bueno, es cierto que ella es delgada, pero es que así somos en mi familia y la de su padre. Es la complexión.

- No me parece que sea sólo eso.- el hombre mostraba consternación, Susumo suspiró profundamente.

- Dígame, doctor, ¿es malo? ¿Mi Kari está enferma?

- Su hija presenta síntomas de osteoporosis, le falta mucho calcio. Y sí, me temo que es malo, ella se encuentra en la edad del desarrollo y lo que más debe hacer es alimentarse bien.

- ¡Pero sí lo hace! Yo misma me encargo de hacer la comida y ver que la coma toda.

- ¿La ha visto vomitar?- Susumo se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.- A esta edad, es muy común que las jóvenes sufran de algún trastorno alimenticio...

- Escuche...- interrumpió, se puso una mano entre las cejas y cerró los ojos.- Le agradezco que se preocupe por mi Kari, pero le aseguro que ella está bien, no es como esas muchachitas que andan vomitando o dejando de comer por qué sí. Es cierto, la he visto más delgada, pero es porque apenas entró a la preparatoria y se ha visto presionada por los exámenes y trabajos, para ella fue un cambio radical. En cuanto a la osteoporosis...

- Sólo muestra síntomas, le mandaré hacer estudios, puedo estar en un error. Eso sí, le daré calcio para que tome.

- Gracias, doctor.- el hombre la miró preocupado.

- Señora, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... usted evadió el tema de los trastornos alimenticios, ¿por qué?- Susumo abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba aquella pregunta.

- No lo estoy evadiendo.- dijo dignamente.- Es sólo que mi pequeña no tiene eso, la conozco y sé que no sufre algo así.

- Tenga cuidado, señora. En casa, los últimos en enterarse de que los hijos tienen problemas somos los padres.

- Gracias, estaré al pendiente.- el médico asintió y sin decir más, se retiró de ahí.

* * *

- ¿Ya te enteraste?- preguntó Jun, entrando al cuarto de Davis, él estaba tecleando algo en su laptop, ella se limaba las uñas.

- ¿De qué?- dijo sin voltear a verla.

- Hoy llevaron a tu querida Kari al hospital.- el pelirrojo dejó lo que hacía por prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes?

- Un compañero de una de mis clases la vio desmayarse cuando iba para la preparatoria, él fue quien la llevó al hospital y llamó a su madre.

- ¡Dios mío! Con razón no llegó, no contestó el celular y TK me preguntó por ella. ¿Y cómo está? ¿Sabes qué le pasó?

- No. Tan sólo escuché cuando le comentaba a otro lo que pasó. Si yo fuera tú, ya estaría en camino a su casa.

- Claro, tienes razón.- se apresuró a agarrar su chaqueta y su celular.- Gracias, hermanita.

Salió a toda velocidad de su casa, por fortuna no quedaba lejos a la de Kari. Se preguntó si ahí estaría TK o si Yolei sabía algo... le mandó un mensaje a la pelimorada, quizás no estaba enterada. A una cuadra antes de llegar, ésta le llamó.

- Yolei.- respondió.

_- ¡Davis! Dime qué pasó, ¿cómo está Kari?_- preguntó alarmada.

- No lo sé, Jun me dijo que un compañero de ella la encontró desmayada al ir a la escuela y la llevó a un hospital, justo ahora estoy a unas casas por llegar.

_- Perfecto, voy para allá._

- Ahorita te veo.- colgó el teléfono. Al entrar a la casa, tocó dos veces a la puerta.

- Davis, qué sorpresa.- dijo Susumo, al abrir.- Pasa.

- Apenas me enteré de lo que le pasó a Kari, ¿cómo está?

- Ella está bien, sólo se le bajó la presión.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Está en su cuarto, pasa. Haber si tú puedes hacerla que coma, dice que tiene el estómago revuelto y no quiere.

- No se preocupe, hablaré con ella.- dijo Davis, Susumo sonrió.

El chico entró a la recámara. Se sorprendió de encontrarla desordenada, su amiga nunca dejaba más de tres días sin limpiar. En esta ocasión había un montón de libros y papeles en su escritorio. La mayoría de los muñecos de peluche que estaban en su cama se encontraban regados por el piso y una pila de ropa sucia junto al closet. Evidentemente Kari estaba en depresión, o algo parecido.

- Hola, pequeña.- se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama, la morena estaba acostada de espaldas a él.

- Davis.- volteó y le sonrió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sentó.

- Vine a verte, Jun me contó lo que te pasó. ¿Cómo te sientes?- fueron segundos en lo que ella lo miró, le pareció lindo ver esa mirada preocupada.

- Terrible.- respondió finalmente.- Me siento terrible.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, bonita?- ella hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas para ocultar que la viera llorar. Él le acarició el cabello.

- No sé, Davis. No sé qué pasa conmigo. Pero estoy harta, un día me siento la octava maravilla y otro día un patito feo.- la chica se aventó a abrazarlo.

- Pero, Kari... ¿de qué hablas?- él rió.- Eres preciosa, no entiendo por qué te sientes fea. Estás divina...

- No mientas.- se separó de él, quien de inmediato le secó las mejillas con sus manos.- ¡Estoy hecha un lío! ¿Es que no lo ves? _Claro que lo ve... ¿quién no puede notarlo?_

- ¿Ver qué, bonita? Que tienes unos ojos hermosos.- dijo secándolos con la manga de su sueter.- Que tienes unas mejillas que se ven preciosas cuando se sonrojan.- ella sonrió.- Y que tienes una sonrisa que no se compara con la de ningún ángel...- lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, él le sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Mirando sus labios, acercó su rostro con intención de besarla pero...

- ¡Amiga!- la presencia de Yolei interrumpió sus intenciones.- ¿Cómo estás?- la pelimorada se acercó a sentarse junto a Kari, quien sonrió al verla y la agarró de la mano.

- Mejor. Gracias por venir.

- ¡Ay amiga! ¡Pero cuéntame! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó...?- la castaña tomó una buena cantidad de aire antes de hablar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, esa misma noche. TK se encontraba practicando en el parque hundido, como de costumbre mientras Matt y Sora paseaban por ahí.

No había más personas por el lugar, pasaban de las 10:00pm... de pronto, el rubio sintió una mano acariciar su hombro y se volteó estrepitosamente.

- ¿Jun?- preguntó, no con mucho entusiasmo, al verla.

- Hola guapo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- él siguió botando la pelota.

- Nada. Quise dar una vuelta, ¿y tú? Veo que no te cansas de eso.- miró con desdén a la bola.

- Así es.

- TK... ¿por qué eres así conmigo?- el rubio caminó hacia una banca, en donde estaba su mochila, ella lo siguió.- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

- Lamento decírtelo pero... te lo mereces.- él se sentó a abrocharse las cintas de sus tenis.

- ¿Me lo merezco? Desde el momento en que te conocí me has tratado así...- intentó hacerse la ofendida.- Yo sólo quiero que seamos...- se acercó y le acarició una mejilla.- ... amigos.- él se rió.

- ¡Por favor! Esa ni tú te la crees, Jun. Bien sabemos que me quieres como algo más que tu amigo.- respondió en tono desafiante. La chica levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y acaso tú no quieres?- preguntó acercándose provocativamente a él.- Dime, guapo. ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Acaso no te gusta que haga esto?- dijo deslizando su mano por el pecho de él hasta llegar a sus piernas, tocando ciertas áreas que para un hombre, son débiles.

- Basta, Jun.- la detuvo alejando su mano.

- Anda, guapo... no te hagas del rogar.- la chica se acercó a besarlo pero apenas y pudo rozar los labios porque él se levantó.

- ¿Sabes por qué no puedo verte como quieres? Precisamente por esto. Porque no te das tu lugar, no te das a respetar...- ella bajó la cabeza.- ¡Sólo mírate, Jun! A los hombres no nos gustan las chicas fáciles...

- ¿Me estás diciendo fácil?- él levantó una ceja.- Bueno ¿y si no lo fuera? ¿Me harías caso, entonces?- el rubio se mantuvo serio.

- Eres una mujer muy guapa, no lo niego. Pero ya me he fijado en alguien más.- ahora ella se cruzó de brazos.- Una chica que me robó suspiros desde el primer momento en que la vi. Alguien con quien me encanta pasar el tiempo y puedo mostrarme tal cual soy.

- ¿Kari?- preguntó con desdeño. Él sonrió.

- Sí, Jun. Kari me gusta muchísimo más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

_- Esa perra...-_ pensó.- ¿Y qué pasarías si te dijera que a ella le gusta alguien más?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- ella sonrió maliciosamente.

- Digamos que tengo cierta información que puede interesarte.

- Sin rodeos, suéltalo.- sonrió aún más ante aquella desesperada reacción; se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, acariciando su cabello.

- A Kari le gusta Davis.

- No es cierto.

- ¿No me crees? Piénsalo. Ella dice que es su mejor amigo, que a él puede contarle todo, y es cierto. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Todo mundo sabe que a Kari le gusta mi hermano desde que estaban en secundaria.- el rubio dudó en si creerle o no.- Vamos, guapo. No pierdas tu tiempo con esa niña.- se acercó a besarlo. TK se debatía entre la desesperación de saber la verdad, ¿acaso para Kari todo aquello era un juego...? Y sin pensar en lo que implicaba aquél acto, besó a Jun con tanta pasión que sólo el coraje pudo provocar.

* * *

- Ven conmigo al baile, Kari.- dijo Davis, los chicos aún seguían en casa de la castaña.

- Davis... ya te he dicho que no me gusta ir.

- ¡Por favor! Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir.

- En todo caso si voy, será con TK.- aseguró.

- ¡No!- exclamó Yolei, su amiga la miró confundida.- Digo... no seas grosera. TK ni siquiera te ha invitado y Davis sí.

- Pero...- la Yagami se quedó pensando un momento, su amiga tenía razón, TK no había dado señas de que fuera a invitarla, esas eran suposiciones que se había hecho.

- Es cierto, Kari. Además como te dije antes, TK ni te ha propuesto que seas su novia, seguro sólo quiere tener un free contigo.- dijo Davis.

- Yo digo, amiga, que ya lo dejes, no te conviene estar con alguien así.

- ¿Perdón? Haber, ¿qué les pasa a los dos? Ustedes fueron quienes me impulsaron a salir con él y me animaron a hablarle. Te recuerdo, Davis que fuiste tú quien me lo presentó.

- Y no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento.- la castaña les lanzó una mirada sospechosa, los conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Qué me están escondiendo? Suelten la sopa, vamos.- los dos se miraron sin saber qué decir.

- Yo sólo digo, Kari.- dijo Yolei.- Que ya no te hagas ilusiones con Takaishi, y que ya no aceptes salir con él o verlo, me parece que es un vanidoso que como sabe que puede tener a cualquier chica se aprovecha de ellas.

- No, TK no es así...

- No queremos que salgas lastimada.- dijo Davis, tomándole la mano.- Si te lo decimos es por tu bien. Acepta venir conmigo al baile.- la chica los miró consternada, seguía sintiendo que algo le ocultaban. En eso entró su mamá con un plato de caldo de verduras y un vaso de agua de jamaica.

- Mamá, no tengo hambre.

- No me importa, vas a comer porque el doctor dijo que tienes que cuidarte.

_- Pues eso intento..._

- Chicos, ayúdenme, ¿si?- pidió Susumo, Davis agarró el plato y Yolei el vaso con agua.- Ahora señorita "me siento bien" quiero que te lo comas todo, ¿entendiste?- Kari frunció el ceño pero asintió. Su madre salió de la habitación.

- A ver... aquí va el avión.- dijo Davis, dándole la comida como si fuera una niña, la castaña sonrió y empezó a comer, lo cual le supo a gloria

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! :D ¿adivinen qué? AL FIN TENGO VACACIONES! Pero, ¿saben qué? XD no tengo inspiración! Jajaja... perdón por éste capítulo tan... raro O.O es que no tengo nada, pero nada de inspiración, no sé cómo seguir xD pero guess what? Ya tengo lo del baile! Uff sí, en ese SÍ estaba bien inspirada jajaja y me encantó :p está todo.. creepy lo que se me ocurrió xD y quizás me odien por eso pero baaaah tenía ganas de escribir algo así :p**

**Aweeee muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! En serio GRACIAS! Prometo echarle todos los kilos a ésta historia para poder terminarla pronto :O porque, adivinen qué más? XD ya tengo OTRA! De hecho son otras dos :O de una ya tengo 7 capítulos pero aún no la quiero subir y la otra ya tengo las ideas ufffff me encantó xD el domingo en la iglesia se me ocurrió! Aweee y ayer me entraron más ideas! Ya quiero, en serio ya quiero escribirla xD aunque estará SÚPER DIFERENTE y le estoy pensando en si subirla o no :| es que no quiero que se sientan ofendidos por el tema que quiero abordar y mucho menos que vayan a pensar que soy una fanática xD jajaja anyways, ya que la suba, si me animo, se darán cuenta de lo que hablo xD**

**Disfruten de TODA ésta temporada! Ya casi se nos fue otro año :O y yo sin mi Romeo T_T JAJAJAJA xD xD**

**Bueno, los veo en el que sigue, que ahora sí prometo tendrá más detalles xD éste está todo así como que: "no quiero escribir detalladamente, sólo conversaciones" xD jajaja... dejen review, aunque sinceramente no espero muchos xD**

**Para Maii2502: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y por seguir ésta historia (así como a cada fanfictero) no puedo contestar tus reviews x3 porque no tienes cuenta xD pero te dejo mi mail y, PARA TODOS, les dejo mi dirección de twitter! :D para que me sigan... jajaja**

**Twitter: paola_mendoza**

**E-mail: paola (punto) mendoza (arroba) hotmail (punto) com (lo tengo que poner así para que se publique xD)**


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Aquél día, Kari se había levantado con mucho ánimo para ir a la escuela. Ya lo sucedido anteriormente había optado por olvidarlo. Agradeció el hecho de no pasar un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento, el hecho de no haber vomitado la comida, la única comida, que dio el día anterior.

Pese a que se levantó con un hambre feroz, sólo bebió jugo de mango y unos cuatro vasos de agua. Pensó que si lo que necesitaba era apaciguar el hambre, mucho líquido podría hacerlo, no con la misma efectividad que la comida, pero ya era algo y sin ingerir muchas calorías.

No había podido descansar, por lo que unas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos no se pudieron ocultar a pesar del maquillaje que llevaba. Le daba igual su aspecto, en ese sentido, no era algo que la preocupara realmente.

Su madre había encendido la televisión para escuchar las noticias mientras preparaba el desayuno; una vez hecho esto fue a alistarse para ir al trabajo. Kari se encontraba recargada sobre la barra de la cocina con el vaso a medio llenar de jugo en sus manos. Miraba la pantalla de ésta sin prestar atención realmente; se acercó al sillón para tomar el control remoto y le puso en MTV. En ese momento estaba el video de Use somebody – Kings of leon. Sonrió. Aquella canción la había escuchado más de un par de veces cuando TK la llevó a ver a su padre. Juntos la habían cantado de mil maneras. Y entonces sus pensamientos pasaron del recuerdo de aquél día a TK. Ese rubio, francés que le había robado suspiros en lo que iba del semestre. Que fácilmente había conseguido atrapar su atención y llenar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué las chicas se ilusionaban más fácil que los hombres? No era justo. No para Kari. Tener que aguantarse lo que sentía, lo que quería... pero, ¿de verdad tenía que hacerlo? ¿O era sólo que estaba siguiendo un tonto protocolo impuesto por la sociedad que juzga? Meditó un poco en ello. Desde que conoció al rubio pudo abrirse con él y contarle sus sentimientos. Podía decirle lo que pensaba o soñaba sin sentir vergüenza, ¿por qué no podía ir y decirle que anhelaba ser su novia? Anhelaba ser esa chica de la que todos hablaran en los pasillos, la novia del jugador estrella. De verdad deseaba que la vieran llegar abrazada por él y que comieran siempre juntos en cada almuerzo.

La canción terminó y siguió una de Paramore. Decode. En el video se mostraban escenas de la película Twilight, un clásico de hacía dos años. Recordó cuando fue a verla con Davis y que ambos duraron una semana sin dormir por terminar de leer los cuatro libros de aquella saga. Ansiaba volver a pasar otro invierno metida en su cama leyendo.

Tranquilamente terminó el jugo y fue a dejar el vaso en el fregadero. Agarró su bolsa, que ya previamente había dejado en el sillón.

-Ya me voy, mamá.- gritó desde la puerta de entrada.

-¿Llevas dinero?

-Sí.

-Ok. Nos vemos en la noche, cariño. No olvides que si te empiezas a sentir mal me puedes marcar.- le gritó Susumo desde su cuarto.

Sin decir más, salió de su casa. Saludó a dos vecinas que barrían la calle, quienes parecían algo sorprendidas al verla.

-_Debe ser el suéter, me hacer ver gordísima_.- pensó.

No tardó ni diez minutos en llegar a la preparatoria, de verdad había algo que la había puesto de buen humor, quiso recordar qué había sido pero nada le venía a la mente.

Entró a su primer clase, Cálculo. El maestro puso un quiz sorpresa, que para fortuna de muchos fue un fracaso, pero para ella, quien fue la que sacó la calificación más alta, era un placer el haberlo contestado. Y no sólo eso, pasó al pizarrón a hacer unos ejercicios y obtuvo puntos extra con ello.

Definitivamente las matemáticas eran su mejor amiga, sonrío para sí misma al pensar en lo que Yolei diría si escuchara eso.

Durante el almuerzo, que por obligación de sus amigos se comió un sándwich, estuvo buscando a TK, pero él no se apareció por la cafetería.

-¿Davis has visto a TK?- preguntó.

-No.- el chico masticaba su pescado.

-Qué raro, no lo vi en la entrada y ahorita no ha llegado.

-¿Irás al juego la semana que entra?- preguntó Yolei, desviando el tema.

-Supongo, lo más seguro es que Ken me mande a tomar fotos. ¿Por qué?

-Sólo curiosidad.- respondió. Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los tres.

-Eh... Yolei, ¿me acompañas a la oficina? Debo recoger unas cosas, también de mi casillero.- Davis las miró por un momento.

-¿No te importa, verdad? Que vaya con Kari.- le preguntó la pelimorada.

-No, vayan. De todos modos tengo que ir a hablar con el entrenador. Nos vemos en la salida.

-Hecho.- se despidió Kari.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó su bolsa, Yolei hizo lo mismo, antes de salir de la cafetería dejaron las bandejas sobre un bote de basura, tirando en éste los residuos de comida.

Caminaron lentamente por las escaleras, platicando sobre sus clases y burlándose de algunos compañeros, o, como ellas dirían, haciendo crítica constructiva sobre ellos.

Al llegar allá, Yolei quiso quedarse afuera mientras ella recogía sus cosas, pero Kari la animó a que entrara también.

-Es que me da pena.

-Ay, tú siempre me dices que no deje de hacer las cosas por pena así que ándale, acompañame.- dijo la castaña, empujando a su amiga.

Debía reconocer que olía muy bien en ese lugar, quizás eran los desodorantes en forma de calabaza que había en cada escritorio. Ken estaba en el cuartito sacando copias, los demás, tal vez almorzando.

-Hola Kari.- la saludó, al verla llegar a su escritorio, la pelimorada se había detenido en la puerta.

-Hola, Ken, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó sonriente.

-Excelente.- al salir del cuartito, se sorprendió al ver a la chica parada en la puerta. Realmente era muy bonita, de facciones delgadas, piel blanca, cabello a la cintura, lacio. Llevaba unos lentes muy monos y un perfume... que pese a la distancia pudo detectar muy bien: jazmines.

-Eh, Ken... te presento a Yolei, es mi mejor amiga.- dijo Kari, algo divertida al ver la expresión de los dos. Y es que, por su parte, Yolei no se había quedado atrás. Ver al jefe de su amiga la había dejado en shock. Kari jamás le había mencionado lo guapo que era. Tan alto como TK, de cabello corto, azulado. Piel bronceada, manos grandes, cuerpo esbelto... a la chica casi se le caía la baba al verlo.

-Mucho gusto, Yolei.- dijo él en forma de saludo, pero sin acercarse a ella.- Soy Ken Ichijouji.

-Eh... eh... el gusto es mío, Ken.- sonrió ruborizada.

-¿Irás al baile de Halloween?- le preguntó Kari a su jefe.

-Sí, siempre voy. ¿Y tú?- ordenaba unos papeles dentro de unas carpetas.

-No sé.

-¿Es que no te han invitado?- la castaña sonrió.

-Sí, ya me invitaron pero... digamos que no me gusta andar mucho en eso.

-De lo que te pierdes.- respondió él, seriamente.- ¿Tú irás?- se dirigió a Yolei con una sonrisa, la chica dio un largo suspiro al verlo que se le infló el pecho.

-S... sí. _Dios, parezco una tonta al tartamudear._

-Listo.- dijo Kari, poniéndose de pie.- He terminado.- se acercó a su amiga.- Ya me voy, Ken, nos vemos al rato, si no hasta mañana.

-Sí. Nos vemos, fue un placer conocerte.- le dijo a la pelimorada, quién se ruborizó toda.

-Igual, adiós.- se despidió. Ambas salieron de la oficina y fueron al casillero de Kari.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes a Josh Duhamel como jefe?

-¿Qué?- estalló a carcajadas.- No exageres, Yo. Ken es lindo, sí, pero ni al caso que lo compares con Joshi.- bromeó, su amiga le empujó el hombro.

**-**¿Y esto?- preguntó Kari, al abrir su casillero y encontrar el vestido ahí colgado.

-¡Ay, está precioso!- chilló Yolei. La castaña se lo pasó para que lo viera mientras ella leía la nota.- ¿Qué dice? ¿De quién es?

-Dice: "Querida Julieta: Espero éste obsequio sea de tu agrado y con él puedas concederme el privilegio de tu presencia para asistir al baile de Halloween. Te esperaré con ansia a las 10:00pm afuera del gimnasio. Con cariño, Romeo".- sonrió al terminar de leerlo.

-¡Awee! ¡Qué romántico! ¿Quién lo habrá dejado?- Kari tomó el vestido para verlo bien.

-No sé, pero sospecho que fue TK.

-¿TK? ¿No te parece que fue Davis?

-¿Davis!- se rió ante la sorpresiva pregunta de su amiga.- No, Yolei, a Davis no se le ocurren éstas cosas.

-¿Estás segura?- se miraron un momento, de pronto vieron al rubio acercarse a lo lejos por el pasillo.

-Señoritas, buenos días.- saludó. Kari volvió a guardar el vestido en el casillero

-Buenos días, Takeru.- respondió Yolei, la castaña se limitó a sonreírle.

-Es muy bonito, ¿es tuyo?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí... bueno, lo acabo de encontrar aquí...- dentro de ella, esperó con ansias a que él mencionara el baile o al menos a que la esperanza que albergaba de que él fuera ese _Romeo_ se hiciera realidad.

-¿Quién lo dejó?- él frunció el ceño, evidentemente se moría de ganas por decirle que él era el responsable, pero no quería arruinarle la sorpresa. Yolei miró a Kari, quien no pudo evitar mostrar la decepción en sus ojos.

-Davis.- dijo casi en su susurro, agachando la mirada.

-¿Davis?- TK miró a Yolei, como si esperara una respuesta de ella.

-Sí, Takeru. Él es el único que tiene la combinación de mi casillero, y el único que me ha invitado al baile.- afirmó Kari, levantando la mirada. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, la pelimorada deseó no haber presenciado aquél momento tan... decepcionante.

-Bueno... diviértete mucho.- dijo él, miró a ambas una última vez y se echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó Yolei angustiada. Kari agarraba unos libros del casillero.

-¿Viste su reacción? Obviamente no iba a invitarme.- tragó saliva.- Davis y tú tienen razón, yo no le gusto a TK... ¡ni siquiera se dignó a preguntarme cómo me encuentro! No supo lo que me pasó ayer porque no le intereso...- la chica volteó hacia arriba intentando que las lágrimas no escurrieran por sus mejillas.

-¡Amiga, no llores!- Yolei la abrazó fuertemente.

-Es que me duele, Yolei.- dijo con la voz quebrada.- En verdad creí que él era el chico de mis sueños, que lo que estaba viviendo era un verdadero cuento de hadas. Pero eso no existe. Todos los hombres son iguales, unos mujeriegos y...- se le cortó por completo la voz, Yolei sólo la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.- Jamás nadie se fijará en mí.

-No digas eso, Yagami. Ya llegará alguien que en verdad te merezca.

-Pero no será el rubio de ojos azules que anhelo.- Kari se separó de su amiga y empezó a secarse el rostro con su suéter. La otra chica sólo sonrió.

-No te desesperes. Ya llegará alguien.

* * *

-¿Has visto a Davis?- le preguntó TK a un chico del equipo mientras entrenaban.

-No, no ha venido.- el rubio se jaló el cabello desesperado.

Había pasado casi todo el día buscando al pelirrojo. Deseando que le explicara si era verdad que había invitado a Kari al baile. Pero era como si se hubiera evaporado. Y es que, el chico había sido advertido por Yolei de lo que pasó, y aunque ella no sabía que el responsable del vestido era TK, él optó por irse de la escuela ese día, incluso apagó su celular y le pidió a ella que no dijera nada al respecto. Se supone que él estaba ayudándole al rubio con la situación de Kari y ahora que ella le reveló lo que planeaba hacer, no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Por lo que, tan fácil como le fue decirlo, decidió no ir a clases los días que faltaban para el baile.

Takeru se puso a practicar, realmente no era tan grave el asunto, pensó que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Quizás Davis no la había invitado y Kari inventó eso, ¿pero por qué haría algo así? ¿Sería que, como Jun le había dicho, Kari estaba enamorada de Davis? De pronto un montón de preguntas invadieron su mente, un montón de suposiciones e ideas sin sentido le hicieron perder la concentración y falló en casi todos los tiros que le pasaban. Sus compañeros le gritaban enfadados que prestara atención al partido pero le fue imposible.

Se acercó a hablar con el entrenador, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, Takaishi? Una niña de 3 años juega mejor que tú.

-Tengo que irme.- estaba molesto, ni siquiera se dignó a pedir permiso.

-¿Perdón? De aquí no te mueves, el partido será en una semana.

-Lo sé, pero no me siento bien. Por favor, deje que me vaya. Necesito arreglar un asunto.- el entrenador lo miró detenidamente un momento.

-Sólo porque eres mi mejor jugador y no me has dado problemas hasta ahora, Takaishi. Pero mañana te quiero aquí temprano, ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio asintió y tras darle una palmada a su entrenador en el hombro, salió aprisa del gimnasio.

* * *

La tan ansiada noche había llegado, todo parecía haber sido sincronizado a la perfección, el día anterior a ese había estado lloviendo a cántaros. Muchos jóvenes ya hasta pensaban cancelar sus planes de salir por eso. Pero gracias a Dios, ese día el cielo se había despejado, pese a que casi era invierno, la temperatura se había elevado, pasando los 30º C, por lo cual, en la noche, aunque se sentía el aire fresco, no hacía frío realmente.

Los bares y antros estaban repletos de muchachos con exóticos disfraces. Había un poco de todo, vampiros aterradores, brujas, momias, Frankestein, hombres lobo, en fin. Aquella noche se antojaba montones para divertirse.

Kari había decidido ir. Después de todo, como cada joven a su edad, la sed de diversión corría por sus venas y si faltaba, no tendría tema de conversación para la siguiente semana, ya que el baile sería todo lo que mencionarían.

Le había pedido a Yolei que fuera a su casa para que la ayudara a arreglarse, maquillarse y tener un tiempo de chicas antes de la gran noche.

-Listo, ya terminé.- dijo Yolei, cerrando el gloss con el que le pintaba los labios, la castaña se puso de pie y fue a verse al espejo.- Estás preciosa, amiga.

-¿Lo estoy...?- preguntó en voz baja mientras se admiraba.

El vestido había sido hecho perfectamente para ella. Era todo blanco, ceñido del torso hasta la cintura, tenía un bordado precioso en esa parte con algunas piedras pequeñas que lo hacían brillar. De tirantes delgados. La falda le quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y era suelta. Junto con el vestido había unas alas de ángel, hechas por plumas blancas. Eran pequeñas pero exactas para Kari. Y para finalizar, se puso unas zapatillas que parecían de bailarina en color blanco.

-Sin duda alguna pareces un ángel.- la castaña sonrió mientras se contemplaba. Yolei le había alaciado el cabello y lo llevaba todo suelto por un lado y el maquillaje era muy natural, sólo había resaltado el rubor de sus mejillas, un poco de delineador y rímel y el labial.

-Un ángel...- repitió.

-¡Ya sé a quién te pareces!

-¿A quién?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- dijo Yolei, golpeándose la frente.

-¡Habla de una vez y dime a quién me parezco!

-A Julieta Capuleto. La de la película con Leonardo DiCaprio. Es el mismo vestido que ella.- Kari se quedó pensando un momento mientras se observaba.

-Es cierto.- Yolei sonrió.

-Entonces, Davis irá de Romeo.

-Lo dudo, la verdad.

-Él fue quien te dejó el vestido, ¿no?- la castaña la miró por un momento en silencio.

-No sé, Yo. Pero sigo sintiendo que fue TK.

-¡Qué va! Ese rubio francesito ni te ha hablado desde que lo vimos. Pero bueno, no es momento de ponerse triste ni demás, ¡vamos a divertirnos!- tomó a Kari de las manos y empezó a saltar, provocando en ella hacer lo mismo.

-Estás loca.- dijo Kari, sentándose en la cama mientras se acomodaba las alas.- Y también muy bonita.-

La pelimorada se había puesto un vestido negro, sin tirantes, ceñido hasta la cadera y en forma de corsé, la falda era de encaje con detalles en color rojo, traía unos zapatos cerrados de tacón negro. Se había cargado mucho el maquillaje, poniéndose sombra en color oscuro, mucho delineador negro y los labios rojos. Al igual que sus uñas. Se había alaciado el cabello y lo dejó algo despeinado y se puso unos colmillos falsos, haciéndola ver totalmente como una vampira sexy.

-Gracias amiga.- en ese momento escucharon el claxon de un coche.- Debe ser Davis.

Efectivamente el pelirrojo llegó por ellas. Su padre le había prestado el carro por esa ocasión. Kari subió en el asiento de copiloto y Yolei iba en la parte de atrás.

-¡Qué guapas!- exclamó el chico, arrancando el coche.

-Gracias, tú también estás...- Yolei no terminó la frase al verlo.

-¿De qué vienes vestido?- preguntó Kari. Davis las miró sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Soy un mosquetero.- las chicas se miraron y reprimieron una risita. El pelirrojo traía un pantalón negro ligeramente entubado. Una camisa blanca de botones y sobre ésta una especie de mandil en color azul rey con una cruz dorada bordada cerca del corazón. Llevaba un sombrero muy gracioso con una pluma roja en él.

-¡Ah claro!- dijo Kari, soltando una carcajada, Yolei hizo lo mismo.

-¡No se burlen! A ver, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Un ángel? ¿En Halloween?

-Para tu información, soy Julieta Capuleto.- Davis soltó una risa que sonó un tanto fingida, finalmente estacionó el coche y entraron a la escuela.

La música estaba tranquila, tocaba pop en ese momento. Había poca gente bailando, la mayoría se encontraba a las orillas del gimnasio platicando o comiendo frituras de las mesas.

Hasta el momento, Kari no había querido bailar con Davis, siendo éste muy insistente. Yolei sólo se movía al platicar con sus amigos y se tomaba un vaso de ponche.

Yagami había visto llegar a Jun, quien capturó la atención de muchos. Llevaba un corsé rojo al que le había pegado una cola por atrás de _diablo_, mayas negras, tacones rojos y una diadema con cuernos. La mayoría de sus amigas vestían de manera similar. Pero quien no aparecía por ningún lado era TK...

-Veo que decidiste venir.- dijo Ken, acercándose a los tres amigos.- Kari sonrió.

-Sí, me han convencido.- Davis y ella intercambiaron una mirada al notar que Ken no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Yolei.

-Me gusta tu vestido.- le dijo a la pelimorada quien se sonrojó toda, pero debido a la poca luz que había no lo notaron.

-G... gracias. Tú también te ves... bien.- Ken llevaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, con tirantes ajustados a ésta y una capucha negra con rojo. Zapatos oscuros y colmillos de vampiro.

-¿Viniste solo?- preguntó Kari.

-Eh... sí, sí.- respondió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?- le preguntó a Yolei, quien esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la pista.

-¿Quién lo diría? Parecen hechos el uno para el otro.- afirmó la castaña.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Davis por enésima vez, ella, fastidiada, negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no?

-Es que...

-Esperas que TK llegue, ¿verdad?- ella asintió.

-No va a venir, Yagami.

-Pero...- él negó con la cabeza, sintiéndole que la sangre le hervía.

-Mejor que disfrutes la noche sin pensar en él.- ella agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como si algo en su interior se estuviera rompiendo.

Accedió a bailar con Davis; se acercaron junto a Yolei y su ahora acompañante, Ken y empezaron a hacer relajo. Cada vez más gente se unía a la pista y la música empezó a ir del aburrido pop romántico a algo de hip – hop, salsa y reggaetón.

Kari se soltó a moverse como siempre lo hacía junto a su amiga en su recámara. Cantó, gritó, dio vueltas, en fin. Se la pasó de lo mejor, pero entre cada pista no dejaba de ver el reloj y hacia la puerta del gimnasio...

* * *

-9:50pm. Mejor que entre de una vez.- dijo TK, bajando de su auto.

Afuera del campus había pocas personas, la mayoría eran parejas que se besaban o coqueteaban.

El rubio caminó por la entrada. Él siguió con el plan de siempre. Se sentía algo nervioso, pensó que se encontraría a Kari ahí pero no fue así, fue a alguien más a quien se topó...

-¡Qué guapo!- dijo Jun acercándose de inmediato.- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Bueno no importa, lo bueno es que estás aquí y podemos bailar...- la chica aparentaba estar algo pasada de copas, a pesar de que las bebidas ahí no contenían alcohol, ella había llevado un poco en un frasco para "ponerle ambiente" a la noche.

-Estás ebria.- afirmó él.

-Shhh... no, sólo estoy ¡feliz!- se atacó de la risa echando sus brazos al cuello de él.

-Vete Jun.

-¡Uy qué genio! Mira, guapo, tomate esto...- le dio un vaso de ponche.- Y relájate.- el chico dudó por un momento.

-¿Si me lo tomo te vas?- ella asintió, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien.- bebió todo el líquido de golpe, entregándole el vaso vacío. Ella lo miró por unos cuantos minutos hasta que él se agarró la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, me duele la cabeza.- él empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y se le nubló la vista.- ¡Demonios, Jun! ¿Qué rayos me diste?- no lo notó, pero la chica sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ven, deja que te ayude...- lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta la puerta trasera del gimnasio, por la que lo hizo entrar.

Los pies de TK no respondían, tenía una fuerte jaqueca, muchas nauseas y la vista aún no le regresaba del todo. Sentía mucho calor en todo su cuerpo, y una desesperación e impotencia al no poder coordinar ni controlar sus movimientos.

Sin saber a dónde fue a parar o cómo es que logró entrar al baile se aferró del brazo de Jun, sentía que si no lo hacía se caería. La música le molestaba a horrores y el bochorno que había en el lugar por el exceso de gente bailando lo hizo ponerse peor.

-Saca... sácame... d...e aquí.- logró decir. Pero la pelirroja lo ignoró totalmente.

Siendo cómplice de su hermano, a quien a lo lejos le había hecho una seña para avisarle que estaba con TK, empezó a acariciar al rubio y a besarle el cuello.

-¿Qu... qué ha...ces?- el chico apenas y podía mover las manos, era como si todo su cuerpo pesara toneladas y no pudiera con él.

Ella de reojo vio a Kari, parada junto a la puerta con su hermano... sin hacer más, besó al rubio apasionadamente, pegando su cuerpo al de él y acariciando su espalda...

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 9:47pm. Kari bailaba ya sin muchas ganas. Estaba muy impaciente, esperando a que dieran las 10:00pm.

Yolei se dio cuenta de esto, mientras bailaban los cuatro, se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó casi a gritos ya que con aquél volumen de música era casi imposible escuchar algo.

-Sí.

-¿Esperarás a _Romeo_?- Kari sonrió.

-Mejor quédate aquí y olvídate de eso.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que mejor te quedes aquí y te olvides de eso.- gritó la pelimorada. Davis y Ken se miraron dudosos de lo que pasaba.

-Tengo que saber si es _él,_ tengo que confesarle lo que siento.- Yolei negó con la cabeza pero siguió bailando.

Dieron las 10:00pm, la castaña solamente se salió de la pista y dificultosamente caminó entre la multitud de gente hasta acercarse a las puertas del gimnasio. Davis la siguió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A encontrarme con Romeo.

-¿Qué?- el chico levantó una ceja.

-Como lo oyes, él llegará en cualquier momento.- Davis cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Kari, yo soy Romeo.- la chica se quedó en silencio, lo cual fue ofensivo para él.- ¿No me crees?

-La verdad no.- se rió.

-¿Y a quién esperabas?- a ella le pareció de lo más divertido la actitud seria de su amigo.

-¡A TK!- exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio mientras sonreía. En ese momento volteó hacia la pista, al otro extremo de donde ella estaba y lo que vio... la dejó paralizada, eliminando por completo todo rastro de felicidad...

* * *

**Bueno, esta es una parte del baile, pero no mi favorita xD el capi que sigue es el que más me gustó porque estaba más inspirada al escribirlo, jajajaja...**

**Ya tengo los últimos dos capítulos de ésta historia y el epílogo, thank God! Porque justamente en enero empiezo a trabajar en la que será mi siguiente historia... ya tengo mil ideas escritas, será diferente, no recuerdo si les comenté que me gustaría que fuera entre Matt y Kari... ¡sí! Obviamente yo sigo siendo fiel al Takari pero nunca he leído algo entre el rubio mayor y la chiquilla.. jajaja y además.. aweee no sé, no sé xD va a ser una historia totalmente random, totalmente universo alterno y quizás, quizás use personajes que no propiamente son de Digimon. Pero ya la verán :D**

**Por lo pronto les pido reviews ¬¬' sean generosos y dejen! Que sea mi regalo de Navidad :p por favor! :D no les cuesta, no sean malos y dejen algo jiji :D**

**Que pasen un excelente tiempo en compañía de sus seres amados, ya sea su familia o amigos! Dios los bendiga mucho y les regale salud, prosperidad y felicidad en ésta época! Que pasen una feliz Navidad! :D**


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Apenas se podía distinguir a las personas bajo las tenues luces de colores por todo el lugar. La música estaba en su clímax. Sonaba Don't stop make it pop – Lady Gaga. Muy pocos jóvenes se encontraban sentados, el baile estaba siendo todo un éxito. Sin duda un evento del que se hablaría en semanas.

Y ahí, parada dentro del gimnasio junto a la puerta, con Davis a su lado vio aquello que no quería creer. Aquella imagen que, en cuestión de segundos, le causó un dolor en el pecho y el estómago, haciéndola llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar por la impresión. El pelirrojo contemplaba aquello con una maliciosa sonrisa, por un breve momento se medio sintió mal por ver a Kari destrozada, TK y Jun no dejaban de besarse, metros frente a ellos, ni siquiera eran capaces de percatarse de sus observadores.

-Vámonos.- anunció la castaña, dando media vuelta y saliendo a toda prisa.

-Kari... espera.- Davis corrió tras ella.

-Tenías razón, TK es igual a todos los hombres, es un...- comenzó a llorar y su amigo ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó a consolarla.

-Ya, ya. No llores.

-Es que me duele.- dijo haciendo un puchero.- ¿Por qué me hizo eso? ¿Acaso me lo merecía? _Claro que te lo merecías ¡por gorda!_- la voz interior salió a gritos de su mente, Kari sintió el estómago revolverse.- Voy al baño.

Corrió hacia allá, apenas y se dio cuenta de que Davis la seguía. En su mente había sólo un pensamiento, algo que sabía que la sacaría de ese estado, o al menos lo intentaría.

Había muchas jóvenes retocándose el maquillaje, todos los sanitarios estaban ocupados y había una fila de al menos cinco personas para poder entrar. Era demasiado para esperar. Salió de ahí apresurada, sentía el reflujo venir. Davis la vio salir corriendo de la escuela, fue tras ella topándose con un par de personas en el camino.

Finalmente la halló de rodillas junto a un árbol, con todo el cabello por delante de su rostro, vomitando. Sacando las pocas frituras que había probado. Con su mano izquierda se detenía del tronco, al terminar empezó a toser. Tomó aire un par de veces hasta sentir que su cuerpo se reponía del esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Davis. Kari levantó la mirada negando con la cabeza.- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?- volvió a negar. El chico la tomó del brazo derecho y la cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella se sacudió el polvo del vestido y rodillas. Se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

-Quiero irme de aquí. Llévame a cualquier lugar.- sacó un chicle de su cartera.

-Pero...

-Shh.- lo calló.- ¿Sabes qué quiero Davis? Quiero emborracharme.- el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada que provocó la risa de ella.- No te burles, hablo en serio.

-¿Emborracharte?

-Eres mi mejor amigo y has estado para mí en cada etapa en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida. Quiero que estés en éste.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Jamás he hablado tan en serio.- lo tomó de las manos.- Por favor, Davis...- se acercó a él usando su tono suplicante como de niña mimada.- De cualquier manera, si tú no me llevas pienso hacerlo, pero me encantaría que estés conmigo. ¿Quién mejor que tú para cuidarme?- sonrió ampliamente.

Sin más objeción, abandonaron la preparatoria. Kari estaba nerviosa, emocionada y confundida. Pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que otros jóvenes llaman "diversión".

Davis por su parte, prefirió no hablar del asunto de TK. Condujo despacio, se notaba tenso. Ambos eran menores de edad. ¿Qué si algo salía mal? Podían terminar en prisión.

Se detuvieron frente a un bar en el centro. Muchos en la preparatoria hablaban de ese lugar y que ahí sí se permitía la entrada a menores.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo él sin soltar el volante.

-¡A divertirnos!.- exclamó ella.

Bajó del auto. Se escuchaba la música a todo volumen y algo de humo saliendo de la entrada. Davis rodeó a Kari por la cintura con su brazos al caminar. Había más de una pareja besándose afuera. En la entrada estaba un hombre muy alto y fornido. Vestía de negro y tenía la apariencia de estar enojado. Los jóvenes lo miraron de soslayo al cruzar a su lado.

El sitio estaba abarrotado de gente. Kari agradeció que era Halloween y muchos iban disfrazados, al igual que ella. No era muy grande, había mesas en una esquina de éste, una pista de baile en donde apenas y podían moverse. Al igual que en el gimnasio, estaba todo obscuro y había luces de colores y varios aparatos que echaban humo hacia la pista.

Se acercaron a la barra, por suerte encontraron dos lugares vacíos.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- preguntó un hombre moreno acercándose a ellos.

-Whisky.- dijo Kari.

-Lo mismo que ella.- repitió Davis. El bar-tender enseguida se los preparó. La chica le sonrió a su amigo.

-Relájate. Será sólo hoy.

-No es eso, me preocupa que no quieras hablar de lo que pasó con TK y vengas a refugiarte en el alcohol.

-¡Davis, basta! Pareces mi mamá.- se burló ella.- No me estoy refugiando sólo estoy...- el chico frunció el ceño.- Diviertiéndome. Ahora, brindemos.

-¿Por qué?- ambos sostenían los pequeños vasitos.

-No sé.- rió de nuevo, evidentemente estaba muy nerviosa.- Brindemos por la vida.- Davis soltó una pequeña sonrisa y al brindar bebieron rápidamente el licor.

-Otra ronda, por favor.- dijo Davis. El bar-tender enseguida se los preparó.

-Espere.- dijo Kari.- Que sea doble.

Y así comenzaron la noche, bebiendo whisky. Después vodka, luego tequila. El bar-tender les advirtió que no deberían mezclar así el alcohol pero no quisieron escucharle. Para la hora ambos estaban consientes pero muy ebrios.

Kari comenzó a sacar sus secretos, a decir hasta lo que no debía. Al igual que Davis. Contaron anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños. Cómo fue su primer beso y otras curiosidades más acerca del sexo, claro sólo eran suposiciones ya que ninguno tenía experiencia en el tema.

Comenzó a sonar la canción de Single ladies – Beyonce. La castaña se levantó del lugar arrastrando a su amigo a la pista. Empezaron a bailar locamente, llamaron la atención de casi todas las personas y se convirtieron en el centro de atención. Y así se les fueron las horas...

Estaban muy acalorados y sudados cuando regresaron de nuevo a la barra. Kari pidió una piña colada, Davis prefirió no tomar más pues iba a manejar y no quería perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, _bonita_.- al mencionar aquella palabra, Kari escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca mojando a su amigo.

-¡Perdón, perdón!

-No te preocupes.- se rió.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó en tono chiflado, se cruzó de piernas y enderezó la columna haciendo, con un movimiento de cabeza, que su cabello cayera a sus espaldas.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.- soltó de pronto.- Siempre lo he estado desde la primera vez que te vi.- se acercó y la obligó a dejar su bebida en la barra para poder tomarla de las manos.

-Davis...

-¡Shh!- puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.- No digas nada, Hikari.- se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso intenso, la chica lo correspondió acariciando al pelirrojo por el cabello, pero imaginándose a _alguien más..._

-Yo...- iba a hablar cuando se separaron.

-No hables, eso me ha encantado.- sonrió Davis. La tomó por la barbilla y volvió a besarla; esta vez intensificando más el acto al meter su lengua en la boca de ella.

-¡Davis!- se sonrojó ella apartándose bruscamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te ha gustado?

-¡No es eso! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!- aquello la hizo sonar sensata, por un momento el chico pensó que se le había bajado la borrachera pero luego Kari estalló a carcajadas.- ¡Oh por Dios! Besé a mi mejor amigo.- dijo entre risas.

-Y te gustó...- señaló él.

-No como los besos de TK... ¡uy, esos sí que eran besos! Me ponían la piel chinita.- bien se comenta que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Davis se enfureció al sentirse comparado con _él_.

-Debemos irnos, Kari.

-¡Ay no, pero si nos estamos diviertiendo mucho!- el chico se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

-Te llevaré a otro lugar en donde podremos divertirnos... en privado.- sonrió.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a toda marcha del bar. Iban a ser las 3:00am.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kari. Seguía tomando su bebida.

-Por ahí...- dijo Davis sin voltear a verla.

Siguió conduciendo sin rumbo mientras pensaba en un buen lugar para estar. Pero sencillamente le fue imposible, no podía llevarla a su casa porque ahí estaría Jun, seguramente con TK. No quería ir con Yolei, ahí estarían sus padres y si la devolvía a su casa desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Tras darle vueltas al asunto unos minutos decidió ir a un parque en donde fue a entrenar un par de veces con TK. El parque hundido en donde ella tuvo aquella sesión de fotos...

-Conozco éste lugar.- dijo Kari al bajar del auto. Iba zigzagueando.

-¿Ah sí?- él la llevó de la mano al bajar las escaleras. Estaba totalmente vacío, o así parecía estar.

-Sí, aquí fue donde TK me besó por primera vez.

-Genial.- murmuró sarcásticamente. Simplemente caminaron sin dirección, Davis no sabía cómo _actuar_ y Kari parecía no recordar el propósito del por qué estaban ahí.

-Eres mi mejor amigo.- rompió el silencio, el pelirrojo se detuvo. Ella suspiró, unos pasos delante de él y volteó a darle frente.- No quiero que dejes de ser mi mejor amigo. Mi vida no estaría completa sin ti, Davis... todos estos años has sido siempre tan honesto y me has demostrado el significado de la amistad. Me volvería loca sin ti.

-Ajá...

-Te quiero mucho.- en un impulso, se acercó a abrazarlo, rodeándolo por el torso con sus brazos, él le acarició el cabello.

-Yo también te quiero, Kari.- levantó delicadamente su barbilla y la besó tiernamente. Era evidente que ella no estaba consiente al cien por ciento. Intensificó el beso, acariciando su cuello, sus mejillas y el pecho; mientras que sentía las manos de Davis deslizarse por su cintura hasta sus piernas y levantar la falda de su vestido.

-Davis...- gimió ella en un momento en que él la dejó respirar para besar su cuello.- ¡Davis no!- gritó al sentir su mano bajar sus pantis.

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesto al sentirla apartarse.

-Es que...

-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que no te gusto? ¿Que prefieres a TK a tu lado? ¡Maldita sea, Yagami! Estoy harto.

-¡Pues sí!- exclamó ella en el mismo tono de voz.- Sí prefiero a TK aquí, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque él me provoca como hombre!- Davis le soltó una bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo. Kari se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sentía la sangre hirviéndole sobre la piel. Jamás nadie le había puesto una mano encima, ¡mucho menos su mejor amigo! Estaba ebria pero aún consiente de lo que hacía. Sin moverse ni un centímetro comenzó a llorar.

-Kari yo...- se llevó una mano a la cabeza para cubrirse el rostro.- ¡Caray! Lo siento mucho.- se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse, al ver su rostro, Kari le escupió en la cara.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó. Rápidamente se levantó y empezó a correr hacia los juegos; a Davis le llevó segundos procesar lo que había ocurrido cuando fue tras ella.

-¡Ven acá!- gritó. Kari se tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al pasto en el área de juegos. No tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando Davis se abalanzó sobre ella, volteándola boca arriba.- ¡Ahora verás, Yagami! De mí nadie se burla.

-¡Davis basta! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!- manoseó intentando sin éxito quitárselo de encima, el chico la sujetó por las muñecas aprisionando sus manos contra el pasto y de una manera muy brusca comenzó a besarle el cuello y hacerle mordidas. Ella lloraba asustada.- ¡Davis, por favor! Eres mi mejor amigo... ¡detente!

-¡Nunca! Por años he esperado esto, he ansiado con que seas mía y no te dejaré ir...- se las ingenió para sujetar las manos de ella con una sola mano y poder subirle la falda del vestido. Kari gritaba totalmente en pánico. Pero nadie parecía llegar, parecía que no habría salida para ella...

-¡Suéltala infeliz!- se escuchó el grito de un hombre, Kari apenas y divisó una silueta corriendo hacia ella. De inmediato el hombre empujó a Davis haciéndolo caer, lo que le dio ventaja de ponerse de pie. Apenas se estabilizó reconoció a Takeru dándole una paliza al pelirrojo.

-¡TK!- exclamó.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!- decía el rubio, encima del otro chico golpeándole la cara.

-¡Basta, TK! ¡Lo vas a matar!- gritó alarmada.

-Eso se merece. Idiota.- al verlo embargado por la ira, Kari se acercó y arriesgándose a recibir un golpe intentó sujetarlo por un brazo.

-Vámonos TK, está inconsciente. ¡Vámonos por favor!- lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio volteó a verla, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, tenía sangre en la comisura de sus labios y en su cuello. El vestido estaba todo manchado y el cabello alborotado. Se detuvo intentando pensar un momento pero era imposible, todo lo que quería era matar a ese desgraciado por lo que le hacía a su amada.

Se puso de pie, Davis yacía en el piso, inconsciente. Kari le pasó una mano por el hombro.

-Gracias...- dijo apenas en un susurro. Él la abrazó fuertemente.

-Vámonos de aquí.

La jaló de la mano y salieron del parque, caminaron un par de cuadras, la chica no sabía a dónde iban pero sabía que estaba en mejores manos.

Se alegró de haber sido salvada y nada menos que por su ¡Romeo!, se sintió como Mary-Jane Watson cuando, en diversas ocasiones, fue rescatada por su Hombre araña. Se rió ante la ironía de darse el lujo de fantasear en un momento así. Quizás aún eran los efectos del alcohol en su sangre...

Al llegar a la siguiente cuadra reconoció el lugar de inmediato. Iban a casa de TK. Suspiró soltando todo el ajetreo, la preocupación y el miedo. Se sentía tan bien, ser guiada por el hombre de sus sueños. Sentir la calidez de su piel al tocar su mano, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y el olor... ese peculiar olor a coco que él siempre tenía. Una estúpida sonrisa no quería irse de su rostro hasta que recordó el baile... y Jun.

-¡Espera!- se detuvo, a dos casas de la del rubio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está Jun?

-¿Jun?- preguntó confundido.

-No te hagas, te vi besándola en el baile.- él la miró por un momento, esa profunda mirada azul que denotaba preocupación y miedo. Parecía un niño.

-No sé dónde está Jun. Lo del beso... te explico en la casa.- sin darle tiempo de hablar la jaló de la mano y la llevó casi corriendo.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Kari había visto el carro de Sora afuera. No tenía noción del tiempo en ese momento. Le dolía la cabeza y las piernas.

TK fue a la cocina y se bebió dos vasos de agua muy rápido. Kari se quedó de pie observándolo.

-¿Quieres algo?- preguntó él, ya más relajado.

-No gracias.

-Vamos arriba, necesitas darte una ducha. Te buscaré algo de ropa de Sora.- sin hacer el más mínimo ruido subieron las escaleras. Kari entró al cuarto del rubio, no estaba tan ordenado como la primera vez que lo vio, pero al menos estaba decente. Se sentó en la cama.

-Ruégale a Dios que no estén teniendo relaciones.- dijo TK, dejando sus tenis por sin ningún lado y caminando al cuarto de su hermano. Kari sonrió ante el gesto. Suspiró. Le parecía increíble, que luego de aquella noche tan loca, fuera a dormir junto a su amado... aquello era un bonus extra a su felicidad. De pronto se agarró el vientre, le había dado un cólico.

-No ahora...- dijo en voz baja.

En cuestión de minutos TK regresó, traía una bata de seda con tirantes en color rojo, que a propósito había agarrado y unas pantaletas limpias del mismo color.

-Fue todo lo que encontré.- mintió. Sabía bien en dónde tenía Sora sus cosas. Kari suspiró, tomó la ropa y salió del cuarto.

-¿Y el baño?

-La puerta del fondo del pasillo a la derecha.- señaló.- Hay toallas ahí.

Sin decir más, fue hasta allá. Se encerró, _por si las dudas... _se quitó las alas y el vestido, al quedar en ropa interior vio todas las marcas y moretones que tenía en su cuerpo. En su vientre, las mordidas en su cuello... Davis se había pasado de la raya esa noche. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía idea pero luego aclararía cuentas con él.

Abrió la regadera y dejó caer el agua caliente. Todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía en esos momentos era comida y descanso. Planeaba sólo darle lo segundo.

TK por su parte fue a ducharse al baño de abajo. Aún sentía el coraje al recordar la escena de Davis intentando abusar de Kari. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Y por qué Jun lo había drogado? ¿Habría sido todo planeado? No creía que alguien fuera capaz de ser tan... malo.

Luego de unos deliciosos minutos bajo el agua, Kari terminó de bañarse. Sin mucho apuro salió de la regadera y se untó una crema que olía a rosas en todo el cuerpo, las piernas, brazos, abdomen... agradeció que la bata trajera un sostén sobrepuesto, ya que con el vestido ella no se había puesto uno. Se miró al espejo, se encontró fresca, divertida y sexy. No tenía idea de si aún seguía borracha pero sí sabía que quería seguir diviertiendose y vaya que planeaba hacerlo con TK... se secó bien el cabello con la toalla y se lo desenredó con un peine que por el color, rosa, supuso era de Sora. Salió descalza del baño. TK estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. No traía camisa y vestía únicamente unas bermudas en color negro. El cabello le estaba escurriendo y tenía gotas de agua en la espalda y torso. Kari reprimió el deseo de aventarse a besarlo.

-Agarra mis pantuflas.- dijo él, señalando al closet. La chica se acercó y se las puso, se rió al notar lo graciosos que se veían sus pies, aquellas cosas le quedaban enormes.

-TK...

-Vamos abajo, bonita. Tengo hambre.- sonrió. Se puso de pie, Kari dejó su ropa en la cama y lo siguió.

* * *

**Éste es el capítulo que les decía xD en el que me inspiré bastante y que le falta una parte que quité para dejarlos más intrigados xDDD jajajaja...**

**En cuanto al papel de Davis, sé que me pidieron no odiarlo y creanme que no es mi intención que lo hagan, al principio tenía bien definido el rol que él jugaba en la historia pero, ya que, por fortuna o desgracia la quise basar en hechos reales y mi vida tuvo un ligero cambio éste fin de año, también elegí cambiar el rol de Davis.. jiji pero ya tengo bien preparado el final so... quizás sí terminen amándolo xD**

**Awweee chicos, ¿adivinen qué? Ya llevo 5 capítulos de la historia entre Matt y Kari! Así como lo leen xDD el domingo me quedé sola en casa porque me levanté súper tarde, anduve en pijamas todo el día y sí, no me bañé :p jajajaja... me hice varias tazas de café y comí pan y frituras pero no podía, simplemente, no podía dejar de escribir. Estaba súper inspirada y es que awweee tengo que decirles que la historia me está gustando bastante! :D y ya quiero poder subirla pero mi Pepe grillo me dice que no lo haga hasta no terminar con ésta xDDD para la cual no he estado tan, tan inspirada, aunque ya tengo otros dos capítulos listos.**

**La otra aún no tiene título ni summary xD siempre es en lo que más batallo jajaja...**

**Anyways dejen reviews por favor! :p es su regalo de navidad.. jojojo xDDD no voy a subir hasta a lo mejor la otra semana :S es que desde mañana me quedaré en casa de una maravillosa personita, la Yolei de mi vida por así decirlo xD y como éste semestre casi no nos vimos, elegí quedarme con ella desde mañana hasta el jueves y si me animo quizás hasta el viernes xD y pues no podré escribir, redactar, corregir ni hacer algo más... ahorita me pongo en friega a traducir el capi 10 de Intimidad para ver si me doy oportunidad de subirlo mañana temprano, pero igual no les prometo nada.**

**Nuevamente, Feliz Navidad a todos! Acuérdense que es un tiempo de compartir, de dar y de recibir amor... nada de generar pleitos, sino todo lo contrario :D**


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

El reloj marcaba las 4:32am. TK preparaba lonches en la cocina mientras Kari sólo lo observaba sentada en la barra. Se había propuesto ayudarle pero él no quiso. Estaba muy serio y ella comenzó a preocuparse por eso.

Se escuchó un par de gatos pelear afuera, pero nada del otro mundo.

¿Saben? Cuando atravesamos esa clase de silencios mil preguntas se vienen a la mente, mil suposiciones empiezan a ser formuladas y es donde los nervios -derivado del miedo- empiezan a carcomernos.

TK ni siquiera había volteado a verla desde que entraron a la cocina. Obviamente, ella pensó en lo peor. Y por ello me refiero a su aspecto físico.

-_Claro_.- se dijo a sí misma.- _Me veo más que ridícula con esta ropa, lo más seguro es que él esté evitando soltarse de la risa al verme..._

Agachó la cabeza y logró ver sus piernas... sus _obesas_ piernas. Pronto el coraje empezó a sustituir los nervios y las conjeturas que había hecho se fueron perdiendo, o mejor dicho, reemplazando con otros pensamientos.

Miró su brazo, disimuladamente con sus dedos índice y pulgar, de la otra mano, formó un círculo alrededor de su muñeca. Éste se cerró perfectamente y hasta espacio había entre muñeca-círculo pero ella no vio eso, todo lo que podía ver era un círculo que no cerraba, parte de la piel de su muñeca saliéndose por éste... Dios, empezaba a sentirse mareada y con fuertes deseos de llorar.

Entonces, enfocó su vista en TK. Él era _perfecto_, no existía otra palabra que lo describiese mejor. En ese momento parecía un modelo sacado de alguna revista. Con su abdomen bien marcado, su piel tan blanca, aquella mirada azul tan intensa que era capaz de derretir lo que fuese, o a quien fuese, su cabello alborotado que le daba esa apariencia rebelde y su sonrisa...

¿Acaso era él un premio de consolación? Pensó que sí. En toda su vida, ella no había hecho algo de lo que fuera merecedora para tener a alguien _así_. Después del divorcio de sus padres, todo se fue en picada hasta que apareció aquél sexy e irresistible hombre. Pensó que quizás la vida le daba esa oportunidad porque, le costó admitirlo, nunca podría alcanzar sus tan anhelados 30kg.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio le sirvió un lonche, llevaba mayonesa, lechuga, tomate, queso derretido, jamón y pepinillos. Se veía delicioso. Y abrió dos latas de coca que puso sobre la barra. Kari empezó a comer, saboreando cada mordisco, después de todo, cuando no tenía más remedio que el destrozar su cuerpo de aquella manera, lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

-Está delicioso.- dijo, dándole un trago a su coca.

-Lo sé. Nadie hace lonches mejores que yo.- se jactó, sonriendo.

-Vanidoso.- le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-¿Me vas a contar qué pasó?

-¿Yo? Creí que tú me dirías lo de Jun.- el chico suspiró, tenía la esperanza de que ella olvidara ese asunto.

-Jun me drogó.- Kari se atragantó con la coca y empezó a toser.

-¿Qu... qué?

-Aún no estoy seguro pero creo que puso algo en mi bebida.

-¿Por qué?

-Kari...- cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su frente.- Vas a decir que estoy loco pero creo que Davis y Jun planearon arruinarnos ésta noche.

-¿Cómo dices?- ella no cabía en cuenta de lo que escuchaba.

-Verás... el vestido de tu casillero, Sora lo hizo. Yo le pedí el favor y Davis me ayudó a meterlo. Él sabía bien que yo tenía pensado pasar ésta noche contigo.

-¿Qué!

-Jun me había fastidiado con que la llevara al baile pero yo le aclaré que iría con alguien más... contigo.- ella se sonrojó pero no despegó su atención de él.

-Pe... pero...

-Cuando iban a ser las 10:00pm, me dispuse a ir a buscarte pero ella se me atravesó. Me dio un vaso con ponche que yo de tonto me tomé. En menos de minutos olvidé que iba a ir contigo, me sentía mareado y no podía recordar ni siquiera en dónde estaba.

-¿Y luego?- él suspiró antes de seguir...

-Jun me besó y ¡te lo prometo, bonita! No sentía fuerzas para alejarme o moverme. No sé cómo ella me llevó a su carro y de ahí a su casa...- Kari sintió sus ojos humedecerse, esperaba escuchar lo peor de la historia...- Fue un milagro que nada pasara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué pasó en su casa?- él sonrió, le pareció adorable la impaciencia que ella reflejaba.

-Me llevó hasta su cuarto y me dejó en la cama. Yo sentía mucho frío, tenía todo el cuerpo adormilado. Jun se metió a bañar y aproveché para salirme. No me preguntes cómo lo hice porque no me acuerdo pero a media calle le llamé a Yolei...

-¿A Yolei?- él asintió.

-Ken y ella llegaron por mí y me trajeron hasta la casa. Sora me preparó un café y se me fue pasando el efecto de lo que me dieron.

-¿Y... el parque? ¿Cómo sabías que ahí estaba?

-Eso fue coincidencia. Salí a tomar aire y...- se sonrojó. Kari nunca lo había visto así.- Desde nuestro primer beso ahí, ese lugar ha sido mi favorito.- pasó un momento en silencio, evidentemente la chica estaba procesando toda la información e intentando sacar conclusiones sobre la actitud de Davis y Jun.

-Ahora... me toca a mí contarte lo que pasó.- afirmó.- Desde que vi el vestido en el casillero supe que tú lo habías dejado, era algo que sólo sabía, estaba segura pero... Yolei me hizo creer de muchas maneras que yo no te intereso.

-¿Qué?- la chica sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Yo le creí y empecé a hacerme ideas. La verdad TK, estuvimos distantes estos días y tú ni siquiera mencionaste el baile o me diste señas de que irías. ¿Qué debía pensar?- el rubio asintió en silencio.- Cuando te dije que Davis me había dejado el vestido fue porque de verdad creí que había sido él y no sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Creo que fue el enojo y la tristeza que sentía al verte tan alejado que por eso decidí ir con él al baile. Pero todo el tiempo te estuve esperando, de verdad a cada minuto veía en la puerta esperándote y cuando dieron las 10:00pm, tal como la nota lo decía, fui y te vi...

-Cuando Jun me besaba.- afirmó él.- ¿Qué pasó después?

-Movida por los celos le pedí a Davis que fuéramos a emborracharnos. Me llevó a un bar en el centro y perdí la cuenta de todo lo que bebí, pero ¿sabes qué? Aún con todo, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. No puedo.- se sonrojó al decirlo.- Todo el tiempo estás ahí metido si estoy despierta apareces en cada pensamiento y si estoy dormida en cada sueño. Pensé que el alcohol me haría olvidarte pero no es así.- suspiró.- Una vez dentro del bar Davis me besó y luego me llevó al parque hundido pero sinceramente no me acuerdo por qué fuimos el punto es que ahí empezó a besarme y...- agachó la cabeza y se estremeció al recordar.

-Hey, tranquila.- el rubio se levantó, rodeando la barra se acercó a ella para abrazarla.- Lo importante es que estás bien y ese idiota no te hizo dañó.- Kari le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y sollozó sobre él, mojando su abdomen con las lágrimas.

-Es sólo que... él es mi mejor amigo o lo era...- se encogió de hombros, TK le secó las mejillas.

-Vamos a dormir, ¿si? Necesitas descansar.- ella asintió.

Dejando la comida a medio terminar sobre la barra, ambos caminaron hacia la recámara. Kari iba por delante.

TK quitó un montón de ropa que había sobre su cama tirándola al piso, acomodó la sábana y y el cobertor, pero sólo dejó una almohada, la otra la tomó, junto con una sábana del closet.

-¿No dormirás aquí?- preguntó ella, a punto de acostarse. Él sonrió.

-Si me quedo, dudo mucho que pueda dormir.- ella se sonrojó.

-Pero no es justo, es tu casa y aquí yo soy la invitada, en todo caso déjame dormir en el sillón.

-Ah eso ni de chiste.

-TK...- ella puso esos ojos de borrego a medio morir y él se rió. Se acercó hasta ella, dejando las cosas en la cama y la tomó por los hombros.

-No bonita, tú descansa bien, te doy permiso de que duermas hasta que llenes, así sean las 5:00pm.- ella lo miró... tan lindo, tan sexy... idiotizada por su intensa mirada azul se dejó llevar por ese mar de ilusiones que su mente siempre creaba al tenerlo cerca.

-Quédate conmigo... aunque sea sólo un ratito hasta que me duerma.- el rubio la miró, le pareció tan dulce y tan femenina en ese momento. Con una encantadora sonrisa asintió.

Kari se acostó tapándose únicamente con la sábana, TK apagó el foco pero encendió una lámpara que estaba sobre el buró. Se metió dentro de la sábana junto a ella, quien no pudo más que agradecer el calor que sentía por parte de su cuerpo.

Ella descansaba totalmente sobre la cama, con una de sus manos hacía círculos sobre el pecho de TK, quien estaba semi-acostado y con un brazo detenía su cabeza para poder contemplarla, con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello y uno de sus brazos.

Kari pensó que si su mamá se llegaba a enterar de dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo la enviaría directo a un convento o, mejor para ella, se la llevaría consigo a Estados Unidos.

Pero en aquél momento nada importaba más que disfrutar esa compañía. ¿Qué más daba lo que la gente pensara? ¿Qué más daba si recibía un castigo por eso? Era a _Romeo_ a quien tenía a su lado, así como muchas veces lo había imaginado y no era tan tonta como para desaprovechar una situación así.

-Hay algo que quise decirte ésta noche, que tenía bien planeado hacer pero...- suspiró.- Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- hubo silencio por un momento. Al fin, aquellas palabras cruzaron sus labios y ahora la habían dejado helada. No era como lo había imaginado, en sus fantasías cuando aquél momento llegaba, ella se encontraba seria, sonriente, en control de sí misma pero ahora... sentía el cuerpo estremecerse, un revoloteo interno y como si fuera tomada por un ángel para ir al cielo al notar que el rubio no dejaba de mirarla tiernamente.

-Sí, sí quiero.- finalmente pudo responder, hallándose totalmente emocionada con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, TK también se rió y feliz ante la respuesta, que ya esperaba, se acercó a besarla. Fue un beso desprevenido pero muy dulce. Él pegó su frente junto a la de ella.

-Te prometo, bonita, que te voy a cuidar bien y no dejaré que nada ni nadie te hagan daño.- le acarició una mejilla al tiempo que se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Su aliento era tan dulce, sus labios tan suaves... sintió un fuerte revoloteo en su interior y sonrió al imaginarse todo lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Él se acomodó en la cama, acostándose bien a su lado.

-Si muero ésta noche, lo haré feliz.- sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal al contemplar a _Romeo_ a su lado.- Feliz porque al fin te encontré... _mi Romeo._

Tras darle un último beso, Kari cerró los ojos, sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Ahora sí, estaba convencida de que no había algo mejor que eso, estar acostada junto a TK, semi-desnudo, capturando en cada respirar ese olor que para ella era tan peculiar... ese olor a coco. Definitivamente le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de sonreír y al rozar la piel de TK... estaba en un paraíso del que no quería salir.

* * *

Los primeros días de noviembre se escurrían con rapidez, como si el año estuviera ansioso por marcharse. El clima se volvía más frío y las últimas hojas de los árboles caían y se amontonaban en veredas y parques. El invierno anunciaba su proximidad con una ráfaga de viento que amenazaba con volar los paraguas, los abrigos y todo lo que había a su paso.

Ese fin de semana, Kari se encerró en su casa para disfrutar, con ella misma, de la dicha y felicidad que estaba sintiendo. El sábado, luego del incidente, se despertó hasta tarde al igual que TK, se quedó a comer con él y regresó a su casa pasadas las 6:00pm... el domingo simplemente no quiso salir.

Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Yolei pero no quería hablar con ella. A decir verdad, se sentía confundida, primero la había apoyado a conquistarlo, luego le dijo que no lo hiciera y encima de todo ¿lo ayudó a él? Sí, había cosas que aclarar, pero ya serían la otra semana...

Por otro lado, Sora le había pedido que fuera su modelo para la ropa de temporada navideña a lo que ella accedió encantada. Su tan ansiada sesión de fotos estaba pautada para dentro de dos semanas, lo que quería decir que tenía quince días para ponerse en forma.

Aprovechó que era asueto escolar, por el día de muertos y se dispuso a pensar en ella. Cuando se levantaba siempre hacía cincuenta abdominales, pero esta vez le parecía que la ocasión requería un esfuerzo de su parte, así que dobló la apuesta y agregó también setenta flexiones de brazos. Infaltable, cada mañana tomaba un té bien cargado con diuréticos y pasaba la tarde en el gimnasio.

Tenía que bajar de peso. Tenía que llegar, al menos, a los 39kg para entonces.

Se llegó el miércoles, regreso a clases luego del largo puente. No sólo eso, los exámenes finales estaban por empezar.

-Buenos días, bonita.- miró a TK, parado frente al umbral de su casa, tan fresco y sexy como siempre. Ella iba a medio vestir, le faltaba ponerse los tenis y un suéter.

-TK, buenos días.- el rubio se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido por ti para ir juntos a la escuela.- los ojos de la chica brillaron al ver el carro estacionado frente a su porche.

-Eh... gracias.- se sonrojó.- No era necesario.- él sonrió.

-Ve a terminar de alistarte, ¿si?- ella asintió.

-Pasa. Espérame aquí.

Corrió a su cuarto, rápidamente se calzó con sus converse negros y tomó un suéter de botones del mismo color. Se cepilló los dientes lo más aprisa que pudo y agarró su bolsa.

TK la esperaba sentado en la sala. Observando un cuadro de ella, cuando tenía 5 años y estaba embarrada de pastel.

-Desde pequeña eras tan sexy, ¿eh?- preguntó divertido. Ella se puso roja.- ¿Estás lista?

-Síp.

Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Las damas primero.- señaló amablemente.

Condujo despacio hacia la escuela, platicándole a su novia sobre sus primeras lecciones de manejo y cuando chocó el carro por primera vez.

Ella reía divertida ante las anécdotas de su chico. Intentaba prestarle toda la atención posible... hubo un momento, cuando él se estacionaba, en que sintió vértigo. TK bajó del carro y fue a abrirle la puerta, notó que estaba pálida. La detuvo de un brazo cuando bajó.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí.- afirmó.- Sólo me maree un poco. Pero ya estoy mejor.

-¿Desayunase algo?- era obvia la consternación en su mirada. Misma que lastimó a Kari, cuando se dio cuenta de ella. No quería mentirle pero igual no quería decirle la verdad porque sabía que si lo hacía la obligaría a comer algo lleno de calorías y carbohidratos y esas semanas no estaba dispuesta a ingerir nada de grasas o azúcares. Tenía que bajar 5kg.

-Sí. Me comí un pan de dulce.- se mordió el labio esperando que se hubiera tragado la mentira. Él sólo la miró sin dejar de reflejar esa preocupación.

La tomó de la mano y juntos, entraron a la escuela, siendo la pareja del semestre... siendo el centro de atención en cada plática.

* * *

DICIEMBRE

...

ENERO

...

El semestre se terminó, con mucho éxito para algunos, con mucha tristeza para otros. Ya todo el drama del año pasado había quedado atrás. Así como las vacaciones y fiestas navideñas. Enero estaba por terminarse y con ello sería el fin de las nevadas invernales.

Yolei había hecho una buena relación con Ken. Se habían hablado casi todas las vacaciones y salieron un par de veces. Pero todo era puro coqueteo. También se había disculpado con Kari por lo que hizo. Le explicó que Davis fue quien le pidió que le metiera ideas en contra de TK y aceptó su responsabilidad al hacerlo. Pero se alegró demasiado de que finalmente la verdad fuera conocida y ellos estuvieran juntos.

TK, por su parte, fue a pasar la temporada a Francia, junto a su madre y su hermano, quien como regalo de navidad, le dio a Sora la oportunidad de ir con ellos en ese viaje. Despedirse de Kari fue duro para ambos, ya que en cuestión de semanas se acostumbraron a estar juntos.

Kari habló con Davis y le pidió una explicación por todo lo sucedido pero éste se había negado a dársela. Se excuso con un "no sé lo que me pasó" y, de igual manera, se hizo la víctima de TK por la forma en que lo dejó golpeado y no se disculpó con ella por su comportamiento. Doliéndole en el alma, ella tomó la decisión de alejarse, le dejó de hablar por completo. Era duro, sí. Pero pensó, que si no se cuidaba, si no elegía bien sus amistades, iba a salir muy lastimada. A veces era mejor perder un _amigo_ que vivir con el temor de ser dañada por éste nuevamente. La confianza, una vez que se es rota en una relación, difícilmente vuelve a ser la misma...

* * *

**Hello, guys! :D traje algo que mi "pobre" inspiración logró formar y es que, ahora mi atención se centró en la otra historia, que tuve que abandonar para poder seguir ésta. Primero lo primero.**

**No entiendo que está pasando xD no hay reviews en los capítulos! Jajaja quiero pensar que es porque andan de vacaciones, comprando regalos o en casa de alguien que no tiene internet y por eso no pueden dejar xDD**

**De todas maneras estoy decidida a terminar con la historia, con o sin reviews, para poder subir la otra :p**

**Btw he actualizado mi perfil xD así que si quieren dense una vuelta por ahí :p**

**Los dejo! Tengo que ir a alistarme... jajaja pasenla bien y diviertanse mucho! :D**


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc.

El reloj parecía no avanzar. ¿Hacía cuánto que se había levantado? Estaba bien sentirse emocionada, pero si el tiempo no iba a su favor en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de desesperación. Hacía un par de días que su novio había regresado de Francia y seguía sin verlo. Las llamadas y mensajes no eran suficientes. No para aquella castaña que se pasó gran parte del frío decembrino sin el calor de su adorado rubio.

Apenas y pudo pegar los ojos en la noche y conciliar el sueño. Era como esa sensación cuando sabes que algo importante pasará al día siguiente y no puedes dormir. Esa emoción no te deja descansar, en tu mente no ronda sino la sola idea de lo que sucederá.

Así mismo se sentía. Idiotamente ilusionada por ver a TK.

Fue una tortura el apartarse, ella había creado cierta dependencia sobre él. Quizás era que a su lado no sufría _crisis_ emocionales. Él la trataba con tanto cariño, tanto respeto... hasta casi podía creer que en verdad le gustaba estando así de _gorda_. Gorda... esa palabra se incrustó en su mente y su piel, era como si la tuviera tatuada en la frente y cada vez que se miraba al espejo, aquella marca salía a burlarse y hacerla sentir la peor mujer en la tierra.

Su vida no iba del todo bien, o mejor dicho, no iba bien.

Con la partida de su madre a Estados Unidos, su padre se había mudado, de nuevo, a la casa. Al principio le pareció demasiado incómodo, él se metía en todo lo que hacía y de alguna manera quería controlarla creyendo que con ello recuperaría la autoridad que al marcharse, había perdido. No es que Kari fuese una chica que necesitara _control_, pero Yuuko no era tonto y apenas puso un pie en la casa notó que algo le estaba pasando, inventaba excusas para salir durante horas de comida o regresaba con platos a medio terminar, diciendo que se había topado a una amiga que la invitó a comer y que esas eran las sobras que no quiso.

Él pudo haber jurado que en más de una ocasión la escuchó dentro del baño llorar o vomitar. Pero al salir ella no mostraba síntomas de haberlo hecho.

Con el paso de los días, la disminución de peso y masa corporal pasó desapercibida por el hombre.

Kari, por su lado, supo de inmediato que su padre tenía serios problemas con el alcohol. Desde mitad de tarde empezaba a beber hasta terminar inconsciente en el sillón o en su recámara. Sabía que él no se daba cuenta y que si se lo hacía ver, lo negaría totalmente.

Pero hubo un día en que no soportó más, ni ver la condición de su padre, ni sentir el control que quería ejercer y explotó todos los sentimientos reprimidos.

-¡Ya basta, papá!- gritó, azotando la puerta de su cuarto al salir.- Deja de meterte en mi vida, ¡son mis cosas!

-¡No me levantes la voz, jovencita!- estaba ebrio.- ¡Soy tu padre y merezco respeto!

-¿Respeto? ¿Respeto?- levantó una ceja y sonrió con ironía, se volteó para encararlo, estaba casi a punto de salir de su casa.- Pero mírate, papá, todo lo que te rodea no tiene ni un toque de respeto. Estás destruyendo tu vida a causa del alcohol.- Yuuko abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Ja! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Perdóname pero no me puedes hablar de respeto cuando tú mismo no lo estás practicando.

-¡Hikari Yagami, basta! Estábamos hablando de ti y de tus hábitos alimenticios...

-No, papá.- inhalando aire profundamente, cerró los ojos antes de continuar.- No hablaremos de eso, ya te dije que estoy bien y en todo caso... si no quieres que me meta entre tu estúpido vicio y tú, no te metas en mi vida.- dándose la media vuelta, salió rumbo a casa de Yolei.

Más de una vez tuvieron una discusión similar a aquella. El temperamento de la castaña había cambiado mucho. Ahora le costaba más trabajo que antes el despertarse de buen ánimo, incluso aunque pensara en TK. Todo el tiempo había una tristeza, una soledad estancada en su pecho que, sin reconocerlo, le causaba agonía.

Ya nada de lo que se pusiera le gustaba. Todo, todo parecía hacerla ver gorda. Era como si el mundo se confabulara en su contra. Pobre desgraciada, no podía ver mas que miseria a su alrededor.

¿Será acaso que todas las modelos y artistas de cine sufrían lo mismo que ella? Deseó que así fuera, egoístamente, pero al menos era una esperanza, al menos sabía que no se estaba haciendo _mal_. Si ese era el precio que había que pagar para verse delgada, estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo.

-_Estúpidos prejuicios_.- pensó un día.- _No hacen mas que destruir relaciones y vidas_.

Y tenía razón. Calificar las cosas como _buenas_ o _malas_ y querer imponer ese pensamiento a alguien para que creyera lo mismo no traía mas que discordia y enemistad. Cada persona es libre de elegir qué ver como _bueno_ y qué como _malo_.

Durante esos casi dos meses bajó de peso. Se sentía, hasta cierto punto, feliz con ella misma por haberlo logrado. Alcanzó los 36kg. Pero no eran suficientes, oh no. Aún frente al espejo seguía apareciendo esa enorme barriga y sus brazos y piernas hinchados.

¿Cuánto tardaría en conseguir los 30kg? Sabía que la paciencia era esencial en esa _meta_ pero es que los resultados parecían no cambiar.

Tenía que añadir que los huesos le dolían a montones y usaba más de un par de suéteres para poder mitigar, aunque fuera un poco, el frío que sentía. El cual ya se había convertido en una constante en su vida.

Faltando quince minutos para la hora de entrada, decidió que no quería esperar más. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido tomó su mochila y salió de casa. Su padre estaba tendido en el sillón, tenía la mano derecha colgando y aún sostenía una botella de cerveza.

Avanzó a paso veloz a la preparatoria, todo lo que deseaba era poder abrazar a su novio y calentarse en sus brazos.

Y entonces, luego de cinco minutos, al cruzar las enormes puertas, lo vio. Aquél alto rubio que le robaba el aliento. De pie junto a un árbol, con el celular en la mano.

-¡TK!- corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hola, bonita.- él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sintió miedo al tocarla, parecía tan frágil... tenía un aspecto _terrible_. Unas horribles ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, le habían salido manchas blancas en la piel y ¡qué decir de su cara! Se le notaban los huesos horriblemente. Ella no era la Kari que él conoció...

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella, al ver la forma en que la miraba.

-¿Qué tienes, Kari?- ella frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás enferma.- afirmó. Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-Eh... no, TK. Estoy bien.

-Es que te ves...- sacudió la cabeza, despejando unas tontas ideas.- Olvídalo.

-De verdad, estoy bien. Y vaya manera de saludar a tu novia, quien te recuerdo, abandonaste por casi dos meses- sonrió. Lo tomó de las manos.- Vamos, quiero que me cuentes cómo te ha ido...- aquél contacto lo hizo estremecer, no parecía haber carne en aquellas manos.

-Bonita perdón, pero no me siento bien.- mintió.- ¿Me acompañas por algo de comida?- ella se mordió el labio al escuchar aquella, terrible y despreciable, palabra. Asintió. TK la llevó de la mano hasta la cafetería.

¿Es que acaso se veía tan mal? ¡Oh, Dios! Era una de las primeras crisis que sufría al lado de aquél chico rubio. No quería perder el control y echarse a llorar como lo hacía en su casa. Pero es que le dolía, saber que él notaba lo _gorda _que estaba, llevarla a un lugar tan despreciable como la cafetería, torturándola sin saber, para poder esconderse de los demás porque le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con... se refirió a sí misma _ese monstruo._

_-_Me puede dar dos sándwiches, por favor.- pidió TK, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo y dejando sus suposiciones a un lado.

-Enseguida.- esperaron sobre la barra a que les trajeran la comida. Kari lo abrazó por la cintura y se acurrucó en su pecho, intentando calentarse un poco, había pasado por alto el hecho de que él pidió _dos _raciones de comida.

-Te extrañé mucho.- susurró. TK le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Yo también, preciosa. Cada segundo que estaba allá no dejaba de pensar en ti.- ella levantó la cabeza, jugueteando con el suéter de él.- El abuelo me pidió que te llevara en las próximas vacaciones.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.- sonrió mientras acariciaba la roja mejilla de su novia.- Quiere conocer a la chica que ha sacado de mí un lado cursi y es la causante de que sonría todo el día como idiota.- ante aquellas palabras no pudo evitar sentir arder su rostro. TK se rió, le parecía tan linda, pero a la vez tan enferma... hubo un breve silencio.

-Ha sido muy difícil desde que mamá se fue...- dijo, bajando la mirada.- Papá se la pasa tomando, es un borracho.

-Kari...- ella levantó la vista.- ¿De verdad?

-Pensé que todo estaría bien, que seríamos felices como antes, pero...- TK la abrazó, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, el tono de su voz se había quebrado y en las comisuras de sus ojos ya se asomaban unas lágrimas.- Encima de todo, extraño mucho a Davis.

-¿Davis? ¿Qué pasó con él?- ella se encogió de hombros, zafándose un poco de los brazos de su novio. Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-No sé. Desde que le pedí que se alejara de mí no he vuelto a saber de él. Yolei me ha contado que está bien, pero nada más.- pestañeó dejando caer unas lágrimas.- Es sólo que... era mi mejor amigo y estaba tan acostumbrada a él.

-Aquí tienen.- la cocinera les entregó dos platos, en cada uno había un sándwich con papas. Y dos refrescos.

-Gracias.- dijo TK. Kari le pasó una bandeja para que los pusiera.- Ya no te pregunté, bonita. ¿Tienes clase?- ella sonrió, caminaron hasta una mesa, estaba casi en una esquina.

-Sí, pero hasta más tarde. ¿Y tú?

-Igual.

Se sentaron a comer, TK puso un sándwich y un refresco frente a ella.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo automáticamente, como lo hacía cada vez que tenía comida en frente.

-Cómetelo.- ordenó.

-No tengo hambre.- volvió a repetir.

-No me importa, bonita. Quiero verte comer.- Kari lo miró extrañada, ¿de cuándo acá se había tomado el permiso de ordenarle algo así? Ni a su padre se lo había permitido.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre.- espetó seriamente.

-Y yo ya te dije que quiero verte comer. Así que no hagas esto más largo y pruébalo.- él se cruzó de brazos, viéndola fijamente.

Kari suspiró resignada. Tomó el lonche con sus dos manos y le dio una pequeña mordida. Se tardó mucho en masticar y tragárselo. Takeru le indicó con un gesto que comiera más.

-TK por favor... no me obligues.- suplicó.

-Al menos comete la mitad.- tomando mucho aire, Kari volvió a morder.

Y así, tardó casi media hora en poder comerse la mitad. Cada vez que pasaba el alimento sentía mucho asco... su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado a recibir tanto sólido. Se tomó menos de un cuarto de su soda.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó TK.- ¿Ya no comerás más?- él ya había terminado hacía un buen rato.

-Es que no tengo hambre.- él negó con la cabeza.- ¿A qué viene esa manía tuya porque coma?- preguntó fastidiada.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Lo necesitas.

-_Sí claro, como no. Para verme como un elefante._

-Nada más mírate, nena. Bajaste demasiado de peso.- abrió los ojos, ¿entonces sí se notaba?

-Estoy bien, TK. Eres un paranoico.- sonrió, intentando hacer el momento más ameno.

* * *

Las gradas estaban llenas de gente, algunas traían pompones, silbatos, un enorme guante en forma de mano levantando el dedo índice y con el número 1 grabado, palomitas, refrescos... en fin, faltaban pocos minutos para que el juego diera inicio. Se sentía un ambiente excitante, lleno de euforia y emoción.

Las animadoras gritaban porras para animar a la gente a que siguiera haciendo escándalo, mientras los jugadores seguían en los vestidores alistándose para la gran noche, su primer juego de temporada primaveral.

-Bien muchachos, no hay mucho que temer en la cancha, estoy seguro que a los tres segundos empezarán a ganar.- dijo el entrenador, llegando a los vestidores. Los chicos formaron un círculo a su alrededor.- Hagan lo que ya saben y recuerden que TK es quien se encarga de encestar.- volteó a ver al rubio quien sólo asintió.- ¡A ganar!- gritó.

Medio segundo después ya estaban saliendo y trotaban por la cancha, saludando a la gente, hasta llegar a las bancas que les correspondían.

Takeru buscó entre la multitud a Kari, suponiendo que su novia se encontraría en la parte de arriba, pero no fue así. La castaña estaba sentada junto a Yolei en la parte inferior. Llevaba una cámara en las manos con la que señalaba la cancha, le habían pedido tomar todas las fotos posibles para el reportaje en el periódico escolar.

Sonrió al verla.

Y con un fuerte sonido del silbato del árbitro el juego dio comienzo. Cinco chicos del equipo de Odaiba, incluido TK, caminaron al centro de la cancha y otros cinco del equipo contrario.

El referí soltó una pelota al aire y el equipo contrario de inmediato la tomó.

Así inició una noche intensa.

* * *

-¡Felicidades, campeón!- exclamó Kari emocionada al momento que abrazó a su chico recién bañado. Ambos estaban en el gimnasio. Él le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.- sonrió.

El partido había terminado con un puntaje de 41 – 55 a favor de Odaiba.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó la castaña, siendo guiada por su novio, quien le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras salían del gimnasio.

-No lo sé, ¿qué se te antoja?- hubo un momento de silencio mientras pensaba.

-Pues no tengo ha...

-¡Ah ya sé!- la interrumpió.- Vamos a cenar, tengo muchas ganas de una hamburguesa y después a mi casa a ver una película, ¿qué dices?- ella se detuvo para verlo de frente, frunció el ceño, la sola idea le causaba repulsión y no precisamente porque no quisiera estar con TK, es que sencillamente la comida ya no le apetecía más...- ¿Crees que tu padre te regañe?

-¡Ja!- rió irónicamente desviando la mirada.- Le dije que me quedaré con Yolei.

-¿Y es eso verdad...?- el rubio la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

-Sí.- bajó la mirada.- Sólo que Ken la ha invitado a cenar y llegará hasta más tarde a su casa.

-¿Estás bien, Kari?- TK la miró preocupado, la chica se veía cansada, sin fuerzas y con una terrible expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Ella volteó la vista y se embriagó de esa penetrante mirada azul. ¿Cómo decirle lo que le pasaba? Se burlaría de ella. Takeru había sido hasta ese momento una excelente persona, un verdadero amigo y ahora el mejor novio por el que cualquier chica mataría.

Pero su problema iba más allá de eso, no podía simplemente decirle que odiaba la comida, que la sola mención de ella le provocaba nauseas.

Notó la preocupación del rubio, ¿acaso él sufría con eso? ¿Con verla así? Supuso que sí. Con tan sólo una sonrisa se acercó a él, le acarició una mejilla con cariño y sin esperar más se paró de puntitas para besarlo. Un beso suave, lleno de energía, de pasión y esperanza. Él se inclinó un poco pegando su frente a la de ella, sin separar sus rostros. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados simplemente sintiendo la cálida respiración uno del otro.

-Está bien...- rompió ella el silencio.- Vamos a cenar.

Sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde de haberlo dicho.

El chico la tomó de la mano hasta llegar a su carro en donde le abrió la puerta. A velocidad normal, la llevó a un restaurante, uno de sus favoritos en donde ya habían estado, y ambos pidieron una hamburguesa.

Kari hizo lo que ella consideraba el más grande esfuerzo para poder acabársela sin vomitar antes. Casi sentía que cada ingrediente le decía cuántas calorías tenía al masticar. La charla fue amena, la mayor parte del tiempo trató del partido, de las fotos que ella tomó, lo divertido que le parecía a Kari ver a su mejor amiga tan ilusionada con su _jefe_.

Al terminar TK pagó la cuenta, no pasaban de las 8:00pm. Condujo hasta su casa en donde estaban Matt y Sora.

-¡Kari, hola!- fue recibida con mucha emoción por la pelirroja.

-Hola, Sora.- sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Excelente. Todo va de maravilla.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, TK las observó divertido antes de dirigirse a la sala con su hermano.- ¿Y a ti? Te noto más delgada.- y aquí venía, el tema de la apariencia física otra vez. ¿Es que la gente no se cansaba de decírselo?

-Eh bueno... no, he estado comiendo _normal_.

-¡Vaya! Juraría que te veo diferente.- sacudió la cabeza negando.- Ven, vamos con los chicos...

-De hecho.- se mordió el labio inferior.- Tengo que ir al baño.- Sora sonrió.

-Ve, te espero en la sala.

Kari caminó hasta el baño, no soportaría un momento más sabiendo que llevaba una hamburguesa en sus entrañas. Se dejó caer en el piso inclinando su cabeza en el retrete. Necesitaba calmarse.

Empezó a sentir acaloramiento en la parte central del cuerpo, por todo el pecho. Su respiración se agitó, volviéndose increíblemente incómoda.

-_¿Qué me está pasando?_ _¿Por qué no puedo respirar?_

Abrió la boca varias veces, tratando de atraer algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones, pero parecía en vano.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y se puso cada vez más nerviosa. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, la parte trasera de su cabeza se puso totalmente rígida y de repente se dio cuenta de que la visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa. Era como si le rodeara una increíble y aterradora atmósfera de irrealidad. Y no sabía qué hacer. Pensó que se estaba muriendo. Pensó que moriría allí, tirada en el baño de TK, llorando completamente sola.  
Intentando controlarse, lo que resultó absolutamente inútil, sentía cómo las fuerzas la abandonaban. Se sentía muy débil...  
Cayó de costado sobre el piso de madera.

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz, algo distraída. La reconoció al instante.

-TK...- logró articular con dificultad. La falta de aire no le permitía hablar bien.- Ayuda...

-¿Kari, estás bien?- preguntó alarmado.

-No puedo respirar... me estoy... por favor...

-Abre la puerta, cariño- inquirió con firmeza.

No pudo contestar. Sus pulmones pedían oxígeno a gritos.

-¡Kari!- exclamó y la hizo abrir los ojos que iba cerrando lentamente, rindiéndose.- ¡Abre la puerta!

-No... puedo.- escuchó un fuerte golpe azotar contra la madera. No pudo mantenerse consciente, cerró los ojos sintiendo únicamente frío. Otro golpe volvió a azotar la puerta que ésta vez sí se abrió.

Sintió un leve sacudón y se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos, por mucho que le costara.

Estaba levemente levantada del suelo y la sostenían por los hombros.

-¿Kari? ¿Me escuchas?- Dijo una voz. Era TK. Tuvo esa certeza. Cuando nada más le parecía seguro ni confiable, simplemente supe que él había llegado.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Se dejó caer al piso y la tomó entre sus brazos, como si la estuviera acunando.

-Respirar… no puedo… no…- farfulló, confundida. Abrió la boca, rogando a sus pulmones que atrajeran algo de aire cuanto antes. Se moría.

-Cálmate, todo está bien, ya estoy aquí.- susurró tiernamente, cerca de su oído.- No te dejaré sola.

Se puso de pie lentamente y la levantó. La hizo poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo quien te salva la vida?- bromeó, intentando que la situación fuera más amena, quizás. O que ella se distrajera.

No pudo responder. Tuvo la sensación de que sus labios formaban una sonrisa, pero no podría asegurarlo.

Las piernas le temblaban compulsivamente y TK las sostuvo más firmemente, con miedo de que cayera al suelo. Abrió la puerta de su auto y la metió dentro. Se deslizó a su lado y la hizo apoyarse contra él.

Habló con Matt, aunque ella no pudo entender ni una palabra. Pronto se deslizaban por las calles de Odaiba a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí, nena?- le preguntó suavemente, pero apretándola un poco al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera mantenerla consciente.

* * *

**¡Hola, facficteros! :D les dejo éste capítulo, sacado de una rara mezcla de sentimientos que tuve el día de hoy.**

**Btw no me llegaban los reviews al mail xD sólo de repente aparecieron todos jajaja por eso dije que no tenía, pero era porque no me habían llegado y ya saben que ésta cosa gay de fanfiction no los actualiza rápido xDD pero muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron! :D**

**Para pau: sip, sé que resumí el pasado capi xDD pero era porque no sabía cómo terminar con el asunto Davis-Jun para poder proseguir con la enfermedad de nuestra protagonista xDD jajaja pero de igual forma creo que quedó bien :p**

**Para Maii2502: Haz una cuenta! XD jajajaja así podría responder tus reviews :p y no, aún no te cortes las venas con galletas de animalitos, aún falta para el final xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten y les advierto, me quedan unos 3 ó 4 capítulos más para terminar ésta historia :O y los subiré esta semana antes de año nuevo! :D ¿por qué quiero apresurar las cosas y que termine la historia? Sencillo, porque ya tengo otra en manos con muchos deseos de compartir y en unas tres semanas regreso a clases x_X así que, entre más capítulos hechos tenga de la otra mejor, así no me preocupo por tener algo para "escribir" mientras estoy en clases, sino que dejo el trabajo ya hecho y sólo me ocupo en subirlos y recibir reviews xD jajaja...**

**No les deseo feliz año nuevo aún, pero sí que disfruten mucho ésta última semana :)**

**Síganme en twitter (es un vicio xDD pregúntenle a Aussy-chan): paola_mendoza**


	22. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

-¿Qué enfermedad?- preguntó TK, sin poder evitarlo.

El médico lo miró extrañado.

-¿No ha notado que Kari tiene anorexia, señor Takaishi?- inquirió con un tono de voz bastante severo.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ahora entendía muchas cosas: la forma en que se había horrorizado al insinuarle que si pensaba ser madre, los vómitos, los desmayos, esa mención sobre sentirse horrible y gorda...

-Dios mío...- farfulló y se sentó en un banco cercano.- No tenía idea.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón y una serie de imágenes dolorosas pasaron ante sus ojos, como un flash.

El doctor Masterson le dio unos segundos para que asimilara la noticia. Sabía que esas cosas solían caerles mal a los familiares, que siempre preferían mantenerse ciegos antes que afrontar un problema de aquella magnitud. La anorexia no era cosa de broma y la que padecía esa chica estaba muy avanzada. Por las lesiones en sus manos, supuso que se inducía vómitos. Eso era aún peor: estaban hablando de una anorexia bulímica.

-Kari necesita ayuda cuando antes, señor Takaishi.- dijo el médico, creyendo que un poco de presión lo haría reaccionar.- Aún está a tiempo de volver atrás. Pero si sigue así... morirá.

TK levantó la mirada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños del doctor Masterson. Hablaba más que en serio.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin saber qué decir. De repente se sentía responsable de Kari. Tenía la certeza de que, si él no hacía nada por salvarla del terrible destino que se cernía sobre ella a toda velocidad, nadie lo haría.

* * *

Una vez que pasó el efecto del calmante, pudo volver a hablar normalmente y con coherencia. Según lo que le comentó TK, llevaba más de dos horas diciendo cosas completamente absurdas.

Le sonrió.

-Gracias. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.- masculló, avergonzada.

-No fue nada.- contestó, también sonriente. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente y su sonrisa vaciló. Kari se preguntó si tendría miedo de que se desplomara de nuevo.

Iban camino a casa. Los médicos le habían dado muchas indicaciones antes de dejarla partir, pero ella no los escuchaba mucho. Solo quería huir de ellos. No le agradaba la forma en que la escrutaban.

Se sentía un poco mejor, aunque se seguía odiando por no haber tenido la fortaleza de evitar una _escena_ así.

Takeru le había explicado lo que le había sucedido y le dijo que había sido algo insignificante, pero no lo vio de la misma manera. ¿Cómo podía ser insignificante cuando ella sabía, presentía que iba a morir? Jamás le había pasado algo tan horrible y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Tendrás que tomar todo con más calma.- repuso él, tratándola como si fuera su hija.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, TK le ayudó a bajar. Subieron los escalones del porche con calma y entonces ella recordó a su padre. ¿Estaría allí, preocupado, pensando qué había pasado con su hija? La respuesta surgió ante sus ojos en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa. Su papá estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por última vez, solo que completamente ebrio.

Se angustió profundamente ante aquella imagen y deseó haberlo visto sola. Pero su novio estaba detrás de ella y también lo miraba.

No podía moverse. Estaba quieta, con la mirada fija en su padre, recostado semiinconsciente en ese sillón de piel.

Fue Takeru quién se movió primero. Pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, tomó al hombre de los hombros y, tras arrancarle una botella de la mano, lo levantó frente a él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota?- bramó furioso.- ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí, emborrachándote, cuando tu hija más te necesitaba?

-Hey... ¿quién eres?- preguntó Yuuko en cambio, en un tono muy suave y confundido.

-Soy el único que se da cuenta de que Kari necesita ayuda. No entiendo cómo puede estar con un tipo como tú que...- lo miró con asco, pero no pudo acabar la frase. Ella lo interrumpió.

-TK, por favor.- masculló. No quería más problemas. Había tenido suficiente por un día.- Déjalo.

- Oh, no...- farfulló su padre entonces, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban completamente irritados.- Linda... ¿estás...?

No logró soportarlo más. Empezó a llorar y se fue de allí. Se encerró en el baño, completamente destrozada después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Ver eso solo hizo que TK se alterara más.

-Escúchame bien. Tu hija necesita ayuda y sólo tú puedes hacerlo, pero tienes que dejar esta porquería.- dependía de que Yuuko la quisiera lo suficiente como para superar su adicción. Si no, la vida de Kari estaría en serio peligro.- Tienes que hacerle entender que está enferma. Kari tiene anorexia. Si no haces algo pronto, se va a morir.

El moreno parpadeó y lo miró como si el joven no comprendiera. Le sonrió.

-No puedo meterme en su vida...- murmuró, dando a entender que era lo más lógico del mundo.- Así es como se manejan las cosas entre nosotros. Ella no me controla, yo no la controlo a ella…

-¿Quieres que se muera?- gritó. Ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

-No se va a morir. Cuando llegue a los treinta kilos se detendrá. Es lo que Kari quiere...

Comprendiendo que su novia estaba completamente sola, que no había nadie que la apoyara en la recuperación, nadie que le abriera los ojos ni que le advirtiera lo que iba a pasarle, TK lo dejó caer.

* * *

Al principio, el rubio se planteó la idea de internar a Kari en un centro de recuperación y acabar de una vez por todas con el problema. Pero no podía. No podía ser tan frío y egoísta. No podía simplemente deshacerse de ella de esa forma.

Recostado en su cama, decidió que debía llamar a Sora. No había tenido oportunidad de contarle todo con lujo de detalles. Y, además, necesitaba su opinión. Sin que siquiera se propusiera a levantarse y como siendo llamada por sus pensamientos ella entró en la habitación.

-Hola, Sora.- murmuró, cansado.

-Hola, TK. ¿Qué sucedió? Me he quedado preocupada.- dijo ella.

-Sí, lo lamento. No fue mi intención asustarte.- repuso suavemente.- Las cosas se han complicado un poco, eso es todo.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó, aún intentando entenderlo.- Ni Matt ni tú quisieron contarme lo que pasó con Kari...

-Tuvo un ataque de pánico.- explicó, recordando cómo se había sentido al tomarla en sus brazos. Tan liviana, casi como una pluma… ¿cómo no lo había sospechado?

-Dios mío. ¿Está bien?- Sora pensó que la chica parecía tener una vida bastante complicada. Sintió pena por ella.

-Sí, el médico dijo que no es nada por lo que haya que preocuparse demasiado… pero también me dijo que Kari está enferma.- contestó.- Tiene anorexia.

Se hizo un silencio de varios segundos. Ella sintió que esa palabra la dejaba sin aliento.

-¿Anorexia?- la pelirroja no reaccionó muy distinto de lo que había reaccionado TK.

-Si quieres que sea sincero, Sora… no sé que hacer. Su papá es un idiota y por lo que sé… no tiene a nadie más aquí. Si no la ayudo morirá, pero no puedo solamente encerrarla en un hospital y dejar que los médicos se ocupen. Me sentiría tan mal.- farfulló y esperó que ella lo entendiera. Porque si no lo hacía, entonces nadie realmente sabría cómo se sentía.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer, TK?- preguntó ella dulcemente. Ese tono de voz siempre lo hacía sonreír.

-No tengo idea. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- replicó, quitándose el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos azules.

-¿Qué tal si hablas con su padre? Quizás puedas hacerlo entrar en razón.- murmuró Sora.- TK, tal vez ella no quiera tu ayuda... lo más seguro es que niegue la enfermedad.

Takeru le contó lo que le había dicho Yuuko cuando lo instó a hacer algo por Kari. Tuvo ganas de sacudirlo un poco más mientras lo recordaba.

-Inténtalo otra vez, pero sin golpearlo, TK. Ni maltratarlo. Debe entrar en razón, si de verdad la quiere.

-No es fácil razonar con él. Debiste verlo: estaba tirado en el sillón, completamente borracho.- dijo, desanimado.- Ya pensaré en algo. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?  
Quería hablar de otra cosa, porque no había podido sacarse de la cabeza todo el asunto de Kari desde que el doctor Masterson le dijo la verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Takeru se presentó en la casa de su novia y golpeó la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, el rostro de Yuuko asomaba por ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos. O bien recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior o desconfiaba de aquellos a los que no reconocía.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Yuuko.- repuso. Trató de mostrarse amable. Lo más posible, al menos, aunque el tipo no le caía bien.

-¿De qué?- quiso saber éste, escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Es un asunto serio.- explicó el rubio.

Yuuko lo pensó un poco. Le pareció que no tenía nada de malo hablar con él.

-¿Kari está aquí?- A TK le preocupaba que ella se enterara de su visita. No quería que pensara que quería invadirla.

-No.

-Genial.

-De acuerdo, pasa. Siéntate.

Takeru miró a su alrededor. Supuso que debajo de todo ese desorden habría una silla o un sillón donde sentarse.

Se decidió por el sofá y, al ir hacia allí, pisó algunas latas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, que crujieron bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?- inquirió el moreno y TK tuvo la sensación de que llegaba en su mejor momento. Aparentemente, todavía no había ingerido nada y estaba dispuesto a prestarle atención.

-Estuve aquí ayer, ¿recuerdas?- farfulló, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle las cosas.

-Mmm, sí, eso creo. Ya me parecía extraño que supieras mi nombre.- le sonrió amablemente y entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que no era un mal tipo: el problema era que no podía controlar su adicción.

-Mira, voy a ir directo al grano, porque creo que no hay mucho más que decir.- se decidió de una vez por todas.- Kari está muy enferma. Se va a morir si sigue así y tú eres el único que puedes ayudarla. Pero, para eso, tienes que dejar esta basura.- TK puso frente a sus ojos una botella que encontró a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que está enferma?- quiso saber, alarmado.

-Porque ayer la llevé al hospital. Y tú también lo sabes, solo que no quieres afrontarlo.- se acercó un poco a él, asegurándose de que entendiera la gravedad de la situación.- Sé que no soy nadie para ti, que apenas nos conocemos... pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, porque de repente me vi envuelto en todo esto. Y no soy de esos que simplemente se lavan las manos y se olvidan del asunto. No me corresponde a mí hacer algo para salvarla, pero a ti sí. Y si realmente la quieres, creo que debes hacerlo.

-Si trato de meterme en su vida, me dejará. No sabes cómo es. Hace lo que quiere y lo que piensa que le hace bien.- explicó Yuuko, meneando la cabeza.- Y, lo creas o no, la quiero. Y no me hace gracia la idea de dejarla.

-Entonces, prefieres que se muera.- el moreno lo miró ofendido. Era obvio que no quería eso.- Escucha, esto no es algo con lo que puedas bromear. No puedes permitirle que siga bajando de peso. ¡Es tu hija!

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que me ocupe de hacerle la comida todos los días? ¿Para qué? Siempre vomita todo. Ahora mismo está en el gimnasio, descargando su furia. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace y ella tampoco lo está con lo que yo hago. ¿Y qué? No somos perfectos. Kari se siente bien así. No creo que sea tan grave.

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho a Sora. Tenía que tratar de convencerlo por las buenas.

-Yuuko... ¿tienes idea qué significa la palabra "anorexia"? ¿La palabra "muerte"? Ambas son la misma cosa, al fin y al cabo. El médico me lo dijo ayer. Hay que hacer algo cuanto antes. Quizás no sea tan tarde.- no sabía que decirle para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Qué tipo de interés tienes en Kari?- lo contempló con el ceño fruncido y la sospecha creciendo en su mirada. TK suspiró, irritado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Para calmarse.

-Soy su novio y no quiero que le pase nada malo.- la actitud del otro no cambió para nada.- Lo único que quiero es asegurarme que harás lo que te corresponde para salvarla.

Su expresión cambió un poco, suavizándose. No estaba tratando de apartar a Hikari de su lado, como lo había pensando.

Yuuko se sintió mal. Lo miró con impotencia.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Mírame. Ni siquiera puedo controlar mi propia vida. Hace años que no tengo un empleo y soy un maldito infeliz.- por primera vez, TK se dio cuenta de que el problema era doble: tanto Yuuko como Kari estaban pendiendo de un hilo. Pero estaba seguro de que él podía salir del pozo en que estaba metido con un poco de voluntad.

Separó los labios, tratando de darle algunas palabras de aliento, que lo hicieran reaccionar. Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y ella entró a la casa.

-¡TK!- exclamó al verlo y le sonrió.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Solo vine a...- farfulló y ella lo miró curiosa.- Tengo que volver a casa.

-¿Por qué? Apenas y llegué...

-Matt me está esperando.- cortó secamente.

-Ah... qué lastima.- repuso, con una mueca. Supo que algo iba mal.

-Pasaré a verte luego, bonita.- le sonrió dulcemente.- Prométeme que te portarás bien y te cuidarás.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

Se acercó a la puerta. Miró a Yuuko de una forma extraña.

-Gracias por la charla, Yagami. Espero que sepas lo que tienes que hacer.- se volvió hacia ella, que lo había seguido y la estrechó entre sus brazos.- Adiós, Kari, te quiero.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego lo observó alejarse. Lo perdió de vista cuando arrancó el motor del carro y sintió un pequeño vacío en el corazón, que no pudo explicar.

Cerró la puerta. Miró a su padre, inquisitiva.

-¿Desde cuándo ese tipo controla nuestras vidas? ¿Desde cuándo alguien nos controla?- estalló, evidentemente furioso.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundida.

-De TK. ¿Qué le importa lo que hagamos? ¿Por qué lo dejas entrometerse?- se acercó a ella.

-No se entromete, sólo hace lo que le parece mejor para nosotros... para mí.- contestó con firmeza.

-¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Dios? ¿Se cree que puede arreglar las vidas de los demás con sólo decir un par de estupideces, con sólo decirle a todo el mundo lo que tiene que hacer?- gritó, enfrentándola.- A mí no me va a controlar, Kari.

Un fuerte trueno resonó afuera y la hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Por qué no te calmas? Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo...- farfulló, harta. Últimamente las cosas le salían peor que nunca y eso le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo.- replicó él con brusquedad.- Estoy diciendo que desde que TK apareció mágicamente en tu vida, lo nuestro se ha ido a la basura. De un día para el otro me vienes con exigencias y discusiones...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con TK, papá.- exclamó frustrada.- Eso tiene que ver con que espero algo más para mí. Con que no deseó vivir así por siempre. ¿Tú sí? ¿Tú te conformas con esto?- señaló a su alrededor.- ¿Te conformas con estas paredes que se caen a pedazos, con tus botellas tiradas por toda la sala y esa inmunda rutina que tienes? ¿Esa inservible rutina, ahí en ese maldito sillón?

-¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta esto?- dijo a voces.- ¿Crees que no me gustaría hacer otra cosa? Genial. Pero no puedo, Kari. No puedo. Porque todo es una porquería y no vale la pena intentarlo.

-¿Yo soy una porquería también? Porque estoy contigo. Y porque he estado contigo aún cuando...

-Cállate. Sólo estás conmigo porque no te controlo.- farfulló, hiriente. Ella le dio una bofetada tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pudo esquivar su mano.

-Estoy contigo porque te quiero. Porque creí que eras… algo que definitivamente no eres.- lo miró apenada. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no conocía al hombre con el cual vivía. Habían tomado tan en serio eso de no controlarse uno al otro, de dejarse ser libres...

-Siempre estás queriendo más de lo que puedes conseguir, Hikari.- musitó, meneando la cabeza.- Bajar más kilos, ser más hermosa... no puedes tenerlo todo. Y cuando te des cuenta, será tarde.

-¿Te estás escuchando, papá? Porque tus palabras no tienen sentido para mí.- dijo tristemente.- Me juzgas por querer mejorar... cuando tú estás tan estancado en tu adicción que lo más probable es que no salgas de ese sillón por el resto de tu vida. ¿Y qué harás si yo no te ayudo?

-Entonces me daré cuenta de que jamás me quisiste lo suficiente.- murmuró.

-¿Esa es la forma que tengo de probar mi amor por ti? ¿Renunciando a mis sueños? ¿Renunciando a lo que más deseo? ¡Bien! Sólo dime qué quieres que haga.- bramó enojándose. Yuuko estaba siendo muy egoísta y en ese momento no lo reconocía.- ¿Quieres que me siente a tu lado, rezando por el día en que no estés borracho y puedas prestarme un poco de atención? ¿Eso quieres?- se puso a llorar. Era muy doloroso. Sentía que se acercaba el final y, una parte de ella, no quería aceptarlo.

-Se acabó, Kari.- Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos y vio sus sospechas confirmadas.- No puedo seguir así. No quiero seguir así.

Se quedó muy quieta, asimilando sus palabras. La estaba abandonando.

Finalmente, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

No dijeron nada más. No les pareció necesario. Las cosas habían quedado muy claras.

Él fue a la habitación y abrió el armario. Sacó toda su ropa y la arrojó sobre la cama. Poco a poco juntó todas sus pertenencias.

Juntó todo en una vieja maleta. Recordó el día en que había llevado esa misma maleta con sus cosas, el día que decidió vivir con ella. Se había sentido feliz, muy feliz. Muy libre.

La arrastró por el pasillo. Afuera, la lluvia arreciaba, golpeando ventanas y haciéndolas temblar. De tanto en tanto, resonaba un trueno, luego de que un relámpago iluminara intermitentemente la calle y la casa. Aquella casa donde había sido feliz algunas veces, donde había llorado, donde había amado…

Al pasar por la sala, vio a su hija. Le daba la espalda. Contemplaba la tormenta por el enorme ventanal del balcón y no se volvió para despedirse. Todo había terminado. Era mejor conservar los buenos recuerdos... si es que aún podían acordarse de ellos.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicos! :D ¿Adivinen qué? Terminé de ver Glee xDD jajaja pasé tres días enteros pegados a la computadora para acabar la primer temporada xDD estuve súper picada y ahora voy por la segunda :p pero tenía que dejarles esto antes :O**

**¿Por qué esa actitud del padre de Kari? Supongo se preguntarán. Bueno, es sencillo, una persona que vive presa de una adicción no tiene el control de sí misma y por lo tanto está consiente de que no puede tener el control de alguien más, ¿les ha pasado? Que a veces no se sienten dignos de dar un consejo porque la gente les dirá: "Mírate cómo estás! ¿Quién eres tú para venir a decirme eso?" y pues lo mejor que ellos creen pueden hacer es huir. Es por eso que él se portó de esa manera xD ¿o a poco no prefieren uds quedarse callados para que no les digan eso?**

**Awww ya tengo todo listo para el final xD subiré uno más al rato y así, pero creo me tomaré la primer semana de enero de vacaciones y no subiré la de Matt y Sora xDD jajaja...**

**Btw hallé la forma de mandarle mensajitos a mi prima Aussy-chan xD dirán que qué baka soy y que eso no les importa pero es que yo siento bien padre saber que alguien en otra parte del mundo recibe mis mensadas xDD jajaja**

**¿Saben lo bonito, satisfactorio que es recibir un review? ¿Saben que sacan las mejores sonrisas de mí cuando los leo y me levantan el ánimo, que últimamente anda por los suelos? Bueno, dejen reviews, ¡por favor! ¿No querrán una autora enojada y que estropee el final, verdad? xDD**


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Se había dejado caer en la cama, llorando sin parar. Después de unos minutos, se puso de pie con dificultad. Necesitaba ir al baño y vomitarlo todo: la comida y la decepción.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta suavemente y TK irrumpió en la habitación. Sin decir nada, la estrechó entre sus brazos, consolándola en silencio.

Las lágrimas mojaron sus hombros mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y mantuvo su otra mano posada en la espalda. Sentía su respiración cálida en la mejilla y le causaba cierto alivio.

-No lo entiendo...- murmuró finalmente.- ¿Por qué no pide ayuda? ¿Por qué se fue de nuevo? ¿Por qué le importo tan poco?

-No es fácil, nena.- susurró él con ternura.- Y estoy seguro de que le importas… pero es más fuerte que él. No se puede controlar.- ella dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo.- Sh... tranquila. Todo está bien. Tranquila.

Se alejó de él, recordando que no deseaba que su novio la viera así. No quería ser frágil frente a él. No nuevamente.

Se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada, tratando de controlar el llanto. Entonces el rubio se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo y la atrajo hacia él.

Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y no pudo resistirse: se sentía bien allí.

-No te preocupes, las cosas se arreglaran muy pronto.- murmuró y ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Había creído que su padre la amaba lo suficiente para hacer el sacrificio de dejar su adicción, de mejorar. Se había permitido a sí misma fantasear sobre una nueva vida, feliz, libre... normal. Donde nada arruinaba sus sueños.

Era evidente que se había equivocado con él. Lo que más le importaba era tomarse esa porquería y olvidarse del mundo. Ella quedaba relegada al segundo lugar, o quizás al tercero.

¿Y por qué de pronto todo había cambiado? Hacía unos meses atrás, cada uno se ocupaba de sus asuntos y no intervenía en lo del otro. Él no intervenía en su dieta y ella no se metía con su adicción. ¿Por qué las cosas eran distintas?

Supuso que era ella la que había cambiado. Cambió impulsada por el deseo de poder esperar algo más para su futuro. No quería conformarse con una casa desastrosa y un padre desencantado de la vida. Quería más. Quería que, cuando alcanzara la perfección, el resto de los aspectos de su vida también la alcanzaran.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Estaba pensando sólo en lo que ella esperaba, deseaba? ¿Había olvidado los anhelos de Yuuko? Pero... ¿qué anhelos? ¿Qué era lo que él quería? En ningún momento había dado señales de buscar algo más, de tratar de cumplir sus metas, si es que estas existían. Simplemente se había rendido. Y ella había seguido luchando por los dos.

Sin embargo, ya no podía más. No podía seguir así. No podía cuidar de él, porque a veces no era capaz de cuidar de sí misma. La presencia de TK allí lo demostraba: lo había necesitado en varias ocasiones para seguir adelante. Si no hubiese sido por él, quizás estaría tirada en un callejón, olvidada por el resto del mundo.

Su mano descansaba sobre el pecho de su novio y entonces notó que su respiración se había vuelto más pausada. Levantó la cabeza y vio que se había quedado dormido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Se veía atractivo aún cuando dormía.

La necesidad se apoderó de ella con un doloroso espasmo. Tenía que vomitar y expulsar de su cuerpo los pecados cometidos ese día. Y la furia, la impotencia y la decepción que había sentido cuando su padre la dejó...

Quería sentirse mejor. Esa era la única manera que conocía.

Muy despacio, se alejó de su novio, tratando de no despertarlo. Él apenas movió la cabeza unos centímetros, dejándola caer hacia el otro lado y aflojó la presión de su mano en el hombro.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Se deslizó hacia el baño, cerró la puerta y abrió los grifos, tanto de la bañera como del lavabo, en caso de que despertara. No deseaba que oyera las arcadas y se preocupara, el sonido del agua amortiguaría todo lo demás.

Se recogió el cabello para que no entorpeciera su tarea, se quitó algo de la ropa que llevaba para estar más cómoda, dejándose solo el jean y una blusa de tirantes, y se inclinó junto al retrete. Suspiró y llevó dos dedos hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Enseguida el estómago empezó a contraerse. Vomitó todo lo que había comido y también todo aquello que no había podido expresar en llanto. Esa era la forma que tenía de descargar sus penas, no necesitaba lágrimas: podía sentirse mejor y bajar de peso al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. La garganta le ardía terriblemente y le temblaban todos y cada uno de los centímetros del cuerpo.

Se lavó la cara y los dientes con ganas. Luego volvió a mirarse.

Aún no se sentía del todo bien. Supuso que el asunto de su padre realmente la había afectado.

Salió del baño y fue hacia la sala, donde todavía podía aspirar el terrible olor a cerveza. Abrió la puerta del balcón para ventilar y el viento helado le golpeó el rostro. Quizás un poco de aire lograría calmarla.

Abrazándose a sí misma, sin siquiera pensar en ir en busca de un abrigo, salió. Se acercó al borde y miró hacia abajo. La calle estaba calmada y tenuemente iluminada.

Entonces notó la presencia de su vieja cinta de caminar. Le sonrió al aparato. Sí, tal vez un poco de ejercicio le ayudaría a aflojar las tensiones.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se subió y empezó a correr, impulsando fuertemente la cinta bajo los pies.

Requería de mucha fuerza y le hacía doler los músculos de las piernas al instante. Pero no importaba el dolor. Había dolores más fuertes.

Mientras corría su mente parecía despejarse. La paz volvía a ella y se sentía mucho mejor. Eso la impulsó a correr más y más. No tenía noción del tiempo, ni del mundo que le rodeaba. Estando allí, sentía que purificaba su alma al mismo tiempo que purgaba las penas.

El frío de la noche, helado y cruel, la rodeaba en su totalidad. Las manos le temblaban sobre el caño del que se sostenía.

-Solo un rato más y luego me daré una ducha bien caliente.- se dijo a sí misma, como si fuera un consuelo.- Un poco más y me sentiré bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, alarmada. Miró sobre el hombro, deteniéndose y, entonces, se desplomó, exhausta y congelada.

TK corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos. La llevó dentro y la recostó en el sillón. Sus ojos recorrieron con preocupación sus brazos que eran puros huesos, sus costillas que se marcaban debajo de la tela de la blusa... sus labios que habían adquirido un tono azulado por el frío.

-¡Mírate, estás blanca como la nieve!- exclamó, desesperado. Vio en su expresión que no había que hacer. Kari comenzó a tiritar.

-Tengo mucho, mucho frío...- logró decir, temblando incontrolablemente.

Ni siquiera se creía capaz de ponerse de pie. Había llegado al límite.

-La ducha, TK...- farfulló, esperando que reaccionara.

La tomó nuevamente en brazos y corrió al baño. Dejándola dentro de la bañera y mirándola un segundo.

Luego abrió los grifos.

El agua que caía sobre ella no parecía aliviarla para nada. Al ver que seguía temblando, abrió más el agua caliente.

-¿Más caliente?- preguntó dubitativo. El vapor subía denso a su alrededor, pero sus labios seguían violáceos.

Asintió rápidamente. No sentía calor. No sentía nada más que frío.

Le apartó las manos de los grifos al ver que su piel se ponía colorada al ser tocada por el agua casi hirviendo. Él se limitó a mirarla azorado mientras ella iba recuperando poco a poco el color.

Buscó unas toallas cuando vio que ya estaba mejor. Ella cerró el agua y TK la envolvió con ellas y la apretó contra él, intentando desesperadamente que recuperara el calor.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿Qué pretendías, saliendo al balcón sin abrigo, en plena noche y con este frío?- la reprendió, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y obligándola a mirarlo.

-Lo siento... yo...- pero no sabía qué decir. No había modo de explicarle que, de esa forma, se sentía mejor.

-No hay nada, escúchame bien, nada por lo que valga la pena morir, Kari.- dijo con determinación y sus ojos azules muy brillantes.- Ni por tu padre ni por nada más en este mundo.

-No voy a morirme, TK...- repuso débilmente. Se sentía asustada, no sólo por su reacción, si no también por lo que acaba de suceder. Empezó a llorar quedamente y él ablandó su expresión.

-Ya, quédate tranquila.- le besó la cabeza y la meció un poco. Se había mojado al sentarse a su lado en la bañera húmeda. La ayudó a ponerse de pie.- Ven, vamos a buscarte ropa seca.

Salieron del baño y fueron juntos a la habitación. Buscó algo de ropa para ella y algo de la que su papá había dejado para él, que regresó al baño para cambiarse.

Se quedó sola y se sentó en la cama. Se secó las lágrimas con la toalla y luego se cambió.

Lamentaba haberlo asustado de esa manera.

Cuando volvió del baño, se quedó parado en el hueco de la puerta, contemplándola. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo intercambiaron una rápida mirada y él entendió.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama. Ella se durmió muy pronto, porque lo que acababa de pasar la había agotado. Solo entonces TK se puso de pie y, tras apagar la luz, se fue de allí.

* * *

Takeru no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Aún se sentía extraño después de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando la había visto corriendo en el balcón... se había quedado sin aliento. Jamás la había visto con tan poca ropa y por primera vez pudo apreciar la extrema delgadez de su cuerpo. Sus brazos eran puro hueso, al igual que su espalda, su pecho y sus hombros. Y las costillas... no. No quería pensar en eso.

Se le había detenido el corazón cuando la vio palidecer y desplomarse. Estaba congelada, se moría de frío...

Y dentro de esa bañera comprobó que la situación había llegado demasiado lejos. No iba a dejar que la enfermedad le ganara. El agua caliente casi le había quemado las manos... pero para ella no había sido suficiente. No se había puesto mejor hasta que el ardiente líquido le dejó marcas coloradas en su delicada piel.

Takeru quería esperar hasta que se hiciera una hora razonable para hablar con Sora. La necesitaba. Pero no pudo. Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, marcó el número de su celular y aguardó a oír la dulce voz de su cuñada, quien por esa noche había decidido no quedarse ahí.

-¿Hola?- dijo, somnolienta.

-Hola, Sora, soy yo.- respondió, con tono cansado.

-¿TK? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó de inmediato. Era obvio que creía que si su cuñado la llamaba en mitad de la noche era porque algo malo había sucedido.

-Yo estoy bien. Pero ella no, Sora.- repuso con tristeza.- Ella no.

Enseguida la pelirroja le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado. TK se desahogó, sabiendo que nadie lo entendería como ella, quien a fin de cuentas era como su mejor amiga.

-No sé qué decirte, cariño.- susurró ella finalmente, con ternura.- No será fácil que reciba ayuda. No querrá recibirla.

-Aún así, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Soy el único que hará algo, el único que se da cuenta.- replicó abatido.- El único que ve esos brazos raquíticos y esos labios azules de frío. El único que sabe que va a morir.

-Quizás deberías hablar con un médico. Llévala y que la hagan entrar en razón.- sugirió.

-No. No funcionará.- negó con la cabeza.

-Se espantará en cuanto te oiga decir la palabra "anorexia".- farfulló la chica, suavemente.- No creo que...

-Tiene que salir bien.- interrumpió, tratando de convencerla.- Sé que puedo hacerlo. Sólo... necesito tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Quieres decir que vas a quedarte en Odaiba en éstas vacaciones?- inquirió ella, incrédula, sabía que cada primavera él se regresaba a Francia con su abuelo.

-No lo sé.

-TK, es una de las pocas ocasiones del año en que tu familia puede estar contigo. Sé que quieres ayudarla, sé que quieres hacer algo bueno y me siento orgullosa de ti... pero no te olvides que tú también tienes una familia en Francia.- dijo Sora, firmemente.

-No lo olvido, descuida.

El sol asomaba sobre la ciudad cuando TK finalmente cortó la comunicación. El desasosiego lo invadió de inmediato al dejar el teléfono nuevamente en su lugar.

* * *

Despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana y casi esperó ver a TK durmiendo a su lado. Le sorprendió la desilusión que sintió al ver que no era así.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente y fue directo a la sala. Tampoco estaba allí, ni en la cocina preparándole el desayuno después de la fatídica noche que habían pasado. Estaba sola.

Se asomó al balcón y revivió en su mente lo sucedido. Volvió a ver el terror en el rostro de TK, al sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo, llevándola apresuradamente a la bañera, salvándola como siempre lo hacía...

La puerta se abrió de repente y ella se volvió.

-Yolei.- dijo al ver a su amiga entrar.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan... temprano?

La pelimorada la contempló un momento, Kari se veía peor que antes.

-Eh venido...- se acercó hacia ella con la mirada baja.- Porque tu novio me ha contado lo que pasó con tu padre.

-¿TK? ¿Cuándo?

-Emm... no te enojes con él, Kari. Sólo quiere ayudarte pero está... asustado.- en este punto se le quebró la voz, la castaña se acercó a abrazarla.

Yolei se sintió horrorizada al sentir por primera vez a Kari. Ese cuerpo esquelético, los huesos de su columna saltándose... Takeru le había llamado contándole la verdad. Necesitaba ayuda, solo no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-¡Oh, Kari!- soltó un sollozo.

-Está bien, amiga. Estoy bien. Digo, sí me duele lo de mi padre pero, ¡hey! Lo superé una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.- se separó del cuerpo de la pelimorada, quien estaba toda bañada de lágrimas y con los lentes movidos. Kari se los quitó para que se limpiara los ojos.

-Es...- tragó saliva y se mojó los labios antes de hablar.- Kari hay que salir.- hizo un intento por no quebrarse nuevamente ante la idea de perderla, con todo el esfuerzo que requería sonrió, gesto que su amiga le devolvió de la misma manera.

-Bueno, pero tienes que esperar a que me bañe, ¿ok?- Yolei asintió.

-Te ayudaré a limpiar éste chiquero.- dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Kari sólo se rió y fue hasta su cuarto, dispuesta a asearse.

Yolei se puso a recoger todas las botellas, latas y restos de comida en una gran bolsa negra de basura. Luego apiló todos los trastes en el fregadero, pero antes de lavarlos se puso a sacudir la sala, los sillones, la televisión, las mesas... para cuando terminó, Kari ya se estaba vistiendo. Luego fue a la cocina a seguir con lo que dejó pendiente.

Les llevó poco más de media hora a cada una hacer lo que estaban haciendo, por no decir que la pelimorada en realidad no terminó.

-Tenía ganas de verte.- dijo Kari, apoyándose en una pared de la cocina mientras veía a su amiga terminar.

-También yo. Quiero que nos divirtamos un poco, ¿qué dices?- le guiñó un ojo.

-Por supuesto.

Salieron de casa, Yolei llevaba el carro de sus papás. Condujo tranquilamente hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kari, al ver que su amiga entraba al estacionamiento de un McDonald's, deseó profundamente que no fueran allá.

-A comer algo.- respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Kari sólo esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Entraron al bullicioso restaurante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Yo... eh...- miró el panel que mostraba las distintas clases de ensaladas, con la cabeza algo aturdida.

-Ah, no, no. Nada de ensaladas.- dijo ella, siguiendo la dirección de su vista.- Vamos, piensa.

La verdad era que se moría de hambre y el ataque de anoche le había abierto todavía más el apetito. No lo pensó ni un segundo.

-Un cuarto de libra con queso.- murmuró.- Y papas y gaseosa grande.

Quería comer. Quería tapar con comida esa horrible sensación de angustia que amenazaba con invadirla.

Yolei pidió lo mismo para ella y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana.

Varias personas las miraban de reojo, pero ellas parecían no notarlo.

Comieron enfrascadas en una amena charla... o más bien en un ameno monólogo. Era Yolei quien hablaba mientras Kari engullía cada miga de su hamburguesa, cada papa frita embadurnada en mayonesa y cada sorbo de gaseosa.

Pronto sintió como si el estómago fuera una gran bola y tuvo la necesidad de expulsarlo todo. Pero no podía hacerlo allí, con su amiga tan cerca y el lugar repleto de gente. La descubrirían.

No tuvo más remedio que aguantar hasta llegar a casa. Y de todos modos, no dejaba de comer. Era más fuerte que ella. Al cuarto de libra le siguió un helado de vainilla y un café con mucha azúcar.

-Creí que tomabas con edulcorante.- comentó la pelimorada, que no había desviado su atención de Kari en toda la comida.

-Así es... pero no me gusta el que ponen en McDonald's.- contestó, sólo porque no se le ocurría una excusa más creíble.

Luego pensó que quizás estaba diciéndole que debía tomar con edulcorante. Quizás estaba insinuándole que debía hacer dieta. Que estaba gorda. ¡Dios, Yolei pensaba que estaba gorda! Si los cubiertos de ese maldito restaurante no hubiesen sido de plástico, se hubiese clavado un cuchillo en las entrañas.

Una vez que ambas terminaron, subieron de nuevo al auto y regresaron a casa de la castaña. Por mera cortesía, invitó a Yolei a entrar, sabiendo que contestaría que debía irse a su casa.

Sin embargo, se equivocó.

-Claro.- aceptó de buen humor.- ¿Vemos una película?

Kari quería que se fuera. No porque no le agradara su presencia, la cual disfrutaba como nada, sino porque quería vomitar y la intimidaba. Tenía que irse.

Pero no pudo echarla.

-De acuerdo.- le sonrió. Caminaron hacia la sala y Yolei se dejó caer en el sillón y se apoderó del control remoto. Una voz dentro de Kari le ordenaba que corriera al baño. Tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba más.- Ahora… ahora vengo. Voy al baño.

-Bien. Veré si hay algo interesante en la tele, mientras tanto.- le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa y después fijó sus ojos en la pantalla de la televisión.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correr. Tenía que conducirse con cuidado o se daría cuenta de que había algo extraño.

Cerró la puerta y miró alrededor. El sonido del televisor le llegaba desde la continua sala, pero no le parecía suficiente. Abrió los grifos del lavabo y se inclinó junto al retrete.

En cuanto acercó los dedos a la boca, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Vomitar le hacía bien, le devolvía la paz y nada podía estar mal cuando lo hacía. Era su bienestar.

Los llevó hasta el fondo de su garganta, rozándose los nudillos con los dientes como siempre y causándole un poco de dolor. Las arcadas aparecieron muy pronto y el estómago empezó a contraerse.

Hubiese sonreído de satisfacción de no tener casi la mitad de su mano en la boca.

Toda la porquería que había ingerido empezó a salir con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado. Trataba de controlar la tos, pero era más que obvio que no podía. Las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos por la fuerza y las piernas le temblaban levemente, por lo que estaba casi recostada en el suelo, con la cabeza prácticamente dentro del retrete.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Yolei contempló la escena con estupor. El horror de darse cuenta de su presencia le subía por la garganta como sí también fuera a vomitarlo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de detenerse. Las arcadas, el acto en sí se había apoderado de ella por completo y no podría dejarlo hasta haberse vaciado por completo.

-¡Tonta!- gritó, desesperada, dejándose caer a su lado y sosteniéndola. Le puso una mano en la frente para ayudarla y su tacto la mató de dolor. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

La extenuación cuando acabó fue tal que solamente se dejó caer en brazos de su amiga, con la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera muerta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, seguir vomitando le costaba muchísimo, su cuerpo ya no lo toleraba... pero no podía abandonar ese hábito. Constituía su única salida.

-¡Kari!- exclamó con preocupación.- ¿Estás bien?

La castaña se obligó a mirarla y sonreír.

-Creo... creo que algo no me cayó bien.- susurró. Se apartó de ella suavemente y se puso de pie con dificultad.

Enseguida se acercó al lavabo para lavarse los dientes. Por el espejo, podía ver a Yolei, contemplándola con un brillo en los ojos que no podía discernir a qué se debía.

-Ya basta.- espetó entonces, como si escupiera las palabras. Kari detuvo el movimiento del cepillo y lo miró a través del reflejo, incrédula.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó a decir, pero ella la interrumpió. La hizo girar y tomándola por los hombros la enfrentó.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Hikari?- preguntó con un tono de voz bastante alto.- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con toda esta basura?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió, impresionada por su reacción.

-¡Tienes que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que estás enferma!- bramó consternada.

Parpadeó, confundida.

-Yolei...- se había preocupado por ella. Había creído que estaba enferma. Le acarició una mejilla, conmovida.- Yolei, cariño, no estoy enferma. No tienes que ponerte así...

-Voy a abrirte los ojos, Kari. Yo tendré que hacerlo porque tú jamás lo aceptarás.- cortó con brusquedad.- Dios mío, aún debemos estar a tiempo...

-¿A tiempo? ¡Por favor, Yolei, escúchate y escúchame! Te estoy diciendo que no estoy enferma.- le sonrió para que confiara en ella. Estaba perfectamente.- Jamás me he sentido mejor. Solo me excedí un poco con la comida, eso es todo.

-Claro que te excediste. Comiste con la desesperación de alguien que no pone comida en su boca desde hace mucho tiempo.- respondió, meneando la cabeza con reprobación.- Amiga, yo solo quiero ayudarte, como siempre he hecho desde que nos conocimos. Como siempre he hecho desde que sé que tienes anorexia y no he sabido cómo...

-¿Anorexia?- repetitió abriendo los ojos, asombrada. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?- Yolei, yo no tengo anorexia.

-Por supuesto que vas a negarlo.- volvió a tomarla por los hombros, para que la escuchara con atención.- Es parte de la enfer...

-¡Si vuelves a mencionar que estoy enferma voy a golpearte!- advirtió, harta. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto. Yolei la estaba controlando.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero no voy a dejar que te mueras por una idiotez.- su mirada se clavó en sus ojos, duramente. Sin embargo, Kari no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

-¿Crees que voy a morirme? ¿Acaso me ves agonizando? ¿Tengo cáncer, sida, tuberculosis?- espetó de mala manera, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.- ¡Estoy bien!

-Dime que comes normalmente y te dejaré en paz. Dime que tienes al menos dos comidas diarias y no volveré a mencionar que estás enferma. Haré de cuenta que el médico nunca le dijo la palabra "anorexia" a TK.- la enfrentó nuevamente y ella enmudeció. Por mucho que quisiera, no era capaz de mentirle a Yolei.

Sentía que le faltaban las palabras, como si no pudiese hablar, como si aún no la hubiesen enseñado a hacerlo.

-Sólo... sólo estoy haciendo dieta. Eso es todo, amiga. Es muy importante que me mantenga en forma.- explicó con calma.

-¿Dieta? No me digas.- la miró con ironía.- ¿Sabes lo que es una dieta, Kari? Es comer sano, es comer en menor cantidad, en cantidad necesaria. Es lo que hace una persona que tiene sobrepeso o que quiere mantener un peso adecuado. ¡Lo que tú estás haciendo es no comer una basura y si comes, lo vomitas!

-¡No te atrevas a controlarme, Yolei! ¿Esto era lo que querías cuando apareciste en la mañana? ¿Controlarme, fastidiarme?- repuso furiosa.- ¡Yo soy la única que sabe lo que es mejor para mí! ¡Y no por eso soy una anoréxica!

-¿Cuánto pesas?- dijo de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa.- ¿Cuánto, Yagami? Porque por lo que sé... querías llegar a los treinta kilos.

-No te importa lo que...

-¡Dime cuánto!- gritó, haciendo temblar las paredes.

-Cuarenta y cinco.- mintió.

Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente.

-Quiero la verdad. La verdad, Hikari.

Suspiró.

-Bien. Cuarenta.

No parecía quedarse conforme.

-¿Cuarenta? ¡No me digas! ¿Por qué mientes si no estás haciendo nada malo?- Kari apartó la mirada, pero ella le hizo mirarla, tomándola por la barbilla.- Vamos, dímelo. O, si no quieres hacerlo, puedo subirte a la balanza.- señaló su balanza, que estaba justo junto al retrete.- Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas. Así que más te vale que me digas lo que...

-¡Treinta y tres!- gritó, sin poder aguantarlo más.

Cerró la boca de repente. Asintió con lentitud, mirándola dolida.

-Tienes que aceptarlo, Kari... estás enferma. Pesas treinta kilos menos de los que deberías...

-Vete de aquí, Yolei.- interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Kari...

-¡Quiero que te vayas!- gritó, histérica.- ¡Vete! Y hazme el favor de no volver. No vas a controlar mi vida. No vas a evitar que sea perfecta.

-¡Kari, por Dios, date cuenta! ¡No existe la perfección! ¡Vas matarte por conseguir algo que es imposible!- bramó exasperada.

-¡Entonces moriré por ello! ¿Para qué quiero vivir siendo como soy? ¡Me doy asco, Yolei, asco!- la empujó fuera del baño, camino a la salida.- ¡Y no estoy enferma! ¡Soy perfectamente sana y no dependo de la comida para vivir!

-¡Eres una estúpida!- dijo, ya enojándose.

-¡Déjame en paz! Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.- abrió la puerta y la hizo salir a empujones.- Déjame vivir, Yolei. Ve con Ken y déjame vivir.

-Te dejaría vivir en paz si supiera que tienes esperanzas de vida, Hikari. Pero te estás muriendo y no quieres aceptarlo. Estás demasiado encerrada en ese mundo que te construiste para ti misma.- meneó la cabeza, tristemente.- Yo puedo ayudarte.

-No. No quiero volver a verte.- y con un golpe violento cerró la puerta, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor que resonó en sus oídos.

Escrutó sigilosamente por la ventana. Yolei se alejaba hacia su auto a grandes pasos, hecha una furia. Sólo cuando dejó de oír el motor a la distancia se apartó de la ventana y cayó al suelo inconsciente, superada por la debilidad que la devoraba por dentro.

* * *

**Terminé de ver Glee xDD ¡Dios mío! Tengo un fuerte crush en Sam Evans (L)...**

**Bueno éste es el penúltimo capítulo antes del epílogo, ya tengo todo listo, ahorita subiré el último y mañana el epílogo... gracias por todo, chicos! :)**


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

La sangre manaba a borbotones de la boca de Kari, pero ella seguía vomitando sin hacer caso de nada ni de nadie.

Yolei contemplaba la escena desde la puerta, sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer otra cosa que observar ese espectáculo horroroso. No había manera de detenerla. Seguía vomitando a pesar de que, dentro de ella ya no quedaba nada más por expulsar.

Sintió que sus pies se despegaban del piso. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue dejarse caer junto a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos, intentar evitar que siguiera vomitando. Pero entonces Kari cayó de espaldas en sus brazos, con la mirada rígida y los labios cubiertos de sangre. Kari moría en sus brazos y Yolei sólo pudo gritar.

-¡Yolei! ¡Yolei!

Abrió los ojos, aturdida. Se encontró el rostro de su madre a menos de veinte centímetros del suyo, observándola con preocupación. Un sudor frío le caía por la frente, haciendo que se le pegaran los cabellos. Se los apartó con una mano temblorosa para que no le cayeran sobre los ojos.

-Me asustaste, hija. Estabas gritando y agitándote en sueños.- susurró su madre, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Repentinamente, Yolei se reincorporó y se hundió entre los brazos de su mamá. La necesitaba, la necesitaba mucho...

Su respiración era irregular y cuando cerraba los ojos seguía viendo las imágenes del espantoso sueño.

-Mami... ¿qué puedo hacer?- sollozó, desesperada. Su madre la apretó más contra su pecho, sabiendo que debía consolarla.

No había tenido oportunidad de contarle lo sucedido con Kari, porque no quería hacerlo en presencia de su padre, quien sabía era muy delicado al elegir sus amistades y no quería que la imagen que se había hecho de su amiga cambiara.

Despacio y con profunda tristeza, le narró todo, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar.

-Cuando la vi vomitando… no supe qué hacer. Estaba dividida entre la furia, la confusión y el miedo...- miró a su madre a los ojos, para ver en ellos reflejado todo el amor que le tenía.- Fue horrible. Y de repente me encontré a mí misma gritándole y diciéndole que está enferma... no pude callar un segundo más. Hasta ahora he estado buscando la manera de manejar la situación delicadamente, pero ayudándola... y en menos de un segundo arruiné todo. Ya no quiere verme.

-Cálmate. Aún puedes hacer algo.- farfulló la mujer, acariciándole el cabello con ternura. Sabía que eso la tranquilizaba.- Yo te ayudaré.

-No. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola.- susurró. No quiso mencionar que Kari no le tenía mucha confianza.- Hablaré con ella hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

-Y... ¿qué harás si… si simplemente no lo acepta, Yolei?- preguntó, preocupada.- ¿Te quedarás a su lado, viéndola morir? Entiendo lo que estás pasando y sé cuán importante es esto para ti... pero no quiero verte sufrir. No está en tus manos resolverlo y lo mejor es hablar con su madre.

-No se va a morir.- repuso con firmeza, encontrando la fortaleza que necesitaba entre los brazos de su mamá.- No se va a morir. Juro por mí misma que no la dejaré morir, mami. Prometí que la cuidaría... y no pienso quebrantar esa promesa. Es mi mejor amiga.

Su madre no quiso agregar nada más, pero las palabras de su hija la dejaron muy intranquila.

Tras hacer que se calmara, volvió a su habitación. Yolei de inmediato tomó su teléfono y le marcó a TK.

-Mmm...- murmuró somnoliento.- ¿Quién habla?

-TK, soy Yolei.- mágicamente, al escuchar su nombre se despejó por completo.

-¡Yolei! ¿Qué ha pasado? Me quedé dormido esperando tu llamada...

-Lo sé, lo siento.- se disculpó.- Es que...- suspiró.

-Tranquila, dime ¿cómo está Kari?

-Mal, TK. Ella está peor de lo que pensé.- afirmó con la voz entrecortada.- Fuimos a comer y de regreso a su casa ella se encerró a vomitar...

-¡Demonios!- se dejó escuchar la exclamación de enfado del otro lado del auricular.

-TK, no sé qué hacer...- las lágrimas volvieron a escurrirse por sus mejillas.- Es mi amiga pero... estoy asustada.- hubo silencio del otro lado.- ¿TK?

-Escucha, Yolei. Quizás Kari va a odiarnos por esto pero... sé exactamente lo que debemos hacer.- respuso, serio.

* * *

Desde lo ocurrido con Yolei, hacía dos días, Kari no se movió de la cama. Simplemente se quedó allí, lamentándose por haber sido tan estúpida y perderla, pero sin hacer nada por recuperarla. No podía renunciar a ambas cosas: a su mejor amiga y a lo que ella llamaba su dieta. Así que decidió quedarse con la segunda.

A medida que pasaron los días, la debilidad se apoderaba de cada uno de sus músculos, de cada pequeño pedacito de su ser.

Sólo se deshacía de las mantas y las almohadas para ir al baño, vomitar un poco de nada (porque ya no quedaba nada dentro de ella para expulsar) y pesarse. Y, para cuando llegó el tercer día, había alcanzado unos peligrosos treinta y un kilos.

Ya no insistía en que se sentía mejor que nunca. No solo porque no tenía a nadie a quien replicarle, sino también porque ya no era cierto. La enfermedad se había apoderado de ella por completo y a eso debía sumarle el dolor del abandono de Yolei y TK.

Pasaba las noches llorando y los días lamentándose en silencio.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y colorados y alrededor de la cama había miles de pañuelitos usados, arrojados allí sin importar nada.

En las mañanas le llegaban los sonidos del exterior: los pájaros trinando por doquier y el fuerte viento golpeando contra las ventanas y arrastrando, aún a través de los vidrios, el agradable aroma de las flores. Pero, ¿cómo podía apreciar algo tan hermoso, tan cotidiano pero hermoso, si donde ella se encontraba se sentía como el infierno mismo?

Escuchó el vago sonido de un golpeteo. Era incesante, pero... ¿a quién le importaba? Que la dejaran en paz. Quizás era el tipo del correo, o el repartidor de periódico.

¿Por qué no se había quedado su padre? ¿Por qué había tenido que salir huyendo? Su vida se había ido a la basura. Todas las desgracias habían venido ese año. Primero Davis, luego su padre, su mejor amiga y ahora su novio la abandonaban...

Sin darse cuenta, se había levantado de la cama, tal vez impulsada por el constante llamado que no se detenía. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando oyó un grito:

-¡Kari!

Era él. Era TK.

-_¡Dios mío, ha regresado! ¡Ha vuelto por mí!_- pensó.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un golpe. Su sonrisa era más que amplia, pero se extinguió de inmediato al ver que no estaba solo.

Una mujer lo acompañaba. No muy alta, con cabello color miel y ojos castaños, llenos de lágrimas. Tuvo ganas de lanzar un grito de terror.

Era su madre, aquella madre que no había visto en poco más de tres meses.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó aturdida. ¿Estaba imaginándosela? ¿Era acaso un espejismo? Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para comprobar que no fuera un sueño. O una pesadilla.

Sus ojos llorosos la recorrían con asombro. Los brazos, la cadera, las piernas... sólo llevaba un camisón y todo su cuerpo era más que visible.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y se fijó por primera vez en TK, que parecía un rayo de luz en plena oscuridad.

-¿Qué... qué está pasando?- preguntó.

-Bonita, tenemos que hablar contigo. Por favor, cálmate.- susurró él con un tono suave.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué hace ella...?- masculló, mirándola como si fuese un fantasma.

-Yo la llamé.- interrumpió el rubio, comenzando a impacientarse. La tomó de la mano y la llevó al sillón. Su madre se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo mientras se ponía a llorar estruendosamente. TK se quedó de pie, frente a ellas.- Me pareció lo correcto.

-Creí que no volverías.- comentó con la voz temblorosa.

-No voy a dejarte.- repuso con una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en sus labios. La mirada de Kari se iluminó.

Su madre no decía una sola palabra. Se limitaba a sollozar. Siempre había sido bastante difícil callarla, hablaba todo el tiempo, así que supuso que o estaba muy conmocionada o TK le había pedido que no dijera nada. Al ver que éste abría la boca, como preparándose para un largo discurso, optó por la segunda opción.

-Kari, he intentado ayudarte, envié a Yolei a que tratara de convencerte de lo importante que es enfrentar la enfermedad que tienes y no quieres aceptar... pero no has mostrado muchas ganas de cooperar.- comenzó a decir, solemnemente, como si lo hubiese ensayado.- Y a pesar de que me has hecho enojar y me has decepcionado... no puedo dejarte sola. No puedo simplemente esperar que alguien se digne a ayudarte. Te quiero demasiado como para hacer eso.

-He dicho mil veces que... - musitó, tratando de controlarse.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- cortó él, meneando la cabeza.- Que no estás enferma. Que no tienes anorexia. Y no te creo. Te estoy viendo, Kari y sólo veo huesos.

-Estás tan distinta de la última vez que nos vimos...- dijo su mamá, hablando por fin, entre llantos.- Cuando te vi por última vez estabas... estabas... tan viva...

Kari quiso alejarse de ella pero no pudo.

No podía demostrarle de una forma tan abierta que su presencia no le agradaba. No porque no quisiera a su madre, si no porque detestaba el control y esa forma que parecía había adoptado todo mundo de cuidarla, tan obsesiva.

-De hecho estás peor que la última vez que yo te vi.- agregó TK, observándola atentamente.- Y apenas ha pasado una semana, Kari.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Es más que obvio que estoy desastrosamente mal. Me sentí abandonada, TK. Desapareciste por completo.- espetó, furiosamente.- Dices que no vas a dejarme sola... pero mientes. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- ella también se puso a llorar y se llevó las manos al rostro, nerviosamente.- Te quiero tanto...

-Tranquila, nena.- dijo con ternura.- Vamos, sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No iba a dejarte. No podría. De verdad.

Clavó sus ojos avellana en los suyos, de ese azul tan maravilloso, tan intenso. Era increíble cómo podía convencerla de cualquier cosa... sus palabras tenían para ella la fuerza de la gravedad.

-Escucha, he estado hablando con tu madre... y ambos creemos que lo mejor para ti es que vayas a Florida.- explicó y su llanto se cortó por la mera sorpresa.- Allí hay un sitio muy bueno que...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó, casi gritando.

-Hija, por favor. Tienes que entrar en razón.- farfulló su mamá, con esa voz tan pacífica que empleaba cuando era pequeña para que no se quejara del dolor de una simple lastimadura, asegurándole que todo estaba bien.- TK quiere lo mejor para ti. Sin él... quién sabe lo que te hubiera pasado. Es una bendición para la familia.- el rubio se sonrojó y apartó la vista.- Él sabe lo que debemos hacer.

-En Florida hay un lugar excelente, Kari, el centro Renfrew. Es el mejor centro de rehabilitación de trastornos alimenticios del país. Tú...

Kari cortó la explicación de su novio de inmediato. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía. Él quería alejarla, quería quitarse la molestia de encima y seguir viviendo en paz. Quería convencerla de que lo hacía porque deseaba curarla de una enfermedad inexistente, pero... en realidad deseaba extirparla de su vida como si fuera un tumor maligno.

-¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio! ¡Yo no estoy enferma!- gritó, arrojando un florero por los aires, que golpeó una pared, donde así mismo había un cuadro que cayó al suelo.

-¡Kari, por favor! TK ya ha hecho la reservación y ha pagado todo un año por adelantado ¡agotando sus ahorros!...- escuchó que su madre decía, con intenciones de calmarla. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy ocupada en tirar una silla hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices, TK?- dijo, enfrentándolo, con los ojos empañados por el llanto.- ¿Por qué no me dices que ya no quieres verme? Desapareceré de tu vida y listo. ¿Es necesario que traigas a mi madre y te inventes esta idiotez de la enfermedad?

-¡No es una idiotez y no estoy haciéndolo porque no quiera verte, Hikari!- gritó desesperado.- Estoy haciéndolo porque no te dejaré morir y no me importa que tan obstinada seas. Irás.

-¡No! Estás muy equivocado.

Continuó tirando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, deseosa de saciar la ira que le carcomía las entrañas. TK quería deshacerse de ella y nada podía causarle un dolor más grande que ese.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No estoy enferma!- gritaba sin cesar, mientras sillas, almohadones y adornos varios volaban por todas partes, incapaces de calmar la furia y la angustiosa sensación que le subían por la garganta, como si fueran arcadas.

Ambos trataban de tranquilizarla murmurando palabras que no llegaba a comprender. Ella quería que desaparecieran de allí y no volvieran. Iba a gritarles y arrojarles porquerías hasta que se le acabaran las fuerzas.

Eso no sucedió mucho después. Estaba demasiado débil y la excitación del momento la hizo ponerse histérica, frenética e incontrolable.

Antes de que nadie pudiera sostenerla, cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sólo entonces fue el fin de la discusión y TK estaba más convencido que nunca que debería haber buscado ayuda mucho tiempo antes. Quizás era ya demasiado tarde...

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba recostada en su cama y su madre le sostenía una mano con paciencia de mártir. Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue mirar alrededor para buscar a TK. Pero no había ni rastros de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó su mamá de inmediato, al notar que había despertado.

-Mejor que nunca.- contestó con brusquedad, soltándose de ella y poniéndose en pie.- Será mejor que regreses a trabajar, mamá. Porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-Por favor, Kari… no seas testaruda. Sólo queremos que estés bien. Y vas a ir quieras o no.- repuso con firmeza y por primera vez Kari vio que estaba decidida a llevarla a rastra si era necesario.

-Quiero volver a la escuela.- exclamó, caprichosamente.

-Más adelante, cuando estés recuperada. Ahora viajaremos a Florida y entrarás al centro de rehabilitación que Takeru…

-¿Dónde está TK?.- interrumpió su explicación, ansiosa.

-Tuvo que irse a su casa. Me dijo que tiene que irse de viaje y está preparando…- empezó a decir, pero volvió a cortarla en medio de la frase.

-¿Se va? ¿A dónde?- inquirió, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo de desilusión en el pecho.

-No sé. Por eso me ha llamado. No puede ir contigo a Florida.- murmuró, alisando la cama inconscientemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? _¿Tan fácil estaba deshaciéndose de mí? ¿Ni siquiera quería acompañarme y verme entrar en el mismísimo infierno?_

-Pobrecito, dice que llamó a todos los Yagami que encontró en la guía telefónica antes de dar conmigo.- sonrió, mientras golpeteaba la almohada para dejarla mullida.

Kari se quedó en silencio, agazapada contra una pared, tratando de encontrar una forma de librarse de esa situación.

-Mamá…- susurró al fin, suavizando la voz.- Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, querida. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.- dijo tristemente, yendo hacia la sala y sentándose en el sillón, lista para la conversación. Mágicamente, todo estaba limpio y acomodado.

-Porque estaba ocupada con la escuela, mamá.- repuso, obligándose a no perder la paciencia.- Escucha, realmente me siento bien y no estoy enferma. TK exagera, es demasiado protector.- sus ojos la recorrían preocupados. Se sentó y abrazó un almohadón, tratando de cubrirse de su escrutinio.

-Pero cuando sufriste el ataque de pánico el médico le dijo que tenías anorexia.- se puso a llorar de nuevo y Kari deseó arrojarle algo.

-_¿Cómo podía convencerla de que no me pasaba nada? Todos parecían creer con tanta firmeza en esa maldita enfermedad…_

-Partimos mañana en la mañana, hija.- informó, tras concederle unos segundos más de paz. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y los clavó en ella, observándola como si estuviera loca.

-No van a encerrarme como a los locos, mamá…

-Será mejor que empecemos a armar tu equipaje. Yo ya tengo todo listo.- continuó, sin hacerle caso. Le pareció tener de nuevo diez años y estar bajo las órdenes de esa mujer que, a pesar de que la amaba y deseaba lo mejor para ella, no terminaba de comprenderla.- Tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir en hoteles… será un año muy largo…- suspiró, resignada.

Kari dejó de lado toda delicadeza e intento de quitársela de encima con amabilidad.

-No te quiero conmigo y espero que empieces a escucharme, porque no iré a ningún lado.- espetó de mala manera.- Si quieres irte a Florida y pasar unas lindas vacaciones, por mí está bien. Pero no van a arrastrarme. Ni tú ni TK…

-Soy yo quien decide esta vez, Hikari.- dijo cortante.- Estos últimos años te dejé hacer lo que querías, te dejé sola siendo demasiado joven… pero se acabó.

Se agazapó en el asiento como una niña pequeña asustada frente al tono autoritario de su madre. El pánico ya se estaba apoderando de ella y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo. Y lo que más le asustaba era que TK no estaba allí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, su madre salió a comprar algo para desayunar. Cuando llegó a la casa, Kari se había encerrado en el baño, dispuesta a quedarse allí todo el día si era necesario. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella durante la noche y todo lo que se le había ocurrido para escapar de ese maldito viaje era encerrarse y esperar a perder el vuelo.

-¡Hikari!- gritó, golpeando la puerta.- ¡Vamos, hija, no seas tonta! No tienes que tener miedo, todo estará...

-¡No tengo miedo!- exclamó, en cambio, sin moverse del hueco entre el retrete y la bañera donde estaba sentada, abrazada a sí misma porque tenía mucho frío.- ¡Quiero que me dejen vivir en paz!

-Hija, sé que esto difícil para ti... pero tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que ir a ese centro y recuperarte.- pidió desesperada.- Ahora no lo entiendes... pero cuando estés sana nos agradecerás que te hayamos insistido.

-¡Vete!- dijo como toda respuesta y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Escuchó a su madre sollozar del otro lado de la puerta unos cuantos minutos, sin saber qué decir. Luego, se escuchó otro golpe.

-Abre la puerta, nena.- era TK. Kari Levantó la cabeza de inmediato, como impulsada por su voz. No contestó. Sabía que podía hacerla flaquear en un solo segundo. Tenía que aguantar...

-Kari... vamos, nena. Abre la puerta.- insistió dulcemente. Lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.- Tienes que ir, Kari. Tienes que hacerlo. Hazlo por mí.- las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Cómo detestaba que le dijera eso...- Esta es una nueva oportunidad de que me demuestres que me quieres de verdad, nena.- murmuró.

Kari se puso de pie hecha una furia. Ya no podía más... abrió la puerta de un tirón, tan repentinamente que ambos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Eres un tonto!- chilló, empujándolo.- ¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto? ¡Deja de pedirme que te demuestre cuánto te quiero! ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Kari, yo...

-Estas malditas pruebas que me pides no son más que para arruinarme la vida y hacerme desear más y más no haberte conocido nunca.- lo miró con una mezcla de lágrimas y de ira en los ojos.- Me lastimas, Takeru.

-No es mi intención. Todo lo que quiero es cuidarte, nena.- musitó apenado.

-¡Nunca te pedí que me cuidaras! ¡Nunca te pedí que aparecieras en mi vida! ¡Nunca te pedí que me hicieras sentir así!- gritó, con el dolor tan aferrado al corazón que a duras penas podía respirar.

-Kari, las cosas...

-¡Basta! No quiero oírte más, TK. Vete. ¡Váyanse los dos!- volvió para meterse en el baño nuevamente, pero el rubio la tomó por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Lo siento.- susurró tristemente.- Lo único que te pido es que hagas esto, Kari. Que vayas a Florida y...

-Te odio. Te odio, Takaishi.- masculló, llena de rencor, sentía que cada sílaba le daba una punzada en el pecho.- Te odio.- trató de zafarse de él, pero la apresaba con fuerza. Finalmente, tironeó del brazo hacia arriba y logró soltarse. Sin embargo, de inmediato, aprovechando aquél movimiento, la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó. El asombro no le permitió reaccionar. Se quedó mirándolo incrédula hasta que, impulsivamente, lo rodeó con los brazos y disfrutó de algo que tanto había deseado. Era tan tierno, tan maravilloso... sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se aflojaba. Al separarse la miró profundamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Te quiero, bonita. Te quiero mucho...- susurró en su oído y ella se derritió, suspirando sin notar que su madre le agarraba de un brazo y la llevaba lentamente a la salida. Se había quedado absolutamente atontada por ese beso de ensueño. Reaccionó cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta de auto que se abría y vio el taxi en marcha frente a ella.

-¡No!- gritó debatiéndose, aunque sintiéndose muy cansada. TK la miraba silenciosamente desde la entrada de la casa. El llanto le subió por la garganta, como un alarido de angustia.- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, TK!

Mientras su madre la obligaba a meterse dentro del taxi, él se quebró. Bajó la cabeza y se puso a llorar, amargamente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, para que no lo viera.

_-No podía creer que me hubiese besado para engañarme.- _totalmente derrotada y más dolida que nunca, se dejó caer en el asiento, llorando desconsoladamente. Su madre la estrechó cariñosamente, pero Kari sólo podía pensar en el hombre al que más había amado en su vida, que la estaba arrancando de la suya sin misericordia ni remordimientos.

* * *

Durante varios días, TK se sintió irremediablemente deprimido. Los "te odio" de Kari le resonaban en los oídos con increíble claridad, resistiéndose a dejarlo. Y nunca había imaginado que se sentiría tan mal. Había hecho lo correcto. La había enviado a un lugar más que bueno, donde ella tendría muchas posibilidades de recuperarse. Al principio le costaría, pero él estaba convencido de que al final terminaría aceptándolo.

En ese momento, sin embargo, la enfermedad era lo que menos le importaba. El desprecio de la chica que había sabido ganarse su cariño, que había sabido inmiscuirse en su vida para formar parte activa de ella, le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Le costaba imaginar sus días sin llevarla a almorzar, sin controlar que comiera, sin estrechar su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Tenía que recuperar la vida que había llevado antes de conocerla.

Le dio un trago a su refresco mientras cerraba su maleta, ya lista para partir. Iba a cumplir su promesa de pasar las vacaciones con su abuelo. Se sentía ansioso, esperando que eso pudiera distraerlo un poco. Su mamá entró en la habitación y sonrió débilmente al verlo. Comprendía muy bien lo que le sucedía y siempre trataba de animarlo. Se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos por detrás apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo, TK.- él esbozó una tierna y melancólica sonrisa. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y le dio un besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, mamá.

-Estoy orgullosa por la manera en que ayudaste a esa chica.

La normalidad había regresado a sus vidas con tanta rapidez como había desaparecido. Mientras se entregaba al cálido y reconfortante abrazo de su madre, TK se dio cuenta que su amargura no tenía mucho sentido. Si Kari podía recuperarse, entonces no le importaba su odio. Sólo había querido su bienestar, desde el día en que la había conocido.

-Perderemos el vuelo.- musitó la señora suavemente, en algún lugar cercano a su cuello. Él asintió despacio, tomó la maleta y salió de la habitación.

Regresaba a donde todo había comenzado.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo... disfrútenlo que mañana viene el final!**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores, los que dejaron reviews y los que no lo hicieron. Gracias por leer, apreciar, criticar y darse el tiempo de conocer lo que hago.**

**Éste año fue muy divertido y muy difícil. Tomé muchas decisiones que no estoy segura si fueron las correctas porque me duelen pero no me arrepiento porque detrás de cada una había una valiosa lección que abracé con el alma, esperando no volver a repetirlo.**

**Ahora mismo, escuchando Don't stop believing - Glee, me siento satisfecha, no feliz, no triste, sólo satisfecha de haber hecho ésta historia. Tuve que leer muchas cosas sobre básquetbol y anorexia xD pero valió la pena, ¿no? Jajaja...**

**Ahora a enfocarme en mi siguiente proyecto :) que espero les guste tmb :p hey chicos, tendrán Paolita por mucho rato en fanfiction xDD**


	25. Epílogo

**Bueno, antes de que lo lean quiero hacer una aclaración, para éste capítulo me he inspirado un poquito en el final del libro _Donde termina el arco iris_ de Cecilia Ahern. Sólo por si alguien ya lo leyó, no quiero que me vaya a reclamar que me copié xDD literalmente no lo he hecho, sólo me inspiré para poder escribir.**

**Dicho esto... disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Poco más de un año transcurrió sin presentar alteraciones en la vida de TK. Paulatinamente, recuperó la rutina que había sido modificada al conocer a Kari.  
Había regresado de Francia pocos días antes, donde había pasado las fiestas de fin de año con su abuelo.

Cierta tarde llegó del gimnasio, donde había tenido una larga sesión de entrenamiento con sus amigos. Saludó a Sora, que estaba recostada en el suelo de la sala, junto a Matt, haciendo tarea, ambos rodeados de unos cuantos libros y luego fue a la cocina, donde su mamá preparaba la cena.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, pero bien.- respondió riendo, satisfecho.

La expresión de ella cambió un poco y lo miró, como si llevara todo el día esperando para decirle algo.

-Cariño… llegó una carta para ti.- sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo mostró, poniendo el remitente justo frente a los ojos de TK, que abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de emitir un solo sonido.

El nombre de Kari relucía en el blanco papel, con curvilíneas letras negras. Sintió que el corazón le daba un salto, no había vuelto a tener noticias de ella a pesar de que había tratado de comunicarse. Varios días estuvo algo trastornado y preocupado… pero finalmente había decidido que era lo mejor. Kari no lo perdonaría nunca.

Tomó el sobre con increíble lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego se retiró, instintivamente, hacia su cuarto. Allí era donde mejor se sentía, era su lugar favorito de la casa y podía encontrar el silencio y la tranquilidad para leer la carta que acababa de llegar a sus manos. Estaba sentado mientras contemplaba el despliegue de palabras que tenía ante sí. Le dolía la espalda y le ardían los ojos. Le ardían por el cansancio y las lágrimas que aquél día, como cada uno desde que ella se marchó, había derramado.

Sin que se diera ni cuenta, el sol se había metido.

Lo abrió ceremoniosamente y extrajo una larga hoja, escrita con la misma letra que el sobre, tan femenina y delicada como la recordaba a ella. Aspiró profundamente antes de empezar a leer:

_"Querido TK:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, miles de horas sin verte. Lamento que lo último que vivimos juntos fue una escena tan dolorosa, pero nunca olvidaré, ni querré olvidar la forma en que me besaste, tan dulcemente…_

_Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, jamás nada me había lastimado así. Saber que sólo me besaste para lograr que me fuera, fue una angustia que he tenido clavada en el corazón todos estos meses. Y, a pesar de ello, te perdono. La desesperación te llevó a buscar la salida más inesperada._

_Y también tengo que pedirte perdón por mis errores. Por cada palabra que dije que pudo herirte, por cada actitud caprichosa… supongo que todo era miedo. __Miedo a perderte. Me alegro de que aparecieras en mi vida. Era verdad. Nos unió Dios, algo tan extraño como maravilloso. Gracias a él pude tenerte a mi lado, pude disfrutar de todas las cosas hermosas que vivimos juntos. Gracias a él sigo viva, porque me guió a ti. Tú me enseñaste que se puede vivir, por muy grande que sea tu dolor. Aún cuando creemos que no queda nada más por lo que luchar, siempre queda una razón, por mínima que sea._

_Aunque te echo mucho de menos, gracias a ti no temo el futuro. Porque finalmente pude ver lo que era y lo que soy hoy. Pude enfrentar la enfermedad que me consumía y, poco a poco, voy desprendiéndome de ella. Ha sido un largo camino. Me costó mucho dejar mis hábitos y darme cuenta de lo que me sucedía. Los primeros meses sólo pensaba en seguir bajando de peso y me odiaba por los kilos que me hacían subir. Pero te recordé y seguí adelante, porque a pesar de las cosas horrendas que te dije, el amor que siento por ti me mantiene viva y me da fuerzas para seguir._

_Te escribo esta carta mientras termino de armar mis maletas. Al fin puedo dejar el centro de rehabilitación, aunque no esté totalmente recuperada. Pero al menos me permitieron irme a casa, donde mi madre podrá controlarme y darme ánimos cuando me falten. El resentimiento que sentía por lo sucedido aquel día me hizo actuar mal. No quise comunicarme contigo ni dejar que nadie más te dijera qué sucedía. Espero que entiendas que me sentía demasiado desdichada como para seguir formando parte de tu vida. Quería olvidarme de ti, pero me di cuenta que es imposible._

_En cuanto a mi futuro… aún no sé qué será de mí. No me imagino enamorándome de alguien más. A veces el dolor es abrumador y aunque entiendo que quizás no volvamos a vernos, una parte de mi quiere aferrarse a ti para siempre. Me resultaría fácil hacerlo porque amar a otra persona podría borrar mis recuerdos de ti._

_Sin embargo, no deseo olvidarte. Gracias a ti tengo esperanzas de que algún día mi tristeza sea reemplazada por algo hermoso._

_Ojalá puedas perdonarme como yo te perdoné a ti. Pero más que nada, deseo estar siempre presente en tu memoria. Ojalá me recuerdes con calidez y comprendas que, para una personita muy insignificante, fuiste la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte._

_Gracias por abrir mis ojos y por mantener los tuyos siempre abiertos._

_Te amo, Kari."_

Un par de lágrimas solitarias se escaparon por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el papel.

TK le sonrió a la carta y se dispuso a leerla nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta que todavía había algo en el sobre. Metió la mano y extrajo una fotografía. La chica que sonreía y posaba era muy distinta a la que él recordaba. Tenía vida y sus huesos ya no eran lo primero que saltaban a la vista. El cabello castaño había sido cortado a la altura de sus hombros, brillando al sol, contra la fachada empedrada del centro Renfrew.

Tuvo ganas de reír de dicha, al ver lo saludable que lucía. La contempló interminables minutos, borrando la vieja imagen que tenía de ella, para reemplazarla por la nueva. Luego, sonriendo ampliamente, puso la carta y la foto en el sobre y guardó todo cuidadosamente en el cajón de su escritorio. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Se escuchó el timbre sonar ruidosamente. TK miró a su reloj de pared: 7:45am. Lentamente, se puso de pie haciendo un gesto de dolor ya que había estado haciendo lagartijas durante horas. Se agarró del colchón de la cama y se levantó. Poco a poco estiró la espalda. El timbre sonó otra vez. Las rodillas le tronaron haciendo un sonido gracioso.

-¡Voy!- gritó, algo irritado.

Pensó en lo tonto que había sido quedándose en vela toda la noche para leer aquella carta. Le esperaba una jornada bastante movida y no podía permitirse estar cansado. El timbre volvió a sonar. Puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo para sí. No estaba de humor para bromas. No cuando no había dormido ni un instante.

-¡Ya voy!- repitió. Se agarró del barandal para bajar la escalera más aprisa.

Sin fijarse, se golpeó el dedo gordo del pie contra la mochila que había dejado tontamente junto al primer escalón. Al tropezar salió despedido hacia delante y entonces una mano lo sostuvo con firmeza por el brazo para que recobrara el equilibrio.

-Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó una voz femenina, y TK levantó la cabeza de golpe.- La puerta estaba abierta...

Miró a la mujer que tenía delante. Casi un metro sesenta, de pelo moreno. Tenía la piel muy suave y blanca. Se veían los ojos cansados, pero brillaban y parecieron cobrar vida al humedecerse. Los ojos de TK también se humedecieron. Notó que le apretaban el brazo con más fuerza. Era ella. Finalmente era ella. La mujer que había escrito la carta final que leyó todos los días durante un mes. Y mientras el silencio mágico volvía a envolverlos un año después, lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse a los ojos. Y sonreír.

Fin.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado chicos! Háganmelo saber en un review, por favor... si les gustó, si no les gustó... si me van a demandar xDD**

**Consideren que es mi primer historia en fanfiction y tenía casi tres años de no escribir así que... cometí errores, faltas gramaticales pero finalmente la he terminado y he aprendido de ella y siento, casi creo, que he mejorado en la que sigue xDD jajajaja...**

**No tienen idea de lo divertido y relajante que es para mí escribir, de verdad... es padrísimo, lo disfruto en el alma y me arrepiento de no haberme metido a estudiar Literatura en letras o algo... pero ¿adivinen qué? Es un proyecto que tengo! :D ya lo decidí, aunque me llevará algo de tiempo, sé que, si Dios me da vida, cuando termine mi carrera quiero pagarme la Licenciatura y escribir. Quiero publicar un libro, que sé quizás no sea un best seller, pero quiero hacerlo, es algo que me apasiona mucho.**

**En twitter de uno de mis seguidores, leí la siguiente frase:**

**"Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life." - Confucius (que en español dice lo siguiente: Elije el empleo que amas y no tendrás que trabajar un sólo día de tu vida. Confucio).**

**Y me movió bastante! Anyways, para no hacer un discurso largo xDD quiero darles las gracias, porque sus reviews me levantaron cuando lo necesitaba, para mí son una bendición y me han motivado, me han apoyado bastante! Es genialísimo saber que lo que hago le gusta a la gente, aunque sea a una sola persona :')**

**Mi propósito del 2011 y al que más fuerte me aferraré: Trabajar para pagarme la Licenciatura en letras.**

**También quiero agradecer y dedicar ésta historia a svabutterfly: Gracias nena, porque tú me metiste en éste lío de fanfiction y llenaste mi vida de bendiciones! Si la llego a publicar un día (fuera de fanfiction, con pasta y todo xD), te aseguró serás la primera en los agradecimientos.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Deseo de todo corazón que cada anhelo, cada sueño, cada visión que haya en ustedes sea hecha y que el trabajo de sus manos siempre sea fructífero.**

**Dios los bendiga y los llene de felicidad, gozo y prosperidad en éste nuevo comienzo... :) **


End file.
